Trust
by cynthiarox66
Summary: The love never left them that day six years ago when their hands parted, nor did the trust. But hearts are broken, lies are told. Can Chihiro and Haku join together with loyalty, friendship, and love to fight a mate?
1. Prologue

**I am in the process of improving some of the beginning chapters. Keep an eye out for updates ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

**And I would like to thank a reader for catching a typo.  
**

* * *

Chihiro was a believer.

Her friends goggled at the drawings of fantastical creatures that were tacked to her walls with pride, giggled at her reluctance to eat, or even touch pork, and scoffed at the polite way she always denied the tentative requests of those pitiful boys at school. Her parents pondered on the sudden change in their daughter that had occurred six years ago after they moved to the small blue house by the woods, but decided not to question their good luck, although it annoyed Mrs. Ogino that she had to cook separate meals for her husband, an avid pork fancier, and her daughter.

"Cannibal," Chihiro had once muttered through gritted teeth during dinner one night as Mr. Ogino shoveled stewed pork into his bulging cheeks between compliments to his wife. When the bewildered parents had asked her what she had said, the girl stared at her rice bowl long and hard with a resigned air before replying.

"I can't eat it all."

Mrs. Ogino, the parent with the better sense of hearing, was sure she had heard something different, but was glad to take the bowl and spoon some grains back into the cooker as Mr. Ogino shrugged his massive shoulders and bent back over his food.

They were, on the whole, proud parents who could display her report cards to relatives, crisp red ink gracing clean marks on the stiff white printer paper. Mrs. Ogino carefully dusted all her daughter's trophies from swimming and track, sports she had taken up also after their move, every weekend with care. She made friends easily with her charming smile and upbeat, but determined chocolate brown eyes. Mother and father agreed that they couldn't have asked for a better daughter, even if she did have her share of quirks.

And the quirks, truth be told, were many, though most insignificant enough for her friends and family to turn a blind eye. First, it was her infatuation with the color green, the white scaled dragons, the way she always answered her teachers with a "Yes, Ma'am! or "Yes, Sir!" Then there were her daily trips after school to the woods that bordered their establishment, which no matter how long they thought, Mr. and Mrs. Ogino couldn't make out the reason for the visits that they didn't deny her of. Fresh air was fresh air, even though they couldn't see what was so fascinating.

Chihiro trusted, and she had faith, but time had tested that faith, and that time was six years. Six years of wanderings that only ended with disappointment, six years of lying in bed at night when her Biology and Math books were tucked away in her bag for the morning, replaying those last moments in her head to the point of pure torture.

_Will we ever meet again?_

_ Sure we will._

_ Promise?_

_ Promise. Now go, and don't look back._

Those nights, she stared at the whitewashed ceiling of her bedroom for a few moments before turning on her side and burying her face in the covers fighting a mental battle. Had she looked back? Somehow, in her sub consciousness, had she turned her head around? Maybe that was the reason why he hadn't come. And in the end, she always decided that she just wasn't searching hard enough for that crumbling brick archway.

Tomorrow would be another day. The sixteen year old girl would pull her cascade of silky hair back into a hasty ponytail with that sparkly purple band, splash cold water on her eyes that had filled out to generous orbs of liquid brown fringed by dark lashes, and don the bland gray uniform that settled nicely to her slender form which had gained curves in the right places over the years before throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Heading out the door, she would crane her neck around to cast a glance at the inviting green undergrowth and peeling trees. Sometimes, when she thought no one was looking, she brought a hand up to her eyes as if to block the sun. The back of her hand would betray marks of moisture as it settled by her side.

Tomorrow would be another day. And the next. And the next. A day, a week, a month, a year, it didn't matter to her.

Chihiro was a believer.

* * *

**Please drop a review. All criticism/praise is embraced with open arms ^.^ I have enabled anonymous reviews, so long as you don't spam me, I will keep it enabled :)  
**


	2. Ch 1: Acceptance

**This is the new and improved chapter 1. Hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

Haku POV:

It came to a point where the nights seemed longer than the days, the days themselves sleepless and bleak, the face of one worker blurring into the next until I could no longer distinguish a smiling frog from a scowling Yuna. Walking around on my daily rounds of inspection, out of my peripheral vision I noticed how the smiles seemed to be permanently plastered onto their faces, the flashing whites forced. I nodded to each blob in a polite, but cool manner.

There was nothing for them to grin about.

Even the bullet train appeared to slow in speed as the days dragged on. As I ran a hand through my hair, exhaling a years worth of sighs, the hurling length of black metal chugged lazily from the black cave, mimicking the passage of time that had fallen upon myself. I let my legs dangle off the sides of the red lacquered wood. The absence of rushing exhaust that greeted my tired limbs only made my heart sink deeper into the pit that it had dragged itself into.

They could smile, they could try to get me to join their useless gossip, their loud jokes over cups of sake. But they could never revive my heart again, numb as it was.

_If anyone could, it would be her…_

Soft footsteps approached me. I whisked my head around only to see Lin, who cautiously neared like a rebuked dog. Of all the workers, she was the one who didn't bother to shower me with empty comfort, tie on that phony smile that made my gut wrench in realization. Realization of how everything I had worked for, these six years, was coming to an end. They were only acknowledging it. They didn't know what it felt like to walk around feeling each second tick by slower, each pain sharper than before.

Marriage wasn't an easy thing to comprehend until it had been thrown into my path.

It was funny to recall those faraway days of when Lin used to despise me. I was cold and steely, oblivious to the workers, only talking to them to issue curt orders. Then one girl made the unknown protective part of me surface. She was so scared, yet so trusting, that my hard shell melted away. Lin and I were finally set on terms of peace by our care for that child who had changed my life and gave me a purpose to live for. Now, I watched before my very eyes the purpose of life crumbling away. At my fingertips, yet I did not have the power to intervene.

"Um, Haku, mind if I join you?" I didn't answer and kept on staring straight ahead across the expanse of water. She took my silence as a yes and slowly sat down next to me, legs dangling like mine below the bridge.

"Saved enough for a train ticket?" The deep blue twinkled under the sun. It had rained recently.

She exhaled a gusty sigh and careless swung her legs back and forth. "Nope. It's not like Yubaba ever pays us. The only gold I get are from tips, and it's hard to find a ticker seller around here."

I watched her legs, energetic and young and betraying no sign of the workload she was always assigned.

"It must be nice," I lowered my eyes to my lap, "to have something to work for." What had started out as a polite conversation suddenly turned tables as I realized too late what I had said.

"Haku…" she took a deep breath and continued in one stream, "Haku, we are all very worried about you. Even Yubaba." I heard the soft sounds of teeth gnawing nails. It had always been a bad habit of hers. "You haven't been eating, you stare into space, you walk like a living skeleton, and Yubaba knows what you're thinking about, Chihiro, how to break it to her, crap about breaking her heart for her own safety. The…" I picked up a tang of blood in the air and realized that Lin must have chewed to the quick in her nervousness.

"…._Beatings_ Ashumo gave you haven't yet healed I bet, so more the reason for you to take care of yourself. Gosh, I sound like an old hag. My point is…whoa there! Haku, exactly what I mean. EARTH TO HAKU!" She waved her hand back and forth in front of my face that only bared traces of exasperation and amusement. Switching tactics as seeing my despondency, she prodded at my side.

"Must I remind you?" I sighed while using magic to freeze her paw midair. "I'm sore enough without you poking the scales out of me."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" She looked downheartedly at her bare feet before looking back at my masked, emotionless face. "Lemme get to the point. The point is: I KNOW YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO SOME HORRIBLE, EVIL, STUPID PIG OF A DELTA DRAGON PRINCESS AND THAT HER FATHER HAS BEATEN YOU UP A GAZILLION TIMES AND THAT YOU ENDURE IT ALL WITH A MASK. I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN STALKING CHIHIRO EVER SINCE SHE LEFT AND THAT YOU SEE HER SEARCHING FOR YOU IN THE FOREST EVERY FRIGGEN DAY. AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU REBUILT YOUR RIVER BECAUSE OF HER. SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MUTTERING ABOUT BREAKING HER HEART IN ORDER TO SAVE HER?"

She stopped with a smug look, crossing her arms in front of her blue apron that rose and fell with each heavy breath.

Luckily, a dragon's senses could not be easily damaged, because Lin had obviously forgotten that she was sitting right next to me and had been yelling right into my left ear. I fought back the urge to glare at her, more so to rub a hand over the throbbing cartilage.

"Lin, who exactly are you calling a stalker?"

But she was right. If I could kill myself then and there, I gladly would have. _Yet spirits cannot die._

Those nights when I couldn't fall asleep, that implying every night, I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Those nights, I felt a tug at my heart coming from a land unknown.

_Any other way, if there was any other way to end this…_

I poked at all the loopholes, fingering delicate possibilities. They failed, one by one, one after another, until I couldn't even keep track of which ones I had considered. They became the bathhouse workers, only a blur of colors and scents, covered in false facades of hope and brightness. It all came boiling down to the last solution; convincing Chihiro that I no longer cared about her. Weighed against the recent threat Ashumo had posed upon me, it seemed almost likable. Almost.

It would never be easy for me to erase myself completely from her life.

It took me a moment to figure out that Lin was staring at me pointedly, waiting for a reply to an unheard question.

"Forgive me, I wasn't paying attention."

"You never are nowadays." Her scowl softened to a look of understanding. "You love her, don't you?" She whispered this very softly, but being the cursed dragon that I was, I could hear the words clear as the water beneath us, each one driving a dagger into my heart. Perhaps I didn't even have a heart left.

Lin's POV:

Sitting so close to him, I could feel him suddenly stiffen and take a sharp intake of breath when I asked him the question. I looked at him, noticing the hardly what you could call blush blossoming across his pale skin. Kamaji knew all along. I guess I knew, but even without the verbal answer, now I was positive.

It was something much more than the brotherly sister love that they had shared when she was last in the spirit world. I saw the hard shell he had been bearing slowly break down in front of my eyes, and he turned to face me at last, his eyes weary and lost. For a heartbeat, I thought them looked unnaturally shiny. It must have been a trick of light, because the deep green emerald eyes looked only dull, unfeeling, and defeated at second glance.

"Lin, I…" angrily, he brushed his too straight bangs from his eyes, wincing a little at the sudden movement. Then he smiled at me, purely for assuring me that everything was okay. "Your friendship means a lot to me, even though your voice sends bad vibes when you scream, and you are a stalker, and on top of that, you really do resemble an old mom."

"Your best attempt at humor makes me yawn. You are much better off with your pretense of arrogance and authority." I replied loftily, evading the insult.

The corner of his mouth fluttered up, but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. Crossing his arms on the rail, he narrowed his eyes at the splotches of light that played on the water's surface. "I'm sorry if I haven't been completely here the past year." He sighed again, and for the first time, I felt a tremor of weakness seeping out behind the mask of the young river spirit. "If I could, I would find you a ticket vendor."

I stopped nibbling at the peeling skin above my fingers to understand that he had pushed the subject back at me. Was he trying to get rid of me, or did he really have my best interests at heart?

I decided on the latter as he continued in that monotone voice. "The opportunity will come, Lin. When it does, grasp it, and I will feel happiness for you."

Uncertainly, I let my hand rest above my right knee, feeling the kneecap bounce up and down as I swung my legs harder.

"The train still runs, the tracks are still clear. You have nothing to worry about." Suddenly he stood up smoothly and started to walk away. I leaped to me feet and tried to catch up to Haku, who walked at his normal, speedy business-like pace with ease.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" He stopped in his tracks and turned his head half around as I called out. I could only see his profile, those determined eyes burning on a point in the horizon as he avoided my gaze.

"Don't you see? I have to watch her everyday, searching for something she is not meant to find. I have to watch her shun the aspects of her life that she should embrace. She's beautiful, she should have a good life….find somebody else, someone who will actually be there." He faltered, before muttering softly.

"There was a time when I thought that I could be the one. That time no longer exists anymore."

And he started walking once more, this time only faster. I had to run to keep up.

"No! You can't do this, Haku, you just can't!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled now, not caring that it was the middle of morning. "You haven't even answered my question!"

A blinding white flash, and he was a ribbon in the sky.

_For her to search for this world would be greeting death. Understand me, Lin._

"If you physically hurt her, PHYSICALLY HARM ONE SINGLE HAIR ON CHIHIRO'S HEAD, you have me to answer to!" I cursed at the empty blue skies and stomped my foot, placing my hands on my hips. Despite my formidable gesture, I felt small underneath the judgment of the beaming sun that bleached the wooden planks of the bridge. It illuminated the shadows and truths that I would rather not face.

* * *

**Please drop a review! All reviews are appreciated, and I will respond promptly. ^.^**


	3. Ch 2: Storm

To all of you that have reviewed, THANK U SOO MUCH! I'm really happy that my writing is fun to read as well as it is fun 2 write. To those who have asked if Haku is actually going to marry the dragoness…..its a surprise! so keep reading, reviewing, and I'll keep posting.

BTW: all confusion about what caused the marriage to come about will be explained in ch. 3 or 4.

_Well, does it hurt to try again? _"Oh, Haku, where are you?" Chihiro murmured to the window as if it could hear her. It was early in the morning, and the day was a soft shade of cloudy gray blue. Chihiro liked cloudy days. Sunny days were too bright for the mysterious and incomprehensible _why's _that floated around her. Why couldn't Haku even give her the merest hint of where she could find him, or the spirit world? Why _couldn't _she find it? _Why did I even leave the place I now call home the first place? _When the overly cheerful sun was veiled by clouds did she feel in peace with her emotions. It was comforting to realize that the weather agreed with her. It was always better to be pulled into the illusion of fogginess when some things could not be answered.

_Another day. Of course not. _Snapping out of her day dream involving a certain green eyed boy, Chihiro threw on a fawn cardigan over her simple V-necked royal blue T-shirt, slipped out of PJ bottoms into some worn cut-off jeans, and grabbed an old, beat-up satchel. She slipped her sketchbook, which contained all of the drawings she had done in pencil between snippets of her teacher's monotone of the spirit world, into the outer-most pocket, and threw in her phone and a bottle of water. Rushing down the stairs, reminding herself not to run, she hurried through the kitchen where she quickly scrawled into the notepad of notices: _Going for a picnic in the woods. Be back before dinner. Love, Chihiro. _

The door closed with a muffled thud. The outside world greeted her, cool moist air kissing her cheeks.

_Crack! _A branch deftly snapped as she warily walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Never had she ventured beyond the small creek that gurgled past some dead reeds. But today, Chihiro felt courageous. Today would be the day…._no! Today MUST be the day. Help me, please. I have placed my trust in you for so long. Let me keep it with you. _

Just as Chihiro finished thinking these thoughts, a very strong wind whipped past her from behind. Bits of leaves scuttled past her ankles, and her hair danced in the unexpected breeze. She felt a tingling at her fingertips. Pulled by the gust, she tripped forward, eyes opening wide with shock at the sight that greeted her.

A thin sliver of ivory light appeared in the middle of an oak tree wide as three Chihiros. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro walked forward until she could see the ancient markings of bark on the wide oak tree. The sliver of light was as wide as her pinky finger, glowing with luminosity, begging her to touch it. Hesitantly, she did, and the warmth that met her hand felt human. Before she knew it, the tendrils of lights wrapped around her figure, swallowing her. Clamping her lips shut, she closed her eyes. _Stay calm. Stay clam. Don't scream. I'm going to be fine. Just some lights that are….devouring me whole._

A few breaths later, the warmth was gone. Cool air once again brushed her face. _Dare I open my eyes? _She did so, expecting the forest to stand before her, yet a whole new scene unfolded in front of her. Chihiro lifted her hand and delicately put it to her forehead. _Great, after all of this searching, I guess I've finally turned into a crazy person. _She stepped backwards and lost footing, falling into a heap. "Ow! Geez! Get a grip." Chihito scruntinized her wrist. A pink scratch resulted from her fall, and it burned. _So I'm not dreaming. _

This is what she saw:

You couldn't really call it a river. Nor was it a lake. In a dictionary, there was no word that could ever describe the beauty that met Chihiro's eyes that for a second, shined like those of a child once more. Loosely named, it was more like a water sanctuary. A little waist deep creek lapped at sandy banks. It weaved in and out of rustling reeds and bushels if flowers that grew daintily on the bank, giving a sense of privacy and tranquility. Every now and then, a small waterfall trickled down some smooth rock overhang. Behind each waterfall curtain was usually a cool quiet cave to rest or a pond completely covered on the edges with flowers. The creek slowly widened into a large pond with glistening clear blue water. The water was not deep, the deepest at 10 feet, and so clear that you could see the bottom. And how beautiful the bottom was, covered with glassy marble sized pebbles of rainbow colors that winked at you as you waded across them. Tiny fish and the occasional turtle swam through the waters, sending arcs above the surface.

"Wow," whispered Chihiro in disbelief, "I wonder who this is for."

_You, _the wind seemed to sing, a little sadly.

"Me? God, you've got to be kidding. Who could have had the powers to make this? No, it can't be." She stepped onto the bank and pulled off her flats, letting the pearl white sand run through her toes. The water looked so inviting, only 4 feet deep, and it cooed to her, giggled at her.

_Go on. Trust your heart. He made it for you._

"Haku?" She called out into the air. The day was still cloudy as ever, and even more quiet. "Haku? Can you hear me?" When she received no answer, she sighed. "Who was I fooling? Why would Haku ever make all of this for ME? I was just a plain, annoying, scrabbly girl when he met me." She dipped her toes into the water and shivered, not from the cold, but from the memories the feeling brought back. _His turquoise mane brushing against her face. His ivory horns held between her hands. The feel of his scales twisting and turning beneath her. The exhilaration she felt when they dropped out of the sky like two raindrops, hand in hand, heart in heart. _She could take it no longer. Even though she was going to be soaked, Chihiro submerged completely into the stream, and started swimming with the current. It playfully tugged her along. She admired all the little details, ran her fingers beneath the sprinkling waterfalls, sat on the sandy banks to cup the flowers in her palms and to inhale their scent. They reminded her of the garden at the bath house where she had started sobbing hysterically after seeing her parents as pigs. _Perhaps Haku really did make this…_

She finally reached the pond, where she decided to do a few back strokes. Gently, it started to rain, the raindrops melting into the water, hundreds of slivers waltzing in the air. The young lady, already completely wet, titled her head back to catch the droplets on her lashes, her slender neck bending back to face the heavens. When the rain started coming down heavier, she turned to swim to the banks of the pond. That's when she saw him.

Chihiro's POV:

He was sitting at the base of a young birch tree, blind to the fact that it was pouring and the thin branches and leaves were proving to be no protection. He looked the same as I had imagined him in all those dreams. Yet, he was completely different, and I couldn't out a finger on what made me feel so. Sadder? I was too far away to see properly. He looked the same as the last like a saw him, but was taller. Still on the extreme thin side, though having a harder built look to him, his forest green, almost black hair was straight as always and the same length as always. His skin was pale, like alabaster, a little too pale to be completely healthy. _I hope he has been eating alright. And gosh does he need to go shopping. He's wearing the same blue and white garb as he was 6 years ago. Of course, he probably needed to get a bigger version, but…change is healthy, isn't it? _I was stunned. Another dream. I would go running up to him like a stupid fool, yelling HAKUHAKU! YOU FINALLY CAME BACK. And he'll smile, like he always does. And when I hug him, _poof! _he will go, and I'll wake up. Then I reminded myself of the scar on my wrist. Maybe it wasn't a dream. But I wasn't taking any chances. Slowly, very slowly, I swam to the bank. When I stepped out, his head snapped up, his eyes focused, piercing right through me.

Haku's POV:

As I flew in sky, I could feel her again. Searching, again. This time, I let her in. Into the sanctuary I had worked on for her for four years. Her sanctuary. My home. When I finished, I planned on surprising her, showing her the way, so she could always be with me. When I finished, it was too late. So I sealed the doors, so she could never find it. Today, I opened them.

I could feel her presence when I arrived, her disbelief, her pure happiness. My determination almost withered, I almost turned back. Yet I reminded myself I was going to be strong, and do what I came to do. I didn't search for her. I knew she would come to me. I felt uncontrollably guilty, knowing I was leading her to heartbreak. Guilty cannot even describe it. I felt like I wanted to kill myself for being the cold-hearted one. But then again, spirits cannot be killed.

Flying to my favorite birch tree, I slumped down between the roots. Then it began pouring. Even the heavens were crying. And I felt like a stone, unable to cry, impervious to the wind and rain lashing at me.

When she stepped out of the pond, she looked like a goddess. My breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of my Chihiro from the corner of my vision. She was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined, more beautiful than what I saw when stalking her. Beautiful and whole on the inside. There was something different, however. I felt restraint in her mind. It was probably the restraint that kept her from bounding towards me. I was glad and thankful to her that she did not run into my arms. What could I have done? Pushed her away, to the ground? And it was the restraint that made me miss her. She had lost some of her trust. Now, she was going to loose all of it. I glanced at her for one second, and her eye met mine, so innocent, that I had to turn away. Her footfalls turned more cautious as she neared me, until she stood right next to where I was sitting.

"Hello, sir. Mind if I join you?"

I didn't answer, afraid that my voice who break if I spoke. While I kept on my steely mask, my insides were twisting with pain. Just like Lin, she took my silence as a yes, and gracefully joined me on the ground, so close I could feel her sleeve brush against my arm.

"Lovely weather, isn't it? I've always loved the rain. There's something about it that is so complex, yet so simple, like a child's mind."

So she was going to play the game of let's-pretend-we-are-strangers-and-have-a-nice-conversation-the-suddenly-remember-we-know-each-other-and-break-down-sobbing. I was ok with that. I would play along to keep her happy. I had all the time in the world, didn't I. _But your wedding is next week. _

She smiled at me, but the breath-taking smile faltered a bit when I remained emotionless as ever, staring straight ahead.

"You know," she began in a strange voice that resembled some one trying to convince themselves out of the truth, "I've always wondered about the mind of a child's. They are so innocent, so trusting." She smiled in remembrance. I was sobbing inside with remembrance. "I wonder if they are trusting enough to love. Not their parents, but a true friend. Some person that meant the whole world to them, some person that saved their lives and that they repaid. Some person that they trust."

_Dear god, please make this as painless for her as possible. She does not deserve to be hurt. _

"Because I know I loved someone when I was a child."

Thank spirits, I remained looking ahead. I was positively going to wrap my arms around her, tell her to stop playing this stupid game, tell her that I loved her, dearly so, ever since she left the spirit world. Unfortunately, I was a dragon, and dragons finish all tasks that they start. I was going to be faithful and end mine.

"I loved them, and now 6 years later, I'm finally so close, yet so far away from them." Her voice cracked. Even though I couldn't face her, I knew her eyes were brimming. "Haku, don't you remember me?"

It was time. I turned to her, sheer will keeping my cool and aloof face on, and sure enough, her large chocolate eyes were brimming, diamonds dancing in the pupils, searching, pleading with mine. Years with Yubaba kept me trained to hide my emotions. "I knew a girl. Sure, she gave me my name back. Sure, she was an ok looking scrap." I could hear Chihiro audibly gasp. _I sound like an ungrateful idiot. She had just confessed that she loved me. What am I doing? Coming to end it all. _"But in comparison, she was nothing." _stop telling lies, you fool. Just tell her that you are being forced to marry some hog in order to protect her. _"There are many other beautiful women, dragon women, in the spirit world." I said this like it was rehearsed, but she was too shocked to notice. I allowed myself one quick peek at her, but seeing her hand cover her nose and mouth, trying to bite down the sobs, was too painful. "She no longer holds a place in my heart. I have much bigger fish to kill." _Wow, I sound like Hemingway_. Inwardly, I smirk. By bigger fish, I meant bigger demons. She didn't have to know though. Now, I was getting to the hard part, that part that never came out right when I rehearsed it. "In fact, she was ugly," _forgive me Chihiro. Please, _"selfish," _I'm doing this because I love you, _"stubborn," _I need something else, something awful, something that will make her hate me….._"and fat." I gasped mentally, as if I had flown 100 miles without taking a break. I had done it. I looked at her now, waiting for her reaction. If I had predicted right, she would have been breaking down, crying, then maybe screaming I HATE YOU KOHAKU, and running off, leaving me forever torn, and my task could be complete. I'd make sure she would make it back safely to the human world.

But being unpredictable, the thing I loved about her, Chihiro was no longer crying. She had soaked in what I had said. I waited anxiously for her to speak.

"Oh, am I really?" she whispered softly. She looked so helpless in the pouring rain, hair plastered to her angel like face. "Thank you, Haku, for telling me." _Ugh, I knew I got something wrong. _Her voice was slowly rising. "Thank you SO much, because I joined the SWIM TEAM FOR YOU!" She jumped up suddenly, pointing at me. "I joined the track team for YOU! So I could keep up with you when you were running. I came home every night EXHAUSTED." Now, she was yelling, I stood up, feeling a little helpless at the unexpected outbreak. She suddenly reached into a bag she had brought with her, and chucked something that looked like a sketch pad right at me. It hit me in the chest, and hurt. I deserved it. "I DREW HUNDREDS AND HUNDREDS OF SKETCHES OF YOU! SO THAT I WOULDN'T FORGET." The drawings tore loose from the binding when it hit me, and they flutter to the ground, rain drops slowly splattering them. Chihiro's shoulders where shaking. I took a step towards her, but she stepped back like a wounded tiger.

"Now, I'm going to show you." Tears streamed down her face. Like a deer, she darted with amazing speed to the river bank. Above the wind and rain, I could hear her yell, "See Kohaku? I'm not that little girl you used to know, huh?" I started panicking. This Chihiro was in hysterics. I had to do something. With A wave of my hand, I swept up all her drawings and shoved them into her bag. "Chihiro!" I shouted. "Wait! Come back!"

Her eyes narrowed, and she yelled back, "And you're not the only one who can swim, dragon." Thunder crackled in the distance. By now, I was running as fast as I could to the shore.

She turned her back, and gracefully dived into the turbulent creek, swelling with rain water.

sorry for any typos. I'm really tired. intense chapter. read, review!


	4. Ch 3: Regret

_The wind howled, mournful by the scene that had taken place. The rain wept, fearful of what was too come_

Haku stood by the stream, almost river, bank, dumbfounded, frozen, flabbergasted, aghast by what had just happened. One second, she was crying. Then she was chucking things at him with surprisingly good aim and screaming at him. And before he could even catch her, grab hold of her arm and tell her to keep a straight head, she had dove into a flooding creek, not even thinking about the consequences or danger that may have lay ahead. _Some ways, she hadn't changed a bit. _He did not have to worry, though. His river would never be dangerous. But Haku was still horrified, nevertheless, by what he had accomplished. The rain pelted against his back, reprimanding him.

_What a fool you are. _His own waters lashed out at him, spraying him full in the face. Haku spat out a mouthful of rainwater, and roared, "How the hell do you think _I _should have _known _that Chihiro was going to go into hysterics on me?" He silently added to himself _It's not my fault._

_ Yes, it is. You KNOW it is. I warned you. Lin warned you. Heck, even YUBABA warned you._

Haku stared at his hands, the fingers that had once intertwined with hers. "So it is my fault." He sank to his knees with utter realization. "I've lost her." Fury at his own helplessness overtook him.

"Argh!" He slammed his fist into the ground with such force that the earth flew up around his snow-white knuckles. His hand made contact with a rock. His fingernails bit into his skin. Haku lifted his hand up and curiously examined it, not even feeling the pain. It was nothing compared to his loss. He smirked. Blood welled up from his skinned knuckles and trickled down his arm, into the earth.

His attention snapped back to the turbulent river. Didn't Chihiro say she was on the swim team? If so, what was taking her so long? His artistic brows scrunched up in worry.

_Can't you even remember, dragon? _His river spat viciously at him. _Just 2 days ago a tree fell into the shores being struck by lightning._

Haku's eye's glazed over, sickened. Inside, he was screaming. _No! Nononono! Not Chihiro. This can't be. _Outside, he was bristling at his lack of thought. There he was, punching ground, when she was drowning. In a second, his brain made a vital decision. He had come this far. He had almost convinced her that he falsely hated her. And although in some ways, his plan had backfired, she still would hate him.

But she was going to drown, and die, if he didn't bring her back to the spirit world. She would still hate his living guts, and any explanation would never let her see him in the old light again. Then she would find out that he was getting married. That he was so weak he couldn't even fight off a mate and her father. And if it was even possible, she would loathe him more, want to kill him. He wanted to, too. _BUT SPIRITS CAN'T DIE. _He screamed in his head.

He would live forever reminded with her hate. But he wasn't going to turn his back and watch his dear one, his only one, drown in his own river.

All this was thought through in 1 second. Haku slipped out of his sandals and with a flash, jumped into the river, casting a spell over his body so the tree couldn't scratch him. He narrowed his eyes into slits. The water had risen to 12 feet now. Swimming the speed of light, franticly searching, he made a mental note that swim team or not, Chihiro could not breath underwater like he could.

In the distance, he heard a soft sound with his acute senses. A gentle, soothing rhythm.

_Chihiro's heartbeat._

With increased speed, he darted to the fading source. _An unmoving figure was trapped like a rag doll between two sword-like forked branches. She swayed with the current, wisps of hair tenderly floating in a halo around her head, her face at peace, dreaming, almost smiling. Lips scoffing at her approaching death. She seemed to be teasing the 17-year-old looking boy who at heart felt like the age of 90._

_ "Leave me be, you silly dragon. See how happy I am? Your judgment is wrong, and will stay wrong. Best leave things be. Better to leave things be._

_ Leave her, leave her, leave her. Her intoxicating voice surrounded the muddled boy._

_ Stop! Stop it! I won't, I never. I'll save you if it's the last thing I do. The unconscious figure of a girl stopped toying with his thoughts. _

With a growl, he launched forwards and wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her to the surface.

Haku POV:

When we broke the top of the water, the rains had ceased even though the sun was still shying behind clouds. I heaved her lightweight body over my back, straining to keep her head above the water. She was limp, and her head lolled against mine. I could feel her skin brushing my cheek, but not her breath, and this sent me into a frenzied stance of swimming until I could feel the glassy pebbles lurch underneath my feet. I carried her to the bank, in hopes she would revive, remember, and then proceed to slap my face. Carefully, I laid her on her back, and finally took a good look at her.

I cursed myself. _Never forgive myself. _The tree's branches had not been kind. Blood trickled steadily down the pearly side of her face, pooling in the soft ground, its source from a gash on her forehead. I tentatively cradled her cheek in my palm before brushing the hair away from her face to get a closer look at the wound. Seeing the damage, I cringed, disgusted to know that I had brought this.

She still hadn't taken her first breath. Anxiously, I pulled her into my lap and started muttering some spells, hand held out in front of me. A ball of white magic swirled in my palm. In a flashing movement, I sent the ball smashing into her back.

Her fragile body shuddered at the impact, and I held on tightly to her, hoping she could sustain the strength.

Then she started coughing like mad, hacking up mouthful after mouthful of river water while I could do nothing but watch and pat her back, comforting her like a child.

Afterwards, Chihiro gulped down large mouthfuls of air, being deprived from oxygen for so long. I', pretty sure she was still delirious, because she was silent fro a moment, exhausted from the effect of white magic, eye still peacefully closed, when she threw herself upon me, still sitting in my lap, crying into my collar, soaking the already soaked me with warm tears.

"Haku…Haku," she mumbled between sobs, hiccupping and gasping.

So she was delirious. "Shhh. Rest Chihiro, don't worry. I'm here. I won't leave you." I let her cry and I rocked her back and forth. What was I going to do? The only choice I had was to bring her back to the spirit world. My magic alone would not heal her injuries. I needed to mix up a concoction, and all the necessary ingredients were still in my room.

_Lin is going to kill me._

How WAS I going to get her back? The fastest way would be flying in my dragon form, but I feared that Chihiro would slide right off me, being unconscious and hurt. I didn't want to have to save her from the air too, the heavens not in the power of my control like water.

I could carry her. That would dramatically slow down our speed, even if I ran my swiftest. The wind whispered in my ear.

"Ah, I see how it is." I chuckled bitterly and the irony of the whole situation. Reaching into my pocket, I brought out a small crystal dagger, examined it for a moment, and dug the tip into my forearm. Making a deep slit about 2 inches long, I watched with dead clam the crimson droplets overflow the cut. Then, flinging the arm in a cutting circular motion, I sent 6 ruby drops flying into the air. The didn't come down. The defied gravity. The heavens had accepted my payment. Now they would ensure Chihiro's safe passage and make certain she would not fall off me during the journey.

Before transforming into a dragon, I examined her. I instantly paled. A large red blossom was soaking the side of her shirt and was beginning to soak me too. Acting quickly, I tore off a strip of white material from my clothes and bandaged clothes and waist, me not having the courage to lift her shirt.

My arm? It could wait. We would have to hurry.


	5. Ch 4: Welcome

**Improved chapter 4 ^.^ Yes, I know I combined chapter 4 and chapter 5, but it flowed better this way.**

**Like I said, I didn't change much of the dialogue or plot, I just edited some minor stuff.  
**

* * *

Sun twinkled in the clear blue sky. It caught on the heads of the monkey like shrines and glanced off the red tiled roof of the pigpen. It was late afternoon, and the bathhouse was in a state of slumber. The main gates were locked. The lanterns had been blown out since the first rays of sun. No customers were bustling in, coins jingling in their pockets. No customers were going out, refreshed after a month's worth of gossip and a nice, hot bath. No foremen were shouting, "Welcome! Welcome! Nice to see you again! One salt token coming right up. Enjoy your bath!" Even Yubaba's office was quiet. The large-headed witch, who had to everyone's astonishment, turned more caring like her twin sister Zeniba after Chihiro left six years ago, was not counting her profits (the money hogging part of her had not changed one bit). Silence and content embraced the bathhouse. The bridge was another story.

"Hey, cut it out. Watch where you are hopping, stupid frog."

"Shhhh! It Yubaba hears you, you'll be a dead lizard spirit for sure!"

"If Yubaba hears _both _of you, we'll ALL be dead meat." A woman of twenty weaved her way through the assembled workers to tower above the two huddled staff of the bathhouse, Toro the frog and Gunni the head foreman. Her hands were placed on her hips, and she was scowling at sound makers.

"Relax, Lin," Gunni tried his best to soothe the agitated weasel spirit who at times, had a fiery temper. "No need to get yourself all worked up. Yubaba's still sleeping, its not like she's just going to suddenly appear."

"Are you positive that I'm still sleeping?" Gunni gulped and shifted his eyes to look at the new shadow that had appeared on the planks of the bridge. It outlined the form of a rather short, stubby person, who despite her frame, caused the frog and the foreman to quaver in fear. The witch glared at the guilty three down her large nose. Guni and Toro's nerves took a turn for the worse and both started trembling uncontrollably, but Lin glared back. Her hands, however, clasped behind her back, betrayed her edginess as they plucked at the strings of her apron.

"And may I ask, _WHY_ are you three down here at the bridge when everyone else is in bed sleeping? Hmmm, I sense some mischief about this." Yubaba peered over the top of her spectacles, half bemused and half annoyed. To her astonishment, Lin clutched her stomach as if she had been stabbed and started cracking up. Her loud laughter dissipated the serenity of the morning. Raising her head to Yubaba's increased frustration at being laughed at and her look of puzzlement, she gasped out between giggles, "You—no, we—argh, sorry, but so funny-thought you were sleeping—BUT you thought the _staff was sleeping_? Open your eyes, Yubaba!" And she trailed off into another fit, leaving Gunni and Toro to exchanged a look between each other before also chuckling shakily.

She didn't like the tone of Lin's voice, not at all, but her curiosity stemmed the urge of cutting out that tongue. Yubaba furrowed her brow at the outburst, not getting the meaning of it or the explanation. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, rising to her full potential height.

Laughing too hard to speak, the female spirit made a sweeping hand gesture around her. Yubaba squinted against the sunlight and followed the motion. In an instant, all amusement drained from her lined face. The whole bathhouse, all the foremen, the Yunas, the frogs, the cleaning spirits (only Kamagi was missing) were quivering under her furious gaze. They sat closely packed, stacked like rice balls, along the sides of the bridge. They were obviously not sleeping.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the witch screamed. Sure, she had changed for the better under the influence of that pesky little human, who she was secretly just a little fond of. But when her staff disobeyed her orders, she could be every bit as nasty as before. Steam shot out of her nostrils. Pointing a gemstone adorned finger at Lin, who had finally resumed her calm posture, she demanded, "YOU! YOU THERE! WHY DID YOU ROUSE ALL OF THE BATHHOUSE WORKERS TO HAVE THEM SIT HERE LIKE LAYING HENS? I WANT THEM TO ALL SLEEP SO THEY CAN PROPERLY WAIT ON CUSTOMERS THIS EVENING. I WON'T HAVE US LOSING BUSINESS BECAUSE SOME STUPID SPIRIT DECIDED TO ORGANIZE SOME WHAT NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MORNING!" Her anger left her sputtering, at lost for words.

_ I knew I shouldn't have told Toro. _Lin groaned mentally. The minute Toro discovered that Haku had set off to do _it _last night_, _he organized all of the Spirits to keep watch for his return.

_ It. _The alternate plan, the one Yubaba and Lin knew he was thinking of during the hours he should have been resting. _It _made Lin get teary-eyed and curse the unfairness in the world, the universe, even. _It _even caused Yubaba to look away sadly and twist her rings round and round in defeat. For even the owner of the bathhouse could not prevent _it _from happening.

In the end, Lin knew that nothing could be done besides _it. _She had ignored _it _until now, but now _it _had smacked her in the face. What could she do? The truth was the truth, you could hide from it, but it would always chase you down in the end.

_ And now look what we have gotten into. I bet Yubaba's going to bite my head right off. Why did Toro have to tell EVERYONE about this? _

_ Because we all care about her. _Lin thought in surprise. Even the Yunas, who had once complained of her stink. Even the foremen, who had once denied her of bath tokens. They all loved the little, well, not little anymore, girl's cheerfulness, spunk, kindness, and sometimes rashness. So here they were, waiting for Haku to report another mission of his. This time, it would not fail.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME!"

She had completely been lost in her thoughts, almost forgetting about Yubaba, although that moment was short lived. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you." Lin replied casually as if waving off a fly. "As a matter of fact, I don't care whether we all fall asleep on our jobs tonight. None of us do." Her voice dropped. "What we care about is that STUPID DRAGON BOY doesn't hurt OUR CHIHIRO, WHO IS VERY DEAR TO US. WHO IS DEAR TO _YOU!" _Her yell broke as it cracked painfully.

The witch looked down in surprise at the finger that was pointing at her. Normally, she would have been very offended that her worker was talking back. This time, it was different. The words sank in, and Yubaba, the more experienced of the two, greeted truth. Coldly. Regretfully.

"Ah." And it was all she could say as she conjured a chair out of thin air and sat down mid bridge with a sigh. "So he has decided. I hope he doesn't regret it. None of us wanted to have this end this way." She cast a side-glance at Lin. "Let's wait for him."

_ Well, isn't that what we've been doing for hours? Isn't that what I've been trying to explain to you the whole time, only to get screamed at? _Lin decided to save her words and turned back to look straight ahead. She truly hoped everything was alright. It was taking Haku an awful long time to break Chihiro's trust. Her thoughts wandered back to the certain 10 year old girl who couldn't even scrub the floor.

_Haven't you ever worked a day in your life?_

_ I'm sorry I called you a dope before! I take it back._

_ I wonder how much she has changed._

The bridge started vibrating, and Lin snapped up with a start_. _Was he back?

No. A very large toddler ambled slowly to the bridge. She looked away, unable to hide the disappointment of her false hopes being crushed.

"Boh, sweety, you should really—" Yubaba protested.

"No. Sen is my friend too, and if the river god hurts her, I'm going to hurt him."

The weasel spirited snorted. _Great minds think alike, huh? _"Well, welcome to the party, Boh. You're a little late, but that doesn't matter. Haku's going to get quite a sight when he sees us like this." _Big fat babies and witches, aren't we a bunch of party poopers? _She crossed her arms and leaned against the railings, beginning to nod off from tiredness. A shout suddenly sounded in the air.

"Hey look! He's back! Wait, no…._they're _ back!"

* * *

They all sat frozen, mouths open in shock and horror, eyes, not minds, following the teenage boy. His usual white garb was torn and bloodstained and made them squirm uneasily. Blood always meant something horrible had gone wrong, at least in the Spirit World. While it wasn't regarded as lifeblood since spirits couldn't technically die, excess loss often led to shadow spirits.

Which was worse than death.

It was this bright red that snaked down the length of his pale forearm, caking around his wrist. He ignored the dead silence, ignored or simply didn't care that nobody was sleeping, and proceeded forward with abnormal unresponsiveness that resembled that of a corpse. Charcoal green hair framed his emotionless face, no breeze to lift the strands for even the wind had ceased to blow. His eyes were ice cold, stony, steel like. He walked with the step of a person who had walked through years of pain, a little weary, but surrounded with bone cold raw determination.

And they sat there, because they didn't know what to make of the two. _Two._

The boy wasn't alone and that was the reason of shock. Carried in his arms bridal style was the figure of a limp, yet beautiful girl. Her long, brown hair had settled around her relaxed features. A line of dark red that zigzagged down her cheek splintered that tranquility. The metallic smell of blood lay thick in the still air and swarmed their sensitive noses, making their eyes water. It was nauseating, but addicting all the same.

He neared the end of the bridge. About ten feet away from him, blocking his path, was a tall, slim, young lady trying to shake herself from her frozen state. She bit her hand, shook her head, focused her eyes, and gasped in realization. What had he done? Why had he brought her back?

"YOU. HURT. SEN!" A huge baby shrieked into the silence, fat teardrops plopping like snowballs onto the planks. He plodded forward, each step causing the planks groan under his feet in protest. The workers normally would have ran onto safe ground in fear of their lives, but they still could not move. Chubby fingers darted out and grabbed a fistful of the other boy's shirt, the cloth threatening to tear under the seething anger, desire for revenge. He may have been in the form of a toddler, but anger befuddled the minds of young and old alike.

But the boy stood still, seeing right through the baby, his eyes focused on the main entrance of the bathhouse.

"Boh, stop it!" An old lady who had been sitting in a velvet armchair jumped to her feet, finally out of her stupor. With a quick wave of her hand, a wall of magic separated the toddler from the green-eyed boy, who, despite the life-threatening outburst that had been directed at him, remained unnervingly icy.

The young lady snarled vehemently, spitting like a cat at the boy. "I warned you, Haku." She yearned to get her hands around that idiot of a dragon's neck.

"Step aside." The boy fixed his piercing gaze at her.

Anger exploding out of her control, she whipped out her pocket-knife and with a blood-curdling caterwaul, was running at full speed to cover the distance between them when another wave of magic forced her back next to the toddler. She fought furiously against the invisible bonds.

"If you don't mind, Lin, I would like to speak with Haku myself before you beat him into bloody pulp."

"Yubaba! He—"

"SILENCE!"

Stifled sobbing sounded from the side of the bridge. The boy turned his head, and at last, surprise flitted in his eyes briefly. Gunni and Toro pressed their fingers against their lips, trying to hold in the tears, staring at the boy who they had thought they knew. A considerate, bossy, yes, but kind boy.

For the smallest breath, the witch saw his cold gaze falter, his stance become a little unsure, sorrow swimming deep in his green eyes. But that disappeared within a blink.

"Step aside." He repeated, a little pleadingly. Yubaba sensed tremors of exhaustion flowing off him. His lean legs stood straight, but she knew they were threatening to buckle beneath him.

"You may be a god," she cast a critical eye over the boy, who over the years, had grown to stand a head taller than her, "but even gods don't go hurting mortals who never wronged them and return like emotionless statues, with no regret for their actions. Hmm…" Stepping forward, she lifted his chin with one manicured finger so green eyes met blue eyes. "Perhaps I should exercise my magic and turn you into a statue for the better." She smirked. "You'll be happier that way, Haku. No more mates to chase, no more mortals to kill." The witch barely uttered these words when she bit back, knowing that this had hit a certain breaking point in the dragon. Burning white energy, something that Lin and Yubaba had not seen in a long time, made the air around his form ripple. With straining self-control that threatened to snap, he said clearly and dangerously low.

"I did not kill her."

Lin stepped forward until she was nose to nose with the boy. They were the same height. She poked him hard in the chest, in the same spot that the sketchbook had hit him. "If you ask me, Chihiro looks pretty dead alright." She gulped back a mouthful of tears.

"_Chihiro is not dead. Can't you see she is gravely injured_?" The flinty moss depths flashed gold, then white, then changed back to green. Wind picked up at their ankles.

"I apologize." The boy whispered, and dipped his head a little. Before Lin or Yubaba or Boh could take any meaning from his words, they were slammed back onto their bottoms with magic as powerful as the sorceress's. The blinding light faded. Haku was gone.

Boh's howl made Lin clap both hands over her ears, but the sound penetrated her makeshift cover and she grimaced all the same, from both the sound and the feeling of being spanked with a paddle fifty times. Only Yubaba seemed unaffected by the magic or had cast her own discomfort aside as she rushed to the bawling child.

"Sweetie pie! What's wrong? What's the matter? Tell mommy!"

"My-my…my BUTT'S ON FIRE!" The baby broke into a fresh gale of cries. The bathhouse workers who had observed this scene sat frightened, not daring to make a sound. Haku hadn't used any magic in ages. What they had seen was powerful magic, _white _magic. They all knew that white magic could only be so strong. Its intentions were for helping people, often used for healing. To change the magic's nature and personality required skill and purpose, and Haku hardly seemed to have a purpose to live the past half year.

Lin groaned and rubbed her rear end. She used her hands to push herself off the off and grabbed the nearest rail for support. When the sting lessened somewhat, she half dragged Yubaba off Boh.

"What is it that you want?" The large-headed witch spat. "Can't you see that my baby has just been spanked by some stupid dragon? Since when did I give parental rights to _him?"_

The weasel spirit could not believe her ears. "HAKU'S PROBABLY IN THE BATHHOUSE, FINISHING WHAT HE CAME TO DO, KILLING CHIHIRO OR HURTING HER MORE. WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" She was already running in the direction of the main gates when magic pulled her back to Yubaba again.

"I am sick and tired of your magic." Lin struggled against the force. "If you're going to play, play fair. What's more important than saving Chihiro?"

"First of all," the witch smoothed out her hair that was in disarray, "my baby is more precious than the human." She eyed the worker, daring her to contradict. Lin rolled her eyes. "Second of all, I thought you would understand Haku better, maybe follow some _logic _instead of acting with your heart and temper." She gave the worker a reproachful look. Lin stood, confused. "You are his friend, aren't you? Couldn't you even _try_ to see beneath his shielded eyes that he was indescribably regretful? No, you acted foolishly and tried to kill him, and you would be the regretful one then when he was dead and you found out he actually cares for the girl very much."

Lin sighed. "Then why did he hurt her in the first place?"

She clicked her tongue in contempt. "Pea brain. Knowing Chihiro, she probably walked into a tree or something. Okay everyone, show's over." She waved her arms around like a windmill, looking like an overgrown chicken. It got what she wanted, however, for moments later her workers grumbled as magic forced them to stand up. "I want you _all _in bed, yes even you, Gunni. You may grieve later. We've got a bathhouse to run tonight."

Meanwhile, Lin frowned. Chihiro was a bit clumsy at times, but she was positive that the blood did not come from walking into a tree. She turned to the witch, but Yubaba seemed to know what was on her mind before she even opened her mouth.

"Ask Haku for specifics. I don't stalk him, unlike _some_ people." She held out a hand, beckoning Boh to follow. Lin decided that that meant her too, and fell into step along-side with the stocky witch.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Yubaba sighed through her nose and pulled a cigarette out of the air. "What a shame."

And for once, Lin found herself nodding in agreement with her boss. Her eyes smarted at the smoke.

* * *

**I would really appreciate any review. Criticism, praise, typo-catching (there are ALWAYS typos that I can't catch -.-) etc. I'm open ^.^ Or send me a PM. Just a reminder that I do have anonymous reviews enabled, so long as you don't spam me, I'll keep it enabled. **

**And if you have any ideas about ARTWORK (details on profile under DeviantArt) PLEASE let me know! I need to find another scene in the story to draw. **

**Thank you, and have a super-duper day.  
**


	6. Ch 5: Wary

**Revised chapter 4 and 5, now combined. No plot or major dialogue changes, mainly grammatical and spelling errors not fixed.  
**

* * *

Haku POV:

I slumped against the rice paper door, letting it take my weight for a moment so I could regain some feeling in my legs. Taking slow, deep breaths, I was careful to not move or rub my back on the frame. Exhaustion overtook me. When I saved Chihiro from my river, I dove in without any regard to the physical state I was in. Now the pain was setting in, not enough to hinder me alone, but that on top of my sudden use of magic, carrying her the whole journey, and the gnawing guilt I felt when I saw how much they cared for Chihiro bore down on my shoulders. At the bridge, I wore a mask again. I kept it on when Lin charged at me, when Boh attempted to strangle me. I felt it slip when I heard the crying. _I _felt like crying. But I refused to break, and let the tears fall like they wished so. I was a dragon. I would remain standing when others had fallen. Because I had already fallen.

They would no longer trust me. Not Lin, not the workers, and definitely not Chihiro. I laughed at myself when I realized that Yubaba would've seen through the wall I put up, reading my emotions like an open book at the bridge. So in the end, the witch would be the only one who knew.

The lashes on my back burned of something fierce, and through my well constructed mask, I let a wince slip. I shook my head, ridding myself of the drag on my thoughts and focused my attention to the body laid carefully on my bed.

When I felt my armor cracking, I did the only thing I could, which was remove the people blocking my path. I cast a transportation spell that brought us to my room, a drying spell so she wouldn't catch a cold, a sleeping spell so she could rest in ease. But it wasn't enough.

I detached myself from the door and forced myself to move to my cabinets. While rummaging through the dust caked bottles that had long been forgotten, I remembered the ingredients for a healing potion. The memories and procedures were fragmented from lack of use, but would have to do. Bottles tinkered as I opened them and wafted their scent, grimacing at the pungent fumes that greeted my nose.

_A little extract of ox tail. A spoonful of the starlight berry preserves. A drop of snapping lily blood. A sprinkle of dew water. _I conjured up a ceramic bowl and quickly put all the ingredients together, lighting a stable blue flame underneath. The mixture hissed and sputtered. If anything, it shouldn't have smelled like a decaying stink spirit, but at least it was thinning and turning from a thick brown to a deep blue. I frowned.

_That's it. I forgot the part about a piece from the maker. _I cut a lock of my hair and dropped it into the bowl. It instantly vaporized, the concoction turning a clear blue. It wasn't perfect, but passable considering that Yubaba had not formally taught me potions. I removed the flame, poured the liquid into a glass bottle, and corked it. I would have to air the room later.

A _thump _brought my attention to Chihiro's bag. It had fallen from its resting place. In my haste to heal her, I had forgotten about the drawings. As I waited for the potion to cool, I meticulously separated the damp pieces of paper that stuck to each other.

_Hundreds of them. Black and white sketches of big headed witches whose gems almost glowed. Stink spirits whose stink almost floated off the paper. Weasel spirits that smiled evilly at him, taunting and mocking. But more than half the sketches were of a certain green eyed boy, smiling, confident. Emerald eyes seemed to glitter with laughter and kindness despite the powdery graphite. The likeness was incredible, the draftsmanship more so. His spirit was captured. Some drawings were of his dragon form. The scales seemed to shine on the paper. The beast was graceful and strong, his horns pointed and curved, whiskers flowing in the wind._

My heart contracted when I realized that the cheerful thirteen year old boy was no longer me. She would be disappointed. For four years after her departure, I busied myself with rebuilding my river, always saving a kind word, greeting, or smile towards the staff. Now, I was unrecognizable to even myself. I looked down at the sketches once more before casting a drying spell over them.

A soft moan sounded from the bed. I reminded myself not to turn to quickly in fears of scaring her. She had pulled herself up and was sitting dangerously close to the edge.

"You're finally awake." I sounded calm, but inside I was anything but calm. _Remember, she may not trust you. _I took the bottle and walked towards her slowly. She stiffened, her pupils dilating. I didn't know my heart could hurt more, but rationally, she had every right to fear me.

I squatted down by the edge, ignoring the sharp burst of pain in my legs. She jumped up suddenly, almost falling down. I reached out to steady her, but she slapped my hand away, stinging my spirit. Warily, she backed away, her steps unsteady from blood loss.

"Chihiro, please." I pleaded. I took another step closer to her, and bravely, she held her ground, swaying on her feet.

"Stay away from me." She hurled the words at me. "I don't need your help." With that, she crumpled into a heap onto the floor. Her legs had given out. All restraint broke loose and I rushed towards her.

"You are hurting yourself." I tried to pull her up, but she flinched at my touch. 

"I'm not hurting myself." She spat viciously. "I've already been hurt. There _is _a limit on how much own can be hurt, and I think I deserve the prize." She laughed coldly.

"Chihiro, don't speak that way. I just want to help. You—" I clutched my arm as a surge of lightning shot up to my shoulder. Blood had dried and caked all over my forearm, my fault neglecting to heal it. Her eyes widened as she eyed my arm, and I saw her cold exterior slip and the one Chihiro that I had always known come back.

"Haku…" she struggled to get up to her feet. And_ I_ thought there was a limit to how stubborn one could be. "You're hurt."

She stood, puzzled for a moment. She still feared me, she still couldn't completely forgive me. But her kind and caring nature was still there. I watched her fight an internal war. I didn't deserve to be forgiven, so I intervened.

"It's nothing," I said gruffly. With some magic, I forced her back onto the bed. "Let me heal you, and I'll go." To my surprise, she nodded and allowed me once again to kneel in front of her. Her head swung towards the mirror that hung by the door.

"I look ghastly." She turned her face away.

"No, you don't. It's nothing that this can't cure." I tried to say lightheartedly. I dipped a finger into the potion and gently brushed it across her forehead.

"_Ouch!_" I was startled and worried at her outburst of pain and stared back in alarm as she cursed at the wall. She grit her teeth together and held back the whimpers. I almost didn't have the heart to apply it anywhere else, but I knew I had to before infection set in.

"I'm fine. Continue." She squeezed her eyes shut as I quickly brushed some on her knee. I blew gently on the wound in hopes of easing her pain.

Now came the part I dreaded. I swallowed. "Chihiro…I need you to lie down for a second. You have a…scratch on your side" Without a word, she turned onto her good side.

I unwrapped the blood soaked bandages and lifted her shirt just so that the gash was visible. It ran from the beginning of the hip to the end of the ribs. My face flushed slightly, but I reigned my emotions down until I was sure I looked like my passive, cool, daily self. Anger coursed though my veins at no one but myself. I smeared the potion on and it immediately sank into the flesh. Her hand found mine, and I squeezed it helplessly as she bit back the pain and dug her fingernails into my palm.

Chihiro's POV:

I remembered diving into the river. I remembered the tears running freely down my face. I remembered deciding to swim to the bank and try to find my way back to my house. I remembered the sharp branches plunging into me the instant I dived into the flooding river. At first, I tried fighting for air. Essentially, I was fighting against everything that had happened, hoping that it was all a dream. I knew better though. It was not a dream. So why fight, when I would wake up back in world without _him_? I stopped. I saved my energy and let the current toss my body about. The crushing discomfort in my chest left as I lost consciousness.

Then I remembered warm arms around me, begging me not to leave. Sorrow and stress came off the person in waves. They felt comforting, like love and regret. So I decided to fight for air again. My lungs hurt so, and I was crying, repeating the name of the one person I could never forget, no matter how much they hurt me, no matter how much I willed myself to.

Next thing I saw was white and blue, muddy and bloodstained. Though my vision was blurry, I could recognize him anywhere. He looked strained and exhausted, but still the picture of timeless age and vast experience I had always associated him with. His shoulders and back were straight, but he seemed to be carrying infinite weight. I wanted to go and comfort him, but then my memories came rushing back. He despised me. He had ended up breaking my heart.

_But I still loved him. _Inside, a small, unharmed piece of me still trusted my dragon. My Haku. So when my side burned of a thousand stabbing needles, I clutched his hand. I clutched onto the last strands of make-believe, praying with all my heart that I would not lose that, too.

* * *

Regular POV:

When Chihiro had fallen asleep, it was almost night. Snippets of voices floated from the main foyer where the foremen ordered the workers about to prepare the tubs. Haku rounded the corner, exhaustion taking the better of him, and walked straight into Lin.

She regarded him coolly. "Yubaba wants to see you." He nodded once. She turned on her heel, deliberately heading in the opposite direction. A simple holding spell on his part glued her feet to the floor.

"Lin, please check on Chihiro when you have finished for tonight."

The weasel spirit scowled at the dragon. Who was he to order her around? "Fine, but that's only because I care about her, not because I ever, _ever _want to be carrying out favors for you again."

It was good enough of a response for him, and he turned around to leave. Suddenly, Haku placed a hand over his mouth, a cough stealing his breath. Ruby droplets dripped from his palm, staining the carpet. A wave from his hand, and the blood disappeared from the floor, as if it had never been there in the first place.

He shrugged off her wide-eyed stare. "You know customers don't like seeing blood on the floor."

"You shut up about the floor. Sometimes I think you are _crazy. _Nobody goes hacking mouthfuls of blood and wave it off like its nothing. Haku, please tell me, how bad are your injuries from Ashumo?" He could smirk all her wanted, thought Lin furiously. He should be grateful that she actually liked the lizard as a friend and could not stay angry with him for long.

"You still owe me an apology for earlier today." But oh, why did he have to be so _arrogant_?

Lin fumed. "You think so? My bum still stings from that stupid magic. And, I had a _legitimate_ reason."

"So did I," said Haku coolly. "She was hurt. I needed to get her to my room as soon as possible."

"Stop changing the subject." She threw her hands into the air, a gusty sigh escaping her chest. "I'm sorry, you happy?"

Haku gave the weasel spirit a wry smile. "I am sorry, too." His bangs shifted as he shook his head. "I am a river god, yet I can do nothing."

"Why don't you fight him?" Lin almost screamed. She wanted to yank out her hair by the roots in frustration.

"You know the threat. I can lift so much as one finger against them and then even all my magic may not prevent them from carrying it out."

"Now that she's in the spirit world, it will be easier for you to watch over her," countered Lin softly.

His eyes burned fiercely. "No, Lin," he growled in a low voice. "Chihiro coming to the spirit world…was a mistake. Here, even I cannot ensure her safety. She was better off in human world." But despite his words, he clenched his jaw. Lin was right. For the first time in years, he finally felt as if he could let go a hot, pressing breath of air, now that he had her in his line of vision. But, no—he pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead—for the sake of her well-being…

"You're not going to return her to the human world," Lin's voice trembled slightly, "right?"

He patted her shoulder in reassurance as he prepared to walk by. "It's too late for that, so you can relax."

She whirled out and called out at him. "Why don't you relax then, Haku? Why don't you trust her own abilities to protect herself? Chihiro's not a _child _anymore. Have trust in her!"

The corridor became darker as he walked on. "She doesn't even trust me."

* * *

"You called for me?"

"Now, now Haku. There is no need to wear that mask of yours around me." Yubaba, idly skimming her accounting books, took a puff of cigarette. Gold coins clinked as she carefully stacked them in a tower. "Have a seat." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk. "We need to talk." He remained standing.

The witch peered above her spectacles. "Ah, I hate repeating myself." She waved her hand. Haku growled in warning, but wisely sat in the armchair.

"Let me warn you, Haku, that pride will be the undoing of you." The witch snapped. A potion jar floated through the air and landed in his hands. Haku turned the crystal bottle so that the facets caught the dim lighting. Thick maroon liquid sloshed against the sides.

"Drink it, or do I have to force it down your throat with magic, too?" The witch sneered. "It's not like I'm going to poison you or something. You _are _the owner of half the bathhouse, are you not?"

His face grim in acquiesce, he reluctantly uncorked the bottle and drained. It was as cold as ice and bitter like a frog's gizzard, but it did the trick, like most of Yubaba's famous potions, clearing the exhaustion fogging his mind. Haku dipped his head. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me. I'm saving my own throat." Yubaba pottered around her desk. Junk that always piled high was rearranged just to keep her fingers busy. "What do you think Chihiro will think when she sees her dragon in this state?"

"I don't think she will care." His lilting voice was light but toneless.

"Why do cold-hearted people always make others seem so cold hearted?" Yubaba held up a hand. "A rhetorical question, Haku. I know better than to waste my breath arguing with you. _I _think she will care, but _you_ think whatever that heals your dusty morals."

She ground the butt of her cigarette in the ashtray and ignited another one, blowing rings of smoke across the room.

"First matter of business. Unlike your _friends, _I know you didn't intentionally hurt her. Explanation in payment for saving your neck out at the bridge."

Haku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated being in the debt of others. But what the witch said was true. Tired to be reminded of what had happened at the river, he explained the events vaguely to the witch. When he finished, she had doubled over in croaking cackles. Haku glared at her ferociously. He didn't see what there was to laugh about. The whole situation made him sick to the heart.

"She-she-jumped into your river and just so coincidentally _into a tree_. What a klutz." Yubaba chuckled. She pulled a lace handkerchief from her pocket and wiped at her eyes.

The river spirit bristled. "Chihiro is not a klutz," he shot back in her defense. "I should have removed the tree the minute it fell, the stream and river being my home. It was my fault," he whispered.

Laughter gone, Yubaba observed the spirit.

She finally spoke. "You are holding too much rubbish in for your own good. I could feel all of the _stuff _pulsing off you at the bridge. Do you think _I _want to be smothered but all your cooped up emotions?" She looked at him in the eye. "I should have never taught you that mask charm," she muttered.

Haku rested his head in his hands. "This feeling of…_helplessness…"_

"Is consuming you." Yubaba finished for him sternly. "I suggest you go bash your head against a nice, hard wall when you leave this room. Or, tell _her _everything. I mean everything."

"Would she have any good reason to listen after I've already lied to her once?" he asked dryly.

"You do have some sense. Alright." Yubaba sighed. "I'll call her up and tell her later."

"What has to be done has to be done, I suppose." The young face was lifeless.

Yubaba arched her brow. "Get out of here. Go out and take a walk. Or have a bath. Or SOMETHING. I can't stand this behavior. It's driving you nuts, it's driving everyone nuts. What happened to you, Haku? What happened to that fierce energy that demanded for Chihiro's freedom, that demanded for your freedom, that demanded a share in the bathhouse? That fought against them?"

Haku stared at the wall. "It died with hope," he muttered. "I should get going now."

Skirts swishing, the witch walked to the door and opened it manually. "Go." The rare act of kindness brought a pang of guilt to Haku. He bowed slightly.

"Oh, and by the way, Ashumo just sent a messenger today. The mating will be delayed a few weeks." Yubaba had softened her voice, as if trying to coax the dragon into seeing some light.

But his voice was laced in sarcasm and bitterness when he replied. "The longer I wait, the better. I'll be nothing but a crazy spirit by that day."

* * *

The little mouse named Boh had organized an anit-Haku party by nightfall. He and the fly Yu-bird had gathered up about a dozen workers who were brave enough to go against the co-manager of the bathhouse. While the bathhouse was at the height of its business, they slipped out, carrying torches, searching for Master Haku. They planned on giving him a beating he would remember in retaliation for hurting Chihiro. How, they did not know, but they were willing to try, even if it meant nasty and painful deaths for all of them.

For hours, they searched everywhere. Out in the gardens, Boh stopped suddenly, causing all of the followers to crash into him and fall over like dominos. "Shhhh." He scuttled on his little paws to peer around the peonies. "We've found the enemy."

The "enemy" was a boy of seventeen. He sat by the flowers, where he could almost smell her lingering scent that had remained all these years. His face was composed and blank.

Upon closer inspection, Boh caught sight of something shiny at the corner of the spirit's eye. A drop of moisture slid down his flawless cheek, hung on his chin, and fell to the ground. Another and another and another fell, scorching the grass in dots.

The whole party forgot their mission and watched in awe. Because dragons rarely cried. But these were unquestionably, undeniably, the tears of a defeated dragon.

* * *

**Hopefully, no typos slipped ^.^ Please review, thank you!**


	7. Ch 6: Sisters

Sunlight streamed through the window, tickling Chihiro's eyelids. She was sleeping a dreamless sleep, and was annoyed that the sun was trying to wake her up. "Go way," she mumbled into the covers and buried her face into fluffy pillows. Except that the pillows were not fluffy but made of bamboo strips. They were cold and hard and pressed into her face. _So Japanese. Ugh. Good for looking at, fine. But sleeping? At least they block out the sunlight. _She tried snuggling deeper into the dark and warm cocoon of blankets.

The rice paper doors opened with an ear-splitting slam. Chihiro instantly snapped up, feeling very sore and fatigued. She rubbed her sleep filled eyes as she tried to see the woman who was leaning against the door frame, a grin splashed on her face. She was tall and had long, dark brown hair that ended at her hips and was tied together with a salmon ribbon. She was wearing the most ridiculous clothes. Chihiro grimaced at the clashing of bright salmon baggy pants and a bright salmon tunic thing that she couldn't really put a name too. Bright salmon infiltrated her eyes. She moaned and slumped back under the covers, mentally willing the lady to go away and let her sleep. The soft patter of feet slipped across the room.

"Rise and shine kiddo!" The lady said a little too loudly while snapping up the bamboo curtains with a certain joy that irritated Chihiro. Sunlight was no longer held back and burst full into the room, making dust particles shine ad dance in the air. Lin looked at the curled up form of Chihiro under the covers. She tsk tsked.

"Aww, come on, girl, don't I get a better greeting than that? I mean, it HAS been 6 years, and awfully boring without you." When Chihiro showed no signs of rousing, Lin good-naturedly chirped, "Well, fine, suites me. I guess I'll just have to TACKLE YOU OUT OF BED!" Chihiro poked her head out in time to see the lady take off with a running start, fly through mid-air, and land heavily on the bed. She shrieked, trying to untangle herself from the un-ceremonial greeting. But she was pinned down.

"Ughh, get off me, you big lump." She was finally awake, and looked at the person sprawled out next to her in bed. "Lin?" She sad cautiously, not daring to believe her eyes.

"Gosh are you slow tod—" Lin was cut off by a rib crushing hug from Chihiro.

"LIN! Oh my god! Lin! I can't believe it's you! How's everyone? How's Kamagi? And Yubaba? And Boh? And H—"

Lin saw then teen falter and stop. Her eyes flashed with something that resembled determination. And then she continued blubbering like before.

"I've missed you so much! I've missed this whole place so much! I—"

"Hey kid, you know that you're kinda suffocating me."

"Oops. Sorry." Chihiro stopped hugging the 20 year old looking lady. They lay looking at each other in a moment of silence, and then broke into giggles with turned into gurgling laughter. There was nothing to laugh about. It was purely because the happiness of reunion was contagious. The bed shook under their bodies as they rolled around, laughing and laughing and laughing. Lin laughed until her cheeks started to hurt and her abdomen muscles were sore. Chihiro laughed until she was crying. Then she rolled right off the bed with a surprised oof!

Lin gave her a hand. Chihiro was still a little unsteady on her feet.

"Thanks, Lin."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." She smacked her forehead. "I'm supposed to be bringing you breakfast. Wait here." Lin got up and brought a basket of rice balls. She jumped back onto the bed that was now creaking with a certain air of abuse and sat next to Chihiro. She handed a rice ball to her.

"Here, eat this. It's a miracle you haven't disappeared. That dragon must have put something in your healing potion." Chihiro gratefully took the food and started eating. Lin took out another rice ball and sat munching her breakfast with Chihiro. There was a sisterly closeness between them. The silence was peaceful and was punctuated when soft sounds of chewing. Lin looked at Chihiro. _Wow, has she changed. She really filled out. No more dopey, shrimpy kid with bony elbows and bulky knees. She actually looks like she could work here without collapsing. But she still looks like Chihiro, and I'm glad. Just much much prettier. Haku must be head over heels now. It's a shame that he carried through with that plan. She probably doesn't feel that same for him anymore._

Chihiro noticed that Lin was staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern making her face even more beautiful.

"You're so. Darn. GORGEOUS!" Lin put together her thumbs and forefingers so that they made a square frame. With a teasing air, she squinted through the frame as if preparing to take a picture of Chihiro. Chihiro laughed and gently pushed her hand away, shrugging off the compliment. "Hey thanks, Lin. I'm not really _that _pretty. But it really makes me feel better, considering that he called me ugly and fat." He voice turned bitter and cold by the end of the statement. Lin's jaw dropped open with shock.

"Who? Who the hell told you that?" Her fists clenched. "I'm going to murder that person, insulting you like that."

Chihiro shrugged again. "It doesn't matter. It's over now. There's no need to get violent."

"WHO?"

She sighed, her head starting to ache. "If you must know, Haku."

Lin, sat back, defeated. "Shucks. I guess my threat is empty. As much as I would like to hurt him, Yubaba won't let me." She stuck her tongue out at an imaginary Yubaba. Then she turned her face back to Chihiro. She saw a tear slide down her face. _She has changed in ways I may not understand. The old Chihiro would probably be crying into the pillows. But this Chihiro even cries gracefully. _"Chihiro, don't take it personally. Look now, I bet Haku didn't mean everything he said." Lin tried to smooth the subject over. "I told him not to use the word 'fat', but no, he goes on his merry way-" She stopped and froze. _Crap. I can't believe I've let it slip. _

Chihiro eyed her, confused. "What were you saying, Lin? About telling Haku not to use the word fat?"

"I—well—I'm so sorry Chihiro, but it's not my place to tell you." Lin squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm sure that Haku or Yubaba will explain." She leaned in close and whispered into the teen's ear. "Haku doesn't seem like what he seems on the outside. Don't be too hard on him. He's had it tough the past year."

All the build-up was too much for Chihiro. "Don't tell me _he's _had it tough," she snapped. "I've been searching for him all these years! And when I finally find him, _this _is how he treats me!" She sat quiet, breathing hard. Lin tentatively slipped her hand into Chihiro's. Chihiro sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry Lin. My temper just got the better of me. I'm just so….lost."

"It's ok, girl." Lin said with sympathy. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You of all people probably deserve an explanation. I promise Yubaba will explain."

Chihiro gazed into the weasel spirits eyes, gratitude surrounding her. She hugged the spirit, gently this time, and whispered into her ear behind the locks of ebony hair, "Thank you. You are like a sister to me."

Lin angrily brushed away a tear. _You are such a dope. Chihiro is the one who needs comforting and you're crying like a soggy washrag. _She returned the embrace and murmured back. "No matter what you think, Haku still cares for you." She pulled back and held Chihiro at arm's length, studying her face. "I mean, he made you a 3rd degree healing potion, didn't he? Didn't even major in alchemy. Look for yourself."

Chihiro faced the same mirror that she first saw yesterday. Her reflection dutifully stared back. Lank brown hair messy and uncombed. Eyes that looked too big with dark bluish rings underneath. Skin that was pale. And she gasped. Without noticing, she brought one hand to her cheek and brushed it.

Her wounds were gone, not even a scar or blemish. Even the deep one on her side.

Haku had healed her. Then why did her insides still hurt so?


	8. Ch 7: Lie

Nobody has been reviewing lately, and I feel sad...I'm serious. so plzplzplz review or I may not find the heart to write.

1 hour later at the bathhouse in the morning.

"Chihiro, you don't actually have to work here now...don't ask why, but Yubaba actually took a liking to you after you left." Lin surveyed the big tub. The teen had literally been bouncing out of Haku's room to get to work. Now, just 15 minutes later, the once filthy big tub was almost clean without the help of the weasel spirit except for a stubborn sludge stain that remained on the sloping sides of the porcelain tub. Eyes round, she watched the teen attack the stain with furious energy. Her high brown pony tail whipped around her face as her gaze narrowed with concentration.

_Ok, when I was saying that she looked like she could work, I honestly didn't want to expect this. _Lin had pleaded with Chihiro, begged her. But the stubborn teen had only quietly shushed her, taking her hand and saying that she was fine and she wanted to work. The big tub needed cleaning anyway. At first, Lin was glad. Chihiro really had grown up. Now she was having second thoughts. No one was up. The only sounds were Lin's voice and the swish-swish of the scrubber brush that traveled up and down and down and up the sides of the tub. And hadn't the girl just been injured yesterday? Sure, Master Haku had worked his awesome magic potions on her, big whoop-dee-doo, but the blood loss was surely giving her a headache. Chihiro was human after all. _She doesn't work like one. _Lin added the mental note. Plus, she had promised Haku that she would lookout for her. A feeling inside her stomach told Lin that the dragon boy wasn't going to be extremely pleased to know that Chihiro was working nine in the morning when everyone else was snoozing. _Second mental note: don't tell Haku. _She gave up and gingerly sat down on the slippery edge of the tub, getting a birdseye view of the action.

"Yubaba won't turn you into a pig if you don't clean." Lin tried to say brightly, and hopefully convincingly, but worry shadowed her voice. _Haku really is going to kill me._

"Just a second, Lin. I really want to get this stupid stain off." More soap suds flew into the air as Chihiro scrubbed violently. "Any advice?"

"Well, um…seriously, one stain won't hurt. The customers don't really look at the tubs they wash in." Lin awkwardly stood as a bystander, observing the heated battle between sludge stain and Chihiro.

"Lin, I know you have some stain tricks up your sleeve. Just spill one."

The weasel spirit rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I know this sounds sad, but even though I've been working there for 300 something years, I would be in the same position as you with that stain. Piece of advice: just give up." She saw the girl give her a disheartened look and felt a tug of sympathy. She threw her hands up in the air with resignation. "OK! Fine. How about: pretend the stain is the face of someone who absolutely disgusts you."

Chihiro's eyes suddenly hardened and she stared long and hard at the stain. Then she burst into scrubbing that was even more violent then before. The bristles bent and twisted under the pressure. Lin watched painfully as the brown slowly turned white. She wondered if Chihiro was literally scrubbing the enamel off the side. Yubaba wouldn't be pleased with that.

_What have I done wrong now? _"Hey kid, I don't want to nose into your list of enemies, but…whose face exactly is that? _Mental note: don't get onto Chihiro's bad side._

She didn't even look up. "Do I have to even tell you?" She stopped for a second to catch her breath. Her arms were starting to ache. She muttered so quietly under her breath that Lin leaned into hear, almost toppling over the edge of the tub. She failed her arms and was able to stabilize herself after hearing the words.

"Damn you, Haku. Why can't you just let me have my way once?"

Chihiro POV:

I couldn't stand just sitting there. You know, doing nothing. There was so much space, too much air. I thought I would never complain of there being too much air. I remember those days where I craved some room to air the thoughts in my head. They say that time heals all wounds and thoughts. If that time meant six years, then perhaps not. They truly stayed in my head and never left. They couldn't. I learned the hard way before. I tried to keep my promise to Haku. I really did. I realize that I let it slip sometimes. That included the first day of school.

My mom, like all moms, ushered me out the door with a kiss and a bag of lunch. I watched her prepare my lunch the day before, carefully mixing the rice with sweet rice vinegar and wrapping pieces of dark seaweed around the rolls of rice and vegetables. It was like watching my execution dinner being prepared.

"See, Chihiro darling, you wrap the dried seaweed around so that the rice holds in and so it's easier to pick up without getting rice all over your fingers." She was trying to show me the art of sushi while I was trying to master the art of appearing to pay attention.

"Mhmm." I absentmindedly nodded, before plucking up the courage to speak.

"Mom…"

"Yes?" _Thwack. _I watched in fascination as she welded the knife and wacked the flopping fish with the flat side. Our soon to be dinner.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

She wiped her hands on a dishtowel before turning towards me, lips pursed. "Chihiro honey, I thought Daddy and I already spoke to you once about this. They first time is funny. I mean, I can totally see Daddy turning into a pig. But, the second time, not so. I understand that its your imagination, but you need to—"

"It's not my-!" I shrieked like a wild beast, gripping fistfuls of my hair. But seeing the alarmed expression on my mother's face, I remembered you, Haku. You told me to not look back.

And I was looking back. So I clamped down on my tongue and hugged my mom, promised her that I would try to forget about the nonsense stories. I knew that if I asked people to trust me, they wouldn't. Then I would start doubting everything that happened. I never wanted that to happen. Ever.

My mom trusted that I was telling the truth. Next morning, she sent me on my merry way. The walk to school was half a mile. During the walk, I made a promise to myself. On the outside, I would fit in society, school, make friends, and have fun. On the inside, I would remain in internal battle.

The first day wasn't bad considering I didn't get executed. I made some close friends who watched my back when I doodled in class. I got good grades, made more acquaintances when I joined the sport teams. I felt like a machine programmed to live and walk forward. Eat, sleep, excel in school, place first in the swim and track meets, talk to friends, and of course, breathe. All these years, it's the thought that I was fulfilling my promise that kept me going on my vicious cycle.

Now, I felt cheated from life. Everything I had done, made a sacrifice for, felt wasted. Normally, I would want some space to think it through. I was strong, I knew I could push on. But today, the immense air was sickening. So much of it. No one to fill it. For once, I wish the space could be filled with unanswered questions and bustling thoughts. Because swimming through the tension, bright as daylights, maybe even with a few red flashing lights around it, was a single sign that seemed to scream in the air. He was keeping something from me, something that I should know. I had learned to notice everything, and everything down to the fault that Lin had made proved it so. I imagined something different when I finally reunited with the spirit world. Sure, no extravagant party to greet me, but I returned to a home oddly empty. Empty of the hope and trust I had nourished over the years.

I had been cheated of six years.

With all the air and nothing to do, I persuaded Lin to let me clean. If they had a track at the bathhouse, I would have preferred to run five miles at top speed without stop. The pain in my lungs would distract me. Without track, a filthy, slimy, foul tub would have to do. I knew I was causing her a lot of worry. I was causing my own body a lot of worry. My headache was still there and my insides still hurt. The pain I welcomed. Nothing a little hardcore scrubbing couldn't cure.

Soon, the tub was sparkling white. Except for a large brown stain the size of a pumpkin. I wanted to move forward. The sensible me would have moved on and scrubbed the floors. From my experience last time, the water here was so thick the bathers would never be able to see the sides. I was wasting my time and my energy.

Yet I wanted to for once, defy the stupid moving forward machine in me that Haku had planted that day six years ago and prove that I could still succeed. I would show myself that I could get that stain off even if it meant scrubbing it straight on when I could be getting more things done. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed with no cease. It wasn't getting fainter, and it definitely was still there, laughing in my face, proving me wrong. Of all things, I was being defeated by some stain because I wasn't moving forward. The thought left me furious.

Lin gave me some great advice. _It's all your fault. I swear it's your fault. I've been trapped in this "moving forward" mode and I can't even seem to get out. Spare me. Let me have my way for once. Get out of my life, my world, my dreams, my heart._

I felt like I was drowning in self-pity. I was being selfish, blaming it on Haku, when in ways it was also my fault. I had only physically been moving forward. I did not find any joy in doing so. So, my body must've been moving further and further away from my heart which I left in the spirit world. But, it was also his fault.

_Chihiro, listen to me, Haku is no good. He has been lying to you all this time._

_ Chihiro, listen to me! You're placing all this blame on him when in heart, you haven't actually been living your life._

On top of the voices battling in my head, I noticed that I hadn't actually been removing the stain on the side but the porcelain itself.

I threw down my scrubber so that it bounced off the floor and collapsed, silently crying. _Something must be wrong with me. I never cry, but it seems like I can't do anything else but cry recently. _

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Please don't cry. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Lin crouched down next to me, worry radiating off her. I must've looked awful.

"I-I-the stain." With that, I pushed myself from the ground, dislodging Lin in the process, and clambered out of the tub, slipping and sliding and falling, running at my full sprinting speed to get anywhere, anywhere where the stain wouldn't mock me. Lin didn't run to get me, and I mentally thanked her. I turned the corner of the hallway, still running. The ponytail had come loose, and my hair flew out behind me. Tears deftly slipped into my mouth, tasting of salt and bitterness.

After rounding the next corner, I ran straight into a person wearing the soft worker's garment, except being bright salmon, they were blue and white. A small intake of air escaped their lips as I barreled into them, our heads colliding. My running stopped as I stood still, nursing my forehead with one hand. It was him. Strangely, I didn't feel angry at him anymore. The pain was probably making me lose my mind.

"Chihiro?" Haku looked at me with open concern and shock. "Chihiro, are you OK? I'm so sorry-I thought you were resting…Chihiro! Chihiro, answer me!" He gently took my shoulders and gave them a soft shake. I did the stupidest thing I could do. I pushed him aside, crying, trying to run on. He grabbed my wrist carefully like it was going to break, but firmly. "Please, Chihiro, I—"

"Haku, do one thing for me." He gave me one nod. I reached into the pocket of my jeans, and brought out a small, folded piece of paper. I placed it in his hand and wiped away the tears, giving him the best non-watery smile I could manage. "Here, take this and burn it. Throw it in the ocean. Do anything you want with it, but destroy it for me." I leaned towards the boy I had always loved and placed a kiss on his cheek, my loose hair swinging forward. Haku stiffened and stopped breathing, his green eyes burning into mine, an emotion I couldn't put a name to like so many things in the spirit world. I could feel guilt flowing off him, and disbelief. He wanted me to slap him in the face instead of a kiss to confirm the fact that he had hurt me, which he had done. I didn't want to know why. I just wanted all of it to end.

"Bye." I pulled away from his grip and started running again. I could hear him calling in desperation for me in the distance, but it didn't matter. I never wanted to stop running.


	9. Ch 8: Facade

Morning

His slender fingers curled over the folded piece of paper that nestled in the heart of his palm. His footsteps pattered out of the bathhouse hallways and through the main entrance across the bridge and over the fields of grass and wildflowers. Not once did Haku turn around. He walked forward, the morning breeze tickling the locks of straight, razor sharp edged green black hair and tugging at the baggy blue and white cotton clothes that he wore everyday, casting only a cleaning spell over them daily. His arms hung loosely at his sides. His stance was that of one sleep walking, aimless, yet moving.

_Where to go, what to do?_

He neared the steps where they had parted to their own worlds. A parting that he always thought back to and wondered if there would have been any other way. She was anxious to save her parents, he was exhilarated and scared at the thought of actually having a name. They both put their motives forward and cast aside the bond that was so obviously present. And like so many things, Haku regretted it.

It had been a long time. The cracked stone steps were worn and moss covered. Haku sat on the top of the stone, looking across the vast expand of grass that never seemed to end. The day was cool, but his right cheek remained burning. He resisted the urge to place a hand on the spot and ponder why. He didn't want an answer.

What did she see in him? Haku knew he could be arrogant and bossy at times. Lin had told him so herself. It was part of his nature. Sometimes, it felt like everything was leaning on him, and if he didn't think or make a decision, the layers would collapse. He knew he was overprotective. Being a dragon, he protected his waters and territory. Being a person who had lost so much, he gripped onto things he cared about with fierce energy in fear of losing them. That was another flaw.

He had a short temper. Relatively cool headed, he tried to listen to other people's opinions and thoughts, but when things became to much, he snapped, and put on his cold mask. Why waste time arguing when he knew he was right?

Although he was relatively young for a spirit, only 2000 years old, he acted wise, plain, and sensible. He knew he was no fun, not someone people liked to gossip and spend time with. Young spirits like him liked to frolic in the sun and attend parties. But he felt like there was never time to do such things. So, he had taken on the nature of serious 17 year old looking boy.

He really was nothing special, looked nothing special. His hair had stayed the same cut and length all these years. He really didn't take care of himself as he should, since no matter what he did, he could not die, so did it matter? So he was on the thin side, not extremely thin, but thin. He was actually strong, but felt no need to convey that through bugling muscles. There were far too many things to do in the world than to worry about one's looks. His powers were there. He knew he had the potential to unlock them in times of need, but why do so? There was nothing left to fight for.

_Except for her._

Haku weaved on hand through the grass, contemplating on his thoughts. Perhaps his worst flaw was his inability to trust. He had been cheated of his name and home and constantly lived in the game of kill or be killed. In the spirit world, one made alliances, not friends. One was constantly vigilant and watched their backs at all times. He could not bring himself to trust. Look at Lin, someone who he considered a friend, trying to kill him.

He had learned to trust one person…

Seeing Chihiro like that wiped down the last of his defenses. Her hair had been free of the ponytail, wild and free flowing, but her eyes were guarded, even when crying. When she leaned in, he thought he was going to be punched and stood still, waiting for the blow that he would have gladly welcomed. But the blow she had given was much worse. She had given him a token of love, perhaps the last bit of trust she held for him. Why she even cared for somebody as insignificant as him was beyond his understanding. And now, he was holding it in his hand. He was holding a bomb, and the seconds were ticking by, each tick deafening in his ears. He had promised. But he wasn't sure he could do it.

Haku looked down at the piece of paper. Slowly, he unfolded the creases and revealed a drawing. It was a simple yet magical drawing of two children falling through the night sky. They held tightly to one another, tears falling from their eyes.

It was a perfect picture of the trust and love they shared. Her soft, vulnerable voice reiterated itself in his head.

_"Here, take this and burn it. Throw it in the ocean. Do anything you want with it but destroy it for me."_

She then kissed him like he had never hurt her, like as if he had never said those things to her and caused her so much injury. He could sense that she had given up. She didn't ever want to know why he had to do such things. She only wanted to run.

A tear slid down Haku's cheek, and he brushed it away with a smooth flick of the wrist. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He never could.

Like another promise, he would have to break it. He stared into the field of green swaying in the wind.

Chihiro POV:

"Chihiro…Chihiro! Can you hear me? It's me, Toro!"

I snapped out of my daze, noticing I was leaning against the wall and staring at the opposite one, and looked down at the source of the squeaky voice, a smile breaking on my face. I saw the same amphibian that had made me gasp with fear six years ago when crossing the bathhouse bridge now jumping up and down in front of my feet trying to get my attention. I squatted down and lifted him in my hand so we were at eye level. He looked happy to see me, and I was happy to him, surprised that he hadn't forgotten me.

"Toro! How have you been? I was afraid you may have forgotten the pesty little human girl. It has been six years."

Toro gave me half a scowl. "You saved my life from No-face. And I have yet to thank you. How could I have forgotten you?"

I laughed. "You're right." I looked at him for a moment, taking in the little blue and purple vest that he always wore to the webbed feet that were planted on my fingers. "My, you haven't changed the slightest bit."

He squinted one large eye at me, a mischievous smile flitting in his other eye. "You are forgetting that spirits don't age."

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I'm a little rusty with being here after six years in the human world, speaking of which, I remember that you sleep in the morning and work at night. What brings you here?" I gently set him on the ground as he fumbled in the mini pockets in his vest. With a triumphant look, he finally fished out a sparking purple hair band and held it at me so it caught in the dim light of the hallways.

"I believe this is yours?"

"Oh Toro, thank you." I gratefully took the tie and pulled together a simply ponytail to keep the hair from my face. "I must've dropped it while running through the halls. I'm so very grateful you happened to pick it up."

"No need to thank me." He puffed out his chest proudly, the sight almost causing me to chuckle. Then his mood turned more somber. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why were you crying?"

For a moment, I didn't answer. How could I answer such a question when I was just running away from everything between us? Toro found the silence uncomfortable and fidgeted. I could tell that he regretted asking me the question since it brought me so much discomfort. Hurriedly, he tried to fill in the gap with a burst of words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's just that…I heard Master Haku's voice so I thought maybe he had upset you…" He trailed off, realizing that he was just making it worse. But it wasn't his fault that I was feeling very problematic and troubled. I realized I was clenching my fists and reminded myself to breathe, releasing my fingers.

"It's alright, Toro. This is my problem, not yours." I murmured at the worried frog. My curiosity got the better of me and I asked, "Why do you call him Master Haku? I thought he had left the bathhouse." Inside, I very much hoped that he had escaped after I told him his real name. I knew how unhappy he was to be under the fist of Yubaba.

"He's the owner of ½ the bathhouse, Chihiro."

"Oh, I see." I sighed. I would wait patiently for an explanation for all this confusion that had greeted me when I arrived. But meanwhile, that didn't mean that the questions would cease piling. I was staring again at the opposite wall, noticing the sunlight that penetrated beneath the rice paper doors that were really quite insubstantial.

"I know all this is very confusing, that's why I was summoned to get you." Toro glanced up at me, waiting for my reaction. "Yubaba wants to see you personally."

"Another contract to sign?"

"No, none of us are under contract anymore, Haku made sure of that. And don't worry, Yubaba is actually much kinder now…still a witch though."

_So Haku had everyone's best interests at heart. I'm glad he found his way up the ladder. _I smiled a genuine smile. "Who said I was worried Toro. In fact, it would be rude of me not to thank my hostess when I am using her services. I was just thinking of taking a trip up there myself."

"Do you need me to accompany you? You do remember the way right? Take the lift—"

I gently interrupted his spiel. "I'm fine, Toro. Now, you look exhausted. How about going to get some sleep, eh?"

I heard him muttering underneath his breath as he turned to leave. "Exhausted, huh? Look who's talking, stinking human with blue rings under her eyes."

I couldn't help but to give him a playful kick in the legs.

10 minutes later

The doors opened with a creak and a whoosh of air, urging me to walk forward. The familiar rasping voice greeted me just before I set foot into the grand, and overly stuffed, office.

"Come in, come in. It's surprising you remembered your way through these hallways after six years. I thought humans were quite temperamental, but I may be proved wrong." I speculated the big headed Yubaba who sat at her desk, accounting books piled high. Typical. Like Toro, she hadn't changed, from the high-necked ridiculous blue dress that she wore to the numerous rings adorned with gemstones that cluttered her fat fingers. I remembered the last time I was here in the same physical position, standing between the entrance doors to her office, standing between something that felt close to life and death. I was timid and scared out of my mind then, confused and frightened. I mean, my parents had just been turned into pigs by this witch! I wasn't scared this time. Confused, yes, very confused, but wasn't this the reason why I was here? I longed for an answer or at least explanation. To what? Basically everything.

I remembered my manners and walked to the center of the room, the thick, plush, rich carpet tickling my bare feet. Dipping my head, I said in the clearest voice I could manage, "Greetings, Yubaba. Thank you for letting me stay temporarily at your bathhouse. I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble."

Her undignified snort made me look up. Her eyes were smiling, musing at everything I had just said. _What did I do wrong? _

"Ahh, Chihiro, it seems just yesterday that a 10 year-old puny girl was demanding for a job at the very spot you stand now. Points for improvement on voice. I really couldn't stand the shrilliness that came out of your mouth then. As for trouble," the witch let out a few croaking sounds that sounded like giggles. It really didn't suit her, but I didn't point this out. "The minute you arrived, you caused trouble! I don't appreciate it when my workers start grabbing at each other's throats. And my poor baby, his bottom still hurts." She sighed at the remembrance of the scene that had taken place yesterday. "Now, Lin and Haku are not on speaking terms, and that reminds me, Haku has taken a vacation. I haven't seen him in the bathhouse since yesterday."

I frowned, trying to take all of this in. "Are you saying that Haku attacked Lin?"

"Do you really think that sensible, logic filled dragon would seriously try to kill my worker?" Yubaba snorted again, shaking her head at what I suppose she viewed as human foolishness. My nostrils flared and I retorted back, "Perhaps you haven't seen the irrational side of Haku yet." My eyes darkened. Then I remembered the part she had said about Boh.

"I am truly sorry. I hope Boh is ok, even thought I don't know what happened to him or how I brought along this trouble." My attitude still remained a degree colder than the normal, warm Chihiro, but this was the sorcerer who had almost killed me and my parents, and although I had forgiven her before I left the spirit world, it was always good to stay on the cautious side.

The witch stared at me. "Apology accepted. I'm sure that Boh will be excited to see you well and up again. Unfortunately, he is taking a nap right now and I do not wish to wake him, in fears of you know," she lowered her voice, "making him cry. Now," Yubaba scurried away from her desk and arranged two chairs facing opposite from each other with a snap of her fingers. "The reason why you are here," a teapot floated down onto the table between the chairs, "is because much has happened in the 6 years you have gone, as expected. You have certainly chosen an inconvenient time to arrive, with Haku's mating being only two damn weeks away. By then, the bathhouse will be living hell." She paused and raised her voice a pitch. "_Yubaba, my daughter wants dew lilies, not regular lilies. Yubaba, I want the best baths prepared for the guests, this will be the event to be remembered in the new generation. Yubaba this, Yubaba that. _I'M NOT HIS PERSONAL SLAVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" The witch went on ranting while pouring the tea, the brown liquid angrily sloshing over the sides of the teacups. She did not notice that I had quietly slumped into my chair, staring into blank space, trying to make meaning of the information that had been literally been thrown at me. My voice felt so dry when I finally spoke. Maybe I wasn't getting enough fluids. Yes, that must've been it.

"Haku…is getting married." It was a statement, not a question, that I directed towards Yubaba. I cocked my head to one side as if trying to think it through when in truth, I knew my ears had not deceived me. I smiled, my heart telling me to scream, howl, ravage the place to the ground, cry. My brain told me that I had had enough of crying. _Give him your congratulations. You are a fool, of course he would have found someone in the six years you were gone. But, I just wished…I hoped…he would have…_

Yubaba had calmed down and noticed my vague smile. She observed me dryly. "You're smiling," she pointed out. "Does his mean you are happy for him? I know that I threw this out at you, but I thought you should know what is exactly going on here. But _smiling. _Chihiro, you have changed in ways I may not comprehend." She eyed me suspiciously while handing me a teacup. I gratefully took it and took a sip of the warm brown liquid, instantly gagging. I wanted to spit it out, for it tasted horrible, but knowing Yubaba would not be pleased if I sprayed it all over her furniture, I choked it down, giving the witch a long and nasty look.

"Drink it. It will give you back some of your color. Your complexion is chalk white."

I sighed and reluctantly finished off the potion and placed the empty cup back in the saucer. "Thank you, I feel much better now."

She sniffed. "Of course you feel much better. Did you expect anything else from a potion that I made myself?" She took a sip of her tea, which no doubt, was the real stuff and not potion impersonating tea, before leaning forward, placing one hand on my forehead. I reminded myself not to shrink back and sat still, locking eyes with her.

"May I? I am curious to see the new Chihiro. I promise I wont prod too much."

I pondered on the thought of the witch perusing my thoughts before nodding my assent. What did I have to lose? A warm glow illuminated the tips of her fingers as her brow furrowed with concentration. I felt a slight discomfort, but nothing else. A minute ticked by before she leaned back into her chair, quiet and thoughtful.

"I see that you do not wear your heart on your sleeve anymore, Chihiro, which, in my opinion, is good. Means you may have a chance of becoming a better business woman." She chuckled, before continuing. "However, remember to always trust your instincts in most dire situations. With the kind of approach and thinking you are used to using now, you may not have been able to save your parents back then. By the time you would have weighed all the consequences and what not, you would have been doubtful, not confident of your decision." She stared into my eyes. "You have changed. For the better, for the worse, it remains to be seen."

"I agree with you, Yubaba. I know that I am not the child that I once was. Sometimes I even wonder how I knew that my parents were not one of the pigs." I sighed, brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face. My voice quivered. "I bet he has changed…I—" I starting sobbing, full, heart out sobbing, denial coursing through my veins, anger heating my blood. "He would never! Haku, the one I knew would never. No, this can't be…can't be…" I cursed how my dreams had to end this way.

"He cared…it wasn't fake, he, he—IT WAS NOT HIS DECISION!" I realized I was screaming and crying, choking on my own tears. That was it, I was fooling myself. He must've met some beautiful, kind, dragoness, somebody rational and sweet who did not go jumping into rivers. Somebody strong who did not go crying and running in hallways. I liked to think of myself as sensible, but inside I knew I was headstrong, determined, and liked to act upon my heart. But the conflicting side that had developed over the years was practical, analytical, always observing and making decisions with the thought of how they would affect the environment around the conflict. I was tearing.

When I finally stopped crying, I saw that Yubaba had the most peculiar expression on her face. She walked towards me, and did the most non-Yubaba thing I could ever imagine. She embraced me and pulled out a handchercheif, wiping away my tears. My chest racked painfully.

"There there now, Chihiro. You can cry. Letting out your emotions is a healthy and natural thing for you to do."

"It's ok, I think I better stop crying now or my tear ducts will run dry." We both burst out in laughter.

"You know Chihiro, what you said just back there shows that you have great trust and understanding in the dragon." Yubaba's eyes were shining. I was confused. I had just been screaming a minute ago, fooling myself.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are right. Haku did not choose for this to happen. In fact, he has fought against the mating since last year. Let me tell you everything." She left the now soaked handkerchief in my lap and shuffled back to her chair, taking a deep rbeathe as if to tell a very long, and sad, story.

You have to understand that I was just a little annoyed that you had completed my test without fail. 50 something pigs, looking all the same, making all the same squealing noises, and some shrimpy girl outwitting all of us. Then sitting back in my office, I realized that you were indeed special, if not pesty. You acted with a pure soul and heart. It had not been contaminated with greed and hate like everything else in this bathhouse. I decided to forgive you, maybe even learn a little from the little girl who wrecked havoc on my bathhouse but managed to make true friends in the process. Business was busy as ever, since this place had become famous for hosting a human who was able to return to the human world, a first timer, as I believe. I was tiring of the account work, so I didn't notice that Haku had changed. He was no longer cold and commanding. He became more approachable, and warm, still bossy. I didn't notice any of this until he came to my office one day, maybe about two months since you had left. He told me that he appreciated the place I had given him to stay for the past seven years since he had no river, that he had stayed to try and help out during the busy season. However, he said that it was time for him to move on. He wished to destroy the contract that held him as my apprentice. I must have softened with the years because I told him that as much as I knew how much it meant to him, even I could not destroy the contract without him knowing his name. I looked into his eyes, and saw the immense change. They were warm and compassionate, not the flinty emeralds that always flashed intimidatingly.

He told me that he knew his name. He was Kohaku Nushi, God of the nonexistent Kohaku River. He said this proudly and confidently, power radiating off him. I was a little surprised that he had remembered, but realized that you had grown close to him the time during your stay and that you two must have known each other long past. I wasn't angry, and he must have also been surprised. I had taught him most of the things he had needed to know, and I could sacrifice one worker. Anyway, the contract had already destroyed itself when he uttered his name.

I did warn him, however, that he would have nowhere to go. He told me that was the other reason he was here. He did not wish to be unreasonable, but he asked to become owner of half the bathhouse. He told me that he wasn't trying to steal my money or my business. He merely wanted to maintain relations with the acquaintances he had made here, help me calculate accounts, and have a purpose to exist. I was suspicious at first. You always should be when somebody asks for half of your business. It would of course, mean less money, but I was already overflowing with gold. A little less couldn't hurt. I wanted to check his true intentions though, so he agreed for me to search his mind. And I found nothing but what he has said. He only wanted to help. So I gave him the position. I kept a careful eye on him, making sure he wouldn't abuse it, which he didn't. I wouldn't like to admit, but I have to say he patched up the place quite a bit and made sure that the baths were worth their money.

I did not tell him that I saw one intention that he had not told me. He wanted to find you someday. I didn't see how it could hurt, so I let him run the place peacefully. It did take off much of the workload from me.

Half a year passed before I realized he was creating another place for him to bond. You see, Haku was bonded to his river, but when it was destroyed, he came here and naturally bonded to the bathhouse. When he broke the contract, he remained bonded to the bathhouse because he was part owner of it. All spirits need to bond somewhere, or else, over a period of time, they become unstable, see through and wispy. Spirits can't die, but they can become shadows. So you see, it was most critical of him to come here after losing his river.

It is very hard to _create _a bonding place, mind you. The majority of spirits find existing places to bond or animals and plant life if they agree with each other. So create a spirit location, such as this bathhouse, would require thousand year learned magic, huge quantities of energy, and even then, years, _years _to complete.

What Haku was creating was much simpler than a bathhouse, but complex enough to require the level of magic and energy. He is, I reckon, 2000 years old…don't give me that look! It is relatively young for a spirit. His river really was nothing big. Probably branched off from a bigger water source. Look at me, I'm 15,633 years old. Now that's like only middle aged.

But back to the topic. When I found out that he was building the bonding place, I called him to my office and demanded to know the meaning of it. He had a perfectly good bathhouse to bond to, and a good substantial amount of gold to live in comfort for the rest of his life. Why build another bonding place? Fishy, if you ask me.

I held something back from you, that day I asked to become owner of half the bathhouse, he said. I needed to raise my standing in the spirit world, because I have planned to bring Chihiro to my new home where she will be free to transfer between the worlds a long time ago. I watch her, and she is not living like she deserves to live. Please, let me continue my project.

I didn't tell him he was being thick-headed. The task would take at least five years, _at least. _You were human. I reckoned you would have forgotten him and the spirit world by the third year. It was only a year since you have left. You were still sad. Well, I'm sorry! I didn't measure you up to your full potential I guess. I didn't voice these concerns to him, though. He was so determined, so happy, that I just didn't want to ruin it for him. Haku has always acted older than he actually is, and for once, I could see a youthful light in his eyes.

He grew thinner over the course of three years. Paler. I tried to make sure he was getting enough food, but it was expected, and he kept on losing weight. It was just a little at first, but it added up over the years. He was pushing his power to his limit, using up a measurable amount of energy that he usually used for running the bathhouse. I was very surprised, indeed, that by the fourth year, he was almost finished, just placing the sealing incantation, very strong magic indeed, that would allow no one to trespass into the place without his permission. It also kept it from sight from humans. I thought it would have been impossible for him to finish it in the fourth year, but he did. He must have felt strongly for you, Chihiro. It was the resolution to create the perfect water sanctuary for you that drove him forward, gave him the extra power.

You are astonished, aren't you? Yes, that place where you met him just a few days ago, he made for you. He made with his love.

At last, it was finished, and I remember that day clearly. He was walking to my office to announce the news that he was bonded when he suddenly collapsed. Passed out. Fainted. I instantly knew that the toll had been too great. Lin made sure he recuperated in bed for two weeks. By the third week, he was itching to get out, and she could not stop him. I watched with a fearful eye as he performed all his duties, he was even stupid enough to practice his swordsmanship the next day out of bed. I was brewing him a replenishing potion. I knew he wasn't completely better yet.

It was too soon. Too soon. He could have lasted longer. But they came.

It was a rainy, dark night, about a month after the completion of the water sanctuary. Business was slow. I was up here brewing the last batch of potion while Haku was in his office finishing the last of the inventory check. I was just about to cork the bottle when I heard shouts come from down below. Guni, the head foreman, called me. He said that some powerful spirits were here, very powerful ones, and they wanted to see Haku. From the tone of his voice, I knew this wasn't good news. I heard a scream come from the background and decided to keep Haku out of this. He was healing, but still weak.

I rushed down to find one of the Yunas bleeding on the floor, a blue glow surrounding her. I didn't even have to look up at the vistor's face to know who it was.

Ashumo, God of the Khahani Delta, was standing in the main entrance, watching the Yuna with amused eyes. Beside him stood Kyo, his daughter, and princess of the Delta, who was smirking at the whole scene. My workers carried the Yuna into the infirmary while I confronted the Father and Daughter, demanding the reason of their visit.

Ashumo laughed at me, he _laughed _at me, and asked why I was covering up for the dragon. When I didn't answer, he said that his daughter had decided that she would marry the river god who was only one year older than her. You see, specifically, Haku is 2010 years old. Kyo is 2009 years old, and she was very insistent on being mated to another water spirit dragon who was only a year older. Pah, speaking of those two disgusts me. Kyo complained of being cold, so Ashumo asked one of my workers to bring a blanket. The blanket the worker had brought was perfectly fine except one edge was torn. Kyo was most upset. Ashumo, being a very powerful God since he controls most of the rivers in western Japan, decided to have some fun. He was about to send a cutting curse through the air to the helpless spirit before I could even stop him when a blurred form inserted himself between the line of magic and the spirit. Oh, how foolish he was, his kindness getting the better of him.

With a laceration on his chest, blood soaking through his clothes, Haku demanded that Ashumo fight him himself and not take his anger out on the bathhouse spirits. I was bursting to intervene. He couldn't win the fight. Even in his full recovered state, Haku was still only at the most ¾ as powerful as the controller of the Delta. In this state, he would be defeated within a matter of minutes.

Ashumo saw it as a good challenge, so they took the blood oath. In the oath, both sides demand their terms. The winner receives his or her side of the vow. Ashumo wanted Haku to mate his daughter if he won. Haku wanted him and his daughter to never hurt anyone or thing that mattered to him. And so the fight began. Upon the oath, they agreed on swords, no magic to be used against the opponent.

It was, in my life, the worst battle to watch. They fought for three days. Three days straight without food, water, or rest. All of us felt like we were the ones being cut up, not Haku. How he managed to hold his ground for three days in beyond me. It was a fight to be remembered.

In the end, we watched with round eyes as Ashumo pointed the tip of his sword as Haku's throat. And can you imagine what he uttered? Kill me, you filthy lizard. Kill me so that I will never have to marry that slug of a daughter you have. I would rather leave this world.

Of course, Ashumo couldn't just "kill" his daughter's intended mate. And Haku couldn't be considered defeated until he had verbally pleaded for mercy to Ashumo, so the Delta God came with new tactics. He would force the dragon to surrender, through brutal tactics. And, this, I cannot tell further, or elaborate. It chills me to the core whenever I think of all the suffering he endured. A whole year. A year of pain. He held on in thoughts of you, Chihiro. He had spent four years rebuilding his river. He was just going to show you the entrance to the spirit world…he couldn't just give up. We tried to help, but Haku threatened us. He could not stand to see anyone get hurt by the demon of a God because of him. I did brew him potions daily. They repaired the life-threatening damage.

Eventually, Ashumo saw that torture was no use. He saw that the dragon could make himself withstand for years if necessary. Kyo also probably didn't want to marry a dragon who was weak and near death. He needed to find Haku's weakness, so he entered his mind. Normally, a spirit like Haku could have easily fought off the prodding, but you have to understand that he was on the verge of solid and shadow. When the Delta God peered in, he was delighted to find a specific little human girl that the dragon cared about deeply. The final threat was mate with Kyo or see the girl dead. He had no choice. A spirit as powerful as Ashumo could easily enter the human world and kill you, and Haku knew very well. He did not have the power to stop him if Ashumo set out to do so. He was defeated. He had lost his purpose to fight. So he surrendered.

There was one thing he had to do, however. You were suffering, and you would suffer for the rest of your life no knowing when he would keep his promise. So-

"So he opened his bonding place to me, put on a façade, and tried to make me believe that he didn't care for me, in hopes I would give up." I realized that blood was running down my hands. I was clenching my fists throughout the whole account of the six years.

"Precisely. No matter how you deny yourself, you do trust him. In heart, he hasn't changed, he's still the Haku that you know." Yubaba sighed and wiped her forehead. Telling such vile story had obviously exhausted her.

"He lied to himself, he lied to me." I whispered into the still air. _Two weeks away. Now I understand. I understand. It was a façade. _I vaulted myself from my chair, the sudden movement sending the furniture flying backwards and the teacup crashing to the ground. My life, his life, couldn't just end like this. _Over my dead body. _Yubaba made no comment to the tea that was soaking the carpet. Some sort of pride glinted in her eyes.

"I have to find him." I whipped around, already sprinting across the expanse of carpet that lay between the doors. A hurdle of air brought me to a standstill. I turned around to face the witch.

"Before you go, you clothes look horrible." With a wave of her hand, she transformed my muddy jean shorts into white canvas shorts, the rumpled blue V neck into a rich aquamarine blue T-shirt that fitted nicely, my cardigan becoming a translucent, pearl color. A pair of simple black flats appeared on my feet, that I just noticed, were without shoes that whole time I was here. "There, much better. I know that you would rather stay in human attire than change into the salmon uniform."

I was thoroughly touched. Bowing my head deep, I whispered, "Thank you, Yubaba, for everything. For taking the time to explain." And before I could hear her answer, I was running as fast as I possibly could, out of the hallways, through the baths, running with no stop. I ran past an astonished Lin, I veered by Toro, I sprinted down the steps, out of the main entrance, across the bridge. At the start of the meadows, I halted, catching my breath. The afternoon sunshine filtered between the clouds, sending rays across the blue violet sky. I scanned the whole meadow, trying to see beyond the sea of bright green. So bright, like a façade trying to shield me from the truth.

But I knew the truth now. And I wasn't running away from it, I was running to greet it.

I took a great intake of breath, shouting as loud as I could while diving into the green meadow, running, running, running.

"HAKU! Haku!" My footing slipped and I fell into the soft grass, the blades tickling my legs. I picked myself up and dashed through the blades that were getting logner and longer, thicker and thicker, trying to obscure my vision. But I had a purpose, and nothing could ever make me lose sight of it.

I had to find him.


	10. Ch 9: Reunion

A little moment of happiness in the midst of confusion and sadness. Enjoy!

Haku POV:

At first, it was only a whisper, like a trick of wind that seemed to murmur my name. I picked up the calling, ever so faint, like a residue of grass dew in the afternoon sun. It sounded desperate, but not in the aftermath of regret. Desperate with longing. It was always windy up here in the meadows, so I ignored it, returning my attention to straight ahead, the endless ripples of green, another way to say nowhere.

Then, it became closer, and louder, and more frantic. _Haku! Haku! _I've always trusted my ears, but like everything about me recently, they must have been deteriorating. A little voice inside my head told me to turn around and check what or who was calling me, but what was there to turn around to? The one thing that mattered most to me had been lost. There was nothing. My future would remain bleak even if I did turn around. I knew I was wallowing in despair, but I restrained myself from self-pity. It was the one thing that dragons absolutely despised. _Along with broken promises._

But the calling was not a shadow anymore; it was real, and pierced through the air with familiarity.

"Haku! Please, don't leave me!" It struck a cord, a memory.

_Please, don't leave me! I don't want to be alone. A young girl sat crouched in the dark, clutching at the folds of the fabric around a boy's neck._

"Chihiro!" I whispered with realization. I spun around, leaping to my feet in the process.

She was something out of a dream, a dot in the distance, threatened to be overthrown by the grass. Lovely and delicate; a gust of wind might've knocked her off her feet. But she ran swiftly, and as the moments passed, became more substantial, closer and closer. When she was near enough, I rubbed my eyes, and opened them only to see the joy sparkling within her own. I was mystified and bewildered and stood still like a statue. She outstretched her arms in yearning, her voice rang like a bell as she leaped over the stairs, now only a hundred yards away.

"Haku! I understand now! Yubaba told me everything! I know you are getting married, I know what happened." She stumbled ever so slightly but regained her footing and sprinted with youthful energy, incredibly fast, closing the distance between us. I did the only thing I could, which was open my arms, preparing myself for the impact she would make. I would hold her, and never let go. It was an automatic gesture, my mind was too befuddled to think. _She…doesn't hate me? Impossible! Then why…?_

When we were a mere few inches apart, she stopped running so suddenly, keeping the almost vanished distance between us. Her chocolate eyes gazed deeply into mine, genuine recognition and empathy whirling within their depts. Then she brought her hand back through the air, and slapped me hard across the face.

I was appalled, stunned to the core. I felt like a fool, with my arms in a position for embrace. Quickly snapping my arms to the sides of my torso, I hardly noticed my smarting cheek. The instant she slapped me, I felt oddly whole. The burden of guilt lifted itself from my shoulders.

"That," she eyed me critically, "was for lying to me." And with that said, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me ardently, myself being totally unprepared. Her forward launching motion sent both of us falling to the grass, and we tumbled over one another around and around down the hill, through the flowers and the grass, sunshine beating down upon us. I wrapped one arm tightly around her waist so she wouldn't get hurt and cast a blocking spell that stopped the rolling. We lay gasping for breath, staring at each other in the grass in a moment of silence. I was searching on her face for signs of hesitation, fear, or wariness. None showed.

The perfect minute of peace was interrupted by crystal clear peals of laughter erupting for Chihiro, ponytail splayed out in the grass, body shaking against the arm I realized I still had wrapped around her. She was laying on top of it so I was unable to extract it from beneath. More laughter filled the air. I was slightly fearful that she might burst from all the mirth.

"Chihiro…what's so funny?"

In between a fit of giggles, she gasped out, "You looked so bewildered. I've never seen that expression on your face before."

I snorted gently. "What do you expect, when one minute you're slapping me and the next your crushing me?"

She stopped laughing for a minute and looked at me with concern before brushing the cheek she had smacked lightly, my otherwise ok skin burning beneath the trail of her fingertips.

"Sorry," Chihiro murmured, "you had an expression of guilt on your face. I figured maybe you wanted some retaliation. Plus," she pulled a sheepish face, "I didn't mean to do it hard."

I gathered her hands in mine, a friendly gesture, nothing more, although my heart was scorching, thumping loudly. "Thank you, then, for reading me so well."

A cheeky grin was what I received. "Anytime."

And the timeless laughter started again, and I gave in, laughing like a young boy again, my chest feeling lighter than it had in years. We rolled onto our backs, tears pouring out of our eyes, and stared into the blue sky, arms pinned beneath each other. _She understood. _A bird chirped in the distance.

I stopped laughing. It was too cheerful, like the calm before a storm, and I felt the storm brewing in the distance. What could I do now? Put her life at stake to fight the Delta Gods once more? Silent tears of sadness leaked from the corner of my eyes, ones that I didn't fight against, and Chihiro turned on her side to face me, eyes boring at me, questioning. She tenderly brushed the moisture away.

"Why?" I whispered. That one word summed up the forgiveness that I felt I didn't deserve completely.

She pressed a finger to my lips. "Shhh…you silly dragon. Stop worrying." She looked back up into the sky. "It's so unbelievably clear…looks like the sky has never seen a storm."

"It has." I said in a sensible and matter of fact voice, regretting it the moment the words slipped from my mouth. _I must sound so lifeless to her. _

"Have trust, Haku." She flashed me a brilliant smile that lit up her whole face. I smiled back softly at her, the happiness contagious. _Let go of your worries for once. Live for a few moments in the present._

Uncertainly, I slipped my hand into her smaller one, our fingers clasping familiarly, as we lay on our backs watching the clouds pass.

"Chihiro?"

"Mhmm?"

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Haku."

Please review! If you review, I'll update very soon. And to all that have reviewed, THANK YOU!


	11. Ch 10: Eternal

Haku sat in the grass, acutely aware of the soft, rhythmic breathing that sounded from Chihiro who sat next to him, an inner strength radiating from her. She had told him not to worry, and for that peaceful hour, he had rid his mind of all thoughts and focused his attention on the form that lay an arm's length away from him in the grass. The dark chocolate hair spilling out in the grass, the aquamarine fabric against her creamy skin. Then she pulled herself up into a sitting position, as if she knew that the peace could not last forever. He felt obliged to do so too, and sat cross legged next to her, shaking himself from comfort to face reality once again. And his thoughts and worries automatically started listing again, much to his dislike. _The saltworm supply must be running low…I need to have a word with Kamaji…Lin, didn't I tell her too make sure Chihiro was in bed? And the tree, I must remember to remove the tree the next time I visit… _They had been sitting in silence, simply rejoicing each other's company, and now his perpetually occupied mind was buzzing once again.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured, voicing his first concern that he could no longer keep quiet. Even though she seemed much stronger built than last time, she must be feeling tired after all that running.

Chihiro swiveled her gaze from her feet to him. "I'm fine." She replied quickly, a little too quickly. Haku frowned slightly, biting his lip.

"You are not, however." He looked away, the untruthful answer biting at his conscience. _So, she still does not trust me?_

Chihiro noticed her mistake with her instinctual choice of words. She laid one hand on his arm, feeling the bone beneath. _He's thin…just like Yubaba said. He needs to eat. _

"Haku…" Chihiro took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. The boy didn't say anything. _He is easily hurt, he has withering faith. _

"Am I a strong person?"

He lifted his head in reaction to the question and was about to open his mouth to say fiercely 'yes, of course, Chihiro, how could you not be? You defied Yubaba, you helped me remember my name' when she continued slowly, a little fearful of what he would think of her. The troubles that she bundled up in her heart, was she ready to pour them out? The questions that bombarded her brain, would he listen and not stare at her aghast? _Perhaps my faith is withering, too._

"I like to think I am strong. I try to act like I can endure and prevail." Her breath quivered almost unnoticeably, but he noticed and found her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She continued.

"Haku, you told me to look forward. So I did. Nobody listened to me. And I acted like I was fine, when inside, I was not. I physically move forward. My heart does not. I'm sorry, I'm a liar too. I broke my promise sometimes. I searched, everyday. Day after day. I couldn't help it…" Chihiro took a shuddering breath.

"Forgive me, if I seem vague, if I seem to not speak my heart—"

"Chihiro! I didn't mean-I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. It's me. It's become a habit. I brush concern aside. I am afraid to speak my heart, I am a coward. I am scared I will be misunderstood. Because when I am, than I may convince myself everything was not how I viewed it. I am scared I will not remain strong. And brave. Ugh, I am a mess, an utter mess."

This time, Chihiro looked away, unable to bear the intensity of his green eyes.

"You liked me as a child, didn't you Haku, brave and rash like I was?"

"I did. And I like you now." He spoke truthfully. So what if Chihiro was more restrained? Her motives were still pure. Her heart was still pure. It didn't matter to him if she decided to keep some of it in. _But it matters to her._

She tore at the grass, frustrated. "I've changed. Yubaba said so. And I know I have." She grabbed his hand and brought it to her forehand, for a second startling him with her bold gesture. "Look."

A warm glow appeared under Haku's fingers as he did, walking into Chihiro's mind. Colors surrounded him, their force buffeting him from all sides. He saw her scrubbing the tub in fury. He saw the mental battle with the stain. He saw the urge to run from everything that seemed to chase her. He saw the doubt, the confusion, the anger, some directed towards him, some directed wrongly towards herself. _Practicability clashing with heart. Common sense clashing with dreams. Love clashing with hate. Determination clashing with doubt. _He felt the multiple layers, tearing as he walked deeper. The thoughts were complex, with many sides, no longer black and white, no longer that of a child's.

_Get out of my life, my world, my dreams…cheated from life…Congratulations, Haku. I knew you found somebody else…no, this can't be, he didn't do it on his own will…nothing I can do, calm before a storm…good or bad will remain to be seen…it was a façade…move forward, never look back…I have to find him, have too…but what to do…face it, don't shy away…withering trust, so easily scared….misunderstanding…_

They chorused around him, loud and soft, clear and fuzzy, weighed and rash. And he comprehended her fear. Chihiro had developed two, very conflicting natures, both useful, but both trying to kill one another. She did not need to worry though, he would take care of her.

Haku could no longer stand seeing her in distress. He removed his hand and the glow faded.

"I have caused you pain." He stated as he saw, avoiding her eye, sorrow constricting in his chest. "Why did you come back for me?" She stared defiantly back, daring him to contradict, melancholy burning in her brown pools.

"_I _am the one who has caused you pain. I am the one who sound apologize. How many hours, days, months, _years, _did you spend building your bonding place, for me? How many times have you felt exhausted, for me? How many beatings, how many oaths, how many fights, did you take, for me? How much blood, did you lose, for _me?" _Her voice faded. "How many times, do you think of me, not knowing if you would ever see me again, not knowing if you were going to be married with the knowledge I would be forever searching? How many!" she cried, "and in the midst of your suffering, the least I could do was understand."

She folded her arms around herself tightly, another habitual gesture she used to shield herself from the harsh world. "All I could do was understand…"

"You forgot to ask me something." Despite the tension, the dragon smiled in spite of himself.

"What?"

"How many times did I rehearse the act for you? Which, I might answer with at least a dozen."

He was rewarded by a shaky chuckle.

"I loved the fat part. It was totally random." Her teeth flashed white.

It hurt him to be reminded, however, of the awful deed he had done, and it hurt him more too see how sweet and forgiving she was. "You're not fat, Chihiro," Haku breathed. "You're beau-" he cut himself off, blushing red, but Chihiro didn't notice.

"I'm as fat as you are fat. Promise me, Haku…"

He moaned, remembering his failure at the word 'promise', and reached into the folds of his shirt, bringing out the small piece of paper, placing it in her outstretched hand. "I didn't keep your promise, Chihiro. I'm sorry. I-I-just couldn't. See, I'm the weak one."

She whispered softly. "Weak, Haku? Stubborn, yes, protective, yes, but weak? Never." Her voice rasped, and she bent her head down to look at the piece of paper carefully before letting out a small gasp.

"I'm glad you didn't." She shuffled over and embraced him. "At least you kept your first one." Her breath tickled his ear, and he reminded himself to breathe. "At least, try to eat more, you are quite thin. Regain you strength. You're too hard on yourself."

"You are too." All he said was honest.

"I'll try to be strong." She pulled back and cocked her head to one side, looking at him.

"I'll try to trust. So, how are you feeling?"

Chihiro groaned. "Tenacious as ever, aren't you?"

"Scale one to ten?"

"A nine." Under his disbelieving look, she shot in her defense, "Hey, we've found each other, you being my best friend, surely that's supposed to make me feel better. But yes, I feel a little tired. Just a _little, _Haku, no need to round your eyes like that. Try to remember I'm sixteen, not ten, anymore."

"At least you let me take care of you when you were ten, instead of running all over the place," he grunted, playfully annoyed.

"I'm not feeble anymore. I run sixty something miles a week and swim thirty something hours and pour over 1,000 pages worth of books." Seeing the dragon's horrified look, she quickly added, "Hey, I do sports. I attend school. This is human life."

The distance had been bridged. The tension had dissipated. He now too, understood why. Why she had found him.

"Come run with me." Chihiro stood up suddenly, making Haku feel all alone in the grass.

"Run?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, run. Remember when you practically flew all the way to the bridge with me in tow the first time we met? I could barely keep up. I bet I'm faster now."

"Yes, but the speed was partially due to magic." Chihiro reached out a hand and Haku accepted it, pulling himself up.

"Then let's race. No magic allowed." Her spirit was bubbling within her, her legs wanted to pound in the soft grass. But Haku, always sensible, looked doubtfully at the girl, reluctant to just run around in circles like a child.

"What if I don't want to run?"

"I'll make you." Chihiro was already pulling ahead, looking over her shoulder and asking him silently with her eyes to come.

"I'm a God, Chihiro."

"A stubborn one on that note." She stuck her tongue out at him. _The nerve. _With a growl, he launched himself at her and unwillingly found himself to be sprinting after her. He felt carefree in the wind, he felt like what his age appeared to be, 17 and young. _First, rolling down a hill. Now, running with no purpose. What's next? I'm becoming soft. _But Haku had to admit that with the arrival of Chihiro, he was actually beginning to enjoy each moment of life. And live it to its full potential. Nothing, it seemed, could bog him down today.

_God, is she fast. _He struggled to keep up, running as fast as he could, restraining himself from the urge to use magic to make himself faster. Her long legs moved in a blur, a spring to her step. Her laughter filled the air.

"Come on, Haku, you can do better than that!"

With a growl, he ran even faster, the grass soft beneath his feet. They were heading back in the direction of the bathhouse, the afternoon sun twinkling in the sky.

_Slap-slap-slap, _went Chihiro's shoes as she sprinted across the bridge, with Haku hot on her heels. She turned sharply to the right and suddenly stopped in front of the descending flight of rickety wooden steps, replaying that awful scene with her unknowingly running down the steps and crashing into the concrete wall at the end. Her abrupt stop caused Haku to crash into her. She gave a squeak as she felt herself teeter over the edge, but strong arms wrapped around her middle and brought her back to safe ground. He breathed through her hair, breathing rapid both from the exertion of trying to catch up and from fear of watching her fall.

"I've got you." Haku noticed she wasn't even panting, feeling ashamed at his pathetic physical state.

"I win. You're a slowpoke." Chihiro smiled despite her shaking and realized that his arms were still wound tightly around her. She exhaled and twisted her neck so that they were nose to nose, faces an inch apart. "Hey, thanks for catching me back there, thought I was dead for sure."

Haku narrowed his eyes at her, and said with finality, "I'll never let you die."

Chihiro's POV:

I admit, Haku was just a wee bit over protective. I appreciated the fact he had caught me because for a moment, I was really scared it would happen just like last time, but he wouldn't let go of me, and about the dying part? All mortals die, and I thought he knew that. I was fighting for air.

"Um, Haku, you can let go now, I'm ok, don't worry." Instantly, he looked at the arms that were still wrapped around my waist and blushed faintly, quickly removing them and snapping the limbs to his side.

"Sorry," he muttered, shame prickling his voice. It was really quite cute. Once again, he was judging himself too harshly. I hoped I might lessen the habit over time.

Deep inside, I knew the protectiveness was part of the dragon that I loved, but could it really hurt for him to lessen it? _Hope not. _

I knew he wasn't going to make any effort to take my hand after that, so I reached for the limp one by his side and grasped it, slipping my fingers through his like we had always done as children. My action caught him unaware, he probably wasn't used to be forgiven so quickly, yet I wasn't the one likely to hold grudges. _Moving forward involves forgiveness. _

"Come with me. I want to visit Kamaji." We silently walked down the stairs.

"Chihiro?"

"Yeah?"

"You are really fast. And sorry, about not letting go."

I laughed at the compliment. "Are you sure that I'm really fast, or are you just trying to cover up the fact that you couldn't catch me? And really Haku, don't mind. I—"

I blushed at what I was going to say next in hopes of boosting his confidence. And it was 100% true. "I find your protectiveness kinda cute."

Silence filled the air once again as he pondered on my words. We finally reached the bottom and I exhaled a huge sigh of relief. Haku noticed and murmured into my ear, "I wouldn't have let you trip, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I trust you wouldn't have, but all the same, I don't like those stairs."

"Chihiro, while you remind me that you are no longer a child, I remind you that I am a dragon. A powerful, dangerous dragon, on that note. And I am definitely _not _to be categorized as cute." He pulled his lips back to show me sharp canines and unnaturally white teeth. He exuded a sense of authority and control, but I wasn't ready to get ordered about by a dragon, no, not after all those years of surviving without him, my own determination pushing me on. I rolled my eyes.

"Oooo, I'm so scared of you, big, intimidating dragon." My voice had taken on the quality of mock fear and dripped with sarcasm.

"You are going to be sorry." He hissed through clenched teeth, furrowing his beautiful brows with supposed anger.

I wasn't about to let myself get defeated by the 17 year old looking spirit, and took off before I could even take in the threat. I slammed the door open that led into boiler room and tried to shut it, but his magic kept it open.

"That's not fair!" I yelled over my shoulder as I dashed into the steaming red room, always bathed in that orange yellow hue of dancing flames. The sootballs twittered at my feet, making quite a racket, covering my shoes to the point where I could hardly walk. Staggering out from their act of love, I stood once again in the same place I had six years ago, after Haku bid me to go and find Kamaji. I was really out of breath, panting with my hands resting on my thighs.

"KAMAJI!" I shouted above the roar of the furnace. The six legged spider like man was busy at work, wrapping up different herbs that all looked the same to me in small pieces of parchment paper. His many arms orchestrated absurd motions that were probably impossibly for a human to do.

"EH? Speak up! I'm getting a little deaf." He didn't even lift his head to see who it was. _Great, Haku's going to catch me any minute._

"KAMAJI! IT'S ME, CHIHIRO!"

He took off his odd spectacles and wiped them before putting them on again.

"Chihiro…Sen…is that really you?"

"Yes!"

He raised his arms, joy breaking out on his face, looking like a child who had just discovered chocolate. I opened mine, smiling like an idiot, about to run into the waiting embrace, when _somebody _tackled me from behind and lifted me right off my feet, one arm under my legs and one arm cradling my neck. I feel downright helpless, like a doll. I struggled with no avail. He was, despite being lean, very very strong.

"Put me down!" I hissed in the most furious hiss I could muster. "You are unbelievable."

"Do you take it back then?" He smiled devilishly down at me, the locks of green black hair only inches away from my face.

"You are so rude, I was just going to greet someone very dear to me who I haven't seen in SIX YEARS. I thought gods had manners." I spat quite viciously, but he remained annoyingly cheerful and calm, not relinquishing his hold.

"No, no, Chihiro, take you time." Kamaji sighed with blissful remembrance. "Ah…youngsters." He picked up his teapot and took a long slurp.

Chihiro was slightly horrified at what the spider man was hinting at, and Haku seemed not to notice his words, but noticed the expression on her face.

"Chihiro, I swear on my river I'll put you down the minute you take back your words."

"Who, me, insulting a river god?" I batted my eyelids, feigning innocence. Then a plan popped into my head. I sighed and turned in his arms so I was facing his chest. He smelled so pleasant, so Haku. Like the fresh turned earth after a nice pounding rainstorm. Then I rested my head at the crook of his neck, letting out another sad little sigh. He stiffened and became rigid. I felt his concern spiking the air. He hesitated for a second before speaking softly.

"Chihiro…what's wrong?" His grip slackened, as if he was scared he was hurting me. I took my chance, seeing the gap in his armor, jerked my head. I bit him on the neck, not hard enough to puncture the skin, or to even leave marks, but hard enough to startle him. He dropped me instantly, a shudder passing through his body, and I fell lightly to my feet. I faced him, and he looked at me as if I was a stranger, his clothes slightly rumpled, his demeanor rubbed the wrong way, very un-Haku like. Maybe I was pushing his pride a bit far. Kamaji was hooting in his seat, a crackling sort of chortle escaping his mouth. _Time to push some humor into this._

"Hey, you're not the only one who has handsome fangs." We burst out into laughter. He double upped, holding his middle, hair swinging to hide his face, and I was leaning onto his back with an arm for support, both of us laughing too hard to notice the arrival of another spirit, who quietly slid shut the small wooden door before standing up and brushing off her salmon pants, before turning to face us with a mouth hanging open in shock. She snapped it shut with a small hmph.

We both stopped, and I instantly snapped up straight, not leaning on Haku anymore. He looked disgruntled, but amusement still glittered in his warm green eyes. Lin stood before us with her hands on her hips, a small smirk flitting her lips.

"Sorry to intrude on the social gathering here, guys, but dinner's ready."


	12. Ch 11: Choking

Hey you guys! So just a little note before you start reading:

Thank you again for all the reviews! When I finish this story, I will definitely give personal thanks to my most devoted readers.

Also: I'm trying really really hard to give Chihiro a strong, rounded character. I've realized from reading some fanfics on here that she's not really being given a personality, more soft and sweet, which is great to read, but still...where's the spunk? It's difficult to keep true to it all the time. Some traits I'm including are: caring, determined, strong willed, spontaneous, short temper at times, forgiving, clever, analytical, fast acting, and of course, understanding, sweet and loving and cheerful.

Tell me what you think! And if it seems like that I falling short in the writing, please tell me, because its really tempting to make Chihiro just an all around, easy going girl.

Lin POV:

I realized that Chihiro must have had a lot going on her mind back there in the big tub, and I didn't want to disrupt her thinking. There was something between that battle of the stain and her that seemed personal, not anything that I could guess, probably. So when she started running with surprising speed back into the sleeping room hallways, I didn't give chase, even though I knew that Haku would kill me if he saw. She was sixteen, old enough to decide what was good for her or not. She didn't need a weasel spirit, and definitely not a thick-headed dragon to watch her back all the time. I sensed that Chihiro had grown stronger, both physically and mentally. She seemed quite like the independent kind of person at times.

I busied with myself for the rest of the morning, and time flew pretty fast. It felt like with Chihiro here, the minutes were actually worth something and not just minutes to prove our existence. Even though she was in a bad state this morning, her very presence was soothing, there was an upbeat sort of determination that glowed around her. I even realized I was humming while I mopped the floors while everyone slept. _Be quiet, Lin. You were never really born to carry a tune. Imagine if the sleeping spirits heard. _And that only made myself smile hum with more enthusiasm.

I knew that Chihiro would be fine. There was nothing dangerous around here in the bathhouse, no "trees" for her to walk into (I was still wondering about that part of how she got hurt). Soon, The sun was setting, and I knew that the workers were going to wake any moment. Kamaji liked his dinner early, so I hurried into the kitchen before it became busy, where the food was just hot out of the woks, the rice just freshly steamed, soft as rice could be. _Maybe I'll eat with him tonight, just to keep the lonely spirit company. It does get quite boring if you only have sootballs to entertain you… _

I filled my basket with food enough to feed four people, for Kamaji tended to have a big appetite, and packed three bowls along with four chopsticks…Kamaji also tended to drop his into the furnace, accidents, of course. Then, I headed off on the well know trip to the boiler room where I paid visit everyday. The interior bathhouse had improved greatly since Haku had taken over half of it. He basically renovated everything place, replacing the faded red carpet in the hallways, fixing the lifts so that they were more efficient, and reinforcing the stairwells so that no steps gave way. I had to give that dragon credit. While Yubaba spent her time lavishing the profits on new scroll paintings and tropical plants to decorate every nook and cranny available, Haku kept our safety in mind. _Of course he does, he thinks like an old, sensible, no fun man, that 2,000 year old of a spirit. Pah, no excitement. _The ride down the lift was much more enjoyable and smooth now that the pulleys had been restored and oiled. I had gotten stuck for three hours in one of those things before until the Gunni could fix it.

Before I even slid open the wooden door to the boiler room, I sensed a major disturbance in the air. It was laughter. Chiming, ageless, eternal laughter. Sounded like a coursing river, a pulsing waterfall. It sent shivers up my spine. Because it wasn't anybody's laugh. It was Haku's.

Another laugh accompanied his, a sound that was a little less glorious and godly, but beautiful all the same with little snorts here and there, warmth penetrating beneath the door. And perhaps the weirdest laugh sounded like an act of some old person choking in the background. I was apprehensive of what to expect when I opened the door. _Laughter. Nobody in this friggen bathhouse has laughed for ages. But I was just laughing my butt off this morning with Chihiro…could it be her? Surely not…she and Haku…she looked like she could strangle him back there in the tub…_

My heart tugged me, wanted me to join the bliss, so I slid open the door, and sure enough, I saw the scene that made my heart melt. Haku, bending over, laughing too hard to speak, shoulders shaking, with Chihiro leaning on him for almost nonexistent support. And Kamaji was emitting weird croaking sounds. Maybe he choked on his tea, I couldn't be sure.

I was almost sorry that I had to disturb the moment. The minute I entered Haku resumed to that so annoying bossy stance of his, although he couldn't seem to keep his eyes from sparkling with the laughter. Chihiro snapped up straight, looking a little dazed to be intruded upon. Kamaji was still hacking his head off. He did say he was becoming a little deaf, so he probably didn't notice the fact that I had entered.

"Sorry to intrude on the little social gathering here you guys, but dinner's ready!"

Or did Kamaji say that he was only partially deaf? Because the minute I mentioned the word dinner, he perked his head up and immediately groped for the little hammer he kept on misplacing.

"Alright you little runts! Break for dinner!"

I rolled my eyes with exasperation before setting down the basket and reaching into the outer compartment, tossing out handfuls of the star candies that fell with soft pitter patters, followed by the scrambling of the sootballs as they fought to get to the food first.

Kamaji indeed had choked on his tea because soon after he started hacking again. Before I could do anything, Chihiro ran up to him and started patting him hard on the back, murmuring comforting words to the old spider. Kamaji wiped his eyes, a motion that I caught, and I smiled at the thought of how much Chihiro had grown up. Haku looked like he wanted to follow her, but stopped himself after a sharp glance that I passed on him. _I better keep the dragon in check. Honestly, I don't think Chihiro wants a bodyguard. But nevertheless, it's sweet, he can't help himself from caring for her. Even if it does go a little overboard. _

"Better now?"

"Much," Kamaji croaked. Then Chihiro threw herself into his arms, enfolding him with her two no longer skinny as hell arms. "Sorry for the delay of the hug. You can blame it on him." She jerked her head in the direction of Haku, who looked guiltily to his feet. _I wonder what else happened…_

Then she walked over to me and also gave me a hug, which I returned. She smelled like the meadows, the sun. She smelled like happiness itself.

"Hey Lin, sorry for what happened in the big tub back there."

"No problem. No explanation needed…or wanted." We both laughed and I pulled away before holding her at arm's length, scrutinizing her. _Gosh, she looks so much better, more color to her cheeks. Happier. _

"You look great. Much better than this morning."

"Which brings me to ask," his smooth velvet voice lilted in the air, "why was Chihiro up this morning? When she was supposed to be resting?" He pointedly looked at me, his eyes shooting the message _I told you to look after her._ I jumped a little; I had almost forgotten about the dragon, who had been standing quietly by Kamaji, leaning against the medicine cabinets. _You knew this was coming…think of an answer quick Lin. Ummm…nothing, just that she wanted to scrub your face off the big tub?_

Chihiro saved me from my reply. Quietly, she walked over the Haku and slipped her arm into his. His bossy air instantly evaporated, a caring one replacing it as he unconsciously without knowing leaned a little closer to catch the words that she said softly into his ear, almost as if to shield the human from all the hurt in the world. I strained to catch them. They were so close, and it brought a small pang of jealousy to my heart which I pushed aside, scolding myself. _You'll have to stop kidding yourself, you'll never find that kind of person who obviously is willing to die for you. Haku plainly loves her. Does Chihiro return the affection…?_

"Stop sulking, Haku. Didn't I tell you that I'm practically fine? It's not Lin's fault I wanted to clean…"

"Sorry." He muttered back, regret for his actions pulsing off him. He turned to face me. "Forgive me Lin. I was just…concerned."

"Chihiro, don't go making Haku soft. He almost never apologizes." That was a fact. "And apology accepted, dragon, you had every right to worry." Now I turned to glare at Chihiro, raising one eyebrow dramatically in an attempt to look like Haku. A disarming smile was all I received, and I had to smile back.

"I thought you said dinner was ready?" Kamaji made the unnecessary hint.

"Right." I sat down on the dusty wooden floor, pulling the basket next to me and began rummaging through the shaken contents.

"Here, a pair for you, and you had BETTER make them last for this whole meal without dropping them into the furnace, got it?" I handed two bamboo chopsticks to the spider who sheepishly avoided my gaze. My words would be no use. I already had that feeling that he was going to need another pair halfway through the meal.

"Hmmm…" I dug around more before retrieving the other three pairs from the bottom. "Lucky for you, I brought four, that way we all can have a pair. You two are eating with us, right?" I glanced at Chihiro and Haku, who were still standing side by side, their arms still perfectly linked, whether they realized that or not.

"If there is enough food…" Haku sized up the bowls and platters within the basket before looking down at Chihiro who was only two inches shorter than him, silently asking for her opinion.

"Then we'd love too." She finished for him, and he nodded in agreement.

"Great. Kamaji, are you staying in your perch or joining us on the floor?"

"Pah, might as well exercise my old joints and join you youngsters."

"Who are you calling a youngster, hmm? For your information, I am wayyy older than I seem. At least now you're a distance from the furnace…"

He chose to ignore my retort and scrambled down to the floor, trying to make all his four legs fit comfortably below him while freeing two legs for eating. We all sat down as if on cue, Chihiro ending up between me and Haku, me shooting poisonous looks at the dragon saying _she's also MY friend and you better not hog her to yourself during dinner. I also haven't been with her for six years._

He only inclined his head. _Share, Lin._

"Crap," I muttered. "I only brought three bowls."

"That's no problem," answered Kamaji, specks of rice shooting from his mouth as I dodged to avoid them. "Chihiro can have mine."

_Wow, Chihiro has that big of an affect that she even turning Kamaji upside down, not to mention Yubaba and Haku…and maybe me. _

Chihiro looked embarrassed, trying to deny the offer as politely as she could without hurting his feelings. "No, no, Kamaji. You need to eat. I'm fine, honestly."

"But you need to eat especially," I pointed out, "when you've just been healed."

"She can share with me." All of us looked at Haku, with Chihiro in even more of a tight spot.

"Haku, what did I tell you about eating and regaining—" she stammered, turning a shade redder at the offer.

"Nonsense." Then, seeing the flustered girl, he tenderly put an arm around her shoulders, affection shining in his green eyes that only I was able to catch a glimpse of. "I insist. I'll eat with you."

Chihiro relented. "Well, it's not like you're going to change your mind any time soon." She growled.

I passed out the bowls of rice, coughing slightly to remind the dragon. He didn't seem to get the hint, and I had to physically tap the arm that was still draped around the girl before he realized and quickly removed it. Couldn't he see that Chihiro wouldn't be able to eat a bite of food being smothered like that?

"So, since when did you guys find each other?" I casually tried to state while picking at the marinated cucumbers, trying to find one that looked crunchy. A choking sound made me look up. Haku was coughing, dignified enough not to spit his rice all over the place like _some _spider.

"Ugh, what's with all this suffocating, guys?" Chihiro said lightheartedly while kindly clapping the dragon on the back before the food seemed to go down the right pipe. He heaved a mouthful of air and gratefully took the glass of water the she handed to him. _How thoughtful _I mused while carefully swallowing my own mouthful of rice. I certainly did not want to start sputtering like some fool. "Close one there, Haku."

"Thanks," Haku lowered his voice, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Chihiro."

"Hopefully you don't choke everyday or else I can't see how you survived six years." She grinned at him before turning her attention to me.

"Well Lin, Yubaba explained the things that happened during the time I was gone. Vaguely, but enough detail for me to comprehend." She automatically reached for his hand and they interlocked fingers. "So, once I saw beyond the whole façade that this silly dragon put up, I ran to find him sitting in the meadows. We've talked since then."

"That's good news," Kamaji piped up. "I always knew you too had something for each other."

I was almost afraid that Haku would start choking on his food again, and Chihiro obviously worried about the same thing because her free hand hovered above his back. But luckily, he had just swallowed before hearing and decided to pretend not to hear.

"Oh no, Kamaji, we're just friends, that's all." I restrained myself from snorting and shoveled more food into my mouth.

Chihiro was going to scoop up some rice with her chopsticks when Haku picked up a piece of roast fish with his and held it in front of her.

"Here, let me." He looked so hopeful, like a child waiting for his gift to be received.

She squinted at the fish. "And I suppose you didn't put a spell on this, did you Haku?"

He rolled his emerald eyes. "Just eat it. It'll give you your strength back."

"Thanks, Haku, but really…I feel like you're trying to fatten me up, feeding me and all." She opened her mouth and he swiftly in one motion placed in not only the fish but a few pieces of cucumbers and a huge chunk of rice from his bowl. My eyes were bugging out. I was trying _so _hard not to laugh at the incredulous expression on her face. For a second, she seemed to be contemplating on the thought of whether to spit all of it out, but decided against it as it would hurt him and chewed the whole mouthful quickly and swallowed. Then she turned to him, eyes blazing, and almost snatched her hand away from his, but didn't after seeing the miserable look on the dragon's face. Kamaji and I exchanged looks, both of us wondering if a fight was about to unfold.

"Haku, I'm not a _child! _I can perfectly feed myself, thank you very much. You could have at least told me." Chihiro hissed at him. Haku made the whole thing worse by putting his cold mask on in an attempt to defend himself. He was used to being in control, after all.

"Oh really? I try to help you eat, and this is how you treat me." He shot back with an aloof expression, trying to cover his hurt.

It seemed too much, for she took her hand away and folded her arms. "Fine, be that way. Lock all your emotions in. I'm trying to help, trying to show you, but your won't _listen." _Then she deliberately turned her back to him, not catching sight of the broken expression on his face that he quickly tried to wipe off and efficiently stroked up a conversation with Kamaji and me with obvious skill, both of us just swiveling our heads back and forth between the two. We talked about the promotion I had gotten from Yubaba a year ago, the new enchantment that Kamaji had put on the sootballs to make them stronger. There was a choking sort of gap in our conversation, however. We didn't mention Haku (he was so quiet that I almost forgot he was eating with us), or Ashumo and Kyo, and most of all, his mating.

"Not again!" I threw my hands up in the air, about to go on my daily rant, as Kamaji dropped his chopsticks, this time only to the floor, when he got excited about explaining the value of silk these days. If he had just been talking to me, I would have probably just been dozing off, but Chihiro, obviously learned, made all the right remarks at the right times, making it seem like she actually was fascinated by the cost of silk (which I knew she wasn't), causing Kamaji to erupt with gusto.

"Here let me." She fished around in her pockets trying to find something, but Haku, I don't know how he knew, it wasn't like he was reading her mind or anything, conjured up a piece of string from thin air and placed it on the ground before her, pointedly avoiding any physical or eye contact.

Chihiro stared blankly at the string before picking it up, whispering something so that only a dragon's ears could hear, and plucked Kamaji's chopsticks from the ground, her fingers deftly tying a knot at the top of the sticks and then making a loop big enough for somebody's hand to poke through. Then she slipped the loop onto the spider's gnarled wrist so that the chopsticks dangled on a length of string about ten inches.

"There, try it and see how it works." She sat back to admire her handiwork. I was goggling at the speed she put the whole thing together, less than fifteen seconds, and Kamaji obviously was thinking the same thing. He picked the chopsticks up hesitantly and started eating, and after a minute, dropped them on purpose. They only dangled from his wrist, the customary rattle of bamboo hitting woode, or even worse, bamboo sparking in fire, was gone.

"God, Chihiro, I wish you could have come sooner," I exclaimed with sisterly pride, and six years worth of relief. "You don't know how many chopsticks this spider made me go through!" I poked a thumb in Kamaji's direction. "Now they won't drop into the furnace. Wow, not only are you gorgeous, you're also a genius." From the corner of my vision, I saw respect and pride flit upon the dragon's masked face.

"I'm not pretty, Lin, how many times have I said that?" Haku's mouth opened in protest, but on better thought, he snapped it shut. "And I'm not a genius…I just observe and analyze."

"Well, you sound pretty smart to me." I crunched on a particularly crunchy fishbone.

Soon, Kamaji clanked his bowl down, wiping the last residue of food from his beard, signifying the end of dinner.

"Ahh, well I better get back to work. It was a pleasure eating with you, missed you for six years." He clambered back onto his perch as I collected his dirty bowl and the newly improved chopsticks. I'd have to wash them before giving them back tomorrow.

"No, the pleasure was mine." Chihiro stood up without taking the almost outstretched hand of Haku, their friction still pricking through the air.

"And thank you, Chihiro, for all the help. Come on, get back to work!"

"No problem." She picked up the bowls from the ground along with the chopsticks and placed them into my basket. Less work for me.

"Hey thanks, kiddo," I gave her another hug.

"You are fine with washing them yourself—"

"Yes. Now off to bed with you, you look dead on your feet. See you tomorrow! And," I leaned in, "try to smooth Haku down, will you? I know he can be a bossy, arrogant nitwit, but…you know what I mean."

She gave me a sad little smile and patted me on the shoulder. "Yes, I know, Lin."

"Ok. I'm off! Night!"

"Night!" She waved at me as I headed out the door, and I saw her sway a little on her feet. I heaved the door shut and faced the dark, thoughts buzzing in my mind.

_She must be more tired that she is letting on…running around and fighting with Haku can really take up your energy. Argh, that ignorant dragon! I might need to have a word with him. Chihiro does not need somebody to feed her. I hope they settle the conflict without blood spill. He's improving, I can see, but he still has ways to go… And she might have to give up some of her independence in order to live in the same room with him for the next few days. Personally, I think they aren't very compatible, but anything's possible in this messed up world…their love will make up for their differences…_

I let out a huge yawn. _Time to wash these dishes. _Maybe I should have accepted her help.


	13. Ch 12: Compromise

When I started feeling unsteady, I was like no big deal, just a little tired from today's exertions. Kidding myself was a way to keep me functioning. All too often I'd be running in a race convincing myself _your almost there Chihiro, you can't give up now _when I actually had a mile or so left. I didn't want anybody to know how I was feeling though, and I certainly did not want Haku to start worrying all over me. How many times would I have to tell him I wasn't fragile? That I was a lady, not a child? Now that I was thinking it over, perhaps I was a little hard on him. He wasn't the one who had changed. He was a dragon, and dragons were protective and domineering. I used to be fine with his protectiveness when I was a kid, with no ideas or ambitions for myself. In fact, I enjoyed the feeling of his eyes always following my every step, the way he made sure I was safe, staying away from danger. _I _was the one who had changed, becoming more independent as I deluded myself over the years. _You'll never forgive yourself if you give up. So close, keep on going Chihiro. Almost there, so close, almost there…_

It's not like I was a daredevil or some adventurous fool, head diving into every opportunity of danger. I just preferred to walk my own path, even if it did mean some wayside mistakes. Make my own choices. And especially have a say on eating my own food, not having him shove it into my mouth like I'm a baby. Did I become emaciated during the years without him? No. Did I break my neck every time I walked out of the house? No! He was acting like I couldn't take care of myself, which I was very capable of.

My thoughts were bugging me, chewing on my brain. _You're doing it again. You're pushing yourself and the people around you too hard. Stop having high expectations for everyone. He's Haku. What makes him himself is part of him. You can't have both ways, Chihiro. He asked you why you came back for him. You missed him. Without him, your life wasn't complete. Now its time to choose. Somebody has to relent. Somebody has to make a sacrifice. Think of everything he has gone through for you, building the dreamlike place, sustaining torture for a year. You understood. It's time you relent…_

_ So does that mean I'm supposed to go changing myself, who I've become over the years? _I got that far before my legs gave way and I staggered, catching my step before I fell to the floor. And for that moment I was sincerely grateful that he was Haku, that he would always watch for me in that moment of weakness. He rushed over and cupped both of my elbows in his warm hands, forgetting temporarily of the rift between us and supported me as I leaned in against his sturdy and lean chest, soaking in the warmth and the steadiness of his heartbeat as I recovered the feeling in my legs. Without a word, he gently walked me to the lift, always staying behind me while engulfing my hands in his in front. For once, I gave up my strength, the flame that burned within me, to give my body and soul, perhaps not mind, completely to him. I allowed him to hold me close as the lift hummed its way to the upper floors, silence greeting us. I allowed him to guide me into the dark hallways before we reached his room and he pushed aside the rice paper doors, lighting the lamps with a wave of his hand. I even allowed him to scoop me up bridal style as he carefully made his way to the bed and gently deposited me on top. With another wave, the blankets rose to mid air and covered me. But like I had expected, my mind had had enough. _You relent, but you are still sixteen. You are not to be treated as a pet. _The sensible side of me told me to curl up and go to sleep. The new day would wipe the board of troubles clean. But the strong willed side of me told me to show him how I actually felt about all of this. _Don't, you've already been too harsh. _

I finally resolved to just sit cross legged in the bed, facing the wall so I could not see the grief I was causing my dragon. My Haku. I would not just shrug away from my problems and hope that sleep would clear them up. _They are bound to surface again, the clashing sides of our personality. Better to solve them sooner than later. _But how?

"Chihiro…" He ventured slowly, with my back towards him. I could almost see him swallow hesitantly even though I glued my eyes to the blank wall. I could feel that he wanted to say more, to perhaps level the ill feelings we held against each other. I could feel that he was willing to make another sacrifice for me and apologize. I wouldn't let him say sorry however, not when I wasn't even sure who was wrong, if there was even a right or wrong this time. It would only make another scar. So when he said my name, my everyday name that sounded beautiful from his lips, I remained with my back to him, willing him to go away so I could think.

He stood there for a minute, and when it became apparent that I wasn't going to reply, he slowly retreated. His voice cracked ever so slightly.

"I'll be in the adjoining office…" the unsaid words _if you need me _locked within his mouth. Then the rice paper doors slid shut.

I heaved a great sigh and slowly turned around, wrapping the blankets tight around me, so that I faced his room, still sitting on the bed. For the first time since my arrival, I took in the appearance of the bedroom. It was very Haku in arrangement and decoration, simple, beautiful, spacious, and only the bare necessities. Nothing extravagant or overwhelming like Yubaba's office, but airy as it was, it had certain grandeur. The walls were a pale green, the birch colored wooden floors were shiny with a large chestnut bamboo mat placed in the middle of the room, four royal blue cushions on the sides of the mat. His bed was pressed against the wall. Opposite from the bed was a very large round window, the blinds rolled up for the night, silvery moonlight washing the few pieces of furniture and objects in the room. A small glass-like table rested at the corner of the bed, and a minimal chestnut wardrobe sat in the far corner with the plain mirror hanging beside it. _Why a wardrobe when you wear the same thing all the time? _I noticed two doors other than the main one standing on the right side of the bed. One was just a bamboo screen. The bathroom, I supposed. The other was another rice paper door. _The door to his office? He said he would be in there…he can't spend the night in an office! What about sleep? No, I won't allow him to do that just because I'm occupying the bed. _I stood up, leaving the blanket in a messy heap, already crossing the distance to the rice paper door when I hadn't even thought of what I was going to do, or say. _I'm sorry that I…didn't want you to feed me? Forgive me Haku…for wanting to be a sixteen year old? _I didn't think about it, so very un-Chihiro of me, or at least the present Chihiro. It seems so long ago, but I remember I trusted my instincts as a child…

I pushed the rice paper doors aside, my eyes attempting to adjust to the dark blue gray room. Eventually I was able to make out a large birch colored desk, stacked high with papers and calligraphy paper and ink stones and brushes, everything in order and neat. A few scroll paintings on the walls. The only source of light came from a huge balcony, seeming to be made out of the glass like translucent material that the table beside the bed was made out of. In the midst of the shadowy room, the balcony itself seemed to be a glowing, opal quality, moonlight filtering through the wrought strands of glass that fenced in the overhang casting glittering prisms to appear on the balcony floor. I shivered at the tranquil beauty, pulling my cardigan closer around me. I walked as soundlessly as I could across the room, testing each step as if there could possibly be pits.

He looked like a god. I mean, he _was _a god, but the indigo silhouette of his simple baggy attire, his lean arms and legs, the sharp out line of his hair, propped up against the twining rails contrasted like black and white against the platinum moonlight. He was leaning on the rail with both hands, shoulders shrugged up slightly, back towards me so I couldn't see his face, looking out into the endless sea that I realized the balcony was facing. He didn't give a sign that he knew I was there, but surely he did, dragon senses and all.

I covered the distance, each step carefully placed, muted as footsteps could be. And I didn't say anything, didn't think. I read his emotions like an open book, how I wasn't sure. The god-likeness was only another façade; he was tired, worried, anxious, and…_in pain? Mental or physical? He never told me he was hurt. _But then again, there where a lot of things Haku probably hadn't told me yet.

My arms slipped around his middle through the unyielding limbs that gripped the wrought railing and clasped themselves in front of him. I rested my chin against his stiff shoulder and inhaled the scent of his hair, dew in the first peeps of dawn. I exhaled, my breath causing several strands of green black to dance in the current. I felt him shed his armor, like that one time he shed his scales, each pearly pebble taking flight behind us. His tense body relaxed in my encirclement, his knuckles were no longer white from clenching the boundary that separated balcony from sea. Ever so minutely did he seem to press closer into the comfort I hoped I was giving while still standing strong. The waves lapped at the beginning of the concrete building, silvery gliding in and out with the pull of the tide.

"You didn't come to apologize." A statement, not a question.

"No, I didn't." I breathed into his ear.

He relinquished his hold of the rails completely and held my hands in his, the baggy cotton of his shirt brushing my forearms.

"I'm glad you didn't. And I suspect, you don't want me," he closed his eyes slowly, before opening them again, the green brighter than ever, "to apologize." And before I even knew it, I was no longer behind him, but at the rail, getting a full view of the never ending ocean in the pearly light with him behind me, clinging gently, yet desperately to the embrace that I returned.

"When in heart, I feel that I wronged you, but you don't want me to think that either?"

The night breeze streamed past us, two minds, but one form. "No, Haku. I care for you, because you are the dragon I knew then, that I know now. There is no need to strip away layers of your nature because of me."

"Does that mean _you _are going to change because of me? I won't allow that."

"What you allow or don't allow will not solve the conflicts between us."

A deep growl rumbled in his throat. "What will then?"

"Trust." The word slipped from my mouth before I could even realize what I said. _Damn, he's going to scoff at me, like he would actually see it as a solution. _I didn't regret my answer, though. This night, gazing out into the ocean of possibilities, I would let my heart rule my head, and not the other way around. He was quiet for a moment.

"I envy you." His silk voice caressed my cheek.

"Hmmm…you do now?"

"Chihiro…your soul is the purest of all humans, of all spirits, purer than mine. I saw it in you, when you were just ten, the clarity of heart and thought that you possessed. You were intriguing, a comfort in a world," he swept his hand as a gesture toward the ocean, "filled with confusion and never ending possibilities. Of all solutions and choice of word, you pick trust. The one thing I may never be able to comprehend. I envy you."

"You don't trust me?" I twisted my head around so I could look him in the eye, lifting a hand to cradle the cheek that no longer held that much boyish allure, but still the face I recognized, defined, arching brows, determined, chiseled eyes, a face with smooth contours, nothing too outstanding or bold, ending with a fine and subtle chin.

"I trust you, Chihiro, and only you, with all my heart. I…I just can't bring myself to trust you living your own life." He cast his eyes down to the floor, shame stinging the cool night air. His voice was very soft. "I sound like a horrible person, but…to know that you might be hurt when I could have intervened—to know that when I was by your side—I just can't lose you again, Chihiro. I feel like I can't take any chances. I can't trust what may come about."

He looked at me once more, eyes burning with feeling, voice rough with sentiment. "When I said that I missed you on the hills, I meant to say that for six years, I regretted letting you go. Releasing your hand. Telling you to not look back. You left with a piece of my heart, I felt—like I was missing something I should have had. I was selfish, regretting what I did, unbelievably selfish for a dragon like me. But," the voice lowered to a whisper, "I missed you. I couldn't stop myself from missing you. Now that you're back, I feel complete again. I don't want to let—you go." He stopped, his voice paining. It must have hurt him, to tell me all of this, thinking of his actions as selfish, when they weren't. I loved him. That, he didn't have to know yet, but I did. And the thought that he wanted me, not in the sense of body but heart, touched me. I felt like—I didn't deserve it.

"What do you see in me?"

"This." A small smile played on his lips as he lifted my hand and pressed it against his forehead, his other hand on the small of my back, sending tingles of what felt like magic up my spine. His mind opened, and I walked into the ethereal darkness, waiting to be presented by some false beautiful image of me, looking like an angle. I braced myself for the flatter and exaggeration I would receive, that I would then have to deny to his face. None came. Only a whirlwind of different emotions swam thickly in his mind, each one emitting a sense of content and completeness. They reminded me…

_Of the time I caught a butterfly, then released it back outside so it wouldn't die, no matter how much it had enchanted me._

_ Of the time I studied late into the night for midterms, then woke up at 5:30 in the morning for swim practice, placing 1__st__ in the grade for the tests and second in the swim meet._

_ Of the time I sat in the courtyard, buried in my sketchbook, as my classmates sat in their circles eating lunch, later to produce the best sketch of Haku yet._

_ Of the time I helped a child tie his shoes, then taught him how to do them himself, the next day having him find me and say thank you._

He saw me as me. The everyday acts that I felt strongly about, he felt so too. My determination, my selflessness, my kindness. _He loves your heart, Chihiro. _A tear sprung to the corner of my eye, and his hand quickly flicked it aside before I could even lift mine.

"Don't cry, Chihiro." His voice trembled, and he searched my face anxiously.

I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his strong chest so he couldn't see me cry. The unyielding arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I lifted my head so that my next words would not be muffled against the fabric.

"You understand me so well…and yet…I understand too, Haku. I know that you fear loosing me. But, let me make my own mistakes. Let me see failure as it is in the eye, so that I will learn. So that I will live." He stroked my hair while looking out into the sea.

"Chihiro, I never said thank you for showing me how to live all those years ago. You showed me that time passes and each day is different. You lived each day to its full potential while we wasted our time away in this bathhouse, me chasing after magic, Yubaba and the others chasing after gold. And now, I see that I'm trying to curb that liveliness I treasure. You were right. All this time. Neither you nor I can have both ways…"

"Since you understand me, Haku, then trust me. I know, it will hurt, to see me free with danger in every corner. But set me free like a butterfly, so that we can share the happiness. I don't—want to ask too much from you. Not when you've been hurt, all these years, like this." I stroked the smooth, glittering rail with one finger.

"You made this for me, didn't you?"

He was a little surprised before giving a chuckle. "And how do you know?"

I nuzzled his neck with my forehead. "Because it's not your style."

"What's my style?"

"Plain, airy…beautiful. This is beautiful too. What is it made of? I thought glass, but…"

"It's made from my scales." I pulled back when heard this, a little horrified, but he hurried on in one breath, "shed scales, Chihiro. Melted to hold."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Besides, I find it helpful when I need to think. Do you like it?" His eyes shined in the dim light.

"Of course, Haku, I love it. And your bonding place." He didn't seem to hear my last statement. He brow was wrinkled as if he was thinking hard.

"Yes, I will try to the best of my abilities."

"To trust me?"

His answer was a gentle smile and a nod.

The sea twinkled under the pull of the moon. I walked to the side of him, our clothes brushing. Turning my head, I found him to be staring intently on me.

"Chihiro, you are such a complex human."

"I take that as a compliment?"

He moved closer, our foreheads touching, his hair swinging forward hide both of our faces. "Let's strike a compromise."

His hand found mine and he pressed it to his heart.

"Because I need you."

I placed my hand on top of his. "I need you too. Nobody was wrong. We just had to adjust."

His laugh brought a smile to my lips. "Lin was right. You are wise…as you are beautiful."


	14. Ch 13: Moonlight

"Tell me about your past."

They sat side by side on the floor of the balcony. It was now around midnight, and all was quiet below them, the sea calm and the crickets asleep. Somewhere from within the depths of the bathhouse they could hear the faint shouts of the foremen, the pattering of feet and Yunas ran back and forth to serve the customers, the sloshing of dirty bath water. Those sounds were unreal to them. Only they were real to each other, sitting with legs dangling off the ledge, staring out into the distance. Although the boy and girl were only an inch apart from each other, the boy reached for her hand and grasped it, with no intent of ever letting go.

"You know about my past, Chihiro. My river that they filled and destroyed. The bathhouse, where I worked for seven years until you came." Haku said slowly.

"No, before you met me. Yubaba said you were 2010 years old." The dragon winced slightly, fearing that his age would drive a gap between the sixteen-year-old human that he cared for and him. Although she was mature for the average of her age, at least from what he guessed according to her human years, she had only been in existence for sixteen years, while he had seen the horrors and joys of life 2,000 years ago. The thought might have intimidated her.

She saw the doubt rising in his face and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It doesn't matter to me how old you are, Haku. You'd still be my dearest friend even if you were a million." Chihiro grinned reassuringly at him. "I don't want to prod…it's just that I don't know anything about where you came from, or who you were."

"Mysterious, am I?" He smiled back, whites flashing in the gloom.

"Just slightly. A little less than what you were six years ago, handing me berries like that when they could have been poison." She snorted softly, the sound sending flutters in his heart.

"Was I really _that _frightening?"

"Hey, you were some guy who just popped out of nowhere telling me to run! Haku, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…I understand…"

He sighed. He never told anyone about his past, feeling it unnecessary, the past being something that only dragged you down. But Chihiro was right, she _didn't _know his whole history, and she ought to. He wanted to bridge all distance between them and create a bond of trust. Haku focused his eyes on the sliver of a line that showed where the sea met the horizon.

"Of all people, Chihiro, you deserve to know." His brows furrowed as he began to recall the past that he had buried so long ago.

"I assume that you know spirits are not born the human way. We do not need a mother or father. We just need to have a purpose. In this world, a purpose is crucial if you wish to remain existing. As spirits, our purpose is to protect or sustain…" he faltered, narrowing his eyes more, trying to think of a word that could sum up the complexity of the whole matter.

"Anything?" Chihiro prompted.

"Yes, anything you can say, as long as it's something that makes an imprint upon this world. It doesn't have to be something you can touch. There are some spirits that are protectors of arguments or disagreements, feelings of hate that may run deep between two people, countries, or even ideas. It is the purpose of keeping the rift alive that gives the spirits a place of existence in this world. More commonly, spirits are the guardians of nature, or things derived from nature that are worth sheltering to prevent them from going into nothingness." He cast a quick glance at Chihiro, an was reassured that she was soaking everything in, hanging onto his every word, listening to him.

"My river branched off from a larger river about three thousand years ago. This river god was able to maintain control of the tributary until it grew too big. It was at that time…that I was called into existence.

"I wasn't born-before I gained control of the Kohaku River, I was already alive, alive as though I was just a bystander, watching the events of ancient Japan go by with my eyes but not being able to intrude because I didn't have anything to contribute. Nothing in this world comes for free, not even the right to protect.

"It's all a little fuzzy…I remembered I used to help the old river spirit before, checking on the branch off once a century. When he gave up control, he sought me, of all the bordering existence and shadow spirits out. He told me that he was no longer able to control the river, as it had grown bigger and wider over the hundreds of years, running deeper and deeper into the east of Japan. It had also made alliances with an underground water hole that was also out of the reach of the old river god, a factor that explained why it had suddenly became wild. After all those years as a speculator, I was awarded with the choice of actually being able to protect, have a purpose to exist. I accepted eagerly.

"It was a big undertaking, my very first object of protection being a river that was still instable, one that would grow or shrink or flood or even disappear in a drought. I admit I was foolish, but the opportunity was just too great to resist. Always setting my own motives forward, always the ambitious one…" A little gasp of pain stopped him in the middle of his account. Chihiro instantly tried to cover her moment of weakness, but his fierce eyes probed her, concern flicking within the green hazel.

"What's wrong?"

"My hand—"

His eyes flicked downwards and he cursed himself, releasing the delicate hand from his vice grip, a pattern of purple and blue beginning to spread on the pale skin. "I'm sorry-I didn't realize—" he stammered, too ashamed of his lack of control to meet her eyes. The bruised hand lifted his chin so that he was forced to meet the liquid like gaze.

"Take my hand, Haku. I asked to know, take the little comfort I offer." And when the dragon reluctantly and fearfully held the delicate limb once again, she gave it a squeeze. Her whisper traveled in the air.

"Continue."

"It was not long afterwards, perhaps a few centuries, that I foresaw trouble. The year had been a hard one, for both humans and nature, for the day was long, the sun scorching, the rains few, the nights blustery and dry as parched earth could be. Wildfires burned west of the riverbanks. Sandstorms blew east. Crops died, livestock were killed, plants shriveled, trees lost their foliage far earlier in the season than normal, their roots growing shallow to soak up what water they could. During my short presence as the God of the Kohaku River, this season, the worst in one thousand years, hurtled its way towards me. Like all water sources, I tried my best to help the surrounding environment, creating a network of waterholes beneath the ground in order to aid the dying plants. I could never do much, however, because my purpose was to protect the existence of the river, not those around it. Building too many waterholes would only deplete the supply of water. So once again, I was a bystander, helpless, unable to do anything while I watched the life wither away around my home.

"There came the time where the trees turned yellow, and the earth so loose that a gust of wind would cause a major dust storm. The plants that had once anchored earth to the ground had all perished. This was the peak of the dry season. My river wasn't large, but it was a good size. Although I had lost almost half of my water, there was still enough to sustain the life that depended on my flow. My purpose to protect was still intact. I was one of the few surviving spirits in the region. I hung onto the hope that this bizarre dryness would soon pass and give way to rain.

"It was about this time that I lost some of my faith. Word traveled to my part of the river that the ruling spirit of the atmosphere had gotten into a silly, negligible argument with the ruling spirit of the earth. Because of this rift, the spirit of the heavens refused to send rain down to the Earth. I cannot—even bring myself to tell you what it was about—to know that such—_such _an insignificant problem had caused so many spirits, that I watched with my own eyes, to lose the purpose of guardianship and fade back into shadows. I was young, yes, only about 400 years old, and I saw the world with an innocent eye, picking out right and wrong, always trying to make peace and follow the rules. After this, I was beginning to doubt the fairness of everything. Why did we, the Kohaku River and the bordering forests, have to suffer such misfortune brought to us on a whim of temper? We did nothing possible to infuriate the gods of higher ranks, yet it just so happened that they decided to let their anger out on us." Haku shivered, squinting out into the darkness as if trying to detect any form of light. Chihiro looked at him with concern, wanted to snuggle up closer and lean her head on his shoulder, but decided not to interrupt him, as this was an obstacle he needed to get by.

"I felt like a pawn, a pawn tricked into fighting for existence while the upper Gods lazed away, not even appreciating the hard work I had put into my river. I realized how fragile everything was, being a pawn. Everything could be wiped away with a sweep from their hands. It was perhaps my realization that caused me to rebel, to become rash.

"There was a neighboring river, slightly smaller than mine, its guardian spirit named Jirou. When the dry season hit, his river got the hardest blow because most of it winded out of the shelter of the forest. The dust was thick outside while the trees sheltered my river from most of it. So while I had only lost half my water, the Jirou River was a mere trickle, most of the fish already dead or gone. One day, he came pleading upon my banks. You see, we were connected by a water hole, one that I had sealed off the first day I gained power of my river, fearful that he would try to take advantage of our connection. He asked for my assistance. He begged that I remove the barrier in order to give his river some water.

"Normally, I would have said no. I know it sounds coldhearted, but in the spirit world, the wisest thing to do was deny. I weighed the consequences if I did not help, and there were few. My water source did not depend on Jirou; I would not be affected if his river ran dry. What if I helped him, and it didn't work? Then it would be not only his lost, but mine. Both of us would run dry, and this would not be a benefit to the world around us. I was constantly thinking, constantly pondering.

"Eventually, I relented. I felt compassion, pity. He was even younger than I, only 100 years of existence. I figured that the rains would come soon, and that it wouldn't hurt if I lost some of life stream. Now that I think about it, I was deliberately going against the ancient rules that the Gods had imposed. As guardians, we could not go astray from our purpose. Perhaps it was because of my anger, my feeling of betrayal. I was sick of being a pawn. I wanted to be able to help. To this day, I do not know if what I did was right or wrong.

"I posed one condition. Once the rains came, I asked Jirou to return the water that I would lend him for survival. And he agreed. He promised.

"The next day, I removed the barrier and the water gushed like blood from my heart. It was like watching my life flowing into the hands of another. But I convinced myself that I was helping, that I would eventually be paid back with a token of thanks.

"Do you see Chihiro, how young I was then? How trusting? Because soon after, the skies tore loose and rain poured like tears from the heavens, storm clouds bloating and gray. My river was very shallow, only maintaining the barest of life form. The rains helped, but did not recover even half the river. Jirou? His banks were soon swelling, the rain and my water more than what he could control. I went to him, and asked him to keep his promise. I suppose he was acting like a starving man deprived of food, and now he was presented with a feast, one he could simply not turn away from. He said to me, 'you are so naïve, Kohaku Nushi. I have not yet drunk my fill. Besides, your water already runs deep within my veins, how can I bear to give it back to you when it has become part of me?'

"I lost my temper. I regret it. Smart of him, to run away before I could cause any permanent damage. Yet, it was not that day that I lost my trust. Not that day I aged about 2000 years. I did not regret giving water to Jirou. Even if I perished, there would still be one thriving river to support life.

"The next day, the rain did not stop. For three days it rained and rained and rained, the ravenous earth hungry for more. But my river did not replenish. You have tried pouring water into sand holes at the beach, have you, Chihiro? Yes, you know what I mean. The water just sinks right in, because there was not enough of it existing to support the new liquid from slipping into the clutches of sand. That was like my river, the bottom thirsting for water, not giving it the chance to refill.

"Eventually, Jirou's over flooded, the river and rain crashing onto the banks, turning the whole area into a muddy landslide. The mud slipped off the banks into his life stream and choked the current. It became a swamp. Jirou no longer existed; a swamp spirit took his place.

"A part of me died that day. With the death of the Jirou River. It troubled me to know that I may have brought the death of him. Had I not given him the water, then perhaps he would have survived. He broke his promise. He betrayed my trust. The Gods were cruel. The world was confusing. What I did I thought was right, but it ended up wrong. I was 461. I was young. But I wanted to see no more."

He stopped, his chest heaving, not daring to believe that he had told her the story he thought he had locked up inside of him and thrown away the key, gone for good. It had spilled out, after the years and years being pent up inside of him. He felt…lighter, like a feather wanting to take flight. For a breath, he worried what she might think of him, whether as she saw him as selfish or cruel, or even stupid, clever as she was. But he nudged the anxiety away. _She asked you to trust her. You know Chihiro. She will understand. _

And looking at her, the hair that shimmered like polished ebony in the moonlight falling around her face as she stared ahead deep in thought, a little crease etched into her brow, he knew that at last, he had told the right person after all this time. Someone who did not throw their arms around him and comfort him like a child. No, not after a story like that. It would have been quite insincere.

"What happened to your river, Haku?"

"It dwindled. It used to be quite grand, before the Era of Wilting, which is what the dry season was later named." His chest puffed out proudly in recollection, and then as if it just struck him that his river was gone, he sighed, the air whooshing past his lips. "It was never the same after the drought. If only…it hadn't shrunk, perhaps they couldn't have filled it…I'm talking nonsense." He shook his head, rustling his bangs before they fell back into their customary place. "I wish you could have seen it, wild and free like it was." The last rays of the prideful and unwavering attitude faded into the dark, and his chin sank slowly into his chest. The scars, after all these years, opening up again, biting his flesh. And he welcomed the anguish. The ache he should have faced 1600 years ago. The pain he had avoided until today recalling the tale to Chihiro.

"Oh, Haku…" She finally turned her head towards him, her voice only barely above a whisper. "To think…how much you've been through, then and now—holding it all in—I'm glad you told me. And I wish I had seen it too, although the Kohaku River I fell into was as beautiful as a three year old girl could have ever wished for." At last she closed the distance between them, resting her head on his shoulder, and he gingerly slid one arm around her, pulling her close. "You know you can tell me anything, Haku. I will always listen. I'll always be there for you."

He didn't reply, but only looked straight ahead. "Was I right or wrong?"

"There was no right or wrong. Just like there is a blurred line between good and evil. But, if you ask for my opinion, I believe what you did," her eyes twinkled like stars, but her mouth was straight and somber, "was the kindest thing you could do."

He clutched at her hands tightly, trying to grasp the concept. "Was it?" His normally calm voice rose, desperation rippling through. "Was it?" What he wanted most was a verdict, an answer to the question smothered long ago, only just beginning to haunt him again. She looked tenderly at him, her hands remaining in his although his strength was near unbearable.

"Yes. You gave Jirou a chance. You gave him the ingredient for life. Sometimes, it's the thought that counts, not what follows it. I admit, what happened was tragic, that perhaps what you did fueled his greed. But what Jirou did was his own decision, nothing you could have ever influenced or tempered with." She pulled away a hand to run it through his hair, the locks separating into little rivulets under the course of her fingers.

"So Jirou disappeared after his river transformed into a swamp. Can spirits die?"

Haku smiled frostily, eyes cold with sardonic humor. "Ah…it can be debated whether you can call it death or not. Personally, I don't think spirits die. They just fade into the background, speculators once more. It will just be their soul that lives, no body to host it, not if they aren't contributing into the spirit world. If they loose the purpose of existing too long, their powers also fade into the air. So, some argue that they indeed do die. But to me, it's not death but a prolonged state between living and death. More torturous, supposedly, to be just a shadow…" Chihiro shivered, wrapping her arms around her body. The bitter glint had disappeared from the dragon's eyes as he gazed down in worry at her.

"Cold?"

"No…it sounds so awful though…"

"Sorry, got a bit carried away there…" he muttered some words beneath his breath and a blanket appeared within his arm's reach. He plucked it from the air and draped it around her, a bit difficult considering she was leaning into him. Chihiro settled back into the space between his arm and chest.

"I shouldn't have said that." He didn't want her to worry about things even the oldest spirits couldn't exactly put a finger on, not when she was just sixteen.

"No, I wanted to know. Ignorance is bliss, and no body can stay in the bliss too long."

"That quote doesn't apply to me. I haven't had a taste of bliss until just recently in my 2010 year life span."

"Really now?" A smile stretched across her face as she leaned in closer, offering her ear. "I'm glad you finally found some happiness. What was it?"

Haku blushed faintly and mumbled something inaudible. She only frowned and decided not to chase the subject. "You saved me from your river because you hated not being able to act. You came to this bathhouse for a purpose to exist…but you were also hungry for magic, right Haku? Otherwise you would have never agreed to become Yubaba's apprentice. You lost your trust because of the Era of Wilting."

He opened his mouth as if to add something, but closed it after realizing that it couldn't be any better put that how Chihiro analyzed it. Yes, he believed that magic would enable him to gain possession of his river once more, a silly thought now that he was reminded of his real motives. She went on.

"Purpose, just like names, have a great power in this world, from what I've heard from you. Yubaba also told me that you finished the water sanctuary in record time…that it was the purpose that gave you power?"

He mused silently. She was sharp, his dear one. "True, although it is hard to be certain. A true reason does aid those in need. It aided me in the duel against Ashumo. Even now I don't really know how I held off for three days."

"What was it?" she asked in a soft voice. _A purpose so fervent, so potent, that it uprooted the effect of magic, the power to sustain and endure. A purpose not lost until the very end, the threat that left its blow._

"Keeping my promise to you." The wind appeared to sing softly in their ears, humming a sacred tune.

_Will we ever meet again?_

_ Sure we will._

_ Promise?_

_ Promise._

"It's two weeks away?"

He dipped his head shallowly. He wanted to sigh again, as if exhaling air could equal exhaling sorrow, but sitting next to him was a very special human, who had captured his heart, who he would do anything for, who sat straight and strong even though the news was probably hurting her just as much as it was hurting him.

"I made a promise, too." Head resting on his shoulder as it was, his hair brushing her cheek, he could feel the words issue from her mouth, the soft breathing. Shyly, he placed a light kiss on the top of her head, faint and uncertain that she didn't notice, and he was glad she couldn't, fearing his emotions would get the best of him.

"What's she like?"

He froze, biting his lip, asking the question he already knew the answer too.

"Who?"

"Kyo."

"Cold-hearted, selfish, lazy. Black hair down to her waist, black eyes, black heart I reckon, too."

"Do you like her?"

And he answered by pulling her into his lap, their legs now dangling on top of one another in unison. He couldn't help the fact that his protectiveness was starting to surface again. Firmly, but still carefully, he traced her jaw line with his fingers and turned her head so that they were face to face. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Sternly, he hissed.

"Never, Chihiro, ask me pointless questions. Questions that you know I will only have one answer, one that I will never change in the days that I live."

She smirked in his face, her nose touching his. She was so close. _Too close. _He wasn't keeping a straight head, he needed some distance.

"I take that as a no, Master Haku. Then, I will tell you. I promised myself that I will not in a million chances stand by and watch you get mated to someone you do not care for. Do you expect me to sit in the aisles on the day of your ceremony? I will fight, with you. Shhh! Listen to me, do not protest. I can't break this promise to myself. You _will _let me fight."

He sat there, mouth hanging open, shock registering on his features, horror dawning in his mind. He had tumbled headfirst into this trap, a trap she had set up for him when he answered that he did not like Kyo. Fight, indeed! Fight when he himself had almost died, fight against the Delta Gods! Train his dear one to fight tooth and claw when he knew of only one outcome. She pushed his chin back up with one finger, closing his mouth.

The old Haku might have said no straight away, tried to persuade her that it was too risky, too dangerous. What would happen if she got hurt? Or even worse, and very possible, killed?

But hadn't he made a compromise? _You said you would try to trust her. Trust her to learn. To fight. To take care of herself. _But if he lost her…how he would survive past the grief was beyond him.

_Trust her…_

"What will you do if I say no?" His voice was cold and stiff.

"Then I will fight them as an amateur with no knowledge of weapons or how to defend myself. No matter what, I will fight." She glared at him, arms crossed beneath the blanket, huffing slightly. From the resolute expression on her face, he could tell that she meant every single word. He snarled, showing his white fangs, and she didn't even flinch. _Got me, this time. I have to teach her then. Fighting as a beginner would be committing suicide. _

"It will be hard work. And I'm not enthusiastic about it." The dragon growled deeply.

"I don't care about hard work. I just want to help." They stared at each other long and hard. Her smoldering look, lovely even when agitated, was making his head spin, so he broke the contact first.

"Stubborn. I'm only agreeing because it would be even more dangerous if you fought them without training." Her laugh surprised him. Hadn't Chihiro just been shooting him death glares a minute ago?

"You're also agreeing because you said you'd try to trust me, hmmm Haku?"

_Damn, she's good. _"Maybe, maybe not," he replied loftily.

"You are one. Infuriating. Dragon." She threw a well aimed, though light, punch that struck the place in his chest where the sketchbook had hit, where Lin had poked him, and he grimaced, before tackling her to the balcony floor so she wouldn't notice his pain. She squealed as they rolled over, scuffling as both tried to end up on top. Haku pinned her beneath him with his arms, a slow smile spreading across his face as he arched an eyebrow. His triumph was short lived: No sooner than she was pinned, she brought her knees up and shoved them forward, into his stomach, causing a surprised "oof!" to be emitted. She took the opportunity to push him over and leaped to her feet, brushing her clothes. Chihiro took one stern look at the surprised dragon, still trying to sit up, and smiled, before pulling him up by his two arms.

"Never underestimate me, Haku. I'm much more than what I seem."

He pretended to look grumpy, but in the end grinned too. Chihiro stretched her limbs, cramped from sitting too long, and stifled a yawn. Haku, startled, quickly sized up the position of the moon, blanketed under clouds, under a skilled eye before cursing.

"I'm so inconsiderate, it's past midnight and you need to sleep."

"Where will you sleep? And I can't just sleep while you stay up! I know the workers here usually rest in the morning…"

"If you insist, then I'll sleep tonight. Take or add some few hours of slumber won't affect me. And I'm positive the workers won't mind if I conveniently disappear for the rest of the night." _Especially Lin. _

"I'm not sleeping on the bed then."

He folded his arms, confused. "What do you mean, Chihiro? Where else will you then?"

"The floor."

"That's absurd! I'll take the floor any day." A warning note slipped into his steady, low, voice.

"Well, not with _me _around." She stuck out her lower lip and placed her hands on her hips, taking the stance of a formidable female ready to strike. He only narrowed his eyes, keeping his temper in check. "You will sleep on your _bed _while I make a sleeping bag on the floor out of blankets. Period."

He pulled his lips back evilly, amusement sparking in his black pupils. "Oh, is that so?" the words drawled out leisurely. "Period? Think twice." His tapered and slim fingers snapped once and Chihiro was instantly forced by magic onto the bed. Her fury-fueled struggles did not match the strength of the magical bonds. Visibly seething while sitting cross-legged on the sheets, she glowered at the triumphant once more dragon, who good naturedly stepped into the bedroom, shutting the sliding doors behind him.

"You think you've won the battle? If I tell you I'll not close my eyes or even try to sleep a wink tonight, then what will you do? Place a sleeping spell on me? I don't think so. Not if you value your life." Haku, who had just been rolling the blinds down on the window, froze. She was plucking his strings! True, he could absolutely solve the issue by placing a simple spell on her, but their trust, he valued her trust. What did she want him to do? He proceeded to act very un-Haku-like and threw his arms into the air, ruffled and annoyed.

"Fine! You have me there! But under no circumstances will I let you sleep on the floor! Not while you are in my care!" He started muttering very quietly, all the while dimming the lamps and arranging the bamboo pillows.

"Aww, Haku, don't start getting depressed on me! You're so rigid. We can share the bed! Half and half. I don't take up much space. Cheer up, it's not the end of the world." Chihiro rolled over to the side against the wall, slipping beneath the blankets and pulling them smooth before patting the large space next to her. Haku's jaw almost dropped open again, but he kept the hinges firmly locked. _Don't be an idiot. _He was terrified that he felt his ears go burning hot, fearing that the rest of his face would follow soon, and quickly turned around, trying to find something to do. There was nothing, so he stood with his back to her until he felt it was safe to turn around once more, and even then he tried to look anywhere, the wall, the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but the space next to Chihiro or she herself. When he a last braved a glance, she wore the most peculiar amused expression on her face, brows raised high in questioning.

"A-are you sure—I won't do anything—but—is this a good—" The words seemed to stick in his mouth, refusing to come out.

"Geez, Haku! It's not like...we're anything more than friends." He watched her pale skin go a shade redder for a hair of a second, but the color disappeared and she smiled at him, obviously pleased she had managed to get the sentence out without sputtering like him. He nodded his head in acquiesce before slipping with fluid motion beneath the covers, rolling onto his back so he faced the ceiling. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips as he pulled the covers underneath her chin. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft inhale and exhale of the petite form that he was so consciously aware of next to him.

"Chihiro?"

"Mmhhhh?"

"Do you want me to make a dividing line on the bed…?"

The side where she lay trembled, he guessed from laughter, as she rolled onto her side to face him, laughter indeed leaving traces on her lips.

"Do you _ever _relax, Haku? Just worry about falling asleep tonight."

_True, very true. I don't think sleep is something reachable of accomplishment…not when she's this close…_

Calm quiet settled over the two forms, side by side as they lay with a distinct six or so inches between each other, inches that were begging to be crossed, only determined restraint holding the space back. Just when he thought she was asleep, her muted melodious voice snapped his mind back to attention.

"One more question, Haku." He rolled onto his side so that they were face to face, smiling as he noticed the purple hair band was still in place.

"Do you usually sleep with your hair tied up?"

"No. But it won't hurt if I do it once, although it'll be terribly knotted in the morning."

"Then allow me…?" Receiving a nod, he reached out an arm, the baggy sleeves brushing over the pillows, and flicked a finger, the hair tie slipping off like water running from a faucet, no loose hairs attached. A river of sleek hair tumbled out onto the pillow. Haku twisted around to place it on the bed stand table before lying back in place, both of the two smiling at each other in the gloom.

"Now, what's your question?"

"Why did you age?"

He pretended to screw up his face in thought, although he knew the answer perfectly well. "Because I didn't want you to come back to a twelve year old as a friend." Before she could say anything, he added, "Now go to sleep, it's late."

"Kay. You try to sleep too. I don't care if you're a dragon, you need to rest." The blankets pulled tighter as she flopped around so that she was facing the wall, the sweet smell of her hair intoxicating as it splayed out behind her.

"Goodnight, Chihiro," he murmured. She didn't reply as she was already in the clutches of sleep. _Well, I might as well do so too. _He wiped his mind clean and closed his eyes, for the first time in a very long time giving his body to a content state slumber.


	15. Ch 14: Morning

**Hello readers! To my reviewers, Thank you! A special thank you to coconut123 for all the great feedback on the chapters.**

**I need your opinion: I realized that my story is becoming pretty long...tell me if you think it's moving too slow and that you want to get to the action fast, or if you are ok with all the description of the interaction between Haku and Chihiro.**

**School has started...I'll try to update as frequently as I usually do, but please forgive me if it takes longer.**

**Enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

She walked in the heavy storm, her shirt clinging to her skin, wind howling in her face. The ground beneath her feet was slick, moist with mud that oozed down the hill like slithering snakes. The sky was dark, flashes of lightning piercing the gray storm clouds. The girl didn't know why she was walking down the hill with the flow of the mud, it just felt like the wind was tugging her…trust your instincts, it seemed to murmur._

_ It looked like it could have been a river, but it was too hard to tell with the banks amorphous piles of slime and the water a thick shade of umber. The once fast currents flowed pitifully slow, viscous and sticky, dried blood from a wound. She kept on walking, down the hill, to the banks, to a river in a state of utter disaster. All of a sudden, the mud slipped like a landslide from underneath her, and she slid down the sloping sides, suddenly realizing what she was doing, where she was. Clawing with no use at the slick mud, trying to stop her fall. Slipping fast, the shapes blurring around her, nothing stopping her from death clutches waiting below, nothing trying to rebel against gravity._

_ A stabbing jolt shot up her leg as she found a tree rooting jutting out from the mud and gravel, temporarily stopping her fall. It swayed under her weight. _

_ Take my hand! Quick! Time is running out!_

_ Where are you? I can't even see you, how am I supposed to take your hand? Help, please help. _

_ Help…_

_ The branch snapped with the next crack of lightning. Sliding again, the churning river approaching closer. A dark abyss about to swallow her whole. Help…Haku…_

_ Trust my instincts…when they lead me to death?_

_In the near distance, a bird sang in the midst, notes of taunting happiness and joy. Death is nothing to fear. It's just another adventure waiting to unfold._

* * *

Chihiro POV:

I struggled to awake. It was one of those dreams where I knew I was dreaming, and I was fighting against the sleep that glued my eyelids together. _Wake up….wake up….wake up before you die! _Yet I still slid down the chute of mud, feeling the wetness and chill, approaching nearer to the river, it's mouth yawning, awaiting. I fought harder. _Come on, Chihiro. Just open your eyes. Open your eyes. _

The bird chirped in the distance, a bit weird for the middle of a storm, but it was a dream, wasn't it? Hearing the trills of song reminded me of the happiness awaiting me. I was home at last, friends with Lin and the other workers, even on the good side of Yubaba, but most of all, Haku and I were reunited. _It's like the mud. It slips from your fingers easily, but it's still solid. Maybe if you try hard enough, then you will be able to grasp the warmth and happiness. _

The black hole was literally at my feet. I did the first thing I even thought of, which was grabbing a handful of slime, trying to imagine the ivory light that emitted from the oak tree once more. _A thousand arms, waiting to bring me home. So eager that they devoured me until I was nothing but light… _Tingles went up my hand.

The wind, the rain, the whistling sound in my ears, the blurred colors all disappeared. Only the stubbornly Japanese bamboo pillows stared back at me.

* * *

Regular POV:

The crickets were rousing outside, rubbing their aching legs together, warming up for song. They chattered quietly in the gnarled gingko trees, rustling their wings in the respected time of neither night nor day. The sun was not up yet, but it was near twilight, the moon a sleepy shadow, its glow becoming fainter and fainter as the minutes ticked by.

Haku drowsily opened his eyes, grogginess occupying his usually acute and sharp vision. The shapes looked fuzzy, so he closed them again, giving into the bliss that pulled at his dormant mind. He felt weird, as if he was sitting in the clouds, tepid air billowing around him. _Where am I? _Everything was too soft. His head, arms, body, and legs felt disconnected in an atmosphere of nothingness. He was walking on a thousand pillows, feeling like air, and feeling too warm. But he was a dragon, and his brain was sharp witted enough to elude the sense of loft. _Come on, piece together again. Get away from this world. There is no such thing as a world without pain and hardship._

His eyes snapped open once again, this time staying open, the green whittled like a knife, pupils growing to take in the little light that infiltrated the room from the gaps in the blinds. Ruefully smilingly, he sighed, chin resting in the soft blankets. _So, this is what sleep feels like. I had almost forgotten how vulnerable and relaxed it makes me. _

He didn't remember feeling so warm, though, and even when awake, it was puzzling him where all this heat was coming from.

Haku groaned. He should have known that this would happen, that when sleep overtook his mind, he would cast aside all boundaries that had been set. They were basically glued together, her back filling the cavity of his chest, legs intertwined, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, as if he could possibly pull her any closer. _Even when you are asleep, your protectiveness still surfaces. _The pleasant smell of her hair tickled his nose, his face only a few inches from the back of her head. The deep rise and fall of her ribcage showed that she was still deeply asleep. Now came the question of untangling himself before she awoke.

First, he extracted his legs, their bare calves brushing as he settled them a safe distance from hers. Next came the task of removing his arms, a bit difficult considering she was laying on top of one. He was reluctant to release the body of warmth he held, but what would she think when she woke to find both of them in this state? _Remove it very slowly and gently…don't wake her…_

"Don't." He stopped trying to pull out his arm at the sound of her muffled voice, his nerves tensing in the air as he tried not to panic. To his downright amazement, she snuggled even more deeply into his chest, prompting his slack arms to tighten once more.

"Are you sure?" Embarrassed as he was, he kept a cool and collected voice, although his face said otherwise. Luckily, she was turned away from him.

"Mhhmm. It would be terribly cold without you, wouldn't it?" A small sigh escaped her lips as she found a new place on the hard pillow. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes ago." They were speaking very softly, both honoring the quiet and un-shattered dawn that would soon be ruined by the screeching of the magpies and crickets, and both not yet fully awake. He inhaled deeply of her scent, pulling away a strand of hair that lay across her face. "How was your night?"

"Okay." Chihiro shivered a bit before turning over so that they were nose to nose, shrinking down into the covers more so she could nestle her forehead in the place where his neck and jaw met. Perhaps it was her imagination, but his skin seemed to heat under her touch, a cut growling sort of sound rumbling at his throat. "I had…a dream," she murmured into his neck. Her hand found his arm and played with the cotton sleeves. A sculpted finger found her chin and lifted it so that they were eye to eye. She noticed that her dragon looked much more relaxed, guard down, eyes affectionate. It was as if sleep had wiped down some of his daily defenses that he wore.

"Was it bad?"

"Well, if you consider almost drowning in a river of mud bad, then yes, it was bad." She tried to keep a straight head and face as he absentmindedly started brushing her jawbone with a finger before he seemed to detect what he was doing and stopped.

"I'm sorry. That was a lot last night…"

"Don't be sorry…how was yours?"

"Delicious." Haku smirked in the bluish light. "I haven't slept for years now."

She frowned at him, the corners of her cherry lips pulling down. "Then what's the purpose of a bed? And that's unhealthy, you know. You need to sleep or else your brain starts shutting down and then you act irrationally and lose your temper. God! If I hadn't come then you wouldn't have slept at all! You're supposed to take care of—" A finger pressed to her lips silenced the stream of words that were tumbling from her mouth. A quick, flustered, yet heartfelt kiss to the tip of her nose silenced her brain. She was dumbstruck, eyes round with wonder, he was positively blushing red, trying to avoid her eyes with no success. After a moment of intense staring, Chihiro craned her neck to place one on his pale cheek hidden beneath a curtain of sleek hair, her lips barely brushing over the skin. She felt the burning jade gaze on her as she then found her crook in his neck again before murmuring into the folds of his collar, "Go back to sleep. It's not yet morning." The reply she got was a chin resting at the top of her head, the movement his throat made with each breath. She slipped her legs through his for a second time, their limbs hopelessly tangling. Eyelashes met eyelashes.

Outside the window, the crickets where warming up their instruments for a concert.

* * *

2 hours later:

"Chihiro?" Haku sluggishly pushed his bangs from his eyes to stare at the empty space next to him on the bed, tiredly lifting his head. It had obviously hosted a warm, loving body judging by the indentation in the sheets, but was now gone. Still not feeling completely awake, the boy stretching his cramped arms, feeling the cool morning air on his bare forearms. Slightly peeved that she had gotten up without rousing him, watching him sleep like a pig, he gradual pulled himself up, squinting against the sunlight trying to force its way in through the blinds. The blanket folded itself and the sheets pulled tight and smooth as he slipped his bare feet into his sandals, straightening his vertebrae once more to a state of dignity that sleep had ruined before walking to the round window, snapping up the blinds with a movement from his hand. Unrestrained, the sun poured into the room. Haku brought up a hand to shield it from his eyes so he could see the position of the ball of fire properly. It was relatively low in the sky, and in the East, so he guessed that it was about eight or nine o'clock. He scowled at the thought of lazing away for so long and proceeded to walked to the mirror. He had forgotten what sleep did to his hair, which looked messy and disheveled and not its usual stick straightness. He only frowned, doing nothing to change his appearance. First, he would search for Chihiro, wherever she had wandered off too, God knows where. Then, he would make himself presentable. He went back to the bed stand to retrieve the purple hair tie; he was guessing that she would want it. A small piece of paper resting on the glassy surface made him stop and pick it up, reading the hasty scrawl, each character rounded and perfectly formed.

~_Haku, sorry about not waking you, you looked so tired. I hope you feel rested. You sleep with a very peaceful expression on your face, just to let you know. I'm in your office._

_ Love,_

_ Chihiro_

Any initial feelings of being annoyed disappeared when he reached the word "love". _Love, Chihiro. _True, he knew it was a way to close a letter. But never in his life had anyone directed such a term of endearment to him. _But, _he reminded himself, _it's just a letter. _

Her head popped up when the sliding doors opened smoothly, then seeing who it was, it bent back down again, her slim form huddled over a huge sack of papers, calligraphy brush in hand. The chair was leaning forward on two legs, and the desk was covered in papers. Her hair fell past her shoulders, and impatiently, she tossed the thick brown locks behind her. He stood leaning against the doorframe, perplexed but smiling.

"Good morning, Haku." Her gaze remained on the stack of rice paper before her, the brush moving up, down, light, hard. The smile transformed into a grin.

"Don't I get a better greeting than that?"

"No, because I'm working."

He walked over silently, not caring that his hair probably looked horrible and that his clothes were wrinkled. Resting his two palms on her shoulders, he gave a small chuckle, inspecting his ordinarily neat desk in a state of turmoil. His voice lilted in the sunny morning air that breezed in trough the transparent balcony, a teasing sort of quality.

"And may I ask, what suddenly gave you the idea to wreck havoc in my office?"

"I'm not wrecking havoc! I'm doing your accounts for you! You are _so _behind. There are orders from _January _that this bathhouse has received that you haven't even logged in, and it's _July_. Slacker."

"I didn't know it would annoy you this much, Chihiro, or I would have finished it as soon as possible. Unfortunately…I have been falling behind on some of the paperwork due to the fact…I've been injured…" He trailed off, not wanting to elaborate or cause her worry about aliments Ashumo had inflicted upon him. She instantly looked up, eyes wide, throwing down the brush which luckily landed away from the papers before standing up and flinging her arms around him.

"Oh, Haku! I can't believe I forgot about it. There I was, ranting about an inventory list when you-" He reassured her by rubbing a soothing pattern on her back with one hand, the other one combing her hair.

"There now, don't worry about it. I'm grateful that you've taken matters in your own hands." He unwillingly released her from his embrace as she plopped back down into the chair with a gusty sigh, picking up the brush again after flexing her fingers, swirling the wolf-hair bristles in the pool of gray black.

"How long have you been up?"

"Shortly after you fell asleep. About two hours."

"Two hours! And you didn't wake me!" He looked over her shoulder, watching her fingers riffle through the many pages of account books.

"Nope." She flaunted a cheeky grin at him before returning to the papers. "Anyway, I've pretty much finished everything up to the present. Sorry, my penmanship is out of shape. I've tried my best, but it's nothing like yours…" Her short, bold strokes contrasted greatly against his fluid, old fashioned handwriting. She looked mournfully at him, and he couldn't bear it, he had to laugh. His frame shook slightly as he held onto the edge of the desk and laughed at her bewildered expression.

"Chihiro…I bewitch the brushes to write for me, it's faster that way. And you know," a drawer under the desk top popped open with a crack, "that you could have," he pulled out an ink pen, "used this instead of the brush and ink stone."

After a few moments of staring at the pen that he held up to catch the rays of sunlight, Chihiro proceeded to deliberately bang her head against the desk, which caused the smile to slide right off the dragon's face as he rushed to her aid, scanning her face anxiously.

"Chihiro! What happened? Were you possessed?"

It was the human's turn to giggle, and giggle she did, slapping the arm that he had wrapped around her shoulders playfully. "Possessed, Haku? No, I don't think so. It's something that teenagers like me do all the time in the human world in situations of frustration. More accurately called a 'headdesk'." Her laughter subsided and he only shook his head in relent, a hopeless smile on his face. Some things were just not meant to be understood between spirits and humans.

"Anyways, I'm _so _pissed. I spent the better of my time trying to control the amount of ink that came off these brushes. Look!" She held up several crumpled pieces of paper for Haku to inspect. He noticed large, bloated, fuzzy edged characters, written with a brush that contained too much water and ink.

"Practice makes perfect. _I _like your calligraphy. Do you mind if I look at the finished accounts? It's not that I don't trust your calculations, it's just…"

"That you don't trust my calculations." She rolled her eyes before handing the stack of papers to him. "Be careful, some of the ink still isn't dried."

The papers floated into the air and he ran a hand over them, a white glow surrounding where flesh met parchment. He frowned in concentration before removing the floating spell, the sheets falling into a neat stack on the desk.

"Well?" She queried while lining up the ink stones in order once more.

"Not a single error." He looked down at her with increased respect, as if his respect for her could even possibly increase. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmph. Why the look of surprise?"

He only chuckled as she stood up, pushing the hair away from her face once more, tucking the chair under the desk. He held up the hair tie and motioned her to stand in front of him. Gently, he gathered the rich mahogany to the back of her head and instead of a ponytail, he pulled it fluidly into a simple yet beautiful bun.

"I thought a bun might work better for sword play, considering you want training to start today, waking up so early to finish my paperwork so I wouldn't have an excuse to deny?" He laughed again at her surprised expression, gathering her hands in his own, eyes twinkling. "I believe we can both read each other's minds without really trying."

"True." She returned the smile. They were just a few inches apart. He leaned in slightly to soak in her presence. Her lips, slightly parted in smile…he longed to do what he felt like he should have six years ago in that meadow.

"You must be starving. How about I go get some breakfast from the kitchens?"

"Good idea," he replied weakly, watching her energetic form whisk around and out the sliding doors. _You are a coward, dragon._

* * *

Chihiro POV:

I pattered down the wooden flight of stairs instead of taking the lift. It didn't seem right, to ride a lift down to the kitchens by myself. He…had been leaning in, as if he was going to kiss me. I don't know what happened. Maybe I didn't want to cause him any heartbreak, giving him false hopes, when he was going to be married so soon. _But you promised to fight. Yes, I know I did, but if Haku couldn't win against them, then will I? Have faith, Chihiro. Don't lose the battle before it has already begun._

A few of the passing workers who looked like they were bundling up for the morning, ready to go to bed, bowed their heads at me, while the less formal ones gave enthusiastic waves, both of which I returned. The lower floors were silent, business obviously finished for the day. I pushed open the great wooden doors to the kitchen, the aroma of food enticing, but not fresh like the day my parents wolfed it down like pigs. The back of a female worker greeted me, her dark brown hair tied with a sash at her waist. She was muttering to herself, not being aware of the fact that I was there.

"Pah, that old man wants a morning snack, so I have to come get it for him…hmmm there's nothing good left…maybe a few dried frogs will do the trick…"

I coughed softly, causing Lin to turn around as if poked by a hot poker.

"Chihiro! Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack there! I'm not supposed to be here, but Kamagi wants a stupid snack." She rolled her eyes before asking me, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting some breakfast for me and Haku." I reached over the counter for one of those lacquered baskets that Lin had slung over her arm.

"Breakfast? Oh, yeah, I remembered that your day was opposite from ours…so how was your night?"

"Pretty good." I placed a few rice balls in the bottom before adding a plate or roasted eggplant that didn't look too bad.

"Where did you sleep?"

"Well, I obviously wasn't in the ladies dormitory, so where else would I have slept? In Haku's room, of course." I looked up to find the weasel spirit smirking, eyebrows pushed so high that they were hidden behind her bangs.

"Awwww! That's SO cute! Did you guys sleep together?" Her squeals of delight were practically rebounding off the kitchen walls. I tried to hush up the noise.

"No—well yes, we did sleep on the same bed—BUT—" I had to raise my voice against the sounds of victory Lin was emitting while jumping up and down and punching her fist into the air, "WE DIDN'T SLEEP IN THAT SENSE. WE ARE FRIENDS, LIN, GOT THAT?"

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever you insist." She had this goofy knowing smile plastered all over her features that I had to laugh, although I was slightly exasperated.

"Honestly, Lin, you're like my sister, so I'll tell you if he even _likes _me that way."

She slammed down her basket so forcefully that several plates trembled. "Whatdj'a mean? Haku loooovvvveeessss you! Luvluvluv!" And before I could even reply, she bounded out of the room, singing over her shoulder, "Just because he loves you and wants you for himself, make sure to visit me when he isn't hogging you! Byebye! Toodles!"

"Wait! Lin, wait! You forgot—" _SLAM _went the sliding doors, "Kamagi's snack."

* * *

**ANY QUICK REVIEW THAT YOU DROP IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	16. Ch 15: Dead

**Check out my deviantart profile! **.com/#/d2ykcf9 **I am creating drawings to go along with the story. I promise they are worth looking at!**

**Thank you to all my devoted reviewers! You know who you are! Remember, I'm always open to critique and private messages!**

**Enjoy! PS: I will have art posted for this tomorrow! Keep alert.  
**

* * *

"Follow me." He reached out his hand and I took it, thinking about the difference between this visit to the gardens and the last, where Haku was speaking to me in curt tones and walking so fast I could barely keep up. We trailed into the maze of flamboyant colored flowers, moving at a leisurely pace so for once, I was able to admire the blossoms in full bloom.

"And I suppose I am to never come here without you?" I teased, six years ago seeming like yesterday.

"No, you can here as often as you like, with or without me, now that Yubaba does not have any intentions of turning you into a pig." We walked past the pigpens, silent and quiet, morning sun flicking off the red tiled roof.

"Where are we going?" I almost tripped over a rock, my ever-present clumsiness getting the better of me, and stopped myself from crashing into the back of him.

He only answered with a veiled sort of glance, dragon like eyelids slanting upwards, holding my arm as he helped me across a rocky path behind the bathhouse. "You'll see. Careful now, don't fall."

I just so happened to catch my foot behind a particularly large rock and felt my body pitch forward. The words of a friend at school came back to me. _She may be an amazing athlete, but Chihiro's the kind of person you try to trip and then goes splat like a ripe tomato all over the ground. _His arms caught around my waist, pulling me back into him.

"I can carry you." He asked hopefully, obviously worried that I was going to kill myself by stumbling over a bunch of stupid rocks, which I was afraid might just happen. I shook my head and he nodded his assent wearily before continuing down the path. "We're almost there." He led me into a trail completely surrounded by yellowed grass, each strand taller than my 5 foot 5. I couldn't see anything but that white of his worker's garment, my hand that he held in front of me, and of course, the long, rustling grass, swaying back and forth in the breeze.

The smell of the air changed, the lawn scented fumes gone to be replaced by wafts of salty water. The chirping of crickets left us, the rhythm of pulsing waves crashing into one another filling the silence as if we were holding conch shells to our ears. We no longer picked our way over large rocks; the rocks were reduced to smithereens, gravelly like coarse sand.

"Now close your eyes." I felt Haku slip behind me as I obeyed, gently urging me on with one hand on my shoulder, steering me forward. I felt the brushing grass left behind us, open space hugging at the one of his loose worker's garment that he had suggested I change into for training. Lucky for me, it was a pale green top and white bottom, not the nasty shade of salmon, as if Haku would own something that ghastly. The wind caught in the baggy sleeves, causing them to billow out slightly. A few steps more and the ground underneath us felt soft and luscious, what it was I couldn't detect, still wearing my simple black flats.

"Open them," he whispered in my ear.

It was the sea, the sea that I had so often associated with the train, the deathly calm sea that never seemed to end. But somehow, it was different. It seemed _real_, not something all spiritual and out of a dream. Not washed in moonlight, ghostly and beautiful. No train tracks in sight.

It was the kind of sea that I could dash into and kick up salty water, the kind where I would pick up interesting shells, the kind where if I were ten again, I would build a sandcastle. Strangely, in this world of spirits, this sea felt human. It brought a small wave of homesickness that I pushed aside. The water was blue gray, wild and alive, free to crash and twist midair. The sand was light gray with darker specks in it, as if a careless child had splattered painted the beach.

"Where are we?" I turned my head around to look at Haku, who had been observing my reaction intently, his features warm but unreadable.

"Just on the western side of the bathhouse."

"Why…?"

"Why does this ocean look so different from the one you are used to seeing here?" Seeing my nod, he continued calmly, "This part of the waters is called the Ocean of Desires. Whoever put the non-wear charm on it did it very long ago, not even Yubaba knows what the person did to do it. But what I can tell you is this: whatever kind of ocean you wish most for will appear to you."

"Do you see something different then? Is this not real?"

"No it's real." He stared hard at the lapping waves, each tide sucking in mouthfuls of sand, white foam spraying on the shores, his mouth a thin line.

"Haku, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he answered sharply, then seeing my recoiling flinch, he continued more kindly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that…you see the same ocean as I do."

"Oh."

We continued down to the shore in silence, me chewing on my lip as I thought about his words. _You see the same ocean as I do. _What was that supposed to mean? That I was like Haku? But our personalities were greatly different. Did that mean that we both desired the same thing? What _did_ I desire? I didn't even know completely.

His exceedingly gentle velvet voice, almost apologizing for his earlier brusqueness, pulled me out of my worries.

"I usually come down here to practice my swordsmanship. It helps clear my thoughts and lets me focus. Plus, the sand is relatively soft if you fall."

"If I fall, then my opponent will hack me into pieces before I can even get up." The glowering look he gave me made me snap my mouth shut. He placed a cool hand on my cheek.

"I'm really not keen at all to teach you this, Chihiro. But I will. But please, don't torture me with your, I would say strange, sense of humor more than you have too.

"Ok, let's see what weapon you are suited for. I personally use a single sword, but," he shrugged, "it depends on the person." He squatted down onto the sand and molded two long staffs with the damp grains before passing a hand over them, the sand transforming into red wood, crude, but sturdy looking. "This will do." He picked up one for himself before tossing the other one at me. I was grateful that I caught it. If I had dropped it, then Haku would probably quaver at the idea of even teaching me to fight.

"Forgive me, Chihiro, if I snap at you for this lesson. It's hard work, and with the little time—"

"I understand, Haku."

"And I will try my best to keep myself from making physical contact with you—"

"I _know _Haku. And even if you do happen to whack me, I'll be _fine. _Trust me. I don't think, at least I hope, that the years of sports have left me."

He sighed, flicking his eyes from his staff that he held casually in one hand to the one that I gripped like a baseball bat. I noticed the notion and quickly adjusted my grip, causing the reluctant dragon to smile the smallest of smiles.

"It's a trial, just do your best and follow your instincts."

_Yeah, follow my instincts and I'll probably end up hitting him like a savage. _"Okay."

Without warning, he jabbed the staff at my unguarded stomach, the red becoming a blur, moving inhumanly fast. I leaped away just in time, my reaction time not that bad, but still I felt the wood brush against my sleeve.

"Always be ready! Always be on guard!" He hissed at me, sweeping the weapon at my knees, me jumping aside just in time to avoid a very painful shin blow. "Your enemy won't tell you when he is going to attack." Sand flew in spurts at my feet as I spun hard on my heel, veering away from another fast, but insanely heavy blow. I didn't even want to ask myself how I was able to evade these blows from him when I could hardly see his staff. Luck, I guessed. Either that, or he was going easy on me. I also didn't want to know what Haku would be like full abilities unleashed.

"Don't just hold your staff! Use it to block my attacks." I looked down at the stick that I clenched tightly in my hands. I had been too busy eluding attacks to even try to land a strike.

"Oh, right." I ducked to narrowly bypass a swing at my head before I brought up the length like a club above my shoulders, bringing it down to the place where he had just been standing. I cut past thin air. His voice sounded behind me, causing me to spin around.

"You need to act faster, don't let your opponent see your next move."

"Right, right." I brought up my staff just in time to deflect a severe blow from Haku. The impact trembled down to my legs, extreme as it was, and I had to grit my teeth to prevent myself from dropping my staff like a hot potato. Pushing him away, my instincts took over and I swung it like a baseball bat, hitting hard wood.

"Better…but not dignified."

"_Dignity?" _I screeched, now prosecuting a series of whacks and wallops and smacks that he always managed to deflect with a flick of the wrist, not even using his whole arm, that looked like I was trying to kill a flopping fish against his fluid, twisting, and swift, well-aimed clouts. "I'm fighting somebody who wants to kill me, and you speak of _dignity!"_

"Chihiro, calm down, I'm not trying to kill you." But I couldn't hear his words, only the ringing sound of battle pounding in my ears. I feinted to the left, but he knew what was coming and blocked another blow, switching to the offensive as he stabbed downwards at my foot, a deep hole in the sand where it was just a second ago. I swirled aside, feinting, hitting, feinting, hitting, the cycle repeating itself over and over again. My arms were beginning to tire, and to my dismay, Haku looked as energetic as ever, even smiling now. He was dancing, springing this way and that, not even breathing hard, collected as always.

"Stop smiling, you dragon!"

"You're tired." I heard his annoyingly calm voice between _whacks._

"So what if I'm tired? It's not my fault that I'm human!"

The next blow hit his arm, and he winced, shaking me from my war hungry state and causing me drop my staff and rush towards him. _You fool, Chihiro. _With ease, he swept his staff in a circular motion, knocking me off my feet as I fell into the soft sand. The end of the staff pointed at my throat. He knelt over me, amusement and sympathy glittering in his eyes.

"Dead." The nonchalant proclamation hung heavy in the air.

"Okay, I know I'm dead. Now get off me." He helped me up, and I brushed away the sand that was sticking to my clothes. "That wasn't fair. I was trying to make sure you weren't hurt."

"I warned you to never let down your guard. The blow was nothing, just surprised me that you were able to land one."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." I scowled at the cheerful dragon who remained smiling.

"Give up now?" Again, the hopeful tone.

"Never." I rubbed furiously at my upper arms, trying to regain some feeling.

His smile faded a little, and he sighed. "Fine."

"How was I?"

"The truth? Not bad for your first time, you gave me quite a startle, your ability to deflect and sidestep. Your instinctual moves, the feinting and such also surprised me, as I guess you have never held a staff before. Yet…" he ran a hand through his ever so straight hair despite the fighting just a minute ago, "the staff doesn't suit you. You tend to dodge, which means you are light on your feet. Perhaps…" he took my staff and effortlessly snapped it in two against his leg before transforming them into two curved swords, both short with bound leather handles, "you might do better with a double-handed sword." He ensued to do the same with his weapon, changing them into evil looking blades of steel. The dragon was smart enough not to throw _these _at me, as I would have sliced all my fingers off just by catching them out of the air.

"Ready?" And I didn't even bother to answer, knowing he was going to attack with my consent or not.

I found the swords slightly easier to handle than the staff, slimmer as they were in build, I was able to weld it faster, the slicing sounds they made in the air more pleasant than the dull thuds of wood. _Clang! _I barely managed to shove the blade between my leg and his in time.

"More offensive! Try to find the gaps in my armor."

"Like you have any." I grunted, slashing furiously at his sword hand, forgetting about the fact that he had another sword until it flashed down through the air, about to cut across my back. In desperation, I dropped to my haunches, rolling out of the way just in time to see an arc of sand fly from where I was just a minute ago.

"You know what, Haku? I think you _are _trying to kill me, with that strength and all."

He didn't reply, only narrowed his eyes. "You aren't using your other sword hand, Chihiro. Use both."

_Oops. _I tried to use my left hand, but soon I was fighting left handed and had forgotten about the other sword, which hung limp at my side.

"BOTH HANDS!" He bellowed, making me jump, as I had never seen Haku that way before, always the mask of cool calm.

"Right!" I crisscrossed the blades above my head to repel another slice.

My arms were positively burning, those limbs always not matching the strength of my legs. _Come on, Chihiro, you can hold him off a little longer._

We were nearing the edge of the water, or at least, _I _was nearing the edge, as he was gaining ground. Baby waves lapped at my ankles, the cold water comforting. Sparks of silver flew in the air as I tried to find the so-called gaps in his armor, with no avail.

"Better, Chihiro, hold on for a little more now, ignore the water—" he was interrupted by a huge splash as I tripped over my own feet while backing up, falling on my back in the shallow, foamy water, trying to catch my breath.

"Dead, I know," I gasped before he could even say anything, let only point both his swords at my throat. I closed my eyes slowly and lazily opened them, soaking in the comfort I could from the chilly sea. To my astonishment, the ever so vigilant Haku threw down his swords into the foam before rushing over to me, placing a hand behind my neck as he helped me sit up, looking pale and strained. Pulling out a dry handkerchief from the insides of his tunic, he wiped the seawater from my face, drawing back the loose strands of hair.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Lost my balance, that's all." I sucked in a huge mouthful of delicious oxygen, enjoying the giddy feel I was experiencing. He didn't look convinced, however, anxiety contorting his beautiful face.

"I was pushing you too hard."

I spat out some blood after realizing I had bitten the inside of my cheek. Without a word, he wiped my chin, his consoling hand still at the nape of my neck. "No, I honestly just fell. Gimme a second to catch my breath, then we can continue."

I tugged the handkerchief out of his grasp, drawing it through the cold saltwater before wringing out any traces of blood, then handing it back to him, a ghost of a smile in his eyes although his lips were pursed and thin to the point of disappearing.

"Promise me you will say something if you need to stop."

"Promise." I struggled to get up to my feet, the wet sand squelching under my step. "Look now, you were just trying to dismember me." I tried to pat his arm soothingly as I wobbled onto solid ground, his hand pressed against my back. He gave me a stereotypical Haku look, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"I judged your abilities. I knew that you would jump out of the way onto safe ground. And if you hadn't, I would have cast a shield charm on the blade."

Fishing around in the water for the swords he had chucked, I didn't reply.

"Here." The gleaming wet metal dripped in my hands as I handed them carefully to Haku. We walked back to the dry sand in silence.

"You did well." His compliment was unexpected, and I dipped my head, glad to have a change from the barked orders during the trials. "But the double sword is still not your weapon. You like to use one hand." I stared at the sand guiltily, but he forced my chin tenderly up. "Stop being so hard on yourself, Chihiro." He rasped. "You did amazing for the first time. There is nothing I can even say for your physical shape."

"Look at me! I'm pathetic! I'm sweating! You look like you've been doing anything but fighting."

"Chihiro…" he looked as if he wanted to say more, but only looked down at the swords he held, before crossing the distance between us in two long strides. Despite the fact I was soaking wet and he was dry, he pulled me into his chest and hugged me softly, murmuring words into my hair that I was too tired to try to make out. _Mhhh...he smells so nice. _Maybe I was going nuts after all that violence.

"Let's try my weapon. A single sword."

"Kay."

He reached into the folds of his tunic once more, this time drawing out a medium length glossy black curved sword that winked wickedly at me, flashing in the flirting sunlight that seemed rudimentary compared to its silent graceful beauty. _Haku style. _I yelped.

"For crying out loud, Haku! Rice balls, fine. My clothes, fine. Handkerchiefs, fine. Swords. Definitely. _Not. Fine." _I breathed hard through my nose, imagining that my nostrils were flaring. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile, but he remained silent, as if enjoying my ignorance and temper outburst. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of watching me nag, so I satisfied my vehement disapproval by fuming, staring at the innocent seeming white cotton fabric, almost expecting him to pull out a bomb from his shirt, too.

"You slept with a sword pressed up against you." I stated as matter-of-factly as I could without making it sound like the world's worst crime, mentally adding the words _when it could have sliced you open. _The other corner of his mouth kicked up.

I could tell he wanted to laugh so badly, but was using every ounce of restraint he possessed to show only a smile, knowing that I would probably explode if he did. How he couldn't tell that the situation wasn't serious…_ugh. Guys. _

"Chihiro…when you are mad, you are extremely…"

"I am extremely _what, _dragon?

"Cute." If it hadn't been for the pink that was creeping up his face, showing that he meant his words, I would have then and there screamed in frustration, probably waking up Boh and the rest of the sleeping workers and having Yubaba coming after my neck. Instead, I decided to play let it go. Just this once, although my voice remained cold and sharp.

"Oh, I see how it is, Master Haku. You get to call me cute because I'm not a big, scary, monstrous dragon like you. Because I don't have humongous freaky fangs like you. Because…because I don't drool and slobber like a carnivore like you."

The next thing I knew, I was flying around and around in the air, his hands cupping my waist as we spun in circles, my sleeves puffing in the wind, his laugh resounding in the air. Biting down an exclamation of surprise, I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall, shutting my eyes tight, silly thought considering he twirled me with ease like a feather.

"I did say you had a strange sense of humor." Our foreheads were touching, bringing back memories of the past. His straight hair flew back in the breeze. "The drooling, however? I don't remember habits such as drooling or slobbering for a dragon. More canine." One green eye winked and his mouth twisted in a smirk. "Unless I drool in my sleep?"

"How would I know that you drool in your sleep?" I exclaimed indignantly. The feeling of flying was wonderful, wiping away the tension in my arms and back. I nuzzled my forehead closer.

"Don't ask me." We burst into rings of laughter, the crashing sea behind us.

All too soon, the spinning slowed as he carefully lowered me to the ground, hands still resting above my hips, almost reluctantly putting back some distance between us. I realized my arms were still looped around his neck and slowly removed them, feeling traces of his warmth on my skin.

"My point is, you could have hurt yourself." The anger had left me, only twinges of worry made me frown slightly.

"I'll explain to you later. Do you want to continue, or shall we take a break?"

"Since you know me so well, you shouldn't even have to ask."

"True." He stepped back, the black Katana resting flat in his hands, and started muttering an ancient sounding incantation, the words slipping swiftly and quietly from his lips. The sword glowed in his hands before a blinding flash of light caused me to bring a hand to shield my eyes. On the ground lay two identical Katana resembling the genuine one that he slipped back into his tunic. I noticed that Haku's pale complexion had become considerably paler. He stood still for a long second before inhaling deeply. I started to make my way towards him, but he held up a hand to stop me in my tracks. _Don't come any closer. _

"Haku…?"

The color came back into his face and he broke out of the frozen state, bending down to pick up the copies, lifting them easily into the air. "I didn't mean to scare you. I haven't performed that kind of magic for a while now…didn't realize the amount of energy it took. We will use the copies; my sword has an alliance with me, while you still don't have one forged for yourself, it would never match the magic." A grimace slipped over his features.

"Are you alright?" I rushed to his side and took one from his hold, instantly feeling dead weight in my arms.

"I'm fine." He squinted curiously at me as I struggled to keep the sword upright. It was _heavy! _As if something so slim and graceful could possess that much mass. A tingle ran down the length of my arms and the weight instantly lessened.

"I lightened your sword. Sorry, from the way you fought, I had forgotten that you were…" He looked away uncomfortably.

"Human." I finished for him. "Well, differences are differences, as this one would never cease to leave us. It would be better to acknowledge it sooner than later."

He gave a quick nod and walked back a few steps. I tested the sword in the air for a few strokes. It felt well balanced. If only I could keep myself from tripping mid-fight, then perhaps I wouldn't do so bad. I adjusted my feet into an alert stance, watching for his first move.

The black sliver flashed down onto my right side; I raised my sword to block the blow, but it never came. Instead, the sword seemed to be coming from the left. _Ah, so he's bringing it up a level. _I leaped aside before trying my luck at offensive, taking a well estimated jab at his unguarded thigh. The shriek of colliding metal rang in the afternoon air.

"Good, Chihiro. Try moving around a bit, not just to protect yourself."

After a bit of deflecting, I brought a hard blow down on Haku's sword, creating a fraction of a moment to switch positions. I darted around behind him, thrusting the tip at his back. With supernatural speed, he twisted his torso around to deflect the blow, but the razor sharp tip had grazed his shoulder, ripping the fabric and causing a slight hint of crimson to bleed through the white. I almost dropped my sword in fright, but he yelled at me.

"_Do not drop your sword! Blood is part of battle!"_

I bit back a sharp retort at how I wasn't queasy about his _blood, _but the fact that I had _hurt _him. Some of the exhilaration left me after that incident. I moved slower and was less creative with my attack plans, goggling at the damage and the amount of blood seeping through at every opportunity I got between blows.

Our swords locked with a high-pitched squeal. I used both hands to exert my whole body weight against his, but his sword spun round and round in his hand, thumb and forefinger twirling the handle. My exertions were used against me as I lost control of my sword that was spinning along with his in the dead lock. It tore out of my grip and went flying through the air before burying deep in the sand. The black Katana pointed at my throat.

"Dead."

* * *

**ANY, AND I MEAN THIS, ANY REVIEW YOU DROP IS APPRECIATED :)**


	17. Ch 16: Kiss

**Hello readers! Another Ch. up! Once again, check out my new deviantart page with illustrations to go with the stories. Link on my profile.**

**I was rereading my whole story, and noticed that some chapters in the beginning were not so good...maybe I'm just being over critical or maybe they actually were roadblocks for you to get by before the better chapters unfolded...PLEASE tell me what you think! I don't want my readers to be struggling through tens of slow chapters in the story.**

**I know this is shorter than the usual, but I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Haku POV:

Startled was not even close to what I told Chihiro, it was much more than what I was letting on. It is fair to say that I almost dropped my staff when she started dodging about to avoid my blows. I could imagine her look of amusement if I, the teacher, actually did drop my weapon. I sent token of thanks to the Ruling Spirits that I didn't.

She saw the same ocean as I did. The one with cobalt blue waves, restless and temperamental, downy grey colored sand flecked like a speckled egg. I tried to shrug it off as a coincidence. After all, how many oceans could one possible take form?

But when she fought, I felt it in my veins. The sixth sense. The way she knew where each of my blows would land when an ordinary human could have hardly seen my staff cutting through the air. I played it easy, but challenging enough that at first, I thought I might land a few bruises, not that I wanted to. I was wrong. _Your judgment is wrong and will remain that way. _She surreal words from the tree incident floated back into my head.

The sixth sense. It was _mine. _It was, crude and undefined because of her human aura, the cloud of impending death always over her head, but undeniably mine. The pattern of fluctuation it gave off I recognized in an instant. It reminded me of the first time I fingered the newly forged Katana in my hands, 2000 years ago, weighing the cold metal, feeling the blossoming alliance. Fresh pride and apprehension, a crumb from the past, felt like today. If I could even value my dear one more, love her more, which I had thought not possible, it was then I felt the surge of thousand year old honor and affection. Me, a humble River God, to be considered the friend of such a…magnificent soul, a girl, a lady….Chihiro. She fought like I did, young and naïve then. She had a piece of me….and I treasured her. Each breath that she took. The fire that glowed within her eyes. The way she flicked the Katana across my shoulder, bringing searing pain over an old wound from Ashumo.

_How, though? How does she have your sixth sense? She is human, you are spirit. Not to mention the fact you two are nothing alike._

For a moment, it frightened me. Perhaps I missed her so much that a piece of my soul chipped off and planted itself in her body. I vowed that if that were the case, I would murder myself. How selfish, to long for a person who did not deserve to be muddled in the problems of a dragon.

I let out a sigh of relief when she fell into the water. Of course, I was worried she had over strained herself, but at the moment when I heard the soft plop, I knew that Chihiro was still the Chihiro that I had always known….she had not been possessed by me.

Yet it was still strange…I decided that I would have to ask Yubaba or Zeniba at my next opportunity…

Her sword fell to the grass with a dull thud as she cast aside all gracefulness and slumped into the soft green sprouts, warming my heart as I was reminded of the younger Chihiro. _You are becoming soft, dragon. _The flower hedges behind us rustled as she leaned back, eyelids fluttering shut. A soft hand tugged at mine, and I placed my sword down too before tucking my legs under me, feeling the pleasant pricks of foliage against my back. She didn't let go of my hand.

"Tired?"

One beautiful orb opened lazily to glance at me. "Mhhmm."

"Sore?"

"Blah, my arms are going to fall off."

I chuckled softly before brushing my hands over her limbs one at a time.

"Spray of the falls, wind of the North, heed my plead of aid." A cooling sensation left my fingertips. I could swear I saw her eyes roll underneath her half shaded lashes as she plopped her head, a little roughly, I fear, onto my shoulder.

"For a second I thought you were going to say 'from the water and wind within me, unbind her.'"

"Expect you aren't stuck now, are you?" I picked a particularly flamboyant flower from the shrubs, twirling it softly in my fingers so it wouldn't go limp.

"Magic…" she sighed.

"There is a lot of magic swarming in the air that we now breathe—"

"And I need to get used to it. Yes, Haku. But I wish…I could understand it better. I hate not knowing."

"Yeah, you slapped me for that reason."

"No, I slapped you for lying to me." The flower started wilting from the constant spinning, but I cast a spell to prolong its life. It was too lovely to fade away.

"Same thing."

"Whatever you say, dear one."

Her curiosity sparkled in the late noon sunshine. I tried to guess what was the cause of it. Her head turned slightly so she could look at me. A smile graced her lips.

"Dear one?" It was whispered softly, hesitantly. Mentally I slapped myself for letting it slip to easily from my mouth. Now, I would have to answer truthfully. I tried to keep my voice steady, but I was sure she could tell my fear and anxiousness. _Are you afraid to love her? No, you am afraid that by loving her, you will open a new door of peril and danger. But you don't have to tell her that you love her...at least not now...maybe not ever..._

"Yes, Chihiro. You are very dear to me." I swallowed uneasily, for once uncertain of my standing. As a dragon, I liked to be secure, or at least seem it, and took whatever measures I could to avoid spots where one word, one action, would tear me apart. Now, I was deliberately exposing myself. The pink of the flower flashed at me.

She did not answer, did not look like she even heard, did not even flick her head around, and realization stabbed me in the core that she may not have even cared for me the same way that I cared for her, not that I expected her to. Just somehow, I thought things would come around. Quickly, having done this many times before, my manner turned gruff. Reaching into the folds of my tunic, I pulled out some food before placing them roughly in her hand. I would have to cover up my weak and exposed self.

"Here, eat them. You need the energy." I caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes. She showed no signs of picking the food up.

"I said eat them." I hissed through clenched teeth. If only she would make this easy on me. Then we could forget those words that ever left my foolish mouth.

"Haku…" she stared at the rice balls that she cupped in her hands mutely, and started crying.

It was six years ago, all over again. And it was needless to say I was horrified beyond means of recovering.

Then again, it was _not _six years ago. The tears were silent, and they ran droplet by droplet down her cheeks. Her strength held her in. She was not sobbing. I almost wished she would, so I could do what I did six years ago. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, quiet and unyielding. The only traces of crying were betrayed through her shining eyes, glazed over. Forgetting about my icy exterior, I started to wrap an arm around her, but she inched away.

"Don't touch me, Haku. I—I—I-" she trailed off, looking down at the grass.

"You what?" I couldn't help but snap. She was prolonging my exposed wound by making me suffer so as she inched away, the words refusing to leave her mouth.

"I—You are very dear to me, too. I liked it…when you called me dear one." She stared at her hands in disgust as if they were filthy for a moment before tearing away at the grass. I gently released her hands from the green strands. Hope was with me again.

"Then why didn't you say so?" My voice was soft and encouraging. _She cares for you, Haku…there is nothing to fear._

"I'm scared." And as her eyes rounded to their full size, she transformed back into that helpless, clueless, ten year old girl, shoved in a time and place without full understanding of the situation. The girl I had fallen in love with, although I didn't fully realize it then. A low hum sounded in my throat as I scooted in front of her, taking both of her hands in mine.

"Don't be. I'm here, Chihiro."

"Oh, Haku!" She looked for a second as if tears were going to form again as I anxiously scanned her face. "I'm so sorry, I can't help it. I'm really scared. I scared that," I pulled her into me, her words slightly muffled as she spoke into my shoulder, "by telling you that **sniff** I c-care for you, I'll **sniff** give you false hopes."

"Chihiro," I growled softly into her hair, "there is no such thing as false hope. Any hope that you give me is real. As you are real."

"I-I'm so selfish. I don't want t-to hurt you. I don't want to fail—I'm pathetic, I can't even back into an ocean without falling-And if I fail-"

"You won't fail." I whispered quickly, doing anything I could to stop the stream of untrue words, nasty feelings about herself, cupping her face in my hands, drinking in her image, her scent.

"Haku…I—"

Her words were cut off. I don't know what happened, but I just leaned in by instinct, one hand still on her cheek, the other searching for her familiar fingers. The next thing I knew, my lips brushed over hers, hesitant and cautious, for I was treading on unfamiliar ground. I feel her mind recoil in shock, but she stayed still.

Then, it was like some force that jabbed my logic awake. What the hell was I doing? _Idiot. You are making things worse. _I started to pull back, away from the intoxicating nectar sweetness, but her hand wove tightly in mine, holding onto me.

She was kissing me back, her mouth warm and soft, eyes peacefully closed, tracks of tears barely visible on her face. Any common sense, any practicability, left me. My bustling mind shut down. All I could feel was Chihiro. All I cared about in the world was her. My purpose to exist….was to protect her.

She pulled away, trying to catch her breath, cheeks showing the slightest hint of a lovely shade of pink. The shame kept on the edge by her warmth crept back into my mind.

"Forgive me," I muttered, a blush heating my face. "I didn't mean to—"

"No, it was my fault that I let my pessimistic side show through…I know I won't fail. I shouldn't have broken down like that. I asked you to trust me, but how can you when I don't even believe myself?" She turned her face aside to spit out another mouthful of blood. That's when I realized where the metallic sweetness was coming from. Shadows of her blood tinged my lips.

"Chihiro! What happened?"

"It's nothing, it's just the part where I bit the inside of my cheek opening up again. It'll clot soon."

"Clot?" A fleeting image of thick, slimy crimson passed my mind. Frightened, my eyes widened in disbelief. How could she even think of pulling my strings like this?

"Yes, silly. Human blood clots. That's how I don't bleed to death every time I fall." I was not convinced as she spat out another mouthful, although I noticed it was smaller this time.

"Which reminds me, I tried to stop myself, but your arm….oh, I'm so sorry!" Chihiro's voice rose slightly in agony. I chuckled before offering the shoulder for her to examine. The cloth was still ripped, but a crusted brown scar was all that was left of the wound. Delicately, her cool fingertips ran over the laceration.

"See? I'm fine, I'm a fast healer."

"I ruined your shirt, though."

"I can mend it. It doesn't matter, I have others."

Her mouth puckered as she narrowed her eyes at me, as if in deep thought.

"You need clothes."

"Huh?"

"I said, you need to get more clothes."

"Why?" Confused, I made the flower grow a few extra layers of pink petals.

"Because! You wear white and blue all the time. You look…handsome in the colors, but there has got to be some variety."

"What have you been doing, going through my wardrobe?" I teased, slightly frazzled by this very feminine side that I had never really been a victim of. A mischievous smile gave me her answer.

"What do you want me to wear, salmon?"

"It's not funny, Haku. At least….never mind. Forget that I said anything."

As if I, the infatuated dragon, could.

"Here."

I looked up to her gentle, prodding voice and to the rice ball she held out at me.

"I made them for you!" I exclaimed. Despite our reunion, I could still be shocked by how stubborn she could be about her own well-being.

"You gave two to me. I'll be full with one. I asked you to regain your strength." She coaxed the lump into my hand.

"You know, right now I wish I had magic."

"Why?" I asked carefully around a mouthful of rice.

"Hmmm…you're amazing." She sighed blissfully as she bit into the soft rice exterior to the spiced filling, not realizing the effect her compliment she had casually tossed had on me. I struggled to swallow the rice that had become glued to my throat.

I added another layer of petals to the now extremely fluffy flower after another bite before repeating my question.

"Why do you wish you had magic?" She pressed a finger to her chin in mock thought.

"So I can shove a dozen of these down your throat."

"It wouldn't do much to fatten me up, if you would like to know."

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking down the sky, the fiery ball's dying exhaust giving off a pink glow to the sky. After finishing our food, I stood up first, holding out a hand to pull Chihiro to her feet. Noticing the flower on the ground, I picked it up too.

"It's late. We should be going." I started walking, but noticing that she wasn't following me, I stopped and turned around.

"I'll be working tonight, Haku."

I glared at the distant bathhouse with instantaneous dislike. "Working? Is this one of Yubaba's dirty tricks?"

"No, no." She tried to complacent me. "I want to help."

"What about rest? You've been fighting this whole morning."

"I'll be fine, Haku. You try to get some sleep. I won't work the whole shift, I'll join you a little after midnight."

_Trust me, Haku. Set me free like a butterfly to let me live._ Her words from last night came back to me. I nodded slowly and was startled by a fierce hug from her.

"Thank you so much. You don't know what being back here means for me. This place was my true home. All these years." I cast my eyes to the ground, deeply saddened to know that she didn't care for the human world, a place where I had cruelly abandoned her for six years, without a single word of communication. And after all that had happened, the lies and betrayal, she had forgiven me...

We neared the end of the flower gardens, the bridge cast in dusky long shadows. I felt reluctant to leave the day we had spent together. A day where I was finally able to enjoy the fact she was back, in my arms. We stopped before the beginning of wooden planks.

"Remember, you can come as often as you wish."

"I prefer to come with you." She smiled shyly at me, slipping her hand through mine, bringing a throb to my throat. I was unwilling to break the news to her.

"I won't join you across the bridge, I need to pay a visit to my river." Her hair fluttered in the breeze. "I have to go alone today, but I promise I will take you again someday."

"Are you leaving now?" The evident sadness penetrating her voice made me look fondly at her, a furrow in her brow.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be back tonight. Will you be fine going back to the bathhouse?" I let a note of worry slip into my voice. This was the spirit world, and like I had said earlier, the air was swarming with magic and unseen danger. I trusted Lin and Kamagi to keep her safe, yet….

"I'll be fine, Haku. I have Lin and many other friends to look out for me, and of course, I'll look out for myself. Have a safe journey…" She cocked her head to the side, lost for words, before standing on her tip toes to place tentative kiss on my lips, resting her hands on my chest, and once I overcame the initial surprise, I returned it with the passion of a dragon, drinking hungrily of her scent. The last glowing embers embraced the rapidly darkening sky. We pulled back, staring at each other for a minute, before she wretched her gaze away and began turning around to walk back.

"Chihiro, wait."

Her hair swung behind her as her neck curved back sharply, fingers just about to leave mine. My heart was pounding inside its cavity. Never had it felt so whole and complete.

My fingers closed around the multi-layered flower that I had been holding all this time. When they opened, a flower made of my scales shimmered in the fading light in place of the pink one. Without a word, I slipped the glassy stem into her thick tresses, the carved petals winking back at me. It was beyond beautiful, resting in the river of silken brown.

She parted her lips to say something, but changed her mind.

_Haku, I—_

And her footsteps receded over the planks, each one becoming fainter and fainter as they picked up speed, until they were running across and over the bridge. I focused at the moving dot of her body until it vanished around the corner.

As I shot up into the night sky, enjoying the wind washing over my scales, head still dizzy from today's happenings, I seemed to hear a fragment of a thought floating heartbroken without its other half.

_Love you.

* * *

_**How did you like this? Please Review! For this chapter, anyone who reviews will get personal thanks.**

**Illustration coming soon!**


	18. Ch 17: Simplicity

**Hello again! I promise there will be more action in the next chapter. Keep reading!  
**

* * *

The stars were twinkling at their brightest, the moon at its fullest, as if celebrating the young love, so sweet and pure, uncontaminated, untouchable, special as it was.

It was the song of love filled the dragon's head, new and puzzling to someone so sharp and practical, washing out any other thoughts to the point where he nearly missed his gate. Swooping down with gathered speed, to humans he probably looked like a bolt of white lightning shooting down from the heavens. Through a few layers of misty clouds and closer and closer to the forest nearby Chihiro's home. His claws dragged through the soft earth as he landed with a slight skid, whipping around to face the ancient oak. The individual pebble scales melted and the length of the majestic jade furred tail shrunk until a boy of seventeen or eighteen stood in the place of the beast, green-black hair slightly windswept.

The bark parted underneath his touch, white light exploding from its source in the night. He walked in.

The boy cursed out loud when he saw the storm's damage to his water sanctuary. It was going to be a long night…a long night indeed without his dear one who he wished was at his side.

* * *

"Chihiro!"

"Hey, Lin!" Chihiro lifted a hand to wave at the weasel spirit who was making a beeline for her, a bucket of dirty water sloshing around in her hands. The lanterns had just been lit a few minutes ago and the boat was about to dock, bringing some of the bathhouse's most famous patrons. Everyone was up and about, bedrolls hidden in the closets, work clothes on, hair tied back. Chihiro struggled to find her way through the mobs of spirits running to and fro to obey the orders of Gunni the foreman.

"Excuse me, pardon me." She tried her best to walk without stepping on the frogs and bumping into the Yunas.

"Sorry, Miss Sen! Didn't see you."

"Everyone, out of the way! Can't you see Sen is trying to get through?"

"Move, you fat lump!"

"Ouch, don't push me!"

"Sen's here! Sen's up and about!"

"_I said don't push me! I've got a platter of hot dumplings here for spirit's sake! _Hello Sen! Nice to see you again! Been a long time._"_

"Sen! Sen, do you need anything? Some tea? Rice? Maybe a bath?"

She smiled, turning a shade redder. Well, it seemed that no one was complaining about her human stink anymore; on the contrary, she was being smothered. It felt good to be home. But she would have to set some things straight.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you. And really, there is no need to call me "Miss". Chihiro suits me fine." She worriedly cast a glance at the little frog who was trying to walk while carrying a huge silver platter twice the size of him of dumplings above his head. "And please, don't push him! Sir! Are you ok there?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, no need to hassle yourself, and don't call me 'sir,'" the frog grunted with a grin for being noticed by the famous Chihiro before waddling on.

"Got that, Mi—I mean Chihiro."

"Hey you guys! Move out of the way! I'm trying to walk here." Lin snapped impatiently, rolling up her sleeves in an intimidating manner, causing the workers to scamper back to their jobs. They eyed her with heavy disapproval as she half dragged Chihiro out of sight into the bedroom hallways.

"Geez are you popular here!" The twenty year old looking lady exclaimed while dragging her by the arm into the dimly lit corridors, lined on both sides with rice paper doors.

"Yeah, I was wondering about the same thing…things have changed around here, haven't they?"

"Got that right. You're positively famous, saving the bathhouse from No-face and giving Haku his name back and even getting onto the good side of Yubaba."

"Lin, where are we going?"

"Hmmm….good question…anywhere where people can't eavesdrop. In fact, here's a good place." She slid back the rice paper doors roughly and ushered the teen into the ladies bedroom, the bamboo floor swept and empty of futons, closing the screens behind her and setting down the bucket with a clang. Her head poked into a closest as she pulled out a blue futon, spreading it out and sitting down, patting the space next to her as a signal for Chihiro to join. A sly smile broke on her face.

"Soooo….where did you get that pretty flower you are wearing in your hair?"

"What? Oh that…"

"Yes that. Looks like…dragon scales…?"

"Yeah."

"Did a _particular _river spirit just so happen to give it to you?" A full fledged grin flashed on Lin's face, delighted at the fact that the no longer dopey kid was blushing cutely in the face while playing with the edge of the bedroll.

"And what will you do if I say yes? Scream with glee?"

"Something along those lines."

"Then maybe." She looked up, a small smile on her lips.

"AWWWWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE! I NEVER KNEW THAT HAKU WAS SO ROMANTIC, THAT NO FUN DRAGON MIND OF H—"

"Lin…..can you please tone it down a bit?" Chihiro pleaded, eyes wide as she looked around, almost expecting a bunch of workers to burst from the rice paper doors.

"No one will hear us." Lin cried confidently, waving her arms in dramatic effect and almost knocking over the bucket. The wobbles shortened until the pail settled back in place.

"What else did he do?" She gushed, leaning forward. She couldn't help the fact that she was a weasel spirit and she loved gossip.

"….I'm not really sure if you can handle it…."

"Come on! I'm your big sis! Of course I can handle it!"

"…."

"….."

"He kissed me."

"HE WHA—" Chihiro slapped a hand over the her mouth, muffling the shout.

"Lin."

"Sorry. Wow. Just wow. Wow. I can't believe it. Wow. Since when did masked emotions become so forward?" It was a rhetorical question, and Lin just couldn't wipe the goofy grin off her face. How sweet. Young love. Something she would never know.

"What was it like?"

Chihiro nibbled nervously on the edge of her mouth. "What do you mean, what was it like?"

"Like…what did it taste of? Chicken? Or even better, roasted newt?" The weasel spirit received a full blown glare.

"Lin, I got to go."

"Wait! Don't leave! You just came!"

"I'm just going to make a trip to Yubaba's."

"B-But but!"

"Bye! I'll dump your dirty water out on the way."

Lin sat back, watching the rice paper doors close. She rubbed her temples. It felt as if a headache was coming along. Not only that, but her heart felt strangely empty. _No more yelling for you today, girl..._

* * *

_ Whew….That was great, just great. _I took the lift to the upper floors, staring at the opposite red wall. Lin was so loud…I bet everyone heard her outbursts.

_What's wrong with that? You love him, don't you? Does it matter if everyone knows? _I racked my brain for an answer. Yes, I did, but he didn't love me. A few kisses, ok, it wasn't such a big deal…._or is it? _I felt raw, exposed, yet utterly loved when his soft lips touched mine.

Even if he did, it would never work out. One day, I would die. The impending cloud of death above my head would crash down like a bomb. Maybe I could die Chihiro style, by falling down the stairs or drowning in a bathtub. That would be fun, I thought bitterly. Hadn't the bird said in my dream that death was just another adventure? Then the human stink would only become worse as I rotted away. And Haku was immortal. Well, he could himself into a baby like Boh if he truly wanted too. _Look, Chihiro, he's been living for 2000 years. If he wants anyone, then it will be someone who doesn't die in the next 70-80 years…._

"My life is a mess." I realized I was muttering to myself as I knocked on the grotesque knocker.

"First sign of madness, speaking to yourself." The brass faced witch snickered at me.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Who is it?" Her powerful voice boomed from within the office.

"It is me, Chihiro."

"Ahh, Chihiro. Come in. Wait in the room, I'm with Boh."

I stood by her desk, silently waiting for Yubaba to return from the curtained off section of her office. A sleepy voice, so familiar, sounded from inside.

"Sen?"

"It's me, Boh."

"SEN!" I heard a yelp from Yubaba as the baby half clambered half stumbled on two legs, pushing his way blinding past the heavy maroon velvet, chubby hands trying to tear the material away from his face. When he was finally free from its clutches, he turned to me, squinting so his piggy eyes almost disappeared into his baby rounded cheeks.

"Is that really you? You look different."

"Yep, it's me alright." I chirped brightly while eying Boh from head to toe. As I had expected, he hadn't changed a bit, from his outfit to his sparse amount of fine hair. "And humans age, that's why I look different."

I spread my arms eagerly, but it wasn't necessary considering I barely opened them before he enveloped me in a suffocating hug, probably due to the fact I barely came to his gigantic shoulders and my face was shoved against his red baby bib.

"Sen! I'm so glad you came back! Mama always said you would, but I never believed…." A huge drop of moisture wet the top of my head. I pushed my face away from his blubbery arms to see that Boh was crying.

"Boh! There now! Don't cry! Mama was right. See, I'm back!" At least, I was for now. If he kept squishing me like this, it would probably cause the end of me.

He smiled, the fat folds stretching out.

"You smell bad."

"Oh, yea, umm," I tried to think up an answer to the comment without sounding overly philosophical about the death of humans. He was a baby, after all. He didn't need to know about such things. "I haven't had a bath in a while, that's why." I struck up an answer, surprised by my ingenious comeback. _Of course, all I need is a bath. _

This only made him more confused, and his face contorted with thought. "But Mama owns lots of big, big bathtubs. Surely you can take one?"

_Shoot, smart baby. _"Yeah, in fact, that's what I want to talk to your Mama about." I gently ducked out of his huge flabby arms and made my way to the curtained room.

"Yubaba?" I called out cautiously. I received a groan.

"Yubaba? Are you ok?" Slipping past the velvet, I did a 360 glance at Boh's room. The big-headed witch was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out!" The irritated voice seemed to come from the core of the pillow tower. I rushed over to the multi-colored poufs and began yanking them away one by one. The witch pushed herself out, hair messy and sparks shooting from her nose. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"What happened?" We walked out of the dome like room into her office.

"What do you think happened? My baby heard your voice and almost trampled me to greet you. What's so funny?" I clamped a hand over my mouth to hold in the giggles. Boh sat waiting for us uneasily in a plush armchair that barely seemed to hold his weight.

"Mama?"

"Yes, honey pie?"

"Can I play with Sen once you two are done with your business?"

"Fine. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" The witch took a long swig from a flask of amber liquid. It seemed to restore her demeanor.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I worked…?"

"Fine by me. Just don't go causing trouble like you did last time."

I restrained myself from talking back, as if I had _intentionally _wanted to cause trouble, and nodded stiffly.

"You can take over Gunni's place at the token desk for now…he's always been complaining about wanting a break, lazy lizard. You do have good social skills, do you?"

_Social skills? Like rubbing off on customers? _"Er…"

"Great. Just go down and tell Gunni. He'll set you up for the job."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, go, get out of my sight. Go play with Boh." She sank down heavily into chair behind her accounting books, not taking note of the fact that gladly left without her telling me to. "By the way, nice flower you've got there." Her lips pulled back in a knowing smirk, revealing rows of square, yellow teeth. "I don't think I need to ask who gave it to you."

* * *

I sat back to admire my handiwork. A long dragon made from blue and white blocks curled its way around a section of Boh's "castle", a huge square building of blocks haphazardly stacked on top of one another. The baby sucked hard on his thumb while staring at my creation.

"I like it." He pulled the finger out of his mouth to state clearly. "Is that Haku?"

"Sure." _Why not? _I rearranged some blocks to make the tail longer, trying to mimic the pattern of his fur.

"Haku is a bad, bad dragon." I looked up, a little surprised by this simple sum up of the river spirit. Sure, he was over protective and bossy at times, but bad? It depended on what bad meant.

"What makes you think so, Boh?" Reluctantly, I swept the blocks away, shattering my piece, picking out peach and red colored pieces of wood. The outline of a baby's face started to take form.

"He hurt you."

"Oh." Slowly, I filled in his red bib with blocks of the same size. Boh was right. He _had_ hurt me. Six years of slow torture, one day of heart breaking agony, I didn't know which was worse. To be dragged down day by day, step by step, or to fall from a high perch in the clouds onto sharp rocks. But, I understood why he did such things. What kept him from finding me.

"He didn't do it on purpose, Boh. He never intentionally…well, scratch that, but in the end, he was just thinking for my own well being."

"Oh." It was his turn to frown at his box like building.

"Haku made many sacrifices for me. You must understand that." I added a nose, eyes, and a mouth. It looked surprisingly good, the closest a block replica could ever take on the characteristics of Boh. He joined me by my side, his clumsy movements causing a miniature earthquake as I feared for the life of our creations. To my relief, the tremors slowly died down.

"You are a good artist. That looks like me." He smiled widely, showing all his pearly baby teeth. I smiled back at the sincere compliment.

"Thank you."

"I'll never break it apart."

"You don't have to do that Boh, I can always rebuild it if you—" I stopped mid-sentence to goggle at the block-Boh that floated into the air, all the pieces moving in unison as they attached themselves to his bedroom wall, everything in order just like it had been on the floor.

"Wow."

"Mama says my magic is only mediocre." The baby looked sadly at his feet. I patted his arm soothingly, though I wanted to hug him, I decided not to as my arms wouldn't have been able to wrap themselves around his torso.

"Nonsense! That's amazing. I love it." And it was amazing. The "Boh" on the wall looked cheerfully back at me.

"You think so?" His voice turned more optimistic.

"Yes. I know so." I stood up to leave. "I have to go now Boh. I promise I'll visit whenever I can."

"To take your bath?"

"Er…right. I will. But I'm going to manage some baths first." I started to peel back the stuffy cloth, but something made me turn my head back. Boh was staring thoughtfully at my hair before I realized he was scrutinizing the flower. Feeling an unexpected wave of protectiveness, I brought a hand up to make sure that the scales were still there. A feeling of warmth met my fingers as they made contact with the crystal petals. The baby grinned at my reaction.

"He may be a bad dragon, but Kyo is evil beyond evil. I don't like her." His face screwed up, as if not liking Kyo was the most horrible experience in his life.

"Um…I'm sure nobody can be that evil…everyone has a good side." But he didn't hear my words.

"I like you, Sen. You are my bestest friend. You like Haku, and he likes you. So I think he should marry you instead." His chest puffed out proudly, confident about his simple solution. _If only things were that simple…._

"It's not that black and white, Boh," I tread gently, carefully, trying not to crush his hopes while trying to keep the maddening blush at bay, "I can't marry Haku." _I can't, I just can't..._

"Why?"

"Because I'm human, and he's a spirit, and one day, I'm going to die." _I'm also only sixteen, and there are two big, bad spirits called Ashumo and Kyo who I still have to fight past..._

"But I don't want you to die!" He wailed shrilly, and I instantly backtracked my words. _Bad mistake. Mental note: don't discuss death with babies._

"Dying is just another adventure, Boh. There is nothing bad about it." _You're trying to convince yourself as much as you are trying to convince Boh. You don't want to die… _"I'm kinda bad at explaining these things, why don't you ask your Mama? She would know." Nervously, I chewed my lip out of habit. It seemed like such a sin to die in a world filled with immortals. _Did they even make headstones and coffins here?_ From what Haku had told me, death for spirits was like fading out of existence, not a bothersome, rotting body that would have to be buried.

"Okay." He was back to staring at my head again, making me feel like I had grown horns or something. I stopped myself from reaching a hand up there to make sure everything was alright. "That flower…it makes me feel funny…makes me feel sorta empty." Seeing the concerned expression on my face, he quickly added, "Just a little. Makes me miss Aunty Zeniba."

How dumb of me. I had forgotten to ask about Granny, and No-face, both whom I cared for deeply. "How are they?"

"They're well. I visit them often, although Mama doesn't like it...they miss you though. We all missed you." Had it not been for the mutterings of "feel funny" Boh was uttering beneath his breath, I would have burst out crying like a soggy towel then and there. _They missed me. And they didn't know that I searched everyday for a way back. That I missed them... _I had been pretty emotional the past few days...crying in front of Haku a few times, soaking the always neat and dry him.

Boh rubbed his head, hard. I didn't need to hear him to know that the flower was having an affect on him. _Damn it, what spells did Haku put on this thing, anyway? _

_That's weird…it doesn't make me feel funny…in fact, I feel better than I have in years. _

"It's pretty, though. Suits you."

I turned back around to leave. "Thank you, Boh. I should go now, before you start feeling worse."

"Okay. Bye, Sen! It was fun playing with you, come back soon!"

As I walked out of Yubaba's cave, I touched the flower again. It felt so warm and reassuring. Like the body heat of ten Chihiro's pressed together, gathered in one single, simple flower. At least, on the outside, it was simple. _Haku had better explain what he did to this._

_I wished things were simple. I wish...there wasn't the human spirit gap between us. I wish he loved me like I loved him..._

But there were a lot of things I wished for, weren't there? I walked up to Gunni to explain to him about his break, which he accepted eagerly, thanking me profusely. And as I leaned both elbows on the counter, waiting for the next customer to approach for a bath token_, _what I really wished at the present was for my stupid fighting skills to improve...

_Blood is part of battle, blood is part of battle, BLOOD IS PART OF BATTLE. _I recited violently in my head while smiling weakly at a strange multi-headed spirit.

If only things were simple.

* * *

**Please review, or send a PM! Thanks!**


	19. Ch 18: Jirou

**Another chapter up! Yay! Sick with strep throat...so it may be...a little weird? New artwork! link is on my profile.  
**

**I promised action, not blood gore action, so here it is! When you finish reading this, you might be like O.O or -.-. If this kind of action does not suit your taste, no worries. Slightly more...er heart racing action will take place more than once in this story.**

**Although I have to say, this made _my _heart pump, but I'm weird like that ^.^**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Hello, sir. Welcome to the Bathhouse!" I pasted on the best smile I could, hoping my teeth weren't too bad considering Haku didn't seem to own toothbrushes and I had given up searching for them in his slightly bare room. _Ok, good tokens on the right, bad tokens on the left. Hand it to him in both hands as a sign of respect. Wish them a good bath. _From the appearance of the spirit's elaborate clothes, my hand strayed towards the right side of the token boxes. The ancient looking spirit gave me a curious look, leaning forward so his long white whiskers were barely an inch away from my face. I stopped myself from shrinking back.

"You are human?" He asked musically, his voice ripe and full despite his old appearance. In fact, the lines around his eyes and mouth suddenly looked like smile lines instead of wrinkles. High, bushy white brows gave him the look of somebody constantly surprised.

Half the spirits, if not more, had already asked me this question, just in different forms, each one worse than the previous. By now, I was impervious to their taunts and no longer grimaced.

_Are you human? Because you don't smell bad. _

_ Human! And I thought Yubaba cherished her pig supply…_

_ Alas, you work under Yubaba, or else I would have taken a sampling from you…haven't tasted human in a century._

_ You there! Can't you act faster? I need to go in 23 minutes and 55 seconds SHARP to rouse the Northern tides! But…then again, I always knew humans were slow and lazy._

Before I could answer my practiced response, bordering rude, he continued smoothly, "You are different than most humans." I watched in fascination as his exceedingly long fingers walked the whole length of the counter, fingernails making click clack sounds like a choreographed tap dancer. "Hmmm, yes, yes, my instincts are correct…no ordinary human, however," his gleaming blue, round eyes strayed towards my hand that was suspended above the boxes that contained higher quality tokens, "shallow still, though not as the majority. Clever, you are, but judging things from the outside. But no, I think I'll settle for plain bath today." A lacquered wooden stick floated out from the box on the far left before I could even move, into the slender fingers, curling around the width. Two gold coins clicked on the counter before I could let alone open my mouth.

"And human," he said with a small smile, "there is no need to wish me a good bath."

His exquisite robes swept around him as he walked to a waiting Yuna.

_Think of the bright side, _I thought in acceptance to myself as I dropped the gold pieces into an ornate drawer right underneath the counter, _it could have been worse. _But it was scary to know that the spirit had just read me like an open book, although by instinct I knew he had not entered my mind, only reading my actions. All the more dumbfounding. No spirit had ceased to surprise me yet. They were as diverse as ever. I smiled wearily at the small satisfaction I gained, being able to handle the customers about as well as Gunni, although I still could not naturally tell an obese spirit how in shape and thin he looked, and probably would never. Some things were better to be left to the experienced, and occasionally oily, foreman.

"Will I ever get used to this?" I realized I had said these words out loud, but fortunately, there were no customers around to witness the weird human talking to herself.

"No worries, Chihiro!" Gunni walked by, obviously enjoying his break, warming his hands around a steaming mug of tea. I gave him a slightly tired smile before facing another customer.

"Hello, sir! Welcome to the bathhouse! Here's your token; your Yuna will be waiting for you by the bath entrance. If you have any concerns, please call the front desk, who will notify the manager under special circumstances, but do _not summon_ the manager yourself." I put special emphasis on the Yubaba part, as she would have wrung my neck if anyone disturbed her. The young looking spirit, about twenty or so in appearance, bluish hair braided in a long braid at the base of his neck, winked a golden eye at me.

"Of coursssse, my ladysssship." I could not tell if the politeness was mockery because of the heavy hissing sound that accented his S's, but took it to be genuine as he clunked down more golden coins than necessary before picking up his token.

"Have a nice—wait! Sir! You left—" I was hurriedly shushed by Gunni, who I noticed was still leaning by the counter, calmly sipping his tea while giving me appraising looks. Because of his distraction, by the time I turned around the snake spirit was gone. He grinned into the rim of his cup.

"That's it! You're a fine business woman! We've made," the money drawer slid open as he looked over the rows of gold coins collected during my shift, whistling between his teeth, "so much more than usual! Yubaba will be very pleased….mhmm." He stroked his chin.

"But he paid more than he needed to for a cedar bath!" I cried out, shocked, causing a few customers to stare at me as I blushed red at the unwanted attention. I lowered my voice to an angry hiss.

"We shouldn't take more money from the customers than necessary."

Gunni merely shrugged, sipping his tea, unfazed by the argument I was posing, quite passionately compared to his manner of _who cares? Extra money is extra money. Money makes the world go round. _

I decided not to waste my energy arguing and settled on forcibly slamming the drawer of gold shut, causing its contents to rattle with the impact. It was blatant that the gluttony of the workers had not changed during my absence. They were the same as ever, worshipping gold as god, understandable with Yubaba as their employer. But it made me sick to the heart to see the minds of people I cared for distorted by some lumps of metal. They were caring and kind, yet corrupted by their greed. Hadn't they learned their lesson from the encounter with No-face? My stomach squirmed in unease. _Does Lin also care so much for something so material? Maybe. _The snakes continued to writhe. _What about Haku? _My inner voice denied fervently. _Haku never cared about money. Power, yes, but never money. _

The skull on the desk rattled. Still hesitant of the evil artifact, I gingerly picked it up by thumb and index finger, almost dropping it when the jaw snapped open by magic.

"Chihiro!" Her voice issued from the chattering bone teeth.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"A very powerful spirit is coming, probably a ruling spirit! He is crossing the bridge this instant. I sense gold on him; make sure you give him your best service and treat him nicely, we might just be able to squeeze a few extra coins off him if he's generous."

_I would have treated him the way I treat all the customers, with respect, money or not. _"Powerful? What do you mean, ruling spirit?" I couldn't help but feel slightly panicked.

"Stop asking questions! Smooth down your hair! Smile! He's to arrive any minute." The witch must have sensed my nervousness, because in a kinder tone she added, "Don't worry, Chihiro. You'll be fine! Remember the time you helped the stink spirit who turned out to be a River God?"

"Yeah." As if I could forget. Even remembering the odor made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Just do what you did then. Do not disappoint me." The skull's jaw snapped shut as quickly as it had opened, bone dry and yellow and unmoving once more. _What helpful advice_. I shoved it underneath the counter just as the great doors of the entrance creaked ajar, with squealing Yunas and hoping frogs and even salmon colored workers who were supposed to be scrubbing the floors crowding about, trying to get a glimpse of the spirit. So much for smoothing down my hair.

* * *

"Welcome to the bathhouse, O' mighty ruling spirit!" The workers chorused in unison, collapsing row by row onto their knees, bowing their heads.

_So this is what a ruling spirit looks like. _I held my chin high instead of sinking into a heap behind the counter, which was what I really wanted to do at the moment. In that matter of seconds, I decided that if I could have one wish granted, it would be to disappear on the spot, instead of improving my fighting skills. I opened my mouth to greet him, but to my horror, no words came out. He took his time strutting through the pathway of bowed workers.

High pitched, tinkling laughter filled the main foyer that now seemed too small. He was….beautiful, or rather ghastly, I couldn't make up my mind…in a pompous sort of way, like a peacock showing off its feathers amongst a bunch of stupid crows. Wearing a pure white kimono that barely brushed the polished floor, embroidered at the edges with what seemed like pure gold thread, he even tread with balloon feet, giving me the uncalled for urged to pop them with a pin.

Maybe it was the startling scarlet color of his sleek hair, short and cropped, that made my throat close. Blood against the snow. A flowing sash of the same color wrapped around his waist once before hanging to the ground.

"Cat got your tongue?" The whole bathhouse was silent as I blinked hard, realizing I had been staring at the spirit when he addressed me. Looking up, I met his startling obsidian black eyes, the flawless skin, paler than Haku's, the full marble lips that looked as if sculpted to smile coyly all the time, the regal hawk like nose. The workers seemed to hold their breath.

"Sorry, throat's been bothering me for a few days," I quickly answered, not completely lying as my throat seemed scorched. I heard the general exhale of relief as I licked my lips before smiling as sweetly as I could.

"What a shame," he said airily, as insincere as he could possibly be while examining his finely trimmed nails. Then he looked at me, as if taking in my image for the first time.

It wasn't his peculiar looks that made we want to squirm under his gaze, but the power that exuded from his black eyes and especially the red of his hair that crowned his head. It was different from Haku's power, not necessarily stronger, but made from multiple threads…of _other spirits? _While my dragon owned his own soul, this spirit seemed to be owned, or rather held by other individuals. I stood statue still, meeting the flirtatious black beads with a cold glare.

"Sassy, aren't you?" His _cluckcluck _chuckle caused my glare to become a few degrees colder. "Nevertheless, quite pretty for a human chick, pretty enough to deserve," the lips sneered, "this." He grabbed my hand smoothly with such strength that I could not pull it back and bent his back, but not his head, eyes still on me, so that his lips brushed the back of my knuckles. I yelped. _The bastard. _He pecked me! I couldn't see how it was possible, not seeing a beak on his face, but he had definitely pecked the back of my hand. I rubbed the skin hard as he opened his mouth to horrible sounds of screeching laughter. It made sense now, the white robes, the red hair, the kiss on the hand.

"You're a rooster ruling spirit." I stated icily, holding my wounded hand to my chest. A red mark played on my skin.

"Hmmm, what did you say? Sorry, but I have selective hearing, especially towards such sweet young ladies." A few guffaws followed the humiliating statement.

I ignored the snide comment, trying to keep my face cool. "It was a pleasure you too." By now, I couldn't keep out the heavy sarcasm and my cutting sense of humor. He had no right whatsoever to treat me like this. _Keep calm, Chihiro. He's just another customer. _

He sighed melodramatically. "Ahh, I think I still prefer the Yunas to sharp mouthed human chicks. As for the bath….. I'll have the ginseng root with extract of royal jelly." The bored manner he stated this reminded me of my dad ordering takeout from a restaurant.

A collective gasp rippled around the bowed workers. That was the bathhouse's best water, and probably cost a fortune that most spirits could not afford. Undaunted, he pushed ten solid bars of pure gold, each the width of my fingers, lazily across the counter. Whereas Haku's smirks were playful and warm, the phony contorted smile he flashed at me almost caused me to be sick all over the polished wood.

As if on cue, the silence was suddenly overthrown by ruckus and noise as the transaction was complete. The whole Yuna department crowded around the rooster spirit, cries of "follow me, O rich man!" erupting on all sides. It was chaos, complete and disgusting chaos as the ladies, even the frogs, tried to win the favor, (or gold) of the rooster spirit, who seemed highly entertained by the display. Luckily, I was on my safe little island behind the counter, or else I would have been trampled. Quietly, I placed the heavy bars of gold into the counter.

"Great job, Chihiro!" Gunni slapped me generously on the back, a grin on his face. "He was a bit cocky, but all rooster spirits are like that. Perhaps he'll tip the workers…" A dreamy expression crossed his reptile features as he took another slurp of his tea. "Except I could never pass for a Yuna."

"Pity." I replied airily, although personally, there was nothing I could pity him for. _I should probably give Yubaba a call, tell her what's going on. _Ducking below the counter, my hand searched in the darkness for that awful looking skull.

"Ma'am, excuse me, please-" A faint voice sounded from in front of the desk. Something about it brought a sense of urgency that made me jump up, bad idea considering I was beneath the counter, bumping my head hard against the wood. Cursing in a soft breath while hoping a bruise wouldn't show (Haku, the protective dragon, would never let me be forewoman again) I looked up to the person the voice belonged to, wondering how I could have heard above the squeals of the Yunas.

* * *

The unfocused brown eyes threatened to douse the spunk inside my soul with a bucket of cold water. They were lifeless and blank, bloodshot and sunken, something I never thought the color brown could impersonate, being a rich warm color. They were like threadbare fabric, worn thin to the weave, the rotting core of an apple, squirming with worms. They could not possibly be called brown. Yet they were. Brown as the mud, amorphous as the mud, the complete opposite of my dragon's chiseled, defined brilliant hazel green ones.

And they stared back at me, unseeing, hard-etched lines disfiguring the young face. My spine ran cold.

"Please, I beg you…help…" the whispered words barely left his cracked and bleeding lips before a harsh bout of coughing interrupted his speech. Hastily, it was muffled with an arm covered by mud gray tattered cloth, the eyes gaining some life as they stared at me in fear.

"Please. Don't be scared of me. Please! Don't leave, I beg you! I just. Need. Your…" The grating dry coughs deep from the lungs left the figure hunched over on the counter as his shoulders shook painfully. I took a step back, not sure of the situation, no idea of what to do. At my footstep, his head snapped up, his mouth dropped open in unseen horror. Throwing his whole body at the counter, he scrabbled for my hands. I backed up into the miniature orange tree, causing it to fall with a thud. At the commotion, Gunni rushed to my side.

"Chihiro, what—" his usual jolly eyes narrowed coldly, his displeasure tainting the air. "You there! This bathhouse is no place for beggars. Out! Out with you! You don't even have the money to clothe yourself properly, let alone set foot into this place. Shoo!" He waved his hand angrily at what remained of the spirit, a huddled pile of rags that slumped at the counter. "Get out! Or do I have to physically drag you fleabag out of here myself?"

"Please!" The rasping voice rose in desperation and he clawed at the wooden counter. "I have money! I have gold! Just give me a bath…I-I'll pay you anything you want! I swear!" More hacking coughs. "Need…water…."

I came to my senses, slapping a hand against my already throbbing forehead. "What the hell am I doing? Am I a person with compassion or not?" I muttered. "He looks as if he's on the verge of death! He's a customer, he needs a bath, then just give him a bath!" _You've done this before. Just another customer.  
_

I walked right past Gunni up to the shivering pathetic form, gingerly tapping him on the shoulder.

"You need a bath, right?"

He dazedly moaned. I took that as a yes.

"Then tell me what token you want. We'll draw you bath first, then you can pay."

"Thank-you." Another fit of blood curdling coughs.

I was still puzzled how I could hear all of this, being whispered in hardly what you could call a whisper, when the rooster spirit had just been ushered into the grand bath.

"Wait-what? Chihiro! You can't just give that hobo a bath without him paying! He's probably lying about the money! First thing out of the tub, he'll make a dash for it!" Gunni exclaimed at the prospect. I gave up maintaining the cool calm that Haku claimed as his signature move and let my temper bust.

"For God sakes! Can't you see what shape he's in here?" I snapped, pushing the foreman out of the way while grabbing a handful of the first bath tokens that I could find. "Don't just stand there! Help me find a Yuna!"

Wasting my breath, actually. There was not a Yuna in sight, all of them with the rooster spirit. The foreman crossed his arms, recovering from his shock, and gave me a smug look that plainly said _what are you going to do now. _

It was time to let the irrational, decision making side of me to kick in. Oh, the possibilities. Nothing could stop me. I swung open the half-gate and slipped out of the desk area, stuffing the tokens into my shirt while walking briskly to the unmoving form in a business like manner, causing the lizard's mouth to drop open.

"Bu-but-!" I cut his protests short. "Sorry, but this is an emergency. Forgive my rudeness, but you'll have to take over the desk for now." I tied the sash around my waist tighter and pushed up my sleeves, slapping the surface of the desk inches from where the spirit lay. The sound only caused him to stir slightly as he rolled his head up, looking through overgrown spiky brown bangs with those lifeless eyes. The chapped lips parted.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me now." I said gruffly while assessing the situation. "Can you walk?"

"Walk?" The word sounded foreign to him. "Y-yes, I can walk."

And he proceeded to straighten himself from the counter, wobbling on his legs that were clothed also in that dirty gray material. So much for walking, I doubted he could make it past the entrance. Quickly, I slipped under his arm so he was leaning against me.

"No…need…to….do…that." The limp brown haired head hung to the ground. I staggered under the weight.

_Yeah, and how do you think you are supposed to walk without bones inside of you? _"Move your feet." I instructed as we hobbled slowly through the entrance.

_No need to regret. He needs serious help, this one does. _Yet the second his body leaned against mine, I had every reason to regret and panic and lose my mind completely. The clammy cold radiated off the skinny body, surrounding me as I lurched forward. So cold, so wet. I reminded me…of the mud…the river, my dream.

It was the _exact_ feeling from my dream. I felt like I could never be happy again.

_Stop it, Chihiro. Stop hallucinating! _The warmth of the flower resting on my hair gave me the strength and memories of happiness that kept me walking. He was thin, but geez was he heavy! Why was everything in this spirit world so _damn _heavy?

* * *

We, or should I say I, being the one actually moving, finally made it to bath tub. It was then that I faced the problem of the clothes. Did the spirits remove them before washing? My face paled at the thought. The stink spirit hadn't worn clothes, and even though his rags weren't much, I hadn't actually thought that he would want to remove them.

I did a face plant a foot away from the bath after unsuccessfully attempting to lug the dead weight bundle of spirit into the tub. My balance had always been horrible, and it was now of all times that it decided to betray me. Biting back a groan, I propped him up against the side of the porcelain, huffing and puffing as I got to my feet, trying to think a way I could possibly push him over the side. The increasingly strained coughs were not helping my train of thought. I decided to go with worse case scenario plan: shoulder boost. His clothes now were the least of my worries.

_Well, here it goes. _"Sir?"

A watery, bleak eye opened at me. "Don't trouble yourself," he croaked with strained effort, setting off another round of coughs. I swore that if I heard them again, I would start coughing my lungs out, too. With that said, the spirit sort of _oozed _up the 4 foot tall sides. _I guess that answers the question of bones. _ The endeavor seemed to cost his remaining energy as he collapsed over the edge, arms dangling to the wooden floor.

I ran to the plank in the side of the painted wall, fumbling for the tokens in my pocket. Pulling one out, I squinted at the small, embossed letters.

"Shoot." The token clattered to the ground.

"Ugh." Another followed the first.

"Damn!" One by one, I scanned the characters, throwing them away in despair. How much more stupid could I get? _Why did I have to grab these? And I don't have time to go back to the front desk…_

Finally, I held the last one, glaring at the Kanji, hoping for the letters to morph. Anything! _Anything but this! Yubaba is going to kill me. _

I cast a quick glance over my shoulder to the unmoving form, my resolution strengthening at the sight. I attached the token swiftly before I could doubt my doomed fate, yanking the cord hard and sending it to Kamagi. _Please forgive me. _

Ginseng and extract of royal jelly steaming bath water burst from the wooden pipe, coursing down onto the mound of tatters, washing over his unkempt matted hair, flowing golden water filling the tub. When it was about full, I pulled down the cord again, a shuddering sigh leaving my body, realization of what I had done hitting hard. Well, it was too late now to regret.

The water seemed to revive the spirit slightly, for he slowly shuffled up into a sitting position, sinking into the blissfully warm pool, bubbles of gold gamboling on the surface. _The bathhouse's best water…_ An extremely bony hand lifted itself from the liquid, beckoning me over. Warily, I made my way over to him. No matter how nice I could be, I was definitely _not _going to give him a massage. That was a Yuna's job.

"Here." He fumbled at a belt tied around his waist that I hadn't noticed before with trembling fingers, finally pulling it off with some difficulty and tossing it sluggishly at me. I caught it by the tassels. No surprise it weighed a ton.

"Don't know…how much…hope—" He gradually lost his posture and sank back into the water, _"_it is enough_."_

Silently, I loosened the grimy drawstrings, muddy like everything else about him, peeking in to see yet another mass of grainy clay-like substance. A little voice in the back of my mind provoked me to squint harder in the shadows casts by the sides of the bag. Curiously, I swiped a finger along a prism shaped object. A smudge of gold burned bright.

The whole bag seemed to be filled with dozens of stacks of gold bars, deceivingly dressed in centimeter thick slime. I even found a few roasted newts, surprisingly dry for sitting in the mud, scattered at the bottom. Without a word, I retied the bag the best I could, setting it down by the bath.

"You…aren't going to count? You aren't-g-going to check if it's real?" The slight difference in his apathetic voice brought a smile to my lips.

"No. If it isn't enough, it doesn't matter now, does it? A bathhouse is supposed to serve. I trust you." I crossed my arms on the rim of the tub, dabbing at the bubbles in the bathwater, aware that his eyes were following my hand. His next words bit me.

"You fool." I flinched at the blow, eyes widening.

"Fool. How can you be so trusting? It's f-filthy, disgusting…how can you? I-I could kill you! Right here and now! I could make that gold turn into maggots!" He stuttered, brown bangs covering half his face so only one angry, but bewildered, yellow sunken eye bored into my own brown ones. "Why do you trust? Do you not value your own life?" Water lopped violently over the sides. "Or do you pity me? Two things I can't stand in this world, trust and pity."

"You didn't seem to mind my pity back at the desk!" I retorted heatedly, narrowly missing a drenching. "What if I hadn't helped you? What would you be now, a pile of blubbering, coughing, bordering shadow rags?"

I clapped a hand over my mouth. He stared back at me, as if punched in the gut, but his eyes were only more distant, in a different place and time.

"Two things…I can't stand…" the once young face grimaced. A droplet of crimson dribbled from the corner of his mouth, diffusing pink as it hit the water.

"He showed me pity. He helped me, thus unlocking a side of me that was unknown to even myself. He killed me.

"She said she loved me. I trusted her. She told me she would help me regain my river. She turned. She killed me."

I watched in frozen alarm as a rivulet of blood sneaked from the other side of his mouth. If he was bleeding from the insides, there wasn't much I could do now.

_Who is he talking about?_

With a sudden cry of invisible pain, he clutched his head, the pale blue veins visible in his shallow skin. "What did I do to deserve this, Ruling Spirits? From birth, you have bestowed misfortune upon me. _What have I done?"_

And the shrieks of pain rebounded from the painted walls, pain from deep within. I fought away the urge to stuff my hands in my ears, leaning closer, trying to help, but he cowered in the still steaming water. The screams doubled in intensity.

"I am an empty spirit. There is nothing left to live for." Just as sudden as they came, the frightening shrieks subsided. He was lifeless once more, eyes blank.

"Nothing left…to fight for."

Black goo formed at the corners of his dropped eyes, trailing down his face, from his eyes, his hair, and every other pore on his body. It seemed to consume him, writhing around like demon snakes, obscuring the bright gold of the bathwater. The steam vanished.

"Ahh!" I yanked my hand out of the freezing liquid. The golden bubbles popped.

"Stop it! Hey, wake up! Revive! You can't just give up!" I might as well have been talking to a corpse. More slime fogged the water.

I ran back to the plank, tripping over the bath tokens littered all over the floor, tearing away the wooden and attaching another token, then pulling the cord. "You are a hypocrite." I spat. "Who's the one who doesn't value their life?"

The golden waterfall hid the sulking spirit from my view until I stopped the water. The goo was gone. A slightly winded spirit remained. He sputtered, coughing up the last remains of mucus and blood.

I knelt down beside him outside the tub and reached my hands into the warm water, taking his awfully cold ones in mine with a shudder. He gave a start, for once acting in the present. It was then that I noticed he couldn't have been much older than Haku.

"Do not give up. Whatever you do, do not give up. Some things we cannot control. Some things fate has decided for us, as stupid as it sounds. But whatever is thrown into our way, we adapt. We fight. We live, because we were given the gift of life. You, nor I, cannot control, but we can make the best of what is given to us."

Weakly, hot tears slid down his thin face.

"I don't know you. I don't know your past. But somebody helped you." _The mud…_ A heavy stone dropped into my stomach. I forced myself to go on. "You will make sure their help does not go to waste."

"Kohaku Nushi!" He gasped, shaking his head back and forth violently so golden droplets clinging to the tips of his bangs flew off.

Strained silence filled the air. Quickly, I drew my hands away from his. "What about Haku?"

"Y-y-you know him?" He glanced stupidly like a deer in headlights. "He ruined me. And yet I will never be fit to walk in the presence of his shadow."

I stumbled backwards.

"_Jirou."_

* * *

Frightened eyes far to large for such a peaky face stared at my own terrified expression. "H-How do you know my n-name?"

It was my turn to stammer. "W-What did you do to the mud spirit?"

"_How do you know my name?" _Frantically, he pressed himself against the opposite side of the tub, stick like arms thrown out in an attempt to shield himself from my stare.

"Haku...do you know what happened to him after the flood?"

"No, but I supposed he died. Answer me!"

"He's not dead."

"Not...dead?"

I shook my head slowly. "He owns part of this bathhouse."

The sound of an animal slowly dying gurgled from his throat as he quavered in the water. "I'm sorry. Not everyone was meant to be brave and selfless. Like you. Like him. If we were, this world would be full of heroes. I was picked to be a coward. I still am, and I can't change it. Please, don't bring me to him...I can't face Kohaku." Slowly, he waddled his way back towards me, holding his head. "You're too kind. You show me what a life I've lived. You make me pain inside.

"My time here is measured. I'm sorry, but I've told you, I'm a coward. And as you said, a hypocrite. And I cannot fight anymore." He smiled bitterly, causing fresh cracks to appear on his lips.

"No!"

"Yes." He coughed again, this time ejecting a chunk of rock from his mouth. The last fading glow of power extinguished from his body as it flowed into the object. Smooth pebbles wedged in the rough sediment brushed my hand as he dropped it into my palm.

"Keep...this safe for me. If I come back..." The tattered outline of his body shimmered.

"Jirou! Please! Haku can help you! I'll help you! Don't go, please, keep holding on!" Salt filled my mouth and pricked my cheeks as I desperately scrabbled for his hand, but my fingers closed around an image, nothing more.

"He helped me once. I do not deserve it again. Keep it with you. I've left too many...unanswered...questions." His weary brown eyes closed slowly. "Thank you, Chihiro."

The air froze. Jirou was gone.

* * *

Somebody was screaming nonstop as they pushed their way out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Somebody had to do anything but stay in that room where the lost of existence had just been witnessed. That somebody was me. _It's just a dream. Just a dream. You never met him. You never talked to him. You never... _The rock scratched the inside of my palm._  
_

And somebody else was even more nuts. I heard his irate roar before I even saw him, and I had never seen him like that before, completely out of control, the calm discarded. A white glow surrounded him and another figure, lifted by the collar of his worker's uniform. His brilliant green hair was charged with electricity. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"_You did not just let her go tend some insane and obviously deathly sick spirit by herself Gunni!" _

* * *

**Cliffie! Review please!**


	20. Ch 19: Fever

**Hello! I'm really sorry this took longer than I promised! Apologies! And hugs and kisses to those who review! My birthday is this weekend! **

**I will reply to any reviews as soon as possible! And, no cliffie this chapter :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"_You did not just let her go tend some insane and obviously deathly sick spirit by herself Gunni!"_

He knew that this wasn't the way he should have been approaching things. First of all, he shouldn't have grabbed the poor foreman by the collar so that the material was digging into his throat, causing the lizard eyes to bulge. Gunni made strangled gurgling sounds as he tried to explain. But he did not want to hear an explanation. No.

He had just come back after hauling a dead tree out manually as it was too large to move by magic expecting to see her soothing smile and hear her cheerful voice at the front desk. Instead, a bored foreman lay snoring due to lack of customers. Disgusted, Haku had shaken him awake to find that Chihiro had disappeared…what was it, an _hour _ago to help some lunatic spirit? Ignoring the profuse apologies, he sprinted to the room where he sensed her presence.

The door was sealed.

Needless to say, his temper kind of took off from there.

"There is only one thing I can do," the more than worried dragon muttered more to himself than the lizard who was starting to turn purple.

Gunni collapsed roughly onto the ground in a gasping heap, massaging his throat. He pushed himself off to see a lantern sized ball of swirling white threads orbit wildly between two tense hands molding in mid-air.

"M-Master Haku!" The foreman rasped, regaining the use of his voice gradually. "Y-you can't blast the door apart! You might hurt…"

The "Chihiro" was implied. Haku glared daggers at him. His voice took on that icy quality that the workers had always feared.

"No thanks to you if Chihiro is hurt. If you hadn't let her go in the first place…" _Then neither of us would be in this situation. Oh Spirits, if anything happened, how will I ever forgive myself?_

But he was going nowhere, was he? There was no use playing the circle of blame. He sighed, green black hair slowly settling back into place.

"It's the only way. I'm willing to take the risk." The ball grew in diameter.

Gunni crawled up onto his legs, eyes cast shamefully at his feet. "I'm sorry." He murmured from his heart.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have…lost my temper like that." He let his pride crumble a tad, before refocusing on the now burning ball.

* * *

Chihiro didn't think she could possibly scream more, but she did as a basketball sized orb of white fire shot towards her head with incredible speed. Reflexes kicking in, she ducked just in time as the wood above her splintered painfully, revealing a gaping hole. The smell of signed hair signified of the narrow miss. Shakily, she detached herself from the wooden panels, standing up on legs that didn't feel like hers.

"Haku…" Slowly, she shuffled her way towards him in a daze, her guardian, her angel, always. His horror splashed face stared at her between the half-room space between them, draconian eyes stretched as far as they could go. He was shaking, too.

"Haku!" Breaking into a run, she flung herself into his chest, where the cotton was always soft no matter how many times she had cried her eyes raw in it. Tears flowed down her face freely now. At first standing still in shock, he finally pulled his arms slowly around the form of the sobbing girl, holding her near to him, in denial of how close he had almost killed her.

"C-Chihiro?"

"Kohaku Nushi…" He melted at the sound of his name lingering on her lips. The small body went limp.

"Chihiro!"

_

* * *

Chihiro! Chihiro! Can you hear me? _

_ She's passed out, Master Haku! Oh, this is bad, this is bad…. I'd better get Yubaba…get her into your room…_

_ Chihiro! Hold on! Please, don't leave me….I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, not six years ago, not then…dear one, don't go…_

_ Get a grip Haku! She's not going to die! Stop blubbering like a baby! Move aside! I need to see what's wrong…_

_ Is she sick? Was it something contagious she got from the spirit? I'll kill myself for this, I swear…_

_ Oh, shut up. I don't need to hear your own suicidal threats. She's sick, but in the mind. No, it's not something from that spirit, quite rich he was, too. I never figured out what was it with Chihiro and customers loaded with gold…now keep your scales on Haku, I'm just stating a fact. No, it's been too stressful for her, human as she is, to witness the death of a spirit…no wonder she's all feverish. Give her time, she'll come around, she's a tough cookie…_

_ May I stay by her side?_

_ As long as you don't suffocate her. Whatever it is between you two, "true love" or something along those lines will help with her recovery. Don't argue! If she gets considerably worse, then send for me. I'm leaving this potion with you; make sure she takes it when she wakes._

_ Thank you, Yubaba. _

She frowned in her state of slumber, the words of the people far away and muffled. If she strained to hear them, it made her temples throb, so it was better just to let them fly by. The voices she recognized, but they were greatly distorted. The velvety composed voice of a certain dragon was haggard and torn, the cackle of the greedy old lady's drawl was softened with worry. What had made them so upset?

It was much to warm for anyone to sleep. The room was sweltering and dry. Her whole body was burning up, her head resting on a scorching pillow, her throat on fire, her mind hanging on a thread. Why couldn't someone tell that she needed water? Why didn't someone dump a bucket of ice on her? Chihiro tossed fitfully, seeking with no success for a cool spot in the sheets. _So hot. _All of a sudden, it felt like somebody _had_ dumped ice on her. The sensation of soft flannel sheets ripped away into nothingness.

_ She opened her sticky and mucus crusted eyes with a wince, but realized that she hadn't opened them in real life at all. She was dreaming….well, she must be, because she didn't recognize the dimly torch-lit room she was watching through bleary vision. Even in dream, Chihiro felt her body fight against the fever that was slowly consuming her._

_ "I am to marry."_

_ The brown-haired girl left out a tiny yelp in realization that she was not alone, but in fact, standing between two people, who ignored her completely. They glanced around nervously, almost guiltily. She turned around to look towards the source of the feminine voice. A sheet of glistening raven black hair met her eye. It fell freely down the back of a petite woman. _

_ "Marry? What is it, Kyo? Is it something I have done? Y-you must tell me! I thought you loved me! I thought you were going to help me!"_

_ This time, a hunched over figure spoke, his voice dry and wispy as he stared at his hands in angry defeat. Shaggy brown bangs hung over his face. She could not see who he was._

_ "I do."_

_ "Then marry me! I love you! I-don't have much to give, but I can give you my love."_

_ This Kyo did not turn around at the claim of love. Her back remained towards the man, her eyes glaring in defiance at the opposite stone clad wall. The damp of the dungeons was hard to ignore. It was the only place her father would not think of finding them… _

_ Seeing that she was not going to respond, the man shivered, also realizing the grim place they were in._

_ "I can't marry you. Yes, I love you, but tradition must come first. And because of this…" a sharp inhale was heard, and the voice turned cold and lifeless as steel, "I must marry someone one year older than me."_

_ "I thought…that our love would come before tradition."_

_ "Nothing comes before tradition. Love fades with death and decay. Tradition lives on." A small movement in the smooth sheet of hair showed her fierce want to turn around, but the eyes stared at the wall._

_ "That's not your wish, Kyo! Don't be influenced by Ashumo! You wouldn't…" The confidence in his words was not shared in his trembling tone._

_ "You would never know what I would or wouldn't. Just be grateful that more than a thousand years ago, when you showed up as a shadow on the banks of the Khahani, that I took pity and helped you. That my father, who you look lowly upon now, helped you regain your river, or swamp. Just be grateful…" And the obsidian locks rippled back and forth as small sounds of drying sobbing could be heard in the empty dungeons. Her white fingers flew to her mouth in shock of her own vulnerability._

_ "So this is goodbye." _

_ "Yes."_

_ "Look at me one last time, Kyo." His voice broke and he roughly swiped away the tears that also rolled down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried._

_ His slow, approaching footsteps stopped as her overly harsh voice, echoing off the stone, slashed through the air._

_ "Leave. Forget that we ever met."_

_ The flickering amber torches left the scene, along with the steady drip of the rain water on the cobblestones. Chihiro found herself standing in knee high mud, marsh reeds scattered around her. The same boy from the dungeons stood a little ways apart from her, his lank form placid in the still swamp air._

_ "Jirou!" She called out in recognition, fresh sorrow constricting in her chest, struggling to wade through the stubborn slime that composed for thousand year old plant decay. They dragged at her feet, calves, and pants, each step causing strenuous sucking noises. _

_ He looked through her, and she gave up trying to advance. It was a dream and she was only a bystander._

_ "Jirou, why did you have to leave? I would have helped, I promise I would have…if only you had held on for a little while longer—" Talking more to herself than the boy who could obviously not hear her, Chihiro swallowed through a swollen throat. "Why am I here? Why am I dreaming this? What do you want me to know-Oh! If you had told me before you faded-" The stream of words stopped, and she flicked her gaze to the horizon where the reeds met the darkening sky before clenching her hands in frustration._

_ "Jirou…why did you have to fade?" The wind teased at her tangled hair, mocking her ignorance. Slowly, she sank to her knees, into the quicksand like substance. "IT'S NOT FAIR! HE WAS GOOD INSIDE! HE HAD A GOOD HEART, HE LOVED SOMEONE!" A wounded flower. Howling questions that could never be answered. _

_ "It's not fair." He whispered, echoing the words of a witnessing dreamer. "She told me to forget her. To forget her…would mean to relinquish this." The mud sighed sadly from where his legs met the top of the liquid. The clammy liquid did not appear to bother him the slightest. It kissed at his bedraggled knees, clinging like a loved one at the dingy pants, at least two sizes too big for someone so thin. The eyes took in the surrounding cattails tenderly. "Relinquish this, because she helped me regain control of it. So every inch of me here," the cattails rustled sadly, "belongs to her. Aches for her. Kyo…"_

_ Chihiro bowed her head, muttering fast through her teeth, acutely aware that her mind wasn't as sharp as it usually was. Fever, maybe?_

_ "Kyo…Kyo Khahani…Khahani Delta…Ashumo is her father…wait! One year's difference…marriage…I know Kyo! Jirou-loved her, but she put tradition first…so Haku has to marry her now…it all fits!" Her proclamation shivered in the air before shattering into shards and fragments of despair. The jarring sound of breaking glass followed, and Chihiro gave a start, looking up to see the form of Jirou departing from a mirror image of him. It took her a moment to realize why the other Jirou glowed iridescently. His soul…._

_ He was giving up his spirit-no, soul to his bonding place…no wonder he had been in the state he was in at the bathhouse. His soul, lost and wandering, without a body…_

_ The slender fingers opened up to reveal the chunk of sediment, probably compressed mud in its past life, its jagged edges having imprinted red marks all over her fine fortune telling lines. The longer she stared at it, the more it suspiciously seemed to come from this swamp._

_ He couldn't have—he would never—she, Chihiro Ogino, a humble human having no place in this world, only just having met him, would not have been entrusted to his soul…_

_ Perhaps he really did summon it from this marshy swamp in the last moments of his existence. But even then…_

_ Why her? _

_ Why did he trust her?_

* * *

His fine brow puckered into a frown as he watched her soft uneven breathing become jagged, cheeks flushed and hot, eyes fluttering beneath long lashes. Even when sick, Haku thought Chihiro was beautiful, the customary red circles on her cheekbones more pronounced, silky hair strands flying free over her pillow, but he couldn't ignore the fact that she tossed and turned quite frequently, delicate lips parched and parted. The soft warm glow of the lanterns hanging on the walls bathed the girl in dim, orange light, hiding most of her high temperature, but he didn't need to feel her forehead to know the extent of her fever. For the same mysterious reason of his shared sixth sense in battle, he could feel the fever through that link he was ever so grateful for. And it was frighteningly hot right now.

A small moan escaped her cherry lips as she flipped roughly to the outside of the bed, the covers slipping from her shoulders. Feeling all of his 2010 years, the dragon gently tucked the covers back underneath her chin, any small action welcomed as he settled back into his increasingly stiff vigil next to the bed. Ruefully imagining bags underneath his eyes, Haku watched his loved one with exhaustion. Even dragons could be defeated by something as primary as fatigue…

"I…can't…do…this…guard…his…soul…" Her voice was muffled by the layers of blankets, but he could pick up her voice anywhere, under any circumstances. Though quiet, the great stress and sorrow was evident, and he leaned in to brush some hair away from her frowning features so he could see her better. Cool skin came in contact with the hot forehead, lingering on the side of her face. His hand remained there, as she visibly calmed under his touch. The rise and fall of her chest gradually returned back to slow, shallow breaths. Smiling softly at the girl, Haku brushed his thumb lightly across her flamed cheek. His angel…

He finally gave into his own tiredness, the dim lights cooing at his fuzzy mind. Chin met collar.

* * *

"Haku…"

The seventeen year old boy jerked his head up sharply, eyes blinking quickly. Instantaneously, the pupils dilated to their full glorious black in reaction to being surprised, narrowing in the amber hued room. A slender, hot hand stopped shaking him by the shoulder weakly the minute it became apparent that he was awake. Almost at once, anxieties piled into the buzzing brain of a River God. _How long had he been asleep? _In a smooth motion, he knelt to the ground so that he could peer into the foggy eyes of his dear one.

"Chihiro…" he clasped the burning hand that rested slack out of the covers in his perpetually cool one, trying to keep the immense relief out of his voice, finally allowing himself to breathe, "thank spirits that you are awake."

"How long…have I been out?"

He suppressed an anxious smile at seeing the serious look expressed in her brown depths, for he had no idea himself considering that he had also fallen asleep. That didn't mean he couldn't give an estimate…. No light peeped through the blinds.

"It's a little past midnight, you've probably been asleep for three hours."

"It seems longer…" She sighed, blustery hot air deep within her lungs pooling around Haku, who involuntarily grimaced, her normality sweet scent laced with fever. Her eyes regained some of their old spark as she smiled apologetically, giving his hand a tiny squeeze.

"Sorry." He shook his head mournfully; when would she learn to put her own self first? Cautiously sliding an arm behind her, Haku propped her up before flipping the pillow around with a small flick of his wrist. He then slowly lowered her limp body, guiding her brunette head onto the cooler side. The smile that he was awarded with was worth the contact he made with the sticky heat.

"You were speaking in your sleep."

He almost wished that he hadn't brought the subject up, for she bit back a sob, shaking her head back and forth so that locks of hair curtained her face from his sharp green eyes. The blankets adjusted to conform to her shape as she drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around the limbs.

"Chihiro, look at me."

When she did, he cursed the ruling spirits. Why did everything have to be so hard on her? Between them? Why was fate set out to hurt her, hurt him, in every possible waking moment? The eyes of his little one had seen things she was nowhere ready mentally to see. To be shoved into a world cold and unfamiliar was bad enough, but this…

"Jirou."

"Jirou?" The very air around Haku froze up like invisible ice.

"He was here. In this bathhouse. He was very...unwell, and was begging for a bath, so I—"

"You didn't!" The graceful hands of flawless skin closed around the soft flannel in a fist. Chihiro, plainly irked by his denial to believe, told him so by glaring at the helpless boy. Even at her weakest, the glare of the girl was able to cause Haku to doubt his own sanity.

"So what if I did? You can't exactly go back and make him alive, can you!" The heated challenge seemed to bring the girl back to face the loss existence, such a cruel punishment for even the evilest, and resulted in another dry sob.

Haku took a second to process the words in his head. _Jirou…had survived all this time? What about his river? Surely the swamp spirit hadn't been chased off by a shadow spirit? Only higher interference would have caused that, but what higher spirit would take pity on a shadow? Everything done in this world is done with a vision of gain… _The second passed and he brushed away the gnawing thoughts, focusing his undivided attention on the quivering sixteen year old human, strong and beautiful; nevertheless, even the bravest could be deeply shaken after witnessing a spirit death. It wasn't everyday that a spirit "died". He sidled his way next to her and silently pulled her into the crook of his arm, ready to brush away any tears that might follow. But she wasn't done yet.

"Kyo loved him." She reluctantly used the past tense of the verb. "She-her father helped him get his swamp back." Chihiro did a quick flick at Haku's emotionless, but intent face, as if she knew that was one of his questions. "But, she decided to follow the marriage tradition."

_But she decided to follow the marriage tradition. _Fate was cruel, fate could also be exasperating, and Haku was feeling exactly that. Exasperated. How small could this world possibly be? Neighboring rivers, now both potential mates. Were the paths of him and Jirou destined to cross?

"And I couldn't save him." She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Nobody could have saved him, Chihiro." He whispered gently while circling his thumb soothingly on the back of her hot hand. "Not you, not even I. When somebody loses purpose, only they can save themselves."

"I couldn't save him. I saved a river spirit before, but I couldn't…" He realized that she was in some sort of trance and wasn't listening to his council. The bed creaked slightly as he sifted his position so Chihiro's back nestled into his chest; there, he rocked her slowly back and forth, like a brother to a sister.

"Correction, you saved two river spirits." A smile touched the burning moss colored eyes as the tip of his nose rested on the back of her head. "You saved me."

She sank back into the support he offered, Chihiro's soul back in her body and all traces of trance gone. Haku kissed the top of the chocolate locks affectionately and smiled that small smile of his as he watched the pink of her cheeks redden for a fraction of a second. The comforting circles he traced over her soft skin repeated over and over again. Then something caught his eye…

He lifted the closed hand so he could see it better. A puffy red welt the shape of a rooster's foot laughed in his face.

"So, a ruling spirit came to visit, huh?" He tamed his temper down to a simmering boil, velvet voice perfectly controlled.

"Oh, that…" She tried to draw her hand out of his, but he held onto it gently while firmly.

"Yes, that. What did he do to you?" The velvet sharpened into a dangerous hiss. Oh, how he would love to wring that cocky fool's chicken neck. No one, over his dead body, would hurt Chihiro.

"Haku…" The warning tone she slipped into her melodious voice was evident to his acute hearing. She could see past his exterior. "It was just a peck. Nothing more. It'll fade in a couple days."

But there was something more, something she wasn't showing him.

She tilted her head slowly at him, before accepting her choice. The rock revealed itself from under the concealing fingers, its water washed pebbles smooth like silk against sand paper. The green eyes reduced to narrow slits of fury.

"His soul."

He almost wanted to snatch the piece of junk away, but the way she clutched it closer to her chest with that protective air made an animal inside of him awaken. What was it? Jealousy? No, it couldn't have been.

"You should have shown it to me earlier. That thing could have been brimming with black magic," he said coolly, feeling the animal whimper sadly from the pit of his stomach. She pocketed the rock out of the dragon's piercing sight, as if away from harm.

"I-I told him to hold on…that you would help him, forgive him. Haku…" she slipped her fingers through his, "please don't hold a grudge. I can never feel your anger, because my home has never been stripped away from me, but for me, move on. Forgive. You would have helped him, wouldn't you? If you could have?" She searched his face. He couldn't decide what hurt more, to hear the doubt in her tired voice or the way she had clutched the rock to the hollow of her throat. He shoved away the sore lump that formed in his own.

"Yes, I would have, to the best of my abilities." She sagged once again in his arms. "But be careful in the future, Chihiro." _You mean everything to me._

Finally, due to many years of practice, the leaping flame died down with a sigh. _You're being overprotective, Kohaku Nushi._

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Being the dragon I love?" The rich scent of her hair mingled with wafts of fever teased him as he pressed his nose deeper into the smooth locks. She fit perfectly into his encircled arms like fragment into a crack. His heartbeat quicken by a few paces, even though he knew that the word love was noncommittal.

"Rethink. I wouldn't let you walk a single step, there are too many obstructions on the ground that could cause you to fall. Would you prefer that I carry you?" He smirked in relish. Carrying Chihiro would be an easy feat, and one he would enjoy. Too tired to throw a play punch, she only groaned in defeat, feeling the triumph that flitted Haku's face behind her head.

"I wouldn't mind a piggy back ride someday. Just saying."

"I'll keep that in mind." The small giggle that escaped her feverish body caused the dragon's smirk to grow. A nice change from the throes of despair that they had just been in, and it prompted him to explore the field further. The deft fingers were delighted to find that their victim was highly ticklish, a boyish light flickering in the green pools. Her squeals of protests made the smirk break into a grin.

"I command you to stop!" Chihiro gasped in between fits of giggles while trying to evade the wicked fingers.

"I am a River God."

"Argh, stupid deities."

"I would respect those 'stupid deities' if I were you." He leaned over her, his weight propped on his two elbows so that they barely touched. "You are at the mercy of one." An eyebrow quirked up, causing another round of bubbling giggles.

Thankfully, she could not see the great self-control that he battled with that squirming beast in his stomach. He longed to lie down next to her and hold her and wait for the last ebbs of fever to die away, to stroke her hair while lulling her to sleep. It was the nagging thought of setting rigid boundaries he would never dare to cross unless he wanted to come across as some lovesick fool that kept the dragon at bay. Her chiming giggles that made innocence seem dull made the last chips of ice in his pupils melt away.

Both of their eyes still glittered with shadows of mirth. His elbows bent more as he softly pressed his lips to hers, not conscious of the scent of fever.

Weak pounding fists on his back brought him back in reality as he pulled back swiftly, not letting the hurt show through.

"You idiot." She croaked, flushing red. "I'm sick."

"You aren't contagious, and I wouldn't care if you were." He grinned before pulling her into a deeper kiss this time, etching a permanent memory of her smell, honey and ginger, into his mind. Hands slipped through his hair at the roots, fingering through the greenish strands, causing a purr to vibrate from the pit of his throat.

A small cough caused Chihiro and Haku to break apart rapidly. A Yuna, giggling madly behind an arm halfhearted raised to covered her red painted lips, watched through black lined fluttering lashes as she stood in the doorway. In an instant, the boy moved with immortal speed from the bed to in front of the door.

"And what is your business here?" He stated calmly in a casual tone, although Chihiro could detect annoyance rolling off him in waves.

"Oh….I," another fit of maddening chortles, "Yubaba sent me down here with food and to remind you about the fever reducing potion." The raised eyebrows suggested _I understand why she had to remind you._

"Just set the basket down here."

"Yes, Master Haku." Extra oil was used on the "Master Haku", and Chihiro mentally growled from the bed. The Yuna was eying the lean dragon seductively, but he looked in return at her as if she were some nasty cockroach.

"In the future, knock." A gust of summoned wind pushed the surprised Yuna out and a rattle from the rice paper doors signified her dismissal. In the same speed, Haku returned to the bed, propping up the brown haired girl with an arm while producing a corked bottle filled to the brim with blue liquid from thin air.

"Courtesy of Yubaba." Seeing the puckered face of distaste, he chuckled before adding, "It'll be fine. It will get rid of your fever in an instant." Her ears perked up.

"So, I can train in the morning?" She batted her lashes sweetly at him.

"Why, Chihiro, why do you have to torture me so?" It was a question he didn't want to know the answer to.

* * *

**Well, how was this chapter? Did it quench your thirst for Haku and Chihiro fluff? Please drop a review and tell me what you think! Thank you! DeviantArt for ch. 21 Jirou will be posted shortly. Link is on my profile.**


	21. Ch 20: Savior

**No worries, still updating steadily :) School has not killed me yet. Please check out my deviantart account with illustrations for the story! Link on my profile! Also: I HAVE A POLL. This is important, please take the time to vote, it's on my profile.**

* * *

White silk stretched taunt between the round wooden beams, its weave tiny and smooth. An equally as white colored hand held the edge of the rim with certain elegance while the other poised the needle above the intended point like a snake, ready to strike. The flash of silver whipped in and out, blurring with speed attained by hundreds of years of practice. Not a single error. The outline of gold thread was crisp, clear, something that screamed "perfection". Like everything else in her room. Like everything else she set out to do.

It was this piece of artwork that slammed down onto the mother of pearl desk by the graceful hand. The wooden support vibrated with fear, but the perfectly stretched silk only displayed the careful stitches with pride. The full red lips pulled down into a scowl and the black eyes flashed with disgust.

"Rubbish." What had begun as a rose now resembled a bunch of cattails. Swaying in the wind, hovering around a marshy swamp…

"Rubbish." The silk screamed in agony as the hand swiped down through the air, blue sparks lighting from the nails. A piled of white shreds, unrecognizable to any eye, lay sadly on the multi colored-desk. The bounce of the silver needle echoed in the spacious room as it hit the ground. She cupped her face in both hands, dragging the full and young milk white skin down with clawed fingers. This wasn't right. There was something wrong with her. Her mating was only a week and a half away, something she had long looked forward to. She should be elated, happy…

"Milady?" She did not turn around, but instead released the skin from her clutches and looked into the round oval mirror set above the desk. There were her "obsidian kissed eyes", as her father called them, but they had lost their usual grandeur, their haughtiness. There was her mouth, expressionless and still, even bordering chapped. Even her hair didn't seem to shine the way it used to. Its weight felt heavy on her back.

"Tell me, do I look beautiful?"

"Of course, Princess Kyo, when haven't you?" She sat still the servant proceeded with the daily rituals, setting down the basin of rose water, wetting the teeth of the pearl comb before pulling it through the sleek black locks. "I remember you as just a wee baby, and even then, this hair, so dark and black, that skin, so pale and flawless. You were beautiful even before you decided to take this form. Look at me," the round, jolly voice of the maid blabbered on without shame, "fat, homely, dull hair—"

"I don't feel beautiful." The Princess of the Khahani Delta interrupted dully, staring back at the image of sixteen-year-old girl the mirror portrayed.

"But Milady, if you aren't beautiful, then nobody is! You haven't been outside the palace grounds much in this world, but I assure you that there are many crippled, peeling, old people who wish they had half your beauty. Now, this isn't how you should be thinking, not with your mating so close—" The cheerful string of words only irritated the paled skinned girl more.

"Leave."

The servant frowned, her readable features scrunched up in observation as the comb hovered in mid-stroke. The faces of a royalty and lowly class stared at each other through the mirror.

"You wouldn't be thinking about _him, _would you, Princess Kyo?" A bead of water rolled off from the damp comb and plopped into the basin. Her guess was too close for the girl's liking.

"I said _leave." _An angry slice of her hand sent the porcelain basin off the desk, where it hit the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces, water streaming out from the sad pile of shards in slow tributaries. The aura surrounding her was dangerously cold, and the remnants of a blue glow surrounded the pale hand.

"Princess Kyo…" The servant stared wide-eyed at the remains of the basin, backing up uneasily, "you really shouldn't…"

"_What do you not comprehend about the word leave?" _Her cold voice rose to an insane shriek, black eyes burning like coals. _"Or do I have to show you too?" _A ribbon of blue fire darted from her tapered fingertips, skidding dangerously close to the feet of the servant where it glanced off the ground, leaving a scorch mark. The plump woman let out a scream of terror before turning tail to flee, chucking down the comb in her flight.

_Princess Kyo, you really shouldn't…. what wise advice_, she thought, watching the water puddle around the broken pot without doing anything. She really shouldn't defy tradition. She had grown up with tradition as her backbone, her support. Things changed, for the better, for the worse, but mostly for the worse, because of a lack of tradition, lack of order.

But, she was just sick. Sick of the way the maid combed her hair 100 strokes every night, sick of the way she could not accept things….

"What have you done to me?" The shrill cry directed towards the mirror fell into low tones of malice when no one replied. The room was empty, there was no one to hear her. She collapsed like a warrior in battle, crumpled upon the smooth surface of the desk, burying her face in crossed arms. There was no one to save her.

* * *

Chihiro POV:

_Think, Chihiro, think. _I muttered all the oaths I knew under my breath as I ran as soundlessly as I could barefoot into the bathroom screened off the hanging door of bamboo. Knowing Haku, I wasn't the least bit surprised that it was, essentially, only a small dug in space that contained a sparkling white sink pressed up against one side and a toilet against the other. Nothing else. Zero. Zap.

That only fueled my increasingly panic ridden state, and I prevented myself from tearing at the roots of my loose brown hair. Not even a cabinet, no. It was empty, clean, but empty. Just to be safe, I peeked underneath the sink, the possibility of finding what I _desperately _needed slim.

I waved my hands frantically in the air. "Appear! Abracadabra!"

_Abracadabra? Where did that come from?_

Like I said, I wasn't exactly being rational. No girl would have been in my situation. Not in the Spirit World, not in the bedroom of some infuriatingly handsome River God, who thankfully, was still peacefully asleep at this unearthly hour. I allowed myself a sneak glance at the relaxed, lithe shape underneath the covers, spruce colored hair settled on the pillow. Good, I still had time.

Next, I dashed to the chestnut wardrobe that sat, dusty from neglect, in the corner of the bedroom, passing the mirror with averted eyes. The last thing on my agenda was to see sleepy, rat-nest haired self reflected in a mirror. No doubt, I would look awful, waking up in the morning to make the most dreaded discovery, leaping out of bed without even throwing something over the thin clothes I wore. Even July mornings had that chilly presence of dew. Goosebumps prickled at my bare forearms as I threw open the wood doors swiftly, but quietly.

"Come on, there's got to be something in here…." I pushed aside the neat, but sparse row garments, poking my head into the shallow darkness. The smell of him, pines and earth after the rains, always had the ability to cause my heart to flutter about like a caged bird, and it was no help that now, I was surrounded in a cloud of Haku.

"Stay focused, stay focused…" More digging around on my part with no results.

"Was it some particular impulse that made you wake at this time, or did you decide to conduct a more thorough search of my wardrobe?" His voice, humored, confused in a cute manner, the velvet lacking its edge due to sleep, caused my heartbeat to quicken by at least a few hundred thumps, interesting considering I had completely stopped breathing, freezing in my berserk search.

"Oh, good morning, Haku." My voice came out awfully high-pitched and wrangled as I jerkily pulled myself away from the messed up pile of linen and cotton, taking note of the gentle composure that he gave off, like always. It was as if he hadn't even slept…

"Did something happen during the night?" He asked softly, gliding in a step closer, concern written in his eyes and voice plainly as day, "Did you have enough room?" Nervously, he shifted his weight ever so slightly from foot to foot, a tint of pink barely brushing his clear complexion.

"Erm…No, well, I mean yes-I'm fine, Haku, not really, but…" I wrung my hands out nervously, only causing the painterly green eyes to become more confused as he furrowed his brows, trying to follow what I was saying. "Look, I, um, sort of have a problem here…I'm not sure if you can help me…but that's ok, er-I'm sure Yubaba can...in fact, just ignore me, Haku, and go back to sleep." This all came out in a great rush of a mumbled speech before I turned back around sharply, preparing to dive back into the cloths. His warm hands, unscathed despite his years, caught mine, preventing me from hiding.

"Chihiro, whatever it is, I will do anything to help you, you know that, right?" He gave my hand a tender squeeze, "Just tell me—"

His grip tightened and his whole body tensed. He titled his chin half an inch into the air, sniffing the air impeccably. I prepared myself for my doom that was rapidly approaching.

"Blood." The perfect little crease formed between his brow as he inhaled once more, hoping to disprove his discovery.

"Stay still, Chihiro." He walked fluidly and swiftly, urgency taking the place of calm as he went circle around me, eyes narrowed. "There is a scent of blood on you…Do you feel pain anywhere? Dizziness? Lost train of thou-"

"ALRIGHT!" I near shouted, causing the dragon retreat briskly, looking jabbed. My hands clenched in fists as I braced myself. I had hoped to avoid this awkward situation, and I was never much of an explainer.

"FOR GOD SAKES I'M NOT BLEEDING TO DEATH I'M A HUMAN AND HUMAN GIRLS ARE DISGUSTING AND GROSS BECAUSE EVERY MONTH THEY HAVE SOMETHING CALLED A PERIOD WHEN OLD BLOOD LEAVES THEIR BODY BECAUSE THEY ARE READY TO BEAR CHILDREN!_"_ By now I was as red as a tomato, whether from the yelling or from embarrassment in its purest form. I honestly didn't mean to yell, and I regretted it the minute I saw the wounded expression on his face, an expression that made something in my chest contract and twinge. However, the pure satisfaction of being able to use my full range of vocals gave me the courage to blurt out such things we learned in Health class back at school in front of a River God.

"Females are meant to bleed monthly if they aren't..." A few shuddering breaths made my face return to normal, "pregnant."

Being Haku, the hurt evaporated and a look of understanding crossed his face, which was equally, if not more, red than mine. I sent silent thanks to the deities that he took this in all seriousness.

"Oh, Chihiro…" He took away his hands in unmasked relief and rare embarrassment that I wasn't bleeding from some unknown wound and searched in the folds of his tunic. Lengths of clean white silk spilled out, although I hadn't seen the bulges of material through his clothes. "Is this enough?"

"How…?" Just like I hadn't exactly felt a sword up against my back while I slept cradled in his embrace during the night.

He carefully handed the luxurious fabric to me, smiling. "A portal spell compromised with a summoning spell." He lifted the fold, beckoning me with an encouraging blink to come forward. I slipped my hand between the cotton, modesty causing me to judge my placement carefully. Where I expected to feel cotton was a curtain of cool air, and beyond that was nothing. A feeling of unending space.

"Those," he gestured towards the clothes I clutched to my chest with appreciation, "were summoned from the supply closet in the basement, my sword from my office, the rice balls from the kitchen." A mischievous smile graced his lips. "See? I didn't sleep with a sword pressed into my side."

My fever having left me hours ago after the minute the potion hit my throat, I punched the punch I had been longing to send into his arm before standing on my tiptoes and pecking my dragon on the cheek to make up for the indignity of being hit.

"Be back. Soon." I danced my way happily on my tiptoes to the bathroom, only turning around to stick out my tongue when I heard his glorious laugh my back.

* * *

After splashing my face with cold water, assuming I would not be able to fall back asleep with Haku next to me now, I looked at the unused silk for a moment in front of the sink, drumming my fingers against the porcelain rim in thought. There was something to be done, calling for my attention, tugging at my instincts…

I tore the silk carefully into a patch the size of my palm before slipping the rock out of my pocket, feeling the smooth pebbles beneath my thumb one last time before dropping it into the center of the silk, where the material dimpled to accommodate the small egg sized stone. Another ribbon of ripped silk served at a rope, wounding around the silk encrusted object tightly before trailing off into a loop. I knotted the ends, slipping the necklace over my head and tucking the lump beneath my shirt where it rested in level with my heart in the center of my chest.

It was now that I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair had been hastily combed with my fingers before pulled back into the customary ponytail with the purple hair band, my regular brown eyes twinkled back at me, smudges of faint blue below the lower lashes. Those lips, too often chewed on in thought or flitting with my "cutting sense of humor" as Haku put it, now smiled sincerely. I patted the lump hovering above my sternum and then tucked the scaled flower into my hair before slipping out the bamboo screen, feeling complete and whole.

_Don't worry, Jirou, I will guard your soul with every breath I take._

I wasn't alone, I had help on my side. The help of a caring, compassionate, wise, and sometimes overprotective dragon.

I mean, he was blind, sort of. Because he took one look at me before slipping a hand into shyly into mine, declaring that I made the stars themselves lose their radiance.

"Ready for training?"

I laughed, welcoming the missed sensation in my throat.

"I'm ready for anything, Haku."

* * *

Haku POV:

I bent my head slightly over the ancient scroll that I held lightly in my fingers. The kanji was fading and from the dry yellowed bamboo strips and the scroll itself was like a person on the verge of collapse. Having just browsed through my library containing a collection of thousand year old literature, I reluctantly admitted to myself that due to all the turmoil in the past year, I hadn't really maintained my loved scrolls like I used to…Lin was right, I had lived as walking statue. My head bowed down in shame. I was glad Chihiro had not seen me like that, in a state almost as bad as Jirou.

The miniscule ink paintings of different lengths, shapes, and weights of swords ran up and down the length of paper, peeling descriptions following each detailed representation. I wasn't comfortable making a short sword for Chihiro, for that would mean she would corner in during the fight…the mere visualization of her fighting sent these ridiculous, panicked snakes in my gut.

A long sword would side with her on the issue of strength, but wielding a long sword with control would prove to be a difficult feat.

Then came the question of material, and the scroll, despite it's molding outwardly appearance, seemed to have something quite nasty to say on each and every sword core known.

_Diamond is perhaps the strongest, but does not tend to forge strong loyalties and have known to been backstabbers throughout history._

_ Steel of any sort is a trustworthy companion, yet they absorb black magic easily and are heavy to a user of limited strength._

_ Obsidian shows optimal performance for flashy or swift swordplay, but is brittle and can snap mid battle._

_ Gold is warm and friendly to the touch, but gives off energy not only to the user but to the enemy in times of calling._

And so on. Row after row and row, I scanned with a wrinkle in my brow, each line ending with an inward grimace.

"Haku, explain to me what the purpose of this is again?" Her grumpy voice made me put the scroll aside on the cushion I had been sitting on. I had rarely seen this irritated side of her directed towards me, and smirked knowing that I had hit on one of Chihiro's few flaws. Impatience.

Comprehendible, however, since I had used my magic to freeze her in various battle positions, each of which she was required to hold for five minutes while balancing ceramic pots on the backs of her hands. They were of the low quality clay, as already half a dozen had plunged to their death. Nothing a simple magic couldn't piece together. Although the poses increased with difficultly, she was able to keep her death toll at six. I pulled out all my ends and tricks for this lesson, footwork, guard stance, offensive, and so on in a rapid succession of one another.

A butterfly of pride fluttered in my heart as I caught a glimpse of what kind of learner Chihiro was. Determined, diligent, and sometimes stubborn, it only made me love her more.

"To improve your balance," I replied calmly, moving my hand through the air once as the pose changed to one where the weight of her torso bent over her back. The pots wobbled and she worried her bottom lip in concentration as she strained to level her arms. "Not all battle training is exciting, as I warned you, this is equally as important and will help with your flexibility and inner core."

"I knew that." She argued defiantly, causing my smile to grow in width. "But somehow I have this feeling that you enjoy watching the pots crash to the ground."

"I do."

She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, resembling a fish gulping for air. It was obviously not the reply she had expected from me.

"HAKU!" Had it not been for freezing spell, she would have charged for me.

"I was just poking some fun," I said smoothly, sitting back down and returning to the hopeless scroll.

She muttered something beneath her breath that sounded suspiciously like "deities".

_

* * *

"Ruby is an obvious choice with its dazzling color and a hardness close to diamond, but has been known to behead the user on rare occasions." _Chihiro gave me a quizzical look, her hair brushing my cheek as she leaned forward over my shoulder to get a closer peek. After three hours of backbreaking training, I let the softer side of me win over. There wasn't much time left for us, but she deserved a break.

"Really, Haku? Don't tell me that the cause of your moping and winces during my training had to do with this sad piece of paper," she teased, snatching the scroll out of my grasp and hiding it behind her back.

I growled softly, trying to regain my ownership of the scroll while keeping in mind of its fragile state.

"That sad piece of paper," I hissed with all the authority I could muster while grabbing at the scroll Chihiro hid playfully behind her slender waist, "contains the information I need to forge you a dependable sword."

"Dependable, huh?" She scrambled to her feet and sashayed to the round window out of my attempts with a feminine air. Deliberately unrolling the bamboo, she cleared her throat once before reading with an informative voice like a teacher to a pupil.

"'_Tiger bone, one of the oldest known materials, contains great healing powers although many have been killed while trying to obtain this sacred core.' _Don't you even _dare _consider making me a tiger bone sword, dragon." She folded her arms with a scowl, sitting on the narrow ledge of the windowsill.

The sunlight caressed her outline, bursts of hazy golden rays worshipping her, Chihiro, questioner of the Gods. My breath caught in my throat, but I didn't let that show as I walked over, plucking the roll of paper from her hand and tucking it into my shirt.

"No, I didn't think about tiger bone." She scooted over a bit so I could sit next to her on the ledge. It was a little bit tight, and for a second, I feared that independent as she was sometimes, that she would find my close presence irritating, but she only smiled at me, children of the sun frolicking around her form. "You just so happened to pick out one of the more gruesome adversities." I focused my eyes on a spot of light dancing on the birch colored floor.

She hugged me reassuringly with her slender arms as if feeling the pent up anxieties and worries that I never let show, and I realized just how much I needed Chihiro. Only a challenger of the Gods had this wondrous ability to calm me down, and I let go of myself in her true embrace, for once swapping roles as the protector to the protected.

"Don't worry," she murmured, "if anyone can find the right sword for me, it will be you, Haku."

I snorted softly. "I wish I was that confident of my abilities. How will I be sure I'm not giving you a sword that could potentially turn and hurt you in battle?"

Her fingers tapped the spot where my heart beat gently. "You will know, trust yourself. You just need somebody to light the fire." Spots of dazzling rainbows spun in the umber orbs and her lips curled with amusement and excitement up in the edges.

"I think it's time to summon Boh and the Yu-Bird." Her bell like laughter rose and fell with the rays of waltzing sunlight when I gave her a puzzled look, not getting the hint.

"How about a visit to Swamp Bottom?"

Chihiro, savior of the Gods.

* * *

**Please review! I really appreciate any praise, criticism, suggestions, etc. **

**I know that you guys are all missing Granny and No-face, so I decided it's time to pay them a visit! We can't leave them out of this story!**

**Hopefully, they will be able to help with Haku's dilemma...an important one too!  
**


	22. Ch 21: Tea

**I up took a reviewers challenge and updated twice in one week! Well, I counted the improved prologue as an update... :)**

**Speaking of the prologue, my dear readers, you need to VOTE! The poll closes 11/9! **

**I have counted the number of votes, and so far, the new one is winning. In order to not disrupt the order of the chapters, I am deleting the old prologue and moving the new one up. ***THE VOTING HAS NOT CLOSED. THE OLD PROLOGUE WILL BE ON MY PROFILE!*** This is just a temporary matter.**

**Enough with all my blabbing. Here's the chapter!  
**

* * *

He had, like his human form, grown over the years.

There was a stronger look to the dragon, who had still retained the slim and lithe build, a born beast of speed and flying. Thick jade green fur ran along his scaled spine, individual strands waving in the slight breeze. Four bird-like claws of three talons gripped the earth with power and dignity. Disconcertingly emerald eyes that held too much knowledge and uncanny feeling for any regular animal flashed at whomever dared to approach, most of them too ignorant to see past the intimidating animal of him.  
To that one sixteen-year girl, who did dare to approach, the stance of the dragon visibly softened. From a distance, she was nothing special. Mousy brown hair, slim arms and legs, dressed in a deep blue outfit of loose cotton. Yet from a distance, her soul could light the path even on the darkest night.

This dark night, dragon and girl, reunited once more, took to the air. The once humming stars broke out into full song, even the moon quivered at the magical bond that it had once knew, six years ago. They flew as one, his tail rippling through the indigo dark, her head crouched low, chin nestled in soft fur, eyes straight ahead.

She wrapped her hands around his smooth, creamed dipped horns, the marking rungs more pronounced than last time as if measuring his years like the rings of a tree. They were meant for the hands of the girl to hold, fitting perfectly like a piece to a puzzle. A low purr rumbled from the dragon's throat as Chihiro nuzzled deeper into the thick mane, smiling at the more feral and imposing side of Haku that was always hidden by the seventeen year old form of a human boy while pressing her knees a little closer to the warm scales.

Lifting…

Soaring…

Flying…

Oh, how she much missed flying, flying with her dragon, she hadn't realized until now. It was as if a key had locked those memories away from the doubt experienced in the Human World. Now, in the air, did she truly understand what it meant to be spirited away.

They were, unfortunately, dragon, human. Spirit, human. Immortal, human. Yet they didn't need telepathy to communicate, not in the air, not on the ground. Her slightest movement, touch, or whisper resulted in a reaction from him and vice versa.  
Needle thin slivers dropped through the air from the gray atmosphere above; soon, rain poured down from pregnant clouds. The distance ahead became a fine mist. His enchanting eyes blinked lazily.

"The rain reminds me of you." She twirled one finger through the silky aquamarine fur, hearing an appreciative growl. After a moment of thought, she added quietly, "Don't cast a shield."

So the dragon obliged, somewhat grudgingly, and Chihiro tossed back her head to catch the drops on her lashes, feeling the wet seeping through her clothes. She carefully tucked a little pink mouse and a fly sized bird into the collar of her shirt.

* * *

The clickety-clack of knitting needles filled the content silence in the cottage house, punctuated by the repetitive sound of a chopping. Night had fallen upon Swamp Bottom and the two had no intentions of going out into the miserable, wet, cold, not to mention the danger of wandering into quicksand in the dark; instead, they stayed quite cozy in the homely setting that displayed evidence of love, from the multi-colored crocheted rugs that dotted the cobblestone floor to the aromatic dried herbs that hung from the wood beamed ceiling. The large-headed witch carefully counted her row of stitches, only lifting her head to inspect the fire that licked at the logs in the grate, sparks of ember occasionally sputtering onto the swept stone slabs.

"No-face, would you mind adding some wood to the fire please?" At hearing the happy "uh-uh, she pulled her shawl a little closer and sank deeper into the sagging armchair as she recounted the rows. The masked spirit set down the knife and wiped his child-like hands on a dishtowel before hovering over to the fireplace, slowly poking some swamp driftwood into the greedy flames.

"Uh uh uh?" He scuttled back to his station by the cutting board where neat piles of dismembered carrot, celery, onion, and radish rested in separate piles.

"I'm plenty warm, dear. I just thought that we get as much as we can out of the fire on a night like this." The spirit nodded in agreement to the witch's words, carefully sliding the vegetables off the board and into a boiling pot of water that sat on the stove. Outside, the wind howled ferociously, the window panes rattling as if to remind them of the conditions. Again Zeniba lifted her head, this time to squint at the shadowy morphing shapes of marshland outside the glass.

"Hopefully, nobody is traveling on a night like this, but if there was, then we'd gladly share our hospitality, wouldn't we, No-face?"

"Uh." Zeniba knew better to understand that the seeming noncommittal sound that No-face uttered was more than she could ask for. He was really a generous and kind spirit at heart who had just been lonely in his previous life, although not many people had cared to look past his mysterious appearance and reluctance to speak. She had, the witch thought bemusedly, wrapping the yarn several times around her gnarled index finger, come to value his help and company, the hours the spent together cooking, cleaning, or just sitting by the fire in silence over cups of tea.

Thinking about No-face made her think about that scrawny human girl she had met six years ago by chance, who, despite her frame, had such a big heart. It was she who had shown compassion upon No-face, she who had brought him to her, she who had come by train to apologize for the mistakes of a certain dragon. Oh, the sorceress wouldn't have really cared if the dragon had died, she really just wanted her seal back, which rightfully belonged to her. But the human child had opened her eyes to the fragile, yet loyal link of love. Now, Zeniba couldn't bring herself to let _that _die. She forgave that foolish dragon on one condition.

Knit, purl, knit, purl. "Do you think he kept it?" _Six years is a long wait. _The stew bubbled from the stove, the smell of softening vegetables warming the air.

No-face ceased his stirring to dash in some salt, uttering a confident "uh", before stuffing the spoon into his mouth to taste the soup. Zeniba chuckled. She had told him many times not to do that, but she couldn't bring herself to deprive him of his favorite habit.

The knitting needles clattered to the ground, causing No-face to drop the spoon into the stew with a startled jump, splashing some of the liquid onto the front of his form.

"Somebody—" and she didn't need to finish her sentence, for the windows rattled once more, except this time with the touch of magical interference.

Out in the pouring rain stood Haku on his four legs, not unusual since he did come to visit her occasionally, although they were usually short and revolved around formal business matters. This time, she noticed a girl of around sixteen half slide half clamber off his back, the dark blue cotton almost drenched black, hair dripping incessantly into her face, shining with unimaginable joy.

"GRANNY!"

The old witch unnecessarily pushed her reading spectacles higher onto the bridge of her nose. Her large nostrils dilated as she sniffed at the human's scent, mixed in with the rain.

It was her granddaughter, alright.

"Chihiro!" In that moment, the ancient and powerful spirit forgot about the freezing rain, the mud that trailed right in front of her cottage, the magnificent white dragon who was looking the healthiest he had been in a long time. Heck, she even forgot about the quicksand

The two females ran to each other, Zeniba's small leather buckled shoes flying in a blur, Chihiro's long, running hardened legs tearing up the ground. When they reached each other, the elder hugged her precious child tight, who was now taller than she, her blue ruffled dress already streaked with rain.

The dragon bowed his head low to the ground illuminated by the hanging lamp.

* * *

"You could have sent me a message! And to be traveling in such weather!" After the elation and tears of their reunion, Zeniba ushered the two teens, the mouse Boh, and Yu-bird into her home, plainly aware that Haku was bone dry while a puddle of water darkened the floor around Chihiro's feet.

"And you should have cast a shield around her!" The witch exclaimed accusingly while summoning a heavy blanket from thin air, draping it across Chihiro's shoulders tightly. Chihiro, now realizing whom the attacks were directed to, opened her mouth fiercely, but was cut off as the witch ranted on at the calm, green eyed boy, his face impassive and quite unreadable. Pots and pans clashed as the she pulled out a kettle with more force than needed.

The kettle filled with water to the brim clattered onto the stove and a blue flame leaped to life. "She could get sick! She could get pneumonia! I thought you were wiser than that, Haku! Did you forget that Chihiro is only human?"

_Did you forget that Chihiro is only human?_  
_ Only human._  
_ Only human._

"Enough!" She stationed herself pointedly between Zeniba and Haku, softening her glare at the stunned witch to a kind, but resolute look.

"Granny, please stop this. It's not Haku's fault. If anyone's, it's mine if I get sick. I told him not to cast a shield." She didn't notice the boy silently walk up from behind but didn't start when he placed his warm hands lightly on her shoulders. "He did nothing wrong."

"There's no need, Chihiro, to defend me." She could feel his words tickle the nape of her neck. "I was doing just fine." The hands that barely touched her shoulders rested evenly now. She could feel him take a deep breath from behind her.

"Haku, wha-" Globules of water orbs painstakingly squeezed themselves from her sodden clothes until every inch of fabric was dry as sand. Awed, she waited for the orbs that hovered in the air to fall and splatter on the ground. Instead, in sync with his exhale, they floated to the latched window, which opened itself to make way for the globules that fell into the flowerbed right below the sill.

He watched her carefully, a flicker of amusement crossing his eyes. "A mess is not necessary." She scolded herself for missing the weight of his hands as he took them off her shoulders.

_Thank you._

"I'm dry…" she stated the obvious while lifting up an arm to inspect the blue once more fabric, causing the emerald hazel depths to brighten. She stepped away from Haku and turned towards Zeniba, who was trying very hard to fight back a dreamy, sloppy smile.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Granny." The mop of soggy brown ponytail flipped over Chihiro's bowed head. When he was sure that Chihiro wasn't looking, Haku averted his eyes, knowing exactly what was on the nosy witch's mind.

"Deary, no need to apologize to Granny. It was my fault for blaming Haku without second thought. I was just scared...you've been away for so long that..." For the first time in a while, Zeniba found that she was at lost for words and trailed off, fiddling with the simple gold rings that lined her fingers. "I had forgotten how humans age, and my, have you grown, Chihiro. You've matured into a beautiful, fine young woman." She shot a pointed look at the boy who leaning casually by the wall, avoiding her gaze with great concentration. "A fine young woman."

Chihiro blushed red, but Zeniba continued. "And Haku, don't forget about our little condition." Her voice was light in tone, but the River Spirit, still standing silent but now looking at her, swept a deep bow.

"Condition?" Puzzled, Chihiro peeked at Haku for an answer, but he only blinked at her mysteriously, the striking eyes tender but veiled once more. The witch interrupted the exchange with a succession of claps.

"Now out with you Haku, Chihiro and I have some catching up to do, not to mention some cleaning as well as," the witch wrinkled up her nose at the drab dark blue cotton that was now wrinkled in all the wrong places, "a change of clothes." A brisk wave of her hand caught the composed boy off balance, and he stumbled a step before obediently walking out with hesitation into the rain, shutting the door behind him. The teenager opened her mouth to protest, but Zeniba was already drawing all the curtains shut.

"It's pouring outside!"

"Oh, don't worry about Haku, he's a-"

"A God," she grumbled, yanking her hair tie off so that the dripping tresses fell upon her shoulders.

"—Dragon. He can control the water," Zeniba finished, smiling widely at the girl's assumed response. "But you are right, he's a God." She stood on the balls of her feet to take out the flower from the sepia hair, cracking an even wider grin as she turned it around in her palm once, twice, three times. "An infatuated God, on that note…I suggest you guys leave, too." The pink mouse scampered off with the fly.

* * *

After much fussing and toweling and combing, Zeniba stepped back to admire her handiwork. Since they were both female, it didn't bother either that Chihiro stood stark naked in the room, which was luckily very warm. She had been scrubbed with scented soap and water, ridding her skin of the mud and grass stains. Against her wishes, her knotted shoulder blade length hair had also been washed and then brushed despite the annoyed grumbles that started by the 100th stroke that left the hair back to its soft and glimmering original state. Through the whole aggravating process, Chihiro couldn't help but check on the tightly curtained windows, earning a few chuckles from Zeniba.

"Even if he could, he's too dignified for that."

She would then regret the constant window checks as her cheeks heated.

"I've set out some suitable clothes for you in the room you will be staying in." Zeniba set down the brush and handed a robe to the girl, hurrying over to the stove to take a large clay pot away from the flame. "I hope you like the bedroom I picked; I didn't have time to prepare it like I would have because of the short notice."

"That's fine, Granny." She stooped down and kissed the top of the stubby witch's head. "Anything you prepare is lovely." She tied the robe shut, busy knotting the string to notice the quick motion Zeniba made. A hand swipe at the wrinkled cheek. "Where's No-face?"

"Oh, I suspect he's in his room, he's shy at meeting his first friend who he's missed very much." Her voice was thick, and she cursed herself for making another wipe. This time, Chihiro peered at the witch carefully, bending down a little without knowing. "Are you alright, Granny?"

"Yes! Yes! Don't worry about the old hag; here, tie your hair up, take this with care, and this…" Having handed over the hair tie that still looked brand new and the flower, Zeniba paused at the bumpy lump of silk, but the hesitation was brief and she dropped the object into the young palm. "Get dressed quickly; I'm calling Haku back in." She watched the form of the girl disappear behind the oak door she had pointed at, then allowed herself to pull out a lace handkerchief and blow her nose.

"She's all grown up…I had forgotten how quickly…" she placed a wrinkled hand on the knob, "they age."

* * *

Haku POV:

"…It has been decided, Zeniba. Neither you nor I can argue or even persuade her." The flame of the candle danced on the rapidly dripping mound of wax that pooled on the tarnished holder. "From the few days of her return, I can conclude that she is…quite stubborn." Shamed, I ducked my head a little, knowing that the light of the candle would cause half my face to be shadowed by my bangs.

Those blue eyes that I had often regarded at dislike back at the bathhouse stared at me from across the table. Now they looked vulnerable, much older than the orbs of her twin sister.

"Yes, yes, I know," she replied wearily, sighing while reaching for the pot of tea. I intersected her path and filled her cup for her.

"Thank you, Haku." She merely wet her lips, her mouth thin as a line could be. "There is no escape from this situation. For you to demolish this marriage…would have been difficult anyway." Not realizing that my cup had been untouched, she proceeded to do the same for me. Hazel liquid overflowed the rim onto the table.

"But, Chihiro, only sixteen, mortal too, fighting the Delta Gods. If only there was another way."

"Zeniba, you of all spirits know very well that there isn't." I narrowed my eyes at powerful sorceress sternly, slightly frightened that I, the 2010 year old spirit, had to be the supporting one. "I am not one to believe that fate is law." I paused, waiting for the witch to reply.

"No, you are not. You are a River Spirit, temperamental and sometimes rebellious." My heart lifted a little to see the familiar smile tug at her face. "The reason why my sister never really favored you."

"True, you understand me well. This time, I just have this feeling…" My train of thought suddenly vanished at the time I needed it the most, and I blinked owlishly at the candle that now performed a rushed jig near the end of its life. "Scratch that. What I am trying to say is that this is Chihiro's true wish. After everything I have done to her…"

Sensing my doubt, Zeniba reached for my hand, covering mine with her shriveled one. I swallowed.

"The least I can do is trust her decision."

"Uh! Uh!" No-face, sitting quietly through the whole exchange, now pounded his airy fist on the table more for emphasis than sound.

"You agree with Haku?" At seeing the spirit's fervent response, Zeniba pulled herself back together rapidly, more recognizable as the sister of Yubaba now.

"Uh!" He glared at me. "Uh uh uh UH uh uhuh!"

I suppressed a chuckle, ignoring the rebuking look that Zeniba sent at the shadowy spirit who shrunk in his chair. His words were the truth, although River God being accused by a lesser spirit in such a manner was unheard of in this world.

"Yes, No-face, I have acted foolishly and cowardly. I plan to mend my mistakes." He folded his black arms, satisfied with my humble, but serious response. Now I faced Zeniba, willing to offer her any assurance that her adopted granddaughter had my utmost devotion. If that was anything of value. "She won't be alone, Zeniba. I will protect her till the end of my existence."

"Your words are not light, Kohaku Nushi."

I watched the candle, struggling to execute a drunken waltz, melt into a heap of uneven wax. "Rarely are they."

Chihiro, who had struggled to stay awake after dinner and Zeniba and I discussed the rather boring on-goings of the Spirit World and Bathhouse, had finally given in to her drowsiness and dosed off, leaving me to envy how easily she could escape from such tepid conversation. When she fell asleep, her whole formed unconsciously leaned into me, only setting off Zeniba's annoying smiles, as if I was ignorant as a lizard to her thoughts.

Her dark lashes now fluttered, the oversized pink nightgown that was tightly tied around the slim waist with a thick sash moving slightly as she pulled herself up, away from my encircling arms.

"H-H-Haku….y-you should have wakened….me…" She stifled a large yawn and stretched her cramped limbs before resting her elbows on the table.

"No worries, Chihiro, you haven't missed anything of importance," Zeniba answered for me while I poured Chihiro a cup of tea that she probably wouldn't drink. The witch kicked my leg under the table with surprising strength, and I shot her a glare of annoyance.

"Ah, so what were we saying again? You are here for a sword?" I growled softly at witch for poking into my thoughts without my consent. "It is time, Haku." With a wave of her hand, a stack of twenty or so bamboo books rolled onto the table, scattering as they bumped into one another. I eyed them with loathing, each one more old and cracked than the previous. As a God, I was a fast reader, but…

"I suppose you aren't going to help me." The witch smirked, clicking her large molars.

Chihiro reached for the full cup with an unsteady hand. "I want you to pick my sword for me, Haku." Half the liquid sloshed onto the table.

"Right." I hoped my smile wasn't as weak as I felt as I wiped up the spill.

* * *

The last of the cursed parchment leisurely rolled shut, joining the rest of its friends on the floor. My head was going to split, my eyes were going to fall out, and being someone practical and non-dramatic, I wasn't lying when I decided that I felt like I could sleep for a thousand years.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." Pushing aside the bothersome teacup, I dropped my elbows onto the table for support, holding my head in my hands. I feared that if I let go, I would lose my mind.

"Hmmmm…you aren't searching hard enough, Haku. Draw from within your soul. Stop being so logical."

Because I was a dragon, I couldn't help but fantasize the pleasure of ripping out the Zeniba's throat, but restrained myself from doing so with Chihiro next to me. She was determined to accompany me as I scanned scroll after scroll, and jerked her head up every time she started nodding off.

"Haku's trying his best, Zeniba. I know he can do this, and I'm willing to stay up with him however long it takes." She reached for the hands that had formed fists around my hair, gently prying them away. "Any possibility?" Her soothing voice echoed within my head.

"I considered jade, but…this is silly, I just didn't feel like it was for you." I let the weakness show from deep within, very aware that the weight of a mountain rested on my shoulders.

If I picked the wrong sword, horrific things could happen, and I would never forgive myself. What if it snapped mid battle? What if it turned on its owner? What if….

_Trust your heart, dragon._

_ Draw from within your soul._

I ran a hand through my hair, loosening some charcoal green strands.

No-face had collapsed on the table, in deep slumber. I didn't blame him for it was already past midnight. Boh slept on his back with the Yu-bird for a pillow, his bloated stomach filled with custards and nuts rising and falling peacefully. Zeniba sat straight and alert, her creased face warm but impassive, every single strand of white hair in place. Chihiro faced me, skin flushed in the pulsing amber light, her eyes brimming with confidence and something else…

Admiration?

I noticed that she was wearing the flower I had made in the garden for her a few days ago. Something so simple and deceivingly crude, yet it winked at me from her walnut hair.

Looking down, I saw that my hand still held the hair that I had shed. They shimmered before transforming into those everyday translucent white pebbles that clad the length of my dragon form. Could it be…

I found that both women were staring at my handful, Chihiro in rapture and Zeniba in satisfaction.

Scales?

"I knew you could do it, Haku!" Chihiro cried, cupping my confused face in her soft hands, smiling that smile that I liked to think she reserved for me in the candlelight. "I would have never thought of it, but I just know this was meant to be. Oh, Kohaku!"

After the initial triumph of success and hearing my true name from lips, my face fell in anger at my own stupidity, my arrogance.

"But…dragon scales have never been used before! No one knows of its faults, its strengths, its powers. I cannot jeopardize your life by experimenting on cores." I pulled away from her hands with finality, glaring at no one expect for the candle that had been resurrected by Zeniba after it's first death. Part of me said that I was acting thick headed and that I had caused Chihiro to question me sadly with her doe-like eyes. The other part urged me to gather up all the scrolls and toss them into the fire.

Defeat was hard to accept, for any dragon. Especially after a taste of accomplishment.

"My apologies. I gave you false hope." Not meeting her brown eyes, I moved my fist back to toss the scales into the flames that leaped from the grate. She caught my wrist.

"Never." Her breathy voice sounded quietly. "Never, Haku." Carefully, she placed my hand in her lap and rescued one of my scales from the vice grip. She pressed the single, thumb sized sheet to her lips. I flushed in the dark. "'There is no such thing as false hope, any hope you give me is real.' Who was the one say that to me?"

Alas, I was a hypocrite _and _a fool.

Zeniba coughed lightly. "Haku, put it this way, would _you _ever betray Chihiro?"

Insulted, I pulled my lips back over my teeth indignantly. "Of course not!" My reaction seemed to be the one the witch was hoping for. Fueled by my anger, she pressed on.

"Kill her?"

When Chihiro recoiled did I notice that I leaned over the table, a white glow surrounding where my hands that clenched the edge. Quickly, I composed myself and sat back down, but my voice sounded cold in volume and tense. "What are you playing at, Zeniba?"

She threw her large head back and laughed.

"My point exactly. You see Haku, those scales," she plucked one that lay on the table, holding it up for all to see, "are not the scales of any random dragon. They come from _you." _Pausing, she glanced from Chihiro to me. "They are a part of you. So while you are willing to sacrifice everything for Chihiro, so are these. You have no reason to worry about their dependency."

She gave me her trademark, motherly smile, filling my teacup once more so that the liquid poured over the edge.

"Well done, Kohaku Nushi. You have found Chihiro's sword. Do you understand why dragon scales have never been used as a core? What would the books say?" She guffawed at her own little joke.**In case  
**

Warily, I sipped my tea for the first time. It tasted like bathwater.

* * *

**In case you didn't get the joke Zeniba was making, I didn't make it very clear: To obtain dragon scales would probably cause the dragon to be VERY ANGRY, thus the person trying to do so would probably have their throat ripped out ^.^**

**But Haku's scales! Remember when I described the balcony that was made of his molten scales? *sighs blissfully* Chihiro is so lucky.**

**I hoped you liked it! If you haven't already, read the AN at the top IT'S IMPORTANT. Also, in case you haven't seen it, I have DEVIANTART POSTED for Jirou. Link on profile.  
**

**Please drop me a review~I appreciate any criticism, praise, suggestions, and/or comments.**

**Happy Day Light Savings!  
**


	23. Ch 22: Hourglass

**WARNING: My story is rated T for a reason: This chapter contains- mild scenes with blood, implied severe injury AND...a heated scene between Chihiro and Haku, although it's still clean ^.^ It's probably going to be the worst it gets. I'm a teenager, and my story is rated T, not M. x.x**

**To those who were wishing for... *coughcough* more, I'm sorry to disappoint you. You can probably push me to my complete limit, but this is about as bad as the fluff gets...which you might as well roll your eyes now and shoot me nasty looks.**

**None of the romance in my story is unnecessary. I do not write fluff for the enjoyment of fluff.**

**In fact, I felt really really depressed after this chapter...but I'm weird like that.**

**OK, enough said. I present you Ch. 24 *curtains open*  
**

* * *

Chihiro POV:

It was still dark when I woke with a jolt, almost hitting my head on the oak bedpost as I pulled myself up quickly, summoning the courage to poke a toe out of the quilted blankets. My breath came out in choppy white puffs of hot air against the bitter cold, but the blankets that had been mysteriously tucked in on all sides proved to be serviceable protection. From the pillow came the wheezy sounds of Boh's snores and the occasional buzz from the Yu-bird. My hand bumped into an oil lamp as I groped at the simple oak nightstand.

Matches and I didn't get along, having learned that the hard way in Chemistry where every lab resulted in a bunch of those damned sticks dead in the sink and a scowling teacher staring accusingly at me. Now I fumbled to hold the innocent looking phosphorous-coated stick in fingers that weren't functioning properly in the chilly atmosphere, trying to remember whether the rounded or squared end faced the matchbox. When the first strike was shockingly successful, I blew it all by dropping the flaming wood with a squeak of alarm. It burned out on the cobblestone floor, a tendril of smoke curling up in the dark.

When the wick of the oil lamp finally burned bright, a few smarting fingertips on my part, did I wonder why I was up at this ridiculous hour.

I didn't remember going to bed or letting my hair down, or even putting the hair band on my wrist, and I usually prided myself for my good memory. The last thing I could recall was the almost desperate hug that he had pulled me into after the relief of finding a suitable core. I felt that we both wanted something more, but of course, not in Granny's presence. He bid me night, gently muting my rising concerns that he would go to sleep as soon as he finished what he had just barely begun.

I assumed it was Haku who carried me to bed in his arms, and the lingering smells of rain and pine on my nightgown ascertained my suspicions. It would explain why the quilts had been meticulously tucked in around my whole form, and I was thankful for I never knew that July nights were this cold.

Holding the handle of the lamp, I flung the covers back while avoiding the pillow area, preferring to face the agony all at once rather than bit by bit. Goosebumps prickled up my arms; for a minute, I sat very still before forcing my body to leave the warm nest completely, feeling the cold stone beneath my bare feet. Marveling at the thoughtfulness of Granny, I wrapped a scratchy, thick woolen shawl that smelled of dried chives around myself, picking up the lamp so that weak, watery light showed me the door.

The hinges creaked, bringing about a wince as the glow from the lamp held precariously in my trembling hand illuminated a narrow sliver of cobblestone floor in the ashen ambiance.

_That's strange. _The rest of the house felt just as uninhabited as my room, and it confused me as to why Granny would let the fires go out when Haku needed it to make the sword. I inched forward, afraid that any sound would disrupt the eerie serenity. _Maybe he already went to bed. We have separate rooms so I wouldn't know_. My infamous curiosity provoked a few more cautiously placed steps in the general direction of the kitchen; I could only guess where I was heading, hopefully not into a wall. Something didn't feel quite right, that something probably causing me to wake in such a fashion, causing my body to shiver with not just goose bumps.

Not something evil_, _but sacred. A meek, logical voice in my head told me to turn back and check on Haku's room instead, to abandon lurking around suspiciously in the dark when there was an unnatural tint to the air. _Don't intrude. _

Then there was the bold, overly loud voice that told me I had nothing to fear, it was my Granny's house. The lamp already turning back, yet my feet still walking forward, I came into terms with myself that checking to make sure everything was fine wouldn't hurt.

I felt it before I saw it, the teeth-chattering blast of pure, white magic that swirled around in the air. Pressing up against a room divider that also smelled of chives, I neatly poked a hole with my forefinger through the soft rice paper and peered one-eyed through the perforation, setting down the oil lamp on the floor.

It was terribly out of place, to be in the kitchen of a midwife-like grandmother witch and laying calmly on the well-used oak dining table that bore the many scratch and sear marks of passing years. The sheer opal surface that hinted at crystal transparency glittered like a shadow of the moon in the sky in that hour of neither night nor day.

_You make the stars themselves lose their radiance._

My hand fluttered from my throat to my mouth, covering the dropped jaw to silence a gasp that threatened to reveal itself. He had had his warm, unscathed hand slipped through mine, the other laced through my hair, smiling softly down at my raggedy, plain self with tangled tresses and sleep deprived eyes, those verse-like words slipping from his lips. He didn't know the effect they had on me, the effect his mere being had on me, the frenzied reactions that my heart tried its best to avoid despite the fact that I could not avoid his colorless eyes. Colorless, for no hue could ever express that exact shade of exquisiteness. I held up my right hand, curling the fingers joint by joint before opening them with the same measured increments, the chilly air of the house suddenly heating in my grasp. My hand hadn't changed, no; it was still that reliable limb that had stayed with me through a number of unimaginable events. I peered back through the hole.

The guard was made of simple, unadorned white silver that curled down toward the hilt like the fangs of a snake, the hilt itself slim and wrapped in tanned leather. A protruding pentagon of silver at the end of the bound leather I could only guess was the pommel. My sword terminology could be modestly categorized as amateurish, and more than once I thanked Haku for his patience as a teacher, causing those rare blushes to color his otherwise pale and water clear complexion. Now my eyes raked upwards, a trail of fire licking up my spine. It was not, from what I could tell, the blade of a traditional Japanese sword, nor a Western sword. It was like flattened, translucent pyramid, the sides running with water fluidity in rapid slope, where the two diamond sharp edges met with almost longing into a lethal, needle precision point. It was perfectly symmetrical.

And it looked deadly, glaring at its surroundings with the flashing prisms that it cast all over the wood of the table. For a moment, I felt scared, overwhelmed. In the law of logic, I could place one edge of that sword on my finger and it would chop it right off. I could prick somebody with that tip and possibly kill them.

_Don't fear me. I was not designed with intentions to kill. I've been created to protect you._

I shoved a fist into my mouth to muffle an idiotic exclamation.

_I am an inanimate object, young one. All swords are granted to speak once in their lifetime, that is when they are new born. I decide if I acknowledge you as my owner, and then if so, I have the choice to share wisdom, advice, or a glimpse of the future before the gift of speaking is lost._

Haku never told me that I would have to be chosen by a sword! Most likely its first impression of me was a thief or a bandit, kneeling behind a divider in just a nightgown and snooping about. Hastily, I did a quick check of myself from head to toe. The arms still had that stick like resemblance, the knees still had traces of scars from scabs long over due. That weapon, so carefully forged by my dragon, would end up looking like a glorified pitchfork in my hands. Internally, I moaned. _Why Haku, did you have to make it so beautiful?_

_ You amuse me. If I choose you, then I am technically bonded with you. He made me while keeping in mind that I am only an object to be used for the good, the bad. The person's hands I fall into determine my fate. You are my superior._

I felt silly, but I maintained eye contact with the sword from the edge of the divider, giving a slow nod to show that I understood, although I did not necessarily agree that I was superior to such a striking inanimate object, seeming to have a mind of its own.

_Chihiro Ogino, my master._

I blinked dumbly before accepting the weight of the words, the honor. My head collided with the rice paper as I bowed the best I could while kneeling.

_You worry too much, you are a critical, clumsy, spontaneous, and impatient human. But I like you. _

And that was a very satisfactory explanation…

_Now I decide what to tell you, a difficult choice indeed. Your journey has been planned by fate, and it is not a clean-cut, easy path, not at all. I can only hope my help will be beneficial. Do you wish to know of the future?_

_ Yes! _My inner voice chimed, goaded by the once in a lifetime offer. _Ask for the future! Don't you want to know if you will win the battle? If Haku actually loves you?_ The skirt of my nightgown bunched in my fisted hands. I wanted to say yes badly. There were so many questions, if only I knew what was to come. I felt my mouth start to form the word, but I surprised myself by shaking my head back and forth in the end. If I knew my fate, what could I do? Would I attempt to veer around it, hide behind a divider like I was doing now?

_I thought you would reply that way, a reason why I chose you. We'll go with advice. _My teeth automatically clamped down on my tongue, subduing a yell as my hands burned more intensely in the otherwise calm air, calm if I could ignore the smoggy white glow that hovered above the kitchen table.

"_He, one possessing half of you, in the end is not destined to stop the fall of looming death."_

Before I could say ask what the heck that meant, or even piece the words together, the burning left my hands, the absence of fire on my spine signaling the lost of speech. Flexing my fingers, I swore that the showy prisms on the table quieted a little, the sword taking up a more humble, but firm stance. _The person's hands I fall into determine my fate. You are my superior._

Deciding to save the ominous words for a different day, I murmured to myself. "You are in the same position as I. I will take care of you."

I lifted the lamp by the handle, half standing up to make my way back. The metal container tilted too far to the right and a droplet of hot oil flicked onto the back of my hand. Snubbing the impulse to drop the lamp completely, I rubbed the hand hard on the rough weave of the shawl, numbing the pain momentarily. On top of the Rooster Spirit's peck, too!

The sound of someone speaking from the kitchen almost made me regret not setting down the lamp sooner. A puddle of sizzling liquid dripped onto the floor as I rammed myself back into the tight corner of the divider. Granny's voice was barely distinguishable in the strained tones that she tried her best to cover.

"This is serious, Haku, why didn't you tell me sooner? Your life is not a game of 'let's see how far I can go without passing out'! What would Chihiro say if she saw you like this?"

Those few words were enough to almost send me knocking the divider over in my haste to rush out and demand what had happened to Haku exactly, what other, to be stated crudely, stupid thing he had thought he could keep from me. Common sense held me its ice-like claws as I sat frozen, not daring to even look through the hole. I heard his voice, perfect poised and controlled. Had I not know him so well, I would have never guessed that anything had gone amiss. The normal silk undertone was gritty.

"She would fret."

"Fret? She would burn this place to the ground, Haku!"

"Which is why I beg of you to lower your voice as to not wake her, Zeniba. As of now, she is asleep; she does not need to worry about me."

Oh, how wrong he was. I twisted the corner of the shawl round and round viciously, but more anxiously, leaning forward to hear the instantly hushed tones.

"Alright, Haku. But I have the right to worry. About your health _and _your state of mind. Did you think you could pull off making a magical weapon while sustaining injuries like that? The Golden Seal only increases the power of your magic, not the amount of energy you possess."

"Yes, I admit that I assumed the seal would lift some of the drainage. But seal or no seal, I would have done it anyways. She was so hopeful, besides, time is running short on us. The mating is just a little more than a week away."

Granny made a low guttural sound of contempt. "You can be so _dense _sometimes, Haku. What would Chihiro do if you became a shadow all because of your thick-skulled pea-brainedness?"

His voice iced over in an instant. "You bore me with your drama, Zeniba. I'm not going to drop_ dead _just because some old wounds opened up again."

I abandoned the full-fledged debate of whether to look or not and pressed my eye against the gap. The tips of my ears warmed considerably, but I could not turn away.

His torso was bare of any clothing, the lean planes of his strong, but lithe chest just visible in the phantom light cast by the still glimmering sword. I pinched myself for even thinking about how much Haku had grown physically over the course of the years. This was no time to goggle at a River God. If I could, I would storm out there and rebuke that lizard-headed dragon for even considering keeping the extent of his injuries from me! But that would give away my hiding place. According to him, I was supposed to be all wrapped up warm in my bed, dreaming sweet dreams. As if I could, when clearly the situation was graver than what met the eye.

I could tell the minute I looked at his face, the mask he had shed since our reunion on once more, this time to hide the pain more than emotions. And pain it was. His hands were curled in their customary fists of silent authority. He didn't show it. But I felt it, stealthily raising the fine hairs on my arms with shadowy fingers. The almond shaped eyes closed with exhaustion, his skin ashen and faintly gray. A bead of moisture trailed from the hairline down the marble cheek where it hung on the jaw before dropping away into nothingness. It was a traitor among the masked.

Granny stood behind Haku, her hands full of what I could not see. From the gingham apron I could make out a large bottle of clear liquid stuffed in the patched pocket. Now, she pulled out the cork, letting three drops of it fall onto long wads of silk gauze that she held, similar to the ones that Haku had given to me the day before. Then, she pressed the silk down firmly without a trace of second thoughts or wavering onto his back.

Locks of dusty teal rippled as he bowed his head a degree, eyes closed almost peacefully. Almost. The fists curled into solid balls.

I wanted to scream at Granny, push her aside, and yank the silk away from my dragon's back that I could not see. Couldn't she perceive that for someone like Haku, who did not show anything easily, that he was in heart wrenching _pain? _I held my breath, my own fingernails biting into the soft side of my hand.

After a minute_, _she lifted the gauze away, into sugar-spun crystal light of the sword.

The entire contents of the oil lamp poured out from my violently shaking hand, pooling on my nightgown, yet I didn't notice the sting of burning skin.

Tearing my gaze away, I bent over, my breath coming out in ragged, short gasps. One hand clasped the area of my convulsing heart, sharp jerks searing across my ribs. The metallic sweetness of blood met my tongue as I bit down on my knuckles, fighting back tears of horror, disbelief. Yet they poured down from the corners of my eyes, warm salt joining with the blood that I choked down.

The glistening crimson did not leave the white silk. It only overflowed and dripped steadily to the ground.

* * *

I sat numb on my bed, the shawl discarded on the ground. After seeing his blood, his blood that I had hoped I would never see again staining the snowy white bandages, the rest of their words only registered as a language but never a complete figment.

_"Does my sister know of this?"_

_"Vaguely, yes. She does not know of the venom, or the exact state of the lashes."_

_ "You should have come to me sooner Haku. On the bright side, the poison has not penetrated deep enough that I cannot heal these cursed cuts."_

_ "I am in your debt, Zeniba, someday I will repay you."_

_ "Just take good care of my granddaughter for me."_

_ "You do not need to ask….I thought I heard someone just a moment ago, but I'm probably mistaken. My senses have been dulled by the healing potion."_

His words had reminded me that soon, they were going to retreat to their rooms. Wordlessly, I had returned to my own, remembering to take the lamp with me. If his senses had truly been dulled, then he wouldn't be able to smell my scent behind the dividers. I figured that much in my inane state.

Hearing the soft creak of his door minutes later, I curbed the impulse to bolt into his room and rip his shirt off. What would I find, gruesome gashes cut to the bone, the rotting bite marks an animal? Oozing venom, year old caked blood, all maiming the body of the person who had given up so much for me…

And yet I was only bringing pain upon him, in more ways than I could count.

I was so stupid, how could I have not noticed the way he winced sometimes when he moved too suddenly? The sheet whiteness of his skin after he had made those sword copies? And to think that I had landed a blow on his back…

He hadn't even grimaced.

From the amount of blood, I could only imagine the worst. How long had he been like this, a month, a year?

I sat on the bed, doing nothing but counting sheep. I decided to give him about a hundred sheep so it wouldn't look suspicious when I knocked on his door.

_66, 67, 68…_

Maybe if I happened to ruin his shirt, I could persuade him to take it off in offers to wash it. That plan failed in my mind. What could I do, cry on him?

_ 81, 82, 83…_

Was I ready to see the first milestone of my fate, dished before my eyes? I felt like bait, a squirming worm on a hook that Ashumo and Kyo had cast into the water.

_98, 99, 100…_

* * *

I let the door squeal this time freely, feeling the rusty hinges protest as they opened up. My raw knuckles rapped the door twice.

The door opened the second I lifted my throbbing knuckles away, and I wondered if he too, had been counting sheep.

"I…" I cast my eyes to the floor as he gently searched my face, thinking up an excuse that wasn't a complete lie before meeting his eyes. "I couldn't sleep. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Those sincere eyes blinked once. "Don't worry. I couldn't sleep either."

"Haku—"

"Chihiro—"

We both broke off, before trying to speak at once again.

"I—"

"I—"

I trailed off into a mumble of incomprehensible mutter and he placed one hand on the door frame, looking down at his feet almost in guilt. I kept my mouth tightly zipped as he cleared his throat.

"It is a cold night, you shouldn't be just wearing that, come—" Uncertainly, he offered his hand.

It wasn't a plan, more so as an act of want, urgency, distress, fear, and hormones tossed into a great big blender. I didn't even know what I was doing, all I knew was that the next instant, I had flung myself upon Haku with such force that I didn't even think I possessed. Surprised, we both stumbled backwards wildly in the dark of his room.

"Chihi—" I silenced him by taking his lips in mine, with new found desire that flowed like molten lava in my veins. And while the majority of my wits were scattered, I felt the fleeting moment at my fingertips, the concept of loss and time. Running my teeth over his bottom lip, I pressed myself against him in a fashion that would have given my dad a heart attack. A few more general steps in the direction of his untouched bed reawakened my original purpose of coming to his room.

_If I can just get him onto the bed…_

That shred of reason disappeared as I drank of my River God for the first time, tasting the warmth and softness of his lips, his mouth, with no regrets. If the world ended tomorrow, why regret?

With a low growl, he pulled me off him, holding me by the shoulders at arm's length. He cast me a stern glower, but I smirked knowing that my effect on him was greater than what he let show, from his tousled hair to his mystified expression.

"Chihiro, what is the matter with you?" He hissed. Usually, I would have shrunk back at the cold volume of his voice that he rarely directed towards me. Now, I knew that I held his heartstrings in my hand.

"Nothing's the matter with me," I retorted heatedly, throwing him a disdainful look. Yet he still held me back, his grip becoming tighter to the point where it actually hurt, but I held my ground, glaring at the emerald. My vision trailed over his lips; they looked kiss-bruised and susceptible. Despite how hard he tried to shield it, his breath came out faster than usual. If I could place a hand over his heart, I would expect that its normally regular beats had quickened, too.

"Wrong." Those eyes narrowed fiercely. "You aren't being yourself."

"Don't tell me I'm wrong, Haku." My silky voice roughened. "Not when you keep secrets from me."

I took advantage of the immediate slack in his iron grip to hurl myself back against him. My fingers ran through his hair, tangling through the perfect silk strands, pulling them softly to bend at my will. From his scalp, my hands traveled down the side of his face, smoothing his brows. His hands found my waist, trying to pluck my infuriatingly brain dizzying attacks away, but in retaliation, I found the silken hollow of his throat. A small jagged inhale, and then without intending to do so, the dragon inside of him pulled me closer.

We fell onto the perfectly smooth sheets, sending the neatly folded quilt into a rumpled mess.

"You are," I gasped in between tracing his lips with mine, "a terrible liar."

I did not give him the chance to respond. Uptight as he was at times, all it took was another tug of his heartstrings, a few more well placed tracings, for him to give in to my game. Now two played the pieces. And I had to admit that a dragon's love was near unbearable.

It was with both of us tangled in an awkward fashion on the bed, hot breath pooling around us in white huffs, yearning the soul of one another, did I come into realization how short life was.

Every breath I took was a grain of sand falling through a gigantic hourglass. If life played out naturally, then maybe I would have another eighty, or ninety years if I was lucky, until the last grain of sand fell to the waiting end. If fate interfered, then my whole apparatus could shatter into a million pieces with a small push. After all, glass was meant to break.

My dragon, although immortal, also had an internal hourglass. I was positive that underneath each ardent touch he left on my cheek, the trail of kisses from jaw line to collarbone, was a frantically beating heart, a grain of sand slipping through our fingers.

.

..

...

To land on the other side of the glass, with no going back.

Shaking myself from my reverie, I saw the perfect opportunity for a distraction as we both broke apart to gasp for air. I bit down on the skin underneath his jaw. As a small shudder passed through his agile form, I slipped a hand up the back of his shirt.

A choked growl from Haku made my face redden. What would he think of me, not knowing my intentions? But he only kissed my nose, my cheeks in that careful way of his, before whispering huskily in my ear.

"Your hand is freezing."

I squeaked in embarrassment, my true character surfacing briefly to allow me to turn my head away bashfully on the pillow. There I was, pinned beneath the dragon whom I loved, with a hand up his shirt. Hell, I had just been making out with him in a way that would have shamed my parents. Chihiro Ogino, the ever-obedient daughter, changed into a reckless, rash, imprudent girl. One who attacked Gods with or without their consent.

Gaining the ownership of a dragon's heart had not been easy on my part, and the initial blazing energy and thick-skinned, bold behavior ceased for a breather. My chest rose and fell heavily at frequent intervals I tried to regain my knocked out wind, allowing Haku the liberties to comb through my loose hair in gentle strokes.

Slowly, my hand trailed from above his tailbone up his spine. I felt his skin under my palm and fingers, warm and unblemished like the rest of him, the unyielding muscles relaxed as I caressed the faintly present ribs. Somewhere inside of me, I let out that breath I had been holding all this time. His back had been healed seamlessly.

The desperation having left us now, he tenderly took my lips in his, his mouth lingering over mine. With the last of my energy, I pulled my upper body away from the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck for support.

"Haku…" My whisper sounded far away, willowy and scared. _To land on the other side of the glass, with no going back. _"Promise me one thing, please?"

"Anything…Chihiro…" We stared at each other in the dark, hearts beating fast. Even in the blackness, I knew where every hair of his fell, how his neck bore a red bite mark from me.

_I was positive that underneath each ardent touch he left on my cheek, the trail of kisses from jaw line to collarbone was a frantically beating heart, a grain of sand slipping through our fingers. _"Don't leave me, Haku. Don't leave me again." He pulled me tighter to him as I added in a murmur like a frightened child, "please."

"I will never leave you." He carefully pressed a kiss to my forehead, our actions simple once more. Had I not been so afraid of what I knew naught, I would have giggled at the way he always respected the boundaries.

_After all, glass was meant to break. _

I wondered how long I could stay suspended in the air like this with my arms around his neck. "Can you also promise—"

Stopping mid question, I bit down on my lip. It dawned on me I could never. I did not deserve to ask this of him, and shamefully, I ducked my head. _Can you promise not to keep secrets from me._

His voice was hoarse as he lowered me onto the bed into a more comfortable position, never breaking eye contact. "Chihiro, I need to tell you something—"

I pressed a finger to those lips. "I know, Haku. I know." And I left him to wonder about my pensive words as I closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness.

_After all, glass was meant to break._

_ To land on the other side of the glass, with no going back._

_..._

_.._

_.  
_

I knew, that I couldn't keep it from him any longer. I had to, I had to…

_The train used to run in both directions. Now, it's a one-way ride._

Here I was, on a train going in one direction, a grain of sand falling through a chute. Someday, I would miss my stop. Someday, I would regret not telling him sooner when I had the chance.

_Not now, Chihiro. Later. When you have won the battle, then you can confess your true feelings._

_ Shut up. _

I buried myself into his embrace, inhaling deeply of his herbal scent mixed in with the smell of rain. _Tomorrow, _I promised myself. _Tomorrow, I will tell him._

"Sleep, little one." I was too tired to struggle against the magic I knew he was using on me to lure me into the waiting clutches of sleep. My eyelids were leaden and my head felt heavy. The exertions of the day were finally catching up to me. _What it takes to steal a God's heart…_

I barely felt the blanket that he pulled over me settle over my shoulders. When I thought I had crossed the abyss and entered the realm of dream, I heard a familiar voice from that other world.

That other world, where time was real.

_A dragon keeps his promises._

I hadn't stolen his heart; he had given it to me willingly.

* * *

**Now, I apologize to WishingGlass, for the excess amount of fluff.**

**This chapter marks the 3/5 mark of the story, things will speed up shortly, calm, and then the final climax will hit. I'm guessing I'll have this finished by the summer. There is a poll on my profile about the sequel- please vote!  
**

**Well, I hope you liked it! I ask you kindly for any feedback and if you have the moment, to drop a review. Greatly appreciated! ^.^  
**


	24. Ch 23: Messenger

**Well, I'm back from the shortest hiatus ever to present you with this chapter :)**

**Ignore the chapter filler in the previous chapter. FF only allows you to review once per ch, so that was to fill the space so you can review this!  
**

**I'd like to take a moment to say that when I started this fanfic, I was happy to get 1 review for each chapter. And while even now, the number of reviews don't matter as much as how my readers are enjoying the fic, I have to say, 137 reviews is much, much more than I ever thought I would get. **

**I'm not Velf, sadly :(. But I am honored that many of you, readers of Velf fics, have taken the time to read mine. ^.^  
**

**Thank you, my readers. Here go you, an early winter holiday present.  
**

* * *

Zeniba was perplexed.

Haku had always been an early riser those years when he actually slept. Today, the late morning sun crawled in from the open windows. The marshlands were always calm and quiet, even in the hour of sunrise.

Not that she was against extra sleep, in fact, some days Zeniba swore that her purpose of existence was to make sure that the river spirit got enough of two things: food and rest. He never made it easy for her. Independent dragons like him preferred to avoid doting witches like her. Every extra dumpling she forced him to eat was a win for her. Every extra minute he sat in a chair without moving was a step closer to her ultimate goal. If she could just make him gain more meat on his bones, then she was sure all her white hairs would return to their normal gold.

Of course, the minute he walked out her door, he had to disregard those little details, blast it all. Crossed fingers, crossed toes, but his next visit, often months later, would bode a thinner boy, emptier eyes, and clothing that hung on increasingly sharp angles.

Well, she was stumped. She could cross her arms and huff and puff and pull disgruntled looks, but it the end, it was back to that pointless game. He actually had looked much healthier this time, and the witch suspected it was the effervescence of Chihiro rubbing off on the River Spirit.

A small frown twitched in Zeniba's temple when she found Chihiro's room empty, the bed untouched. With a sigh, she swept her skirts around to see if Haku would know of her whereabouts.

She blinked her eyes dumbly a few times, blaming the bright sunlight for her bad vision. A few more blinks and she could only scowl at the sun. No doubt it was his spruce colored hair that settled neatly on the pillow and her flyaway brown strands pressed into his shoulder.

Eventually, delight won over annoyance.

It was quite a peculiar sight. He was lying perfectly rigid in the tiniest space of bed possible, using a minimal amount of blanket. The intentions of the dragon were clear, but wasted, for the girl had curled herself up against his chest. It was that side of the goose feather mattress that sagged heavily under the imbalanced weight.

She hummed a sappy tune to herself while opening the curtains, careful not to wake the two lovebirds.

"Knock, Zeniba, please?"

The lilt of his calm voice made her jump, but she quickly covered her surprise by sniffing through her nose.

* * *

"Oil burn. I have her under a sleeping charm right now so her injuries can be tended."

"Oil burn? How—" She gaze trailed over a cast iron lamp that rested on the nightstand by Haku's bed. He followed her line of vision and sighed.

"The sword has been bonded." Zeniba rubbed her chin in thought. She wasn't as young as she used to be, and more often than not it took her a couple seconds to unravel the meaning of the dragon's words. Though few, they always seemed to beat around the bush.

"You mean…" He quietly waited at the foot of the bed, the airy sunlight doing justice at hiding the few wrinkles in his clothes.

"She was spying on us?" She asked incredulously. Yes, her knees creaked around the joints and her reading glasses now settled permanently at the lower portion of her nose. But to think that she couldn't have detected a disturbance last night was pushing it.

"My fault." He waved his hand in the air, pulling out a corked bottle. Clear blue liquid swished back and forth like a bouncing seesaw within the faceted glass. "You were right. I shouldn't have kept it from her. She would have found out sooner or later. Here." The bottle passed to the hands of the elder.

"I thought my sister didn't teach you Alchemy." Grabbing a fistful of her f\skirts, she wiped down the glassy exterior before squinting at the contents.

"No, she didn't." He watched her movements carefully as she popped out the cork with a long fingernail, peering down the narrow neck of the bottle.

"Not bad for a third degree curing potion Haku, not bad at all." A sheet of hair swung forward on each side of his face as he bowed respectfully. "It's a little blue." She flicked a perfect orb of the liquid onto the ball of her index finger and rubbed it into her thumb experimentally. "You forgot the cricket wings."

Sheepishly, the boy flashed his canines.

"However, its potency is more than enough for an oil burn." Expectantly, she held out the bottle back out, but the young hands hung motionlessly by his sides.

"I can't."

Amused, the witch raised an eyebrow, not taking hint of the slight flushing of skin. "And why can't you?"

Upon hearing his mumbled response, she chuckled, admiring the dragon even more for his patience.

"Zeniba, I have something I wish to ask you, before I leave."

"Yes?" All of a sudden, Haku looked nervous.

"_What happened?" _Her eyes widened at his unusual fidgeting, worst suspicions arising. He tried to placate her, although he himself had reddened a few shades. "Zeniba, _nothing of that such. _Just because we slept—" His hiss faltered and frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair. For once, Haku blurted out in such a plain way that Zeniba did not have to search for the gray ground in his words.

"We share a link."

* * *

She told him to wait for her outside the bedroom as she healed Chihiro's burn and a new discovery, her skinned knuckles. When Zeniba finished, she popped the bottle into her pocket and checked beneath the girl's eyelids. Judging by the membrane of the retina, they had about fifteen minutes before the sleeping spell wore off completely.

His head turned towards her as she closed the door.

"Come. We'll talk about this at the breakfast table." When he thought she was out of hearing range, Haku sighed before following obediently.

It took her exactly half a minute to wave her hand and make eggs fly from the pantry and crack themselves into the oiled pan. Another half-minute later, Zeniba placed a generously filled plate in front of the exasperated dragon and a cup of tea in front of her own place. She slid into her chair, laced her fingers, and watched the boy poke at the fried eggs with a fork. He sighed again, rubbing the side of his nose wearily.

"I think I'll pass."

"No."

"I'm fine, Zeniba. Besides, I'm a carnivore. I'll catch myself an ox lat—"

"_No."_

So the ritual continued. She watched him take a wary first bite before speaking.

"Tell me about it."

And Haku did. He explained how at times, they knew of each others' thoughts without mind reading. He described how he could feel strong emotions of hers even when they weren't near one another. He recalled their first swordsmanship training session by the sea, when they had the same sixth sense.

"—definitely not mind probing, it's not very constant either. I can't hear her thoughts, only urges or decisions at almost random times." He concluded as he set the fork down and pushed his empty plate across the table. He had omitted to tell her of the fluffy white sheep he had seen last night while he was still conscious. Zeniba had been silent throughout the whole account, listening intently. Now she stared hard at the dragon, who met her gaze unperturbed.

"Strange." She summoned another plate full of eggs and slid that across the table. Haku's eyes flicked from the plate back to hers, disbelief written all over his face.

"Not for you, silly, Chihiro. There is a difference between nutrition and making someone pop. Give me your hand." Questioning replaced the look of relief on his face, but he placed his hand in hers, palm-up.

Carefully, she dragged a fingernail in the air centimeters above the where the thumb joined the hand, the skin opening into a deep cut about an inch wide. He didn't blink, only followed the movement of her finger.

"You aren't fazed by blood?" Her head was still lowered on the incision, mild surprise in her voice. "Most spirits see it as the body's liquid gold."

"No." Calmly, he watched the beads well up from the cut.

"Then I respect you." Zeniba carefully lifted a perfect orb and flicked it onto the center of her palm. It hissed before sinking into the leathery skin. She closed her eyes. The minutes ticked by before she opened them again, nodding her head in confirmation. "You fear not the loss of your own, but the blood of the people you care for."

"How—" Had she asked him the reason, he would have replied exactly that word for word.

"The answer is blood." She pulled out the bottle again and dabbed a few drops on the incision. The skin knit itself back together. "I had forgotten, but remember when you stole my seal? My precious seal, what a sneaky dragon you were back then, controlled by my sister. Well, the spell on the seal poisoned you. I suspect you started bleeding from the deep insides."

He nodded. That had been real pain. Part of it was from the curse itself. The other part was from guilt. _Theif. _His own body accused itself, and as a result, it tried to rid itself if its lifeblood. He faintly remembered spewing it everywhere, splattering the rice paper doors, pints of it staining Yubaba's Persian carpet.

"Dragon blood is a wonderful remedy for many things. Including _memory loss._"

She leaned back in her chair as she watched comprehension dawn on his face. "Why did you tell Chihiro not to look back?"

"The last person she looked at would be the one forgotten the minute she crossed the gate." Haku whispered, looking at his hands. It was something that he regretted, but he always convinced himself that it was for the best. He had thought that he would find her someday, and make her remember. Meanwhile, she would not have worry about him.

This decision of his he swore he would never tell her.

But when she still remembered him in the human world, he did not dwell on how for too long. Part of him had almost hoped the gateway magic _wouldn't _work.

Zeniba gave the boy a chance to recollect. When his gaze sifted from his hands to her again, she continued. "Chihiro was young. Her flesh was fresh, and to easy for ancient magic to penetrate. Look at me, old as I am I can still feel the acute affect of dragon blood. Boh told me that she was covered in your "germs" when he first met her."

Haku nodded. Faintly, he remembered thrashing about as she shoved a hand down his throat to toss in some of the vilest medicine he had ever tasted. He shuddered at thinking of the impact he had submitted her too as she clung onto his snout.

"Your blood sank into her. Because of the amount and the present love," she ignored the flushing of his skin, "not only did it prevent memory loss, it also created a link. Not of memory, but of empathy, of thought. And because it was your blood, you in turn became the recipient of the other side of the link."

"Bonding, you two?" Chihiro walked into the kitchen wearing the navy blue garment that had dried overnight. She smiled as Haku quickly shook his head and Zeniba chortled. The witch nudged the plate closer as he immediately shuffled to the side and pulled out a chair.

"We've bonded long ago, haven't we, Haku?" He coughed politely, then too smiled as the girl gave him a skeptical look_._ "Eat up, sweetie. I suspect that your dragon is more than ready to whisk you away from this run-down cottage back to the bathhouse."

She laughed and speared an egg with a fork, holding it front of his lips. Haku cast a helpless glance between the cheerful females.

"One would think you are boiling some conspiracy." He eyed the flattened blob of yellow and white with distaste before taking it neatly, swallowing without chewing. Amusement lighted her eyes as she watched him gulp mouthfuls of water to wash out the greasy taste in his mouth. "Is it really that bad?"

Carefully, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Western food…"

* * *

"How did it feel?"

"Amazing." The two ladies sat side-by-side, twirling noodles on chopsticks. Chihiro frowned as she tried to make a neat ball like Lin did.

The day had passed quickly. Heartfelt good-bye's and thank you's expressed to No-face and Zeniba, Chihiro and Haku (and Boh and Yu-Bird) flew back to the bathhouse. They had spent the better part of daylight training on the beach. For the first time, Chihiro felt secure with her weapon. The sword was perfectly balanced and weighted.

Now, she sat with Lin by the tub they had just cleaned out together like the good old days. Night was rapidly approaching, and Haku was elsewhere, overseeing his usual business. He had insisted that he stay with her, but Chihiro pointed out that he was neglecting his duties. He couldn't argue with that.

A little part of her missed having him by her side, but she firmly told herself he had given up days to be with her. The minute Lin found Chihiro alone, she demanded that it was only fair if they ate together to make up with the time the dragon hogged her for himself.

"I mean, it's mainly due to all the training he's put me through, but…" Chihiro shrugged her shoulders. She gave up trying to roll the noodles onto her chopsticks and carefully slurped a strand.

"But what?" Lin placed her empty bowl on the ground.

"Let's just say I upped a few levels because of the sword."

"Did you beat Haku up for me?" She gave the Spirit a funny look before laughing.

"I didn't beat him up, although I did land a few blows. Not easily, he's starting to show me his dark side." She laughed again as Lin raised her eyebrows. "See?" She pushed her sleeve up to her shoulder to reveal a large bruise the shape of a crescent moon.

"He dulled the edges of our swords on purpose. You can see why. Ah, it's still sore." The fabric settled down. She picked up her bowl and poked around for the last of the noodles at the bottom.

"_He hit you?" _Lin sprayed out a mouthful of noodle soup that narrowly missed the sixteen-year old.

"He wouldn't at first, but how am I supposed to improve if he goes easy on me? There's no need to kill him, Lin." She cast a look at the fuming spirit. "He's already done that to himself the minute he saw this. Hey, do you want to see the sword?"

This got the desired reaction from Lin, who forgot about her anger. She leaned forward and "oohed" as Chihiro pulled the blade out of the scabbard he had fashioned for her. Rainbow prisms glittered on the side of the tub.

"It's so…pretty." She reached out a hand as if to stroke the silver guard, but retracted on second thought. Under Chihiro's curious look, Lin explained. "There's an ancient myth that only the owner can touch the sword." The brown haired girl raised her eyebrows, but didn't press further.

"Did it say anything? I dunno, never having owned one myself, but I heard that they speak when they meet their masters."

"Yeah, it spoke." She carefully sheathed the sword, comforting weight at the side of her hip. "Half-scared me to death."

"What…" Lin lowered her voice automatically, "did it say?" She blinked a few times before realizing the weight of her question and turned plum-red. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to probe, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

Chihiro placed her hand on top of Lin's. "Of course I want to tell you. It's been eating me for a while now." The two girls huddled closer.

"_He, one possessing half of you, in the end is not destined to stop the fall of looming death."_

From the back, they looked like students sharing a secret during a boring lecture. Brown mingled with sepia. Lin chewed on her nails in deep thought, and Chihiro lowered her eyes solemnly.

"…Do you think what I think?"

And the human nodded, her face masked from emotion. "Haku."

* * *

The purple and blue bands around Gunni's neck made Chihiro swallow.

"Er, Gunni? Yubaba said it's your break." She couldn't blame him as he smiled weakly and wordlessly pushed his way out of the half door.

"Gunni, wait." When the lizard turned around to face her, she bowed from the waist. "I'd like to apologize on behalf of Haku."

She thought he looked more at ease as he smiled as patted her on the arm. "No worries. This old lizard's got a few more lives in him. I'm glad you feel better. You make," he winked, "an excellent forewoman."

He left her to organize the tokens as he whistled a familiar tune between his teeth.

"_Tojite iku omoide no sono naka ni itsum."__*****_ She felt the words slip past her lips.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock, and Chihiro had resorted to entertaining herself by arranging the bath tokens into various Kanji. The bathers were few; those who came did not attract any commotion like the rooster spirit had done. Toro had stopped to chat during his break. Lin had breezed by and caught sight of the girl's sad pastime. They had their fun as they made up strings of nonsense sentences, but she too eventually was called back to the tubs, leaving Chihiro alone. Haku hadn't visited her, not that she expected so of him. She had a weird gut-feeling that one of the pipes had busted and his hands were full with redirecting the torrent of bathwater back to the boiler room. Steamy, murky, gushing water filled her senses.

Just the _knowing_ made her miss him. He seemed to be there, but he wasn't.

With one hour left in her shift, she swept the counter clean and began to construct the character for dragon. The job kept her mind off other things, for the specific Kanji required many strokes. It didn't work to her benefit that the oblong pieces of wood didn't provide many options.

The instant rise of goose bumps on her neck signified the opening main doors. As if caught in an act of wrongdoing, she swiped the tokens back into their slots. In her haste, a few fell to the ground, and she bent down to retrieve them.

Two shadows grew in size on the counter when she straightened back up. Even though the entrance had now closed, the goose bumps tingled on the nape of her neck. She looked at the shadows first.

One outlined the frame of a wiry, thin, but tall person. The other outline was softer, shorter, but no less intimidating. Instant snakes writhed in the pit of her stomach. Time itself ceased for a breath.

She braced herself before she raised her chin.

* * *

Chihiro's POV

"Greetings." He leaned forward and smiled amicably enough. "Can you tell me where I can find a dragon by the name of Haku Nushi?"

_Play dumb. _"Who?" I returned the gesture, but his demeanor soured like milk left to stand, although his phony patience did a good job at covering the dangerously sweet tones.

"The River Spirit. Surely you know the owner of this bathhouse?" I smiled with a faraway look in my eyes.

"Oh yes! Yubaba! She's really a kind old Granny when you look past her foul breath and bad hair-do—"

"Look, I don't have time for your little games—" His brilliant eyes narrowed, and all traces of pleasantry vanished. "If you don't—"

I was pretty sure someone like him couldn't exactly feel _shock, _but something like mild amusement crossed his eyes as he sniffed once.

"Ah, you're human. No wonder, little imbecile. Tell me, what's your name."

"Rumi." The name of my childhood friend was the first to pop up and I answered promptly.

"Now Rumi, I'll offer you a deal. You an either confess like a good girl and tell me where this dragon is, or I'll draw the information from you by force." He tilted his head to one side to watch me play actress. I gulped even though my glands had stopped producing saliva.

"He's in the kitchens." I blurted out a tad fast. I held my breath to see if he would see past the lie. He misinterpreted it as a result from fear.

"See, that choice wasn't too hard." The smile was back on his face. I bit back a cry of pain as blue fire brushed past my cheek and hit the space behind me. The air soon smelled of roasting orange tree.

"I-I'll get the foreman to accompany you down there. Immediately. Oi Gunni!"

I admitted, I did sound like an imbecile as Gunni ran in at my slightly hysterical call. "You're bleeding! What is it? Another vagrant—"

"_No!" _I slammed my fist down and cut off the startled lizard before he could say _Jirou. _"Stop this foolishness, Gunni. Can't you see you've kept our honored guests waiting?"

I swore that Gunni had a mini-heart attack as he turned around to see the two Gods standing by the counter. His brow immediately broke sweat as I blabbered on happily.

"Gunni, show these guests to Master Haku. He's down in the kitchens."

"But—" He caught himself as I myself went cold _he's not in the kitchens, he's fixing a bust pipe._

"But he's extremely busy!" Gunni squeaked.

"He can't ever be so busy to ignore these _honored guests." _The side of my face burned of something fierce. I felt warm liquid dribble down but resisted the urge to touch.

"Right. Immediately. F-follow me, this way." The lizard cast one last shaky anxious glance towards my direction.

_Bide me some time. _"Don't forget to let them sample out newest culinary inventions!" I called at his slowly receding back. When they disappeared, I wiped a hand over the spot where it hurt most. Sticky blood dribbled down my fingers.

_Lin. I have to find Lin. _I repeated those words in my head over and over again as my legs ran, disconnected from the rest of my body. I passed a bunch of startled Yunas and frogs, into the bathing area. Hushed whispers of "did you see the blood?" trailed behind me, but I could care less as I used my elbows to push past the thick traffic.

"Lin!" Raising my voice to a shout, I tried to see above the heads of Spirits. Resigning myself to the fact that this wasn't going to work, I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled like a worthy idiot, "_Where is Lin?" _

They dropped their mops to turn and look at me. The murmuring started

"Blood…did you see the blood all over Chihiro's face?"

"What happened? What do you think happened?"

I was panicked. I was terrified. I had about five minutes at the most before they found out it was a trick, and by then, I had to have found Haku. "I know I'm bleeding, but that doesn't matter! Will somebody _please _find Lin for me?

"She's over there!" At least a double fingers pointed to a vague area swarming with the bodies of the workers.

"Yo, Lin! Hurry up there! Chihiro needs to talk to you, and by the looks of it, its serious!"

Her scathing voice traveled well over the mumble jumble of spirits. "Coming! Coming!"

My heart pounded furiously as she finally made her way through the workers that moved aside for her passage. "Okay, what is this emergency Chi—"

Her jaw dropped open when she caught full sight of me. My side of my neck was stiff, so I was guessing that the blood had crusted.

"Lin. Look at me." _Well, that was dumb._

"I am!"

"Listen very carefully. I can't risk repeating myself."

She nodded at seeing the gravity of the situation.

"I want you to take the fastest lift to Yubaba's office—"

Lin quickly cut in. "She's not here. Business affairs."

I wanted to cry out in frustration. _Scratch Plan A. _"Fine. I want you to find Haku. I think he's fixing a bust water pipe. Tell him that the Delta Gods are here."

She opened her mouth to curse, but seeing the look on my face quickly made her silent. She nodded to show she was listening.

"Tell him to run, hide, do anything—" _Scratch Plan B._ I could just imagine his expression if Lin told him to hide.

"Chihiro, are you alright?" I realized I had been staring blankly at the floor. Of all the times I needed a ingenious plan, I couldn't think of one. I was cornered, a dear in headlights.

"_Tell him not to do anything pig-headed!"_

And I ran the opposite direction, to see if I could find him first. _Famous last words right there, Ogino. _

* * *

Haku's POV:

First, snakes in my stomach. Then prickling at the nape of my neck.

Then, an alarming burst of pain on my left cheek. I lifted a hand away, expecting to see blood, but it was clean.

"Master Haku, are you ok?" A frog asked me. I had been staring at the hand, not knowing what to make of these feelings.

"Something's not right," I muttered to myself. Turning to the frog, I calmly ordered, "Tell Kamagi he'll have to sort the water out for himself temporarily. I have business to see to."

I walked away briskly after seeing a satisfactory nod from the confused frog. I made my way through the hallways until I reached the main foyer.

Business seemed slow, and I didn't see anything too out of the ordinary. I felt…

I stumbled a step as a sharp stitch formed in my side. It was one of those annoying ones that resulted from too much running. _What's happening?_

_Haku…Delta Gods…run…_

"Chihiro?" I spun around, but only found myself to be alone. "Lin!"

Strangely, some deity answered my wish as the weasel spirit hurtled like a bullet from out of the bathing area at my call. She didn't slow down soon enough, and I realized we were going to collide. She hit my chest and sagged, dazed and out of breath. I pulled her back up to her feet gently.

"H-Haku…thank Spirits…I've…found…you…" She wheezed uncontrollably, and I held onto her as she didn't seem to have the stamina to stand. I patted her back.

"Don't rush, Lin. Take a deep breath." She took five shuddering inhales and one huge exhale. I let go of her so she could speak clearly. "Now, tell me, what's wrong."

She muttered fast beneath her breath, and I caught phrases of "lift," "Yubaba," "run," "hide," "messenger," and other words. Then she seemed to remember.

"The D-Delta Gods are here." I remained still and dipped my head once in acknowledgment as Lin wiped some spit off her chin. "She-Chihiro wanted me to tell you…"

She gave me a queer look before continuing. "…Not to do anything pig-headed."

* * *

***Listen to the whisper I don't want to forget. This is the translation for the verse from the song called Itsumo Nando Demo, the song at the end of Spirited Away.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little jumpy...I mean, from Zeniba's back to the bathhouse, then all the action just goes from calm to frantic...**

**Feel free to tell me if it is. I appreciate all feedback ^.^ I kinda needed this chapter as a transition. **

**So, finally, the Delta God have made their entrance O.O They will be described next chapter.  
**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it ^.^  
**


	25. Ch 24: Underestimated

**Gah...I HATE BEING SICK! DX It's the worst feeling in the world when you can't breath through your nose...grrrr, I wish Yubaba could make me a potion.**

**I did promise some speeding up of action, right? ^.^ Enjoyyyy!  
**

* * *

Twice in my life, I ran as I did now. The first time was six years ago. No-face had been ready to eat me alive, and as a ten year old, I knew I was _nowhere _ready to die. The second time was at the Junior Olympics hosted back at home. I had represented our school for the mile event. So I ran harder, because Haku was easily more important to me than that coveted gold medal that I had secured at the finish line.

The bathing area I checked first. When the frog stammered something about the main entrance, I cursed out loud at having to backtrack my route. The seconds meant something now. Even my full sprint seemed to barely keep up with time itself.

_Haku, if you can hear me, then know that the Delta Gods are here. Please, don't send me away, please don't fear for my safety. You said we'd fight together. You promised._

I gasped as I tripped on thin air and fell hard on my knees. Staggering to my feet, I gritted my teeth together to ignore the stabbing pains that ran up and down my shins. That feeling soon numbed with running.

_I may be human. I may die. But this is something I have to do. I won't give into this without a fight. You know. Don't be the hero, Haku. Not my hero. _

_ Because heroes don't get happy endings. I want you to have a happy ending, for me._

_**But he wants to protect you because **__**you**__** are his happy ending. He'd gladly die for you.**_

"NO!" I screamed at the other voice as I skidded into the main foyer. _Haku._

At my outburst, he turned away from Lin and whirled around with the fluidity of a dragon. His eyes widened and his lips parted.

"Chihiro—" But I was ready for his refusal.

Back in elementary school, I used to play the American sport T-ball with a group of my close friends during recess. As a kid, I always loved watching the yellow dust fly as I slid into the base. Cut up knees were worth the grubby high-fives we gave each other afterward. Now, I knew what I had to do.

Ten-feet away I dropped to my knees mid-stride, onto the hard wooden floors. The momentum carried me straight to him. I grasped his hands and bowed my head, raggedly breathing through my mouth.

Please." I whispered. "Don't do this alone. I-" I yanked my head up to meet the unreadable green orbs. He inhaled sharply, but I clutched his hands tighter. "I want to be with you."

Uncertainty flashed so briefly in his eyes before he pulled me up to my feet. "What color was the magic?" The question caught me off guard. His cupped my face in his cool hands, careful to avoid the cut. "What it blue?"

I nodded. The emeralds hardened, and Haku quickly placed the tips of his fingers on the wound. He muttered an incomprehensible incantation with inhuman speed. White light filled the gash.

"I _don't care—" _He gave me the no-nonsense glare and I shut my mouth. The incantation ended, and he brushed a hand softly over the left side of my face.

"_I _care." He hissed. Gingerly, I put my hand on top of his, and he guided my hand so I could check for myself. The skin was soft and unscratched. Even the dried blood on my neck was gone. Shakily, he breathed out through his nose and surprised me by enveloping me in a tight embrace.

"Chihiro, don't underestimate the magic in this world. Blue fire," he murmured into my hair, "is lethal if not healed immediately."

"Oh." He lifted my chin to glare at my stoic reply.

"Don't you even care about your life?"

"I care about you more." He was silent at this. I wrapped my arms around him, prompting him to tighten the grip as we wandered at the invisible line of suffocation.

"Listen to me carefully." He spoke quickly and urgently into my ear. "We'll stand through this together, but," I held my breath to listen to the catch, "your safety comes first. Now, there may come a time when I will encounter danger." I shivered. "_You must not lose yourself. You must not risk your own life to save me. _In the end, I'll stand a better chance against death than you." I nodded numbly.

"If, for any reason, we are separated, I need you to rely on your instincts. You are gifted with the sword." He shushed my denial. "Use what you have learned."

A lumped formed in my throat. "It sounds like…you're saying goodbye."

"I made you a promise. Any goodbye is a temporary matter. Life isn't fair, Chihiro. Fate is against us, but I am not one to believe in fate. Whatever happens, I _will _find you. You must trust me." We stayed in that iron embrace as I tried to memorize everything about Haku. Had I bothered to look, Lin was wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

He was the first to break apart. I saw that he unconsciously positioned his body in such an angle that I was shielded. A guttural, feral growl vibrated deep in his throat.

Pale as a sheet, Gunni hobbled into the room. With a heart-sinking discovery, I realized that I could have been sending the foreman straight to his death by making him lead Ashumo and Kyo to "find" Haku. Haku had been right. I was ignorant, blatantly ignorant of the perils in the Spirit World. Fearful, I did a check of the lizard, who besides his pallor, didn't look physically injured.

He made it halfway to us before collapsing. "Delta Gods…found out, heading this way…"

Immediately, Lin, Haku, and I rushed to his side. Haku checked beneath his eyelids and compressed his lips into a thin line. Lin and I carried him behind the shelter of the front desk.

"What happened to him?" My voice quivered.

"They read his mind by force. He'll come around soon. Lin, I want you to leave right now, hide by the sea. Don't come back until I send you a sign." The spirit bowed at the orders and ran outside.

We moved closer to each other so that our hands clasped. He gave mine a warm squeeze.

"Chihiro-I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I—" Suddenly, he shoved me behind him and his stance tensed. I peered around his shoulder to see one of those antique horsehair whisks swish back and forth in the air.

"Ah, what do we have here? Rumi, or should I call you _Chihiro," _He stroked the whisk tenderly with a long, skeletal finger."We've met before haven't we?" The corner of his mouth twisted into a small smile. "It appears I've underestimated your abilities as a liar. Kyo, come closer. I'm going to show you how to kill a human."

* * *

He may as well have said 'I'm going to show you how to make sushi' in the tone the phrase suggested. Before I could decide if it was a joke or not, he slashed his index finger in a horizontal line. The same blue flame sped through the air like a bullet.

Haku hadn't seemed to move, but a heartbeat later white flames intercepted the blue, sparks of gold erupting and showering the ground with glowing red embers.

"Greetings to you too, Ashumo Khahani." His voice was like frozen steel.

"Just a taster." Artfully, he tucked the whisk into his sleeve. "Surely we're past this formality stage, Haku." He took a casual step forward and Haku shifted his position around me. "In one week, you'll be my son-in-law. I say we should be able to speak like good acquaintances, cut out all of this fool's talk. You're a smart lad." His silvery gray eyes glittered. "I only marry the best to my daughter. Kyo, is this the same Chihiro we saw in his mind?"

In my dreams and mental images, Kyo had always been a sheet of pitch-black hair, faceless and as distant to me as a rock on the ground. I had never actually seen her front clearly until now. I had never bothered to give her a face. I couldn't bring myself to place human features on someone who sounded so twisted, so intent on hurting others.

She appeared to be around my human age, give or take a few years. Her skin was too white to be considered traditional beauty, her nose too sharp, her lips red enough to make cherry blossoms look white. Thick, black lashes looked like heavy strokes from a calligraphy painter who had lost control of his brush. Coal colored eyes regarded me like a diner would regard a hair in their dish. I, the human, was an obstacle that had been thrown into her way, some vermin she needed to get rid of to marry Haku.

But she didn't look bloodthirsty and evil as I had imagined her. Nor did Ashumo, truth be told. If I took a moment to ignore the remnants of blue fire that swirled playfully around his hands and the calculating in his eyes resembling a cat ready to pounce, he almost looked like my grandpa. He had a refined silver mustache and beard and sweeping silver eyebrows. Heavily lidded metallic eyes, aged with arrogance, imperiousness, and loss looked at me down a strong, straight nose.

Kyo stepped closer and tried her best to look past Haku. I felt his hand tighten around mine.

"It's her." She walked back to her father.

"I thought so. You want to know why we are here? To give you a very generous offer, dragon. You can either return your human back to her world, or Kyo or myself will have to dispose of her, and I cannot guarantee a quick and painless death. With the mating so soon, we can't have scum like her clouding your judgment."

Someone who knew Haku well could tell that his calm quiet was barely hiding the carnivore inside of him. "Never insult Chihiro like that." He spat, each syllable perfectly punctuated. "Not while I still exist."

"I take that as a no?" Ashumo sighed, fingering his long beard. "Alas, such a short break from our visits and you've already started to doubt your good fortune. Spirits," he narrowed his eyes, "would die to be in the position you are in. I'd watch your tongue, dragon. You wouldn't want your little human to see things that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her time, would you?"

It got the reaction the God wanted, whatever that was. Haku turned his head to look at me, anxiety flickering in his eyes. I reached out to touch his cheek. "What is he talking about?"

"Chihiro, don't watch—"

Ashumo laughed out loud, the deep sound jarring as I didn't think he possessed the ability to laugh. "I've hit your weak spot, Haku. You don't want her to be scarred for life, but I think this is exactly what we need. She might decide to go back on her own after seeing the pain she's caused you these years."

His grey and black traditional robe swept the ground as he lifted both his arms, spidery fingers pulling a long black rope from his large sleeves. On closer inspection, I saw it was a whip with a greenish gas hovering about its length. Instinctually, I placed my hand on the pommel of my sword, still sheathed at my hip.

_Don't. _

I blinked dumbly before realizing that it was his voice that had spoken in my head. I looked at him, but he was still staring ahead, unearthly calm.

_You must trust me._

At last, I felt fear. I swallowed and let my hand drop by my side. Ashumo hadn't heard our telepathy and handed the whip Kyo.

"The honor is yours, daughter. Human, this is what happens when you cross a Delta God."

In that moment, I hated myself for even thinking Kyo may have been good, or that Ashumo look like my grandpa. She smiled, pulling her lips back in a predatory gesture. The whip crackled menacingly against the ground in a few test strokes, the wood marked in charcoal where it touched. Black eyes met green eyes.

The whole scene was _very _unsettling. She was smiling like a hyena, he was deathly still, a smirk gracing his lips. Neither of them looked at the dancing whip.

Another loud crack, and it snapped itself around his wrist, curling down the length of his forearm. The whip pulled taut, and Haku lifted his arm so that the elbow bent against the force.

I had squeezed my eyes shut, but now I opened them to see Kyo hiss in frustration. Ashumo frowned. I searched for the cause of their anger and saw that while the whip still glowed green, it wasn't maiming Haku's flesh.

"Gotten stronger, haven't you, my boy. That's fine, I didn't want someone near death to marry my daughter anyway." A vein bulged in his bald head as he started muttering into his beard. The whip surged blue, and Kyo's hand trembled.

My scream caught in my throat and ended up sounding like a yelp. Besides a glint in his eyes and the clenched line of his jaw, Haku didn't betray any signs of pain. Blood ran on the underside of the whip and dripped into a puddle about a foot away from the hem of Kyo's robes.

His refusal to give in irked Ashumo. I could tell from the way he muttered faster into his beard. Even Kyo's fiendish grin was gone as she struggled to keep her hand from shaking at the intensity of the spell. Haku slowly sank to his knees, pulling the whip tighter. I dropped down by him, shaking his shoulder in panic. My heart plummeted as he grimaced.

"Hak—" I gasped, placing a hand on the ground to support me.

The whip had dug pass the skin, and was now rapidly cutting into muscle fibers and tendon. Blood welled from the spiral pattern of the whip and odd rivulets zigzagged across his pale skin. The birch wood was already speckled. I was glad that I had a strong stomach, unlike my dad who would regurgitate all his food after seeing blood, let alone mangled flesh.

In horror, I watched, frozen, as within seconds, the black was eating to the bone. Anxiously, I cast a glance at him. His face was set, pale and drawn. It set my teeth onto the edge. I almost wished I could scream for him. I gave his other hand one last squeeze.

"Hold on." Then I did what he had warned me not to do.

I leaped to my feet and snarled, stance open and one hand curling around the sword hilt. Ashumo smirked.

"Quite the temper. Not wonder he's so taken to you."

Acting out of animal intuition, I dropped to my feet, barely missing the streak of blue that burned into the opposite wall. I ensued to do the most irrational thing in my life, which was saying something. Standing up, I turned my back to him and faced Kyo.

"_Why are you doing this?" _She covered her shock and sneered.

"He's my mate."

"You don't love him." For the longest time, we stared at each other. I heard her screech as I threw myself to the right, very aware that her father was trying to kill me. I was a target, he was an archer aiming for bull's eye.

"You don't know that! You don't know anything about me!" Her confident statement flew through the air.

I drew out my sword. For a second, apprehension flashed in her eyes. She was still holding onto the whip and would never draw her weapon in time. Ashumo sent frenzied blue flames at me. Miraculously, I dodged them.

The blade sliced through the air. It severed the whip easily.

Kyo watched, speechless, as her half dropped onto the ground, the green gas and blue flame dissipating. Limp, the other half unwound itself from Haku's arm and also fluttered onto the ground. I sheathed the sword. Slowly, I pushed away my loose strands of hair so I could see the lines of her face clearly. Loathing and disgust contorted my voice.

"Don't lie to yourself just because you lost the one you loved."

All of a sudden, the flower in my hair flashed and the rock around my throat burned like a hot coal. If her face could turn go whiter, it did now. She screamed.

The note was long, high pitched, and eerie. I cringed, grabbing at the lump at my chest to stop it's vibrating.

_That flower…it makes me feel funny…makes me feel sorta empty. _Boh's words came back to me. In alarm, I pulled the flower out, seeing that the scales were blindingly bright.

Kyo bent over, clutching at her head. The scream droned on and on. Ashumo, equally as white, ceased his attack on me to glide to his daughter. He crouched over her crumpled form.

"Kyo! Kyo! What's wrong? Tell me, _what's wrong?" _When she didn't answer, he turned to give me a venomous look that made my spine ice over.

"We'll be back. Just because you got lucky this time doesn't mean you'll get lucky again."

I opened my mouth to say something, stepping forward almost to help. But it was too late. Their forms shimmered before they disappeared. Echoes of her scream still rang in my ears.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I knelt by the futon and dabbed at Haku's face with a wash-cloth. After they left, I rushed back to Haku to find that he had lost consciousness. With the help of a revived Gunni, I carried him to the first person I knew I could depend on for help; Kamagi.

Fortunately, it was just his arm, although it was in a gruesome state. Whenever I looked at it, my heart jumped to my throat. Kamagi cleansed the wounds, slathered on large quantities of healing potion, and tied on bandages so I could sit by Haku's side without being traumatized

"Of course. He's been through worse." The old spider noticed my somber quietness. He scuttled over and placed four arms around my shoulder.

"Don't feel guilty. He loves you, he's told you that, eh?"

"No." I brushed some strands of moss green hair from his features. Kamagi frowned and huffed something inaudible.

"Even if he did, he shouldn't have to go through this. It's not fair." I rubbed my temples and sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm worth all of this."

He patted my head. "He couldn't be a luckier dragon. You've got the guts, Chihiro. It'll all work out in the end, you've got my word."

I smiled though it didn't quite reach my eyes. "I think I'll go for a walk in the gardens. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Course, course. Get some fresh air, you've got enough on your plate. No need to add an old boiler man."

"Thanks Kamagi." I threw my arms around him, feeling all eight of his curl around me. "You're the best." I shuffled on my aching knees to the space by Haku's head. He looked tired, and I felt another ache in my heart.

"I'll be back." I pressed my lips lightly to his forehead and smoothed out his brow with my fingertips. Kamagi watched me as I wobbled to my feet, rubbing my kneecaps.

"Be careful out there." I nodded. The metal door opened. I stepped out into the misty dawn.

_

* * *

I just need some time on my own. To sort out things. _I padded up the flight of stone stairs that led to the pig-pens. The gate unlatched smoothly, and I inhaled a large whiff of the summer flowers in full bloom.

_Remember, you can come as often as you wish. _Those days of unadulterated peace felt long ago, in a different era when I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch up with my friends here at the bathhouse, pay Zeniba a visit, train for the battle. That particular day, I had cried over something measly and insignificant. Yet Haku had comforted me all the same. I had taken the security from his protection for granted.

Today was my reality check. I did _not _have all the time in the world. Haku's words had sounded ominous, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest as I walked past the rose bushes.

_If, for any reason, we are separated, I need you to rely on your instincts. _

This was just the beginning. I passed the hibiscus, the morning glory. They would be back, and Ashumo would play his pieces carefully then. There would be no more politeness, no more games, no more "tasters". I didn't know _what _had happened to Kyo myself. All I knew was that somehow, I had caused it. The burning heat of the rock had blistered the skin below my throat, the flower, which I had tucked back into my hair warily, still showed visible signs of magic. I wondered if I had done the right thing, by confronting Kyo like that. In ways, I felt as if it wasn't completely her fault, but I couldn't just sit and watch. I tried not to judge her before I knew her, but in such situations when life and death were toyed with, I didn't have the luxury of digging into character. I had cut the whip in half for plain reasons. But the look on her face after my last statement was…disbelief, as if I had cut her in half. I hadn't thought her capable of such emotions. I didn't understand.

Eventually, I came to the spot where Haku and I rested after the first training session. The baby pink flowers were lavender in the bluish tones of foggy predawn light. I stood there, looking at the blossoms, lost as what to do. Somehow, I had been compelled to visit the gardens. I trailed a finger over the ruffles of petals. A few water droplets shook loose.

The thing was, I hadn't thought to ask Haku what exactly he had done to a pink flower. From all I knew, it could have been a sponge for protective magic, spells of all sorts. A princess had screamed, tortured by an innocent seeming hair ornament. I frowned. I should have asked, and had Jirou still existed, I would asked him too.

Once again, I was an unknown variable in an equation. Then again, I should have grown used to it by now.

I almost regretted coming to the garden as I weaved my way past the narrow maze, back to the bathhouse. It hadn't helped, on the contrary, my head buzzed more than it had before. The silent hedges me feel lonely, lost. The gardens were the last place I envisioned coming by myself.

Staying by Haku's side would have been the right thing to do. I wanted to be there when he woke, assure him that I was fine, in one piece at least. I wanted to see his smile. I wanted to unwrap the bindings to finds his wounds gone.

I wanted to tell him—

Two heavy weights grabbed my shoulders. A hand popped out of the layers of fine mist, muffling my scream. On my right and left were the red rails of the bridge, in front of me were the lanterns adorning the entrance. Behind—

"I didn't think it'd be this easy." Acrid breath sounded far too close in my ear. Terror plunged from my throat and landed somewhere in my intestines. A wave of nausea washed over my vision.

"Hm! Hmmmhm!" The grip was too strong, and struggle as I did, I could barely free my mouth, let alone my arms. "Hmm—"

The person or thing chuckled coarsely at my futile efforts. "He said not to underestimate you. Really, that was too easy, I was hoping for some fun—"

I managed to part my lips beneath the suffocating hand. I bit down, hard. A yell, and then the hand slipped for a fraction of a second.

"HEL—" Not long enough, though. This time, the meaty flesh clamped on more forcefully than before, wrenching my neck backwards at an unnatural angle. Bile burned its way up my esophagus.

"Scream all you want. Nobody's going to save you this time." A greasy gag was shoved into my mouth. "Say your goodbyes now."

* * *

**Don't hurt me! Admit it, I rarely, RARELY do cliffhangers. But, good things always come with bad things, the good thing being the rise in conflict, the bad being the fact there may be more cliffies. NO PITCHFORKS PLEASE T.T**

**Do I have a strong stomach? Er...not really. I'm sorry if things got a teensy bit "graphic", I myself found it painful to write. I'M HORRIBLE, YES I KNOW. I didn't ever, EVER want to see Haku give in to pain, he's too perfect for that, but I mean, come on, even a dragon is going to feel it if a whip is eating away to the bone...O.O Not feeling so good...**

**Yeah, I'm sick, so I'd love it if you comforted me in the form of reviews *winkwink* If you don't, I'll still be happy to know that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**You did enjoy the chapter...right?  
**


	26. Ch 25: Darkness

**My holiday gift to you! Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

There were always firsts in life, even in a life as prolonged as Yubaba's. Not once had she left early from a business affair, never thought she would. The chair scraped the ground as she stood.

"I must return to my Bathhouse at once, something is amiss." The man across the table nodded slowly. Yubaba had been a long-term acquaintance of his. Anything that would draw her away from a pre-scheduled meeting would be of grave significance.

"Of course." Sensing her urgency, he tapped the wall once and a round window about five feet in height appeared. "May the Gods be with you."

"And you too." She clambered onto the curved ledge, taking a glance at the ground below. Then she jumped. Her dead weight plummeted at first, but soon she was a speck in the early morning sky.

He rubbed the back of his neck, watching the black _V _unfurl and close.

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere." The only piece of evidence, a shred of dark blue cloth, fluttered from his hand to the ground.

Kamagi grunted. "Are you saying that she just ran off on her own?"

"No." The green stare was unnerving, and the boiler man grunted again, scratching the side of his head.

"Then what do you think happened?" The soot balls crowded in on Haku.

"Do you—do you think she would have gone back to the human world because—because…" Haku hung his head so that his bangs fell into his eyes. He stretched out his arm. "Because of this?"

Kamagi didn't need to lean forward to know what the boy was referring too. Shiny, coral colored scars spiraled like new burn marks from the thin wrist up to the elbow.

"She—she was saddened, yes, greatly saddened, but no. Did you know that she promised you while you were out that she'd be back? Haku, have you told her that you love her yet?"

He jerked his head up and opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. At last, he shook his head.

"Why?"

"Now is not the time." His eyes glinted resolutely as if daring the spider to challenge him. Kamagi shook his head.

"I'm an old man, Haku. For me, love is a story of the past. I've had as much experience with it as they have." He flicked his bony wrist at the sootballs. "But something tells me that you should have told her."

"Once this is over." A hint of pleading crept into the relatively refined voice. "Once this is over—"

From outside the boiler room, a loud crash sounded. Both boy and spider turned around, eying the door. Another crash, and the wood splintered. She squeezed her way in. Dark brown eyes darted like minnows around the room until they stilled on the two.

"H-Haku—"

"What is it?"

"While I was hiding by the sea, I saw some bastard cutting across the train tracks. I tried to catch him, but he was too fast, and-and—"

"And what?"

"He was carrying someone over his shoulder. That person was wearing dark blue."

Lin couldn't remember what happened next exactly. She thought Haku glanced at something the ground, but the next moment he was gone like a puff of air.

"Hey! What's up with him?" She looked at Kamagi for an answer. The spider sighed.

"Ask later. I'd stop him if I were you."

* * *

Weasel Spirits could maintain bursts of speed for a short amount of time. Lin knew she held the upper hand, if only he hadn't gotten too far.

"HEY HAKU! GET YOUR SILLY BOTTOM BACK HERE!"

She took the steps outside the entrance two at a time. The morning mist had cleared up enough that she could see a flash of white rounding around the corner, to the eastern side of the bathhouse. He was heading for the sea.

She turned a sharp left, around the concrete, and almost fell at the sudden change of running surface. The soft sand slowed her feet down, but it didn't matter anymore.

He was standing with his back towards her, locks of spruce hair dancing in the wind. Green eyes were mere slits.

"Kidnapped."

Lin walked until she was by his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Haku—"

"Henchmen. Theirs."

"Ha—"

"I will not wait." She shivered at the cold monotone.

"Haku, you must listen! We have to wait until Yubaba comes back. We'll have more options then."

"It will be too late by then."

"For Spirit's sake, I'm dragging you back to the bathhouse if it's the last thing I do!" Her words were big, but she knew that she could never drag a dragon against his will. It was all up to him and his cooperation. "Chihiro told you not to do anything pig-headed! Running off to the liar of the Delta Gods by yourself definitely tops the list of idiotic things to do. They've got first class defense there, I'm telling you!"

He grit his teeth. Lin placed a hand on the good arm.

"Come on, Haku. Please, for her, wait. Wait until Yubaba comes back."

He was still, before giving a sharp little nod. Then he sighed. She watched his fist clench and unclench. _What pain he must be in_, she thought. _Helpless. Not being able to do anything._

"I'm sorry." Lin swallowed, looking down at the foam receding back into the ocean. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Blackness. Velvet, intoxicating, seductive blackness.

A sharp spasm ripped across her side and temple. The impact being thrown like a sack of potatoes onto a hard surface made Chihiro's throat seal. Head throbbing, she reached into the darkness, needing to feel something. Cold, damp, bare.

Her fingers twitched on their own accord. Nails grated against the stone surface until a fist formed. A loose, shakable fist, but a movement nonetheless. She couldn't deny that it drained her just to control five fingers to obey her command. Her one arm shook as she tried to push herself away from the ground. She lifted her upper-torso about five inches before tremors connected from wrist to shoulder. All she wanted to do was lie still and feel the stone brush against her cheek, but survival instincts told her that she must make the effort. Slowly, the shaking subsided, elbow bending at a hard ninety-degrees.

Her head swam as she cracked her eyes open, barely seeing through her lashes. Simultaneously, her stomach contracted. Black spots nibbled at the corners of her vision as she wiped away a trail of acid hanging on her chin.

_Have to…get up…_

Chihiro finally forced her eyes open, only to double over and feel her stomach to give another dry heave. Something grabbed the only arm supporting her, yanking it out from underneath her weight. She felt the sudden urge to vomit as the hand lingered on her arm.

"Girly, you're coming with me." The coarse voice triggered something in her dormant mind, causing her to collapse and grasp the sides of her head weakly. The nausea, where was all this nausea coming from?

"If you don't cooperate, then I'll have to knock you out again, we don't want anymore bruises to disfigure this pretty face of yours. Come on, we don't have all day."

Flickering torches. Dark, damp cell. Iron door in the opposite wall. Torches. A heavy-set man with knives in his belt. Puddles of run off. Torches. Worn cobblestones. Fuzzy, black shapes. Decay, death, mold. Torches.

The human stumbled to her feet in response to the none-too-gentle pull of the arm.

_Where am I? _

The figments connected to a previous memory, something that she could not draw out. She knew this place, she had seen it previously…

The rope around her wrists bit into the skin as she was tugged through the narrow passageways. Where the crumbling walls met the ground were stagnant puddles, hidden by the shadows and darkness cast by the only sources of light; torches. They crackled in the iron holders overhead, and every once in a while, a flame would hiss and sputter. Water leaked from the sodden ceiling, trailing into the paper-thin crevices between the individual bricks that lined the walls.

Barely two people could fit side by side without bumping into each other. As Chihiro followed, she muted the persistent voice in her head that told her to wake up. She was awake. She was walking. Only that mattered for now. The wide shoulders of the man in front swung back and forth like an ape, taking up the little space there was. He stopped abruptly before a barred iron door.

"We're here." She brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the sudden burst of light as the bolts unlatched and the mass of metal swung open. A forceful shove from behind sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Lord Ashumo, I have carried out your orders."

"Very good. You may leave now. I shall deal with her."

_That voice. _She scrabbled to pull herself up, but a sudden pain through her right temple made her collapse once more like a broken toy.

"As you wish."

The clang of metal signified her captor's leave. Soft footsteps approached her. Something nudged the side of her ribs.

"Now, you _will _answer truthfully. Ever single word that comes from your mouth from this point on will have an effect on your fate. Do not attempt to play dumb on me again. I may have been fooled once, but never is a God fooled twice."

The room spun and the ground seemed to tilt. She clung onto her head, onto her dear life. For the first time, Chihiro almost believed that the world was flat, a flat disk supported by an axle strung through the middle. This flat disk rocked back and forth like a sailboat in the midst of a storm.

Considering her state, it was miraculous that she was able to get a vague sense of her surroundings. The room made Yubaba's quarters seem small. Sapphire-streaked marble pillars surrounded the walls. The ceiling was a traditional dome-shaped, gold leafed Kanji etched into the marble. There was not a single window.

"What did you do to my daughter?" It took her brain longer than usual to process the question.

"I do not know—" She stifled a cry as he yanked her up by the roots of her hair.

"Careful now. Remember what I said, human." The words, soft as they were, echoed around the room. The sailboat rocked in the waves. Back and forth, back and forth.

"I said I do not know! I didn't do anything purposely to your daughter." Whatever that had poked her before kicked her in the stomach. The blow threw her sent her flying until she slumped against a marble pillar. Warm liquid trickled from the corner of her mouth and down the side of her head.

"The truth. Only the truth."

"This…is," What had started on a fit of temper broke off into cough. Chihiro wiped the blood away from her mouth. "The truth. I am…not a liar," she rasped.

Silver eyes bore into her unfocused ones. She wrapped one arm around her middle as she coughed again into the crook of the other arm. "Whatever happened…I did not—" Still coughing, she fought to stand on her feet. The sailboat swayed. "Mean for it to happen." His eyes regarded her coldly.

"Yes, my lord?" She gave a start, reminding herself to turn around slowly. Her kidnapper stood in the doorway leading to the dungeons. "You called for me?"

_He did?_

"Yes. I'm done with her for now. She's no use while she's like this. Take her back to the dungeons. You have the liberties to do whatever you want with the human until the next time I need her."

"Gladly, my lord."

"Wait!" She wobbled for balance, trying to look at the lined face as a wave crashed into the boat. "What—what is it with you and tradition?"

His face was emotionless as he swished the whisk in the air. "Take her away."

Even the demonic orange light from the torches couldn't penetrate her mind, for in that moment, Chihiro's boat capsized.

* * *

The next time she came around was an improvement. She couldn't say that her head didn't hurt. She couldn't deny that a knot the size of a walnut throbbed at her temple. She couldn't pretend that the nausea had left. She couldn't wash out the taste of blood in her mouth. She couldn't turn a blind eye to the scratches that crisscrossed on her arms and body and the bruises that festered on her pale skin. But she could, she _could_ feel her mind sharpen as the blackness evaporated by the second.

She was: Chihiro Ogino, human of sixteen years of age. She was a pork hater, a fast runner, a strong swimmer, a good artist, and an analytical thinker. She had friends back at the bathhouse named Lin, Gunni, Toro, Kamagi, No-face, Boh, Zeniba, and maybe even Yubaba. She loved a dragon by the name of Kohaku Nushi, better known as just "Haku".

She was currently in a very, _very _nasty situation. Some bastard spirit had kidnapped her on the bridge, knocked her out, and brought her to this place. This place, she remembered, was the place Jirou had shown her in her dream. This place was the dungeons of the Delta God lair. And if she had to make an educated guess, the lair was underground. So far, she had seen not a single window, the only light coming from fire. More specifically, Chihiro was almost positive that she was underneath the Khahani Delta.

Okay, so if that were the case, then she had to draw up some way to escape. If she managed to fight past all the guards, she would swim to the surface of the delta, then find her way back to the Bathhouse. Easier said than done.

The kidnapper-guard spirit wasn't in the locked room for now, but by Gods was he…disgusting, filthy, and just plain a _creep. _Getting past him would require careful planning on her part. And although she wasn't mortally wounded, it would take at least a few days for her head injuries to heal. Every few minutes her empty stomach battled itself. On top of that, she had hardly been around the Spirit World. She could be miles, miles away from home.

There was also the gnawing thought that she had a duty to do before escaping. What that duty was she did not know, but it was just this _feeling… _She wasn't a fool, she knew she couldn't change the ways of Ashumo and Kyo unless she wanted to remain imprisoned for a decade, but if only she could understand what caused them to do this.

Why was tradition all that important anyway?

A clang made Chihiro shrink into the wall. The door burst open and in the iron frame stood the guard.

"Eh, pretty bird, I see you came around." She flinched as he knelt in closer, the smell of month-old fish coming from his mouth.

"S-Stay away!" She muttered a mental curse for stammering. He was much too close…

"You don't sound as brave as you did when you bit me." He sneered and placed a hand on her knee. She slapped the meaty piece of flesh away.

"I can smell your fear." A speck of spit flicked onto her cheek. From her peripherals, she tried to find a way to escape, but his thick arms locked her in that cage sized space. The wall pressed into her back.

"I said stay away!" He tilted his head back and laughed.

"I can do whatever I want with a pretty bird like you. After all, I am your guard and you shall remain prisoner. Unless—" He licked his lips, "that dragon of yours comes to save you. All the better, it _is _part of the trap, you know?"

Her rapidly widening pupils showed the alarm she tried to hide. He fed off the emotion like a parasite off blood.

"Ah, I see that nobody has told you. Well, you see," he stroked the line of her jaw, "you won't find a better guarded lair than the Khahani Delta. The minute an intruder sets place on our grounds…" He made a cutting motion across his throat. "I don't think I need to elaborate. Long story short, nobody, _nobody _is able to attack from outside." The hand trailed from jaw to throat. Chihiro whimpered softly.

She hadn't thought of Haku coming to the rescue, when it was such an obvious thing he would do. The new crisis made her forget about the hands that invaded her skin. Of course, he would play the part of the hero, come and save her, all the while falling into a trap…

"No…" She breathed in panic. _This can't—can't be. Was I captured as bait?_

"Oh yes." Delight contorted his features. She felt a hand slide up the back of her shirt, but she was frozen.

"_What do you plan to do with him if he does come?" _

"Kill you. He'll be so traumatized that he'll have to mate the Princess." He chuckled and set a bowl down by her hand. "That's your dinner. You may eat once I'm done with you. Maybe he won't even save you, who knows."

Chihiro blinked, before realizing that in her disbelief how his other hand had crept to the back of her neck. Fear overtook her.

"Please." Moisture dotted the fabric around her chin as tears began to slide down her face. "Please."

He grinned wolfishly, then manipulated her head forward. His mouth forced hers open. She felt something slimy slither against the roof of her mouth, reaching the back of her throat. She gagged, trying with all her might to push him away. It was no use. From the start, she had no fight left. Her muscles and bones screamed. He was blocking her in the front, his hands roaming and face glued to hers. The wall was blocking her from behind. All she could do was cry.

Cry she did. When he broke away, she wiped away the tears to feel new ones pour out.

"P-Please stop this—"

He threw her down so she was pinned against the floor. "You're no fun, you have no fight left. I was hoping you could entertain me. Guess not." He lunged forward. She summoned the last of her strength to turn her head aside, bring her hand into the air, and punch him in the chest. The effect was close to none. It only seemed to anger him.

"You cursed fox-spirit*****!" He roared, knocking Chihiro back down as she tried to drag herself up.

The sound of tearing fabric reverberated in her head. The tears were gone now. If this was fate, then—

_So this is the end. I have nothing left. Everything, everything I fought for, and now…I never thought there would come the time to give up. _

She closed her eyes and ground her fingernails into stone. _Why can't I faint, why?_

"Your dragon will be most unhappy. Tell him I said "hello" if you see him—"

The rest went unheard, for her hand knocked into something. The bowl.

He didn't notice as Chihiro slowly dragged the bowl nearer. Knowing very well that it was boiling hot, she dipped a finger inside. Soup. It contained soup. Inch by inch, she brought the ceramic vessel closer while holding her breath. Even when he drooled saliva all over her face, she kept her calm. The ground raised and dipped according to the pattern of cobblestones. If the soup spilled, so would the rest of her life, perhaps even her sanity.

At last, after two life-death minutes, she slipped her hand around the bottom, making sure she had a strong grip. It wasn't easy, considering all her life she had been taught to read the "Caution: Hot" signs and stay away from burning objects.

"Excuse me, sir, but there's a spider over your left ear," she gasped. It was hard to breath with a brute as large as him plastered all over her.

"What?" He turned his head around, frowned at seeing nothing, then guffawed. "Come on, is that the best you can do? _Excuse me sir, but there's a spider over your left ear! _You _are _quite entertaining, human."

She was ready when he turned back to her. She lifted the bowl, wincing as some of the liquid sloshed over the rim on ran down her arm. "I know, right? I'm _really _fun considering I'm a lowly _human." _His beady eyes stretched out.

"Wait-what do you think—_argh!_" A tortured scream bounced around in the confined spaced. The empty bowl clattered to the ground he pawed at his blistering face. Burning flesh wafted through the damp air. Chihiro rolled out of the way, trying to get as far away as possible.

"_MY EYES! YOU DEMON FOX*****, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY EYES? I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T SEE!"_

She didn't see the blow coming until it was too late. Her head connected with the wall with a sickening crack. He continued to flail his arms about blindly.

"I'll get you back for this! I swear! I-I'll make sure of that!" His howls and curses grew more distant.

She struggled to maintain consciousness after the iron door closed. The bastard was gone, but what had it cost?

Gingerly, Chihiro touched the side of her head. The impact had barely missed on of her main arteries. Violently shaking, she pressed two fingers to the cut to staunch the flow. Without warning, she retched, bile dribbling onto the floor. Hardly recovering from the first time, she vomited again. And again. Her mouth felt dirty, her face was flecked with saliva and blood and sweat. Her shirt was torn at the shoulder, her hair stuck to her clammy skin.

Considering the whole scheme of things, she had been lucky. But the sour taste wouldn't leave her mouth, the fear didn't leave her heart.

_Bait. I've been captured as bait. _

She crawled on her hands and knees into the farthest corner of the room. There, Chihiro curled herself into the tightest ball she could manage and rocked back and forth. Tears were gone, and oddly, she was lonely without them. Her heart felt hollow.

_Don't come, Haku. Stay away. Stay away. I'll manage. I'll get out by myself. Stay at the Bathhouse, Haku, do you hear me? Don't try to rescue me._

She slipped in and out of alertness while she remained cocooned in that corner. She lost track of how long she was alone, without food or water, without moving so much as a finger. Maybe a minute, maybe a day, time didn't travel when a person didn't care. She would have given up long ago, yet the only thing that fed her spirit was ironically, the thing that ate away at her soul.

_Don't rescue me, Haku. Don't rescue me.  
_

_

* * *

_A thin sliver of light fell like a beacon from the narrow open in the door to the cell. She didn't bother to raise her head, even when she felt the warmth from a candle approach her corner. Something landed by her feet.

"My advice, though quite unworthy, would be to clean yourself up."

* * *

***fox demon- an old Chinese saying for an evil woman, b*tch, etc.**

**The first part with Chihiro may have seemed...vague almost, but she wasn't completely in her right mind, so forgive the vagueness.**

**Yay, I have finally introduced the last and final OC. I hope you like him/her ^.^**

**Please review, that would be the best Christmas gift ever! Thank you, and Happy Holidays!  
**


	27. Ch 26: Idiots

**I know this is really short :( forgive me. And no...you do not get to find out about the mysterious stranger, although I do dig more into my other 2 OCs. ***PICTURE FOR LAST OC IS UP! LINK ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE LOOK***  
**

* * *

All her life, Kyo hated one subdivision of people: the Judgers. Just because she had never done manual labor, just because she had all the gems and precious stones a girl could ever hope for, just because she lived in a lavish underwater kingdom with a dozen or so maids under her fist, did not mean she was a girl with a carefree, happy life.

Those stereotypes wouldn't believe her if she said she trained hard to become a princess. No ordinary spirit could embroider as well as she could, nor dance as well, nor give orders as well. Her father gave her everything she wanted, but with that came the price of predetermined fate. Royalty wasn't as perfect as it looked on the outside. She could endure pricked fingers, memorizing the choreographing of various dances, and speaking with clear diction. She thought she could follow the tradition of an arranged marriage.

Kohaku wasn't some ancient, shriveled spirit, he was actually quite good looking. He was bonded to a water sanctuary with a pretty stable standing in class, not loaded but rich enough to maintain good living. And—

He was kind.

Except, he probably hated her guts. And she hated his, too.

She saw the way he shielded that human called Chihiro with every fiber of his being. She saw the look in his eyes, burning fiercer than pain, when Chihiro had stepped out to face her.

Nobody looked at her that way. Nobody, well…

"Milady, I've come with your medicine." Weakly, she raised her head from the pillows to see a maid carry in a tray laden with washcloths and potion jars.

"It's no use, I'm not sick in that sense—" She tried to pull herself up, but the endeavor was more than she could manage.

"The healer knows. This potion will lessen the effects of Wuyi'de." The maid set the tray down by the bed stand.

Kyo gave a hoarse bark of laughter, regretting it as soon her lungs depleted and the laugh broke off into a sputter. "You know as well I do that Wuyi'de has no cure." Yet, she closed her mouth on the spoonful of potion, making a face at the bitterness. "I'm fine. You may go now." The maid bowed and hurried off, leaving her alone. She turned onto her side, trying to make herself more comfortable.

Wuyi'de …how she, of all spirits, had ended up in this state seemed baffling, but explainable. She shut her eyes and sighed.

* * *

She was facing that Chihiro, who was yelling something as her. A white flash, and she hit the ground. Somebody had shaken her shoulders, but already she felt the effects of being sucked into a black hole. An emotion buffeted her from all sides…

Happiness. It radiated off the human's body, but from one place in particular; the flower in her hair. The natural magic felt like the compressed body heat of a loved one, the one thing that she knew her father, no matter how hard he tried, could not procure for her. What did it feel like to be loved? She was an outsider, watching through a window but not being able to break through the grass. Haku didn't love her, and never would. He loved _her. _

Then something strange happened. The foyer of the bathhouse disappeared, replaced by a marsh-like swamp. Immediately, she felt the cool mud clasp around her ankles and tug at the hem of her robes. Try as she might, she could not move.

_What is the purpose of your life, Kyo Khahani? _She staggered around, but saw no one.

"To abide by tradition."

_Does that make you content, living your life by rules set down before your time?_

"Kyo, don't ever think you are alone." She stumbled, catching her skirts before she could fall into the mud. He looked just as she remembered him in a healthier era, subdued spiky brown locks framing his pale face. He held his hand, almost translucent fingers stretched out in that hesitant way of his.

"No…no, this can't be…" With some difficulty, she took a step back.

His face fell and his hand retracted to his side. She saw something cross his features. Determination. It was uncharacteristic of him, one who called himself a coward.

"Kyo, stop playing this game with yourself. You don't think you are, but by following a path against your will, you are hurting the ones around you. There is something stronger than tradition, Kyo, and that is love."

It was probably the longest speech she had heard him make in his life, and for a split second she was lost for words.

"So you're ganging up against me too, _Jirou,_" she spat his name in contempt in order to make up for her weakness. "I would have never guessed you would sympathize with a _human, _or even worse, your _hero. _Can you even face him now, centuries past? No, you can't. You can't face Kohaku. Why speak for their ill-fated love when you can't do anything! You're just doing this to torment me, to cut deeper than the cuts I already suffer from!" It wasn't until she finished that she realized she had gone too far. He sighed.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to help you see past what you've been taught to see, protect you. But I am protecting someone else too."

"Who? Hah, you've fallen for Chihiro just like that pathetic dragon!"

"No. Kyo, why can't you see? I've loved you, I've always loved you, but I guess that doesn't matter now, since I no longer exist." The bitterness rolling from his tone seeped into the air.

"You—"

"If you decide to test who I will protect in the end, then you'll be in for a nasty surprise." She shivered as he smiled a sad smile. When did he become so confident? Had he truly depar—

"Because anything I do for you will be lost, a waste, if you refuse to find a true purpose in your life." Her jaw dropped open. In her surprise as being spoken to in such a way, she didn't notice that he crossed the distance between them until she felt his shallow breath against her forehead. Strands of her long, black hair danced in the breeze. He pressed his lips softly to the crown of her head.

"I should have done that long ago." He murmured as she stiffened. "Forgive me." The rare breeze picked up around the swamp and pulled at his wispy form. "Forgive me for entering your life, showing you the alternative destiny." She watched open-mouthed as his outline slowly disintegrated.

"Oh, and one last thing. If you think the dragon is so pathetic, then don't marry him."

She had screamed then, screamed with unlady-like dignity, screamed because only the piercing sound could rival with the rush of hallucinations that closely followed. She would rather crawl into a hole and bury herself than watch them, but the muscles behind her eyes and everywhere else in her body were paralyzed.

~(***)~

"_You're so muddy." A young black-haired girl giggled from behind a marble pillar. "It's no fun playing hide and seek if you leave mud trails all over the place."_

_ The brown haired boy looked down at himself and frowned. "You are right." Her giggles turned into shrieks of uncontained laughter as five pounds of mud wrung out from the bottom of his pants and plopped onto the floor._

_ "Why do you carry so much of it with you?" _

_ "Because my river is now a swamp…and because I like hear your laugh." He lips raised into a ghost of a smile as she hugged her middle, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes._

~(***)~

_ "Kyo-denka…"_

_ She slammed her calligraphy bush into the ink-pot. "Don't call me that!"_

_ "Kyo-sama." The black glower caused the boy to fidget uneasily._

_ "Kyo. You will address me as Kyo, understand? How many times have I told you?"_

_ "Sorry," he whispered. The girl raised her dark brows._

_ "Eh, Jirou, I didn't mean to scare you, but it annoys me when you attach those honorifics onto my name. It's been almost twenty years since you've sought refugee here, loosen up. What did you want to talk to me about?" _

_ Her large, almond eyes rounded in disbelief as he fell to his knees and bowed until his head touched the floor._

_ "Thank you. For helping me regain control of my swamp." _

_ "Idiot!" She bounded out from behind the desk and pulled the boy up brusquely by the arm. "Save that stuff for my father."_

_ His irises were a thousand shades of shining brown despite her cutting words. _

~(***)~

_ A sixteen year old looking boy and a sixteen year old looking girl sat on the shingled roof of the palace, watching the freshwater catfish swim in pods. There had been a recent storm, and the Delta currents had calmed down enough that the fish poked their heads out of their shelters. _

_ "I'd love to have a cat fish." It was all she needed to say for the boy to perk up. Streams of mud reached out from the palm of his hand, already poking through the pod in search for a pretty one. She placed a hand on his thin arm._

_ "No, Jirou. Father would never let me keep a live one for a pet." The mud retreated just as fast as it appeared. _

_ "If that be the case, then…" A mound of small pebbles rose from his palm. They shaped themselves into a small, but accurate representation of two catfish swimming side by side. He held it up to look at his handiwork, then placed the sediment statue into her lap. _

_ "It's…" She wasn't normally the one to be lost for words, "…beautiful. But why…" Their eyes met. "Why two?"_

_ He shrugged, then ducked his head so his already long bangs hid most of his reddening face._

~(***)~

How happy, how happy they had been.

And a surge of loathing had heated her blood. This was how _they _felt. Chihiro and Haku. She deserved it, too. People would mock her if they knew a princess envied the something even a _human _had. But not her.

That was when she was consumed by Wuyi'de. What _was _her purpose of existence, anyway?

Would she ever be happy by fulfilling the destiny given to her from her birth…

* * *

Kyo fingered the black jade bracelet she started wearing after her marriage had been determined. It was the only piece of jewelry not given to her by her father. A transformation spell was easy to maintain, and only at night did she let the spell wear off on its own.

She slid off the bracelet, trying not to notice how see-through her fingers looked. She would regain her purpose, she would make sure of that, but for now…

The bracelet disappeared and the sheets dimpled under the heavier weight. It had been many years, but the matte pebbles still sported their unique shades of gray blue. And they still swam side by side, connected by a thin link between their fins.

_Why two?_

She found herself laughing, laughing so hysterically that she pressed her face into the pillows to muffle the sound. Her hand curled around the last bit she had of him. Heavy sobs racked through her petite frame. The pillow dampened as she switched between fits of laughter and tears, sometimes even both. And her lungs burned.

"Curse you." She pounded her fist onto the linen as tears snaked down her cheeks. "Curse you and you stupid rocks."

* * *

At the bathhouse, Haku was known for his quick, but well-thought out decisions.

Like the time when the cooks found themselves with a hundred barrels of pork squirming with maggots. The first thing the young River Spirit did was call up the universal butcher in the Spirit World and politely, but curtly explain the situation. He was a spirit of few words and few elaborations, unlike Gunni, but somehow he got that blasted money cheater to send in a replacement of marinated pork, all one hundred barrels, and gold for redemption. When they were faced with the problem of getting _rid _of all that meat, Haku scanned through Yubaba's book of associates and invited the God of Disposal, who gladly accepted the barrels, even went so far to use the bathhouse's services as a sign of appreciation.

So it was astonishing when he found himself bogged down by the simplest of all decisions, yet the most vital.

To save, or not to save.

_You are wise enough to plan out the rescue yourself, it's entirely up to you. If you need my help, just ask, but I am warning you, the Delta Gods' palace is one of the most difficult places to invade._

He replayed Yubaba's words in his head as he wandered back to his room. He didn't care if barging into the kingdom cost him his life, he couldn't sleep, let alone live, if he didn't get Chihiro back. It wasn't the danger that was hindering him from coming to a conclusion, rather that a stupid little voice that sounded all too much like hers ringing in his head.

_Don't you even THINK about coming to save me Haku. Please, don't come. Please.  
_

He groaned as he slid open the sliding doors and padded into his room. It was nearing night, and he had to do something, soon. What did she think she was doing to him? To ask him to just sit there and do nothing…he was a dragon for Spirit's sake! Just because she wasn't his property didn't mean he wasn't going to do everything to retrieve her. Kidnapped and probably held prisoner—it wasn't exactly the safest combination for a spirit, let alone a human.

But she was begging him. _Begging. _Haku shuddered as he swept away the blue cushions and sat cross-legged on the hard, bamboo matted floor. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, but even in a state of shutting out all his thoughts, he could still hear the persistent voice. He never wanted to hear her beg him for anything.

Resigning to the fact that he could not concentrate, he got up and walked listlessly into the bathroom. The tap water only had a range from warm to room temperature, but being the God of a river, Haku had no difficultly dropping the temperature to below freezing. He watched the sink fill up with owlish eyes, then dunked his head into the icy water.

* * *

Lin heard the roar first. She scrambled up the flight of stairs and paused outside of the paper doors. She had never actually been in his room, but—

"The hell with it." She swallowed her hesitation and knocked.

No reply.

"Hey, Haku, you in there?"

No reply.

With a grumble, she stepped in, stopping in her tracks.

She saw: A large dent in the wall and a few cracks zigzagging outwards from crude cavity, dripping greenish locks wetting the area around his shoulders, and a mediating dragon, who all but the crease between his aristocratic brow seemed at peace. He opened one brilliant green eye and glared at her.

"Mind telling what you've been busying yourself with the past two hours?" Lin speculated the damage inflicted on the plaster.

"Thinking."

"No, really Haku."

He stood up and prepared to brush past the weasel spirit, but on second thought stopped himself.

"I'm not going to rescue her." Lin's jaw dropped open. She laughed weakly at his joke, then seeing his expression she shrieked at the defenseless dragon.

_"You WHAT? You bastard! Have you be hearing voices in your head all this time? No way! Just this morning you were all to eager to dash out like a reckless pea-brain! What kind of heartless monster are you? That's that last thing I thought I'd hear from you—"_

Haku slammed a fist into the door frame, causing Lin to shut up and watch the cracks start to form. His silk voice trembled with controlled frustration.

"As a matter of fact, I have been listening to voices in my head, so deal with it!"

* * *

**Me speaking on behalf of Haku: Please understand how hard this decision was for him...it's in essence, a game of trust.  
**

**Yes, I'm trying to abide by the Miyazaki law. Nobody is pure evil...I'm actually starting to like the Kyo and Jirou pairing... I've grown to view Jirou as an actual character, in fact, I'm pretty pleased with his character development. There are already too many characters portrayed as brave that cowardly ones are seen as bad, but that is not true.**

**I promise the new OC will make an entrance next chapter. (look at pic, link on profile)  
**

**Please review! I'm so glad that I've recently hit 200 reviews ^.^ And I'd like to thank an anonymous reviewer Anisha for reviewing all my chapters, what a feat. And thank you all my reviewers! Happy New Year!  
**


	28. Ch 27: Daichi

**This might be the last update until February, I have midterms coming up, so forgive me!**

**Please take the time to look at the drawing of my last OC-link on profile.  
**

* * *

"My advice, though quite unworthy, would be to clean yourself up."

The voice of an actual being sounded foreign in her ears. Her heart released its knots and tangles when she picked out the evident refinement in the perfectly formed words. It was not her captor.

Reluctantly, Chihiro uncurled her stiff limbs. Waiting to die would not get her out of here. She glanced at the objects at her feet. Lengths of gauze and a bottle of what looked like healing potion lay in the dim light of the candle; in fact, only her corner was visible. The rest of the room was black.

"Who are you?" She bit back at realizing how ungrateful her question sounded.

_"Judge a person by their questions rather than by their answers. _Curious, I don't blame you. I would rather not answer that question right now. You look like the Devil himself came visiting. I think my advice might be something." The man, at least she thought he was judging by his voice, shuffled somewhere from her right. _He's so…weird. Did he say what I think he said? Quoting Voltaire… _Chihiro shook her head. Whatever she did, she refused to jump to conclusions, especially since whomever it was seemed to be helping her.

"Thank you." Even her voice sounded funny from disuse. She swore the person smirked in the blackness, but he didn't answer.

She reached for the gauze and pulled the candle a bit closer. Her elbow cracked loudly in the silence, her spine emitted a few pops as she straightened from her fetal position. Thankfully it was dark. Chihiro turned two shades redder as she came into terms what a bad state she was in. She uncorked the bottle and gave the linen a healthy douse of potion, wincing as she started cleaning away at her worst injury; the head wound. Flakes of crusted brown fell into the gauze. She worked stiffly from her forehead down, scrubbing at her cheeks and mouth, giving a shudder at remembering what had occurred the day before. When the last of dried saliva and blood had been wiped away, Chihiro used her teeth to tear a long strip of fabric. She managed to bandage the still raw gash on the side of her temple before the weight of things caught up to her. She had held her strong for a day now, but even that started to crack with reality. Here she was, in a dark little room, having been harassed and now with another guard. The clammy chill finally began to take its toll. A sneeze turned into a quiet sniff. She rubbed at her eyes. _Don't cry. Stay calm. _ Her ears picked up some movement from the right.

"Don't be afraid."

Déjà vu barreled into Chihiro's brain, but what the person said next caught her horribly off guard.

"I know you will not trust me since first, you don't really know me. Second, I am employed by Ashumo, so you _can't _really trust me. Third, I'm going to be guarding you for as long as you stay here…well, that is if you don't decimate my face with miso soup, so you _shouldn't _trust me."

She couldn't help but let a shaky smile touch her lips.

"Now rest." It sounded more like a statement than an order, but Chihiro decided that it was probably for the best. She contemplated on blowing out the candle, but the return of utter darkness swayed her decision. In the end, she let the flame be and leaned against the wall for support. For some time, sleep would not come. The constant hollow drips ticked away like an old clock. So when sleep did claim her, the exhausted girl welcomed it.

* * *

The first change Chihiro noticed when she woke up was the light. An orb of bluish magic hovered at the center of the ceiling, giving the room an underwater look. She stretched her aching limbs, a side effect of sleeping sitting up, and rubbed her swollen eyes. The second change, the more alarming of the two, was the new guard sitting in the corner.

He didn't look intimidating, not the slightest, but Chihiro knew better than to trust appearances. The nineteen year old appearing spirit sat lazily in the other corner, reading—reading? She pushed the bandage around her head away from her eyes. Yes, he was reading, but who knew—nobody said that bookworms couldn't be serial killers.

_You are acting paranoid. _Nevertheless, just to be safe, Chihiro reached for her sword, to find the third change, the most shocking of all.

Her sword was gone.

With that realization came the other one, how stupid of her not to remember; the guard was the one who had given her the medical supplies the night before, so there was a good chance he did not aspire to be a serial killer. But the pressing fact that the sword had been taken away made her feel vulnerable. She gave a small sigh of relief when she found the flower still in her hair and the rock still around her throat.

"You're awake." He didn't look up from his book, instead turned the page with long fingers.

Chihiro didn't know what to make with this new guard. He wore baggy trousers ending at the knees, a plain, oriental styled shirt, and bandages all the way down to his wrists. A bit older than Haku, he had long, dark brown side-bangs that scrawled down by his ears. The rest of his hair was gathered into an immaculate knot at the back of his head. Dark brows were smooth and relaxed as his copper colored irises moved up and down the parchment. Whereas the dragon had artisan almond orbs rising at a slight slant, his eyes had a rounder, good-natured quality to them. He must have sensed her stare, because he looked up from his book and stared back at her. It wasn't until the line of his eyes slimmed into up-side-down U's that Chihiro realized he was not staring, but smiling.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" Right away he attention absorbed back into his book. Her nerves felt unusually shot, so it took a great amount of self-restraint not to let her peaky temper get the best of her. She could blurt out a hundred questions a minute, but thought against it.

"What is your name?"

"It's common courtesy for the asker to give his or her name first." Chihiro frowned. His words were light and had no trace of malice, so she gave in.

"I'm Chihiro, a human of sixteen." He nodded.

"I guessed your age pretty well. It's not everyday that I see a human in this world."

_What do you mean you guessed my age pretty well, you've hardly looked up from that damned book! _Chihiro blinked. "Right."

"We might as well get to know each other, since we'll be stuck in here for a while." He flipped another page.

"We'll? You mean me. _I'll _be stuck in here for a while, I'm sure you can come and go as you please!" She clapped both hands over her mouth, but he only raised his brows the slightest.

"Well, there _does _need to be a guard here constantly, so I wouldn't go as far to say that I can leave on a whim. And since nobody would rise up to the job after news spread over the palace of how a human blinded one of the head guards, Ashumo ordered me to take it." He took a rare pause to look up at the distressed girl.

"Blinded? I didn't—I—"

"No need to feel guilty, what you did was close enough to rational. Those kind of things do happen when you slosh boiling liquid into someone's face." Her lips parted slightly, appalled at the directness that got through his play of words.

"Anyway, people call me Daichi. Keeper of the Books, nephew of Ashumo." He raised his head to the ceiling in thought. "Third nephew specifically, in case the resemblance doesn't show. Ah, age…" Chihiro glanced at the ceiling, too. Only cobblestones.

"…11,892. It's hard to be sure, but I think that's it." She gaped as he detached himself from the volume, setting it down completely, and maneuvered his way to her side. It was hard not to flinch by default as he stretched out his slender hand, but Chihiro willed herself to stay still as he carefully undid the bandages. He examined the cut closely, reached into the thick sash tied around his waist, and produced a spool of thread and needle.

"Now, I think I've read this somewhere, how humans sew up their wounds." He was focusing on threading the needle that he didn't notice how she shoved a whole set of knuckles into her mouth. "It doesn't make much sense, but I expect you might not want me to use magic—" He had poked the tip through the hole in no time and raised his head to see the weirdest expression on Chihiro's face.

"It's Daichi, right?" She reached over and plucked the needle from his hand, knotted the end, and started sewing the rip in her shirt. "I-I appreciate you for doing this, but I am totally okay with you using magic, it'll be easier for both of us." Finishing a hasty row stitches from collar to shoulder that would have made her grandmother wince, she broke the thread and handed back the needle with the tip facing the ground. "If I were an ordinary human, then I wouldn't be here."

His silence made Chihiro think that she had offended him, but he chuckled apologetically, placing a warm hand over the cut.

"Forgive me. Sometimes even books cannot be useful when it comes to a real situation." She flicked her eyes upwards to see that the color of his magic was orange-gold. So were the flecks surrounding his pupils.

"Keeper of the Books, huh? Like a librarian?" He nodded while removing his hand.

"See how that feels. You've also got a bruise at your midline. Have you been feeling nausea?"

Chihiro dipped her head. She slipped a hand to the back of her head to check for herself and with little effort found the grape sized-lump, culprit of most of her suffering the past twenty-four hours. Daichi followed her movements.

"The swollen mass is wedged precisely between your two cerebral hemispheres, causing intracranial pressure, but no permanent damage." Warmth traveled from where her spine joined her head all the way to her tailbone as he applied minute pressure. The cut on her head had vanished.

She didn't find him overwhelming, just very, very knowledgeable. But deep inside, Chihiro had a good feeling about this new guard, Daichi…his comfortable flow of movement, speech, and demeanor were a balm to her chafed spirit. They had just barely met, but…

"I am in your debt." She murmured. One thing she had picked up from being around Haku was a Spirit's rule of favors; the giving expected to be given, unless they were close. She bowed the best she could while sitting. "Thank you."

He finished with the bruise, sat back down in his post about two yards away, and picked up the book, dusting the cover in that short period of separation.

"_Gratitude is the memory of the heart. _Do not thank me in words."

"_Jean Baptiste Massieu!" _Her surprise mirrored in his face, and she grasped that it wasn't an emotion Daichi, easy-going as he was, displayed regularly.

"You speak French!" They exclaimed in unison. Chihiro shook her head, and for a moment disappointment dulled his eyes, but the copper brightened again. She craned her neck to get a glance at the cover of the book, half-expecting to see Quotes 24/7 embellished on the yellowed paper. It was blank. She met his light, yet curious gaze.

"My second language is English, they teach it at my high school, but we spent some time on European nations in history class."

"You would know of Shakespeare then?" He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, the golden flecks danced in the gloom of the blue light.

_"Life is as tedious as a twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man. _He was a brilliant human…" He leaned back against the wall. "Sometimes I am almost convinced he made that quote for us spirits, though at 11,000, I haven't bored of life entirely—"

"Y-You—research humans?" Her word choice wasn't the greatest. "Research" made the human race sound like a bunch of guinea pigs in a laboratory. It was her amazement that made the question sound off—she never imagined that any spirit wanted to delve into a species that often head-butted with the natural forces. His first laugh nearly made Chihiro forget she was sitting in a miserable little cell with only one exit.

"I guess you can put it that way. I like to stay informed of the world parallel to ours…most spirits are just as ignorant as humans, mind you. We refuse to believe that we have anything in common with a polluting, greedy, self-destructing race, but as a matter of fact, we do. We have Gods who exist solely to maintain those flaws. Besides, when you are a Spirit of Literature, then it is part of your job to affiliate yourself with all kinds of written works. Over the centuries, I've found myself becoming increasingly attached to that Londoner's scripts."

She regretted not paying more attention in English class. In his content pause, Chihiro's brain scrambled from top to bottom, trying to think of something to say. If she had immersed herself like a good little girl into what the school library offered, then perhaps it would have been easier. Yet she wasn't one of the top students for nothing. Not any teenager could dream of achieving such eminence in their career. Her English was impeccable as she finally discovered a coherent line.

_"My best friend is the man who in wishing me well wishes it for my sake." _

Daichi froze in turning the page. He coughed softly, his index finger abandoning the page turn and trailing almost nervously up and down the paper.

"Chihiro…" Up until now, he actually hadn't said her name. She bit her lip, concerned at his odd behavior. "It is unworthy of me to ask, but if there was a way you could express your gratitude—" He cleared his throat, boring holes into the page with his eyes.

"Yes?" She wouldn't be surprised if he dog-eared his book in his obvious unease.

"I—" His mellow voice dropped to a mumble. "I wouldn't mind if you talked to me."

And so that was how the human found out what the life of a Book Keeper consisted of. It seemed that while he could speak 6,914 different languages and dialects, had an extensive knowledge of the human body, was adapt in information fields ranging from Mathematics to Art and even to Cooking, and countless of other things that Chihiro couldn't have remembered, Daichi's world revolved 99.9% around books. The past 11,441 years he had lived with little exposure to warm bodies and the outside world. What she considered her prison was his paradise. He loved sitting on the cold cobblestoned floor and putting his knowledge to use, even if that meant only an insignificant, human girl of sixteen with bruises underneath her eyes and scratches on her arms listened. He wouldn't hear it when she pointed out that greater, more powerful spirits should hear his ideology.

"I'm sure that other spirits have told you, but you have a clear, understanding soul. I am honored to be able to converse with you. Most of the spirits at this palace have been dulled by servitude, or were just born dim-witted and arrogant." He cast her a knowing look.

_Chihiro…your soul is the purest of all humans, of all spirits, purer than mine. I saw it in you, when you were just ten, the clarity of heart and thought that you possessed. You were intriguing, a comfort in a world, filled with confusion and never ending possibilities._

Her complexion whitened as those words came back to her, that night spent on the balcony back at the bathhouse. Daichi wasn't the kind of person to pry. She merely muttered that she was tired, and he dipped his head, saying that he'd visit the futon storage at his next guard break, but for now both would have to sleep on the ground.

"That light," he absentmindedly waved his hand in the general direction of the blue orb, "can be turned off for the night."

"Do you read during the night?"

"Sometimes." Under her incredulous brown eyes, he smiled and corrected himself. "Most of the times."

"Then keep it on. Daichi—" He closed the book to show that he was listening.

"…Good night." Try as she might, she couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice. He tapped the ground next to him, and when she obediently squatted in the gestured area, he brushed the scaled flower with his fingertips.

_"Happiness is to hold flowers in both hands_, but happiness itself is not understood by everyone, even if everyone deserves to be happy. You meant a lot to the person who gave this to you. Be assured."

"Kay." She swiped at her eyes with the edge of her sleeve and curled back up in her corner. Talking to the Daichi had temporarily taken her mind off her dragon, but the inevitable was bound to occur. _Haku…If thinking his name is this painful, then how will I feel if I conjured an image of him in my mind? No_…

But she craved to see him, his face, his smile, his eyes, so casting aside the anguish that would undoubtedly come after, her brain clicked. Her sinuses burned as repressed tears slid down the wrong way. She knew him so well that the image in her head seemed real. His whites had always been on the pointy side, and they grinned impishly at her, the way he would when he teased her, but the teasing never lasted too long or went too far, as he knew she didn't like it.

"Dear Haku." Chihiro mouthed the silent words into her folded arms. "I—hope you haven't beaten yourself up too badly about this."

Another night spent in stiff sitting was as appealing as cleaning the cobblestones with her tongue. She lowered herself onto the ground, placing am arm underneath her head as a pillow. Morning would bode pins and needles, but morning was as far away as escape from this place.

"I'm…keeping well. There's this nice guard called Daichi whom I think I can trust. Just stay where you are, there has got to be a way to get out of here."

Her lips stopped moving as she fought to think of what to say next. "I miss you, Haku. Remember, don't come. Love, Chihiro."

* * *

Back at the bathhouse, the dragon finally gave up getting any work done. He ordered Gunni to make up for his absence and headed out without second thought into the night, taking the break to air his head of guilt and hurt and confusion. The moon threaded silver in the blanketed sky as he weaved in and out of clouds in his beast form. The decision had been made, there was no changing that. His help was rendered useless if the person he wanted to help did not want it, for whatever the bizarre reason. He could only hope for a miracle to happen. Even equipped her wits and smarts, it wouldn't be easy for her to escape by herself and with a sinking heart, Haku realized that the next time he could hold Chihiro in his arms was not any time he could control or predict.

For once, he should have listened to Kamaji's advice.

* * *

**I got rid of my two chapters containing AN's, so it might not let you review this chapter because FF has a thing against reviewing a chapter twice, and this chapter has now become ch 29. But, I would REALLY love it if you did review, so you can always do an ANONYMOUS review if you have an account and it won't let you review.**

**I've been getting anonymous readers, so if you want email updates on my chapters, then feel free to include your email in the review and I will keep you guys up to date with all the newest chapters the second they come out. I'd like to thank a reviewer by the name of Cynthia for reviewing all my chappies ^.^**

**And sorry to WishingGlass for not making a sarcastic character, I couldn't seem to make it work. **

**So, how did you like Daichi? I'd love any comments or questions, feel free to critique me. He is not perfect, he just seems really laid back and nice in this chapter, but I shall dig deeper soon. **

**Quotes:**

_"Judge a person by their questions rather than by their answers".- Voltaire_

"_Gratitude is the memory of the heart."- __Jean Baptiste Massieu_

_"Life is as tedious as a twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man."- Shakespeare_

_"My best friend is the man who in wishing me well wishes it for my sake."- Aristotle_

_"Happiness is to hold flowers in both hands."- Japanese proverb  
_


	29. Ch 28: Break

**I feel so bad! I'm so sorry! *bows in hopes of forgiveness* I know I made all my amazing readers wait a really long time, and even then...I'm not happy with this chapter. Midterms have really sucked my writing inspiration dry, and I find myself unable to edit things I promised myself that I was going edit...**

**Thank you to Mooseluver and WishingGlass or helping me beta this chapter! I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I will get back to all my potential betas soon.**

**Well, even though I'm not happy with this chapter, something is always better than nothing. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Ashumo Khahani paced back and forth outside the bedroom. The maids watched him anxiously. They bowed their heads and clasped their hands in front of their gray servitude gowns but, as of now, he didn't care whether they showed respect or not.

The mahogany door opened and a frail, hunched-backed spirit shuffled his way out, closing the door softly behind him. Once large eyes had sunken into their orbital cavities and bags hung beneath the lower lash line. His face was leathery brown, like a wizened apple left to bake in the sun.

"How is she?" A God never let fear show before his lesser subjects, but the old spirit could hear it even though he could not see.

"Lord Ashumo, Wuyi'de is what every healer dreads. Even a spirit as strong as you would have a hard time shaking it off. It is," he lowered his already hushed voice and thumped his bony chest, "a malady of the heart, not something cured by potions or magic. With that said, however, Princess Kyo is getting better. I warn you now that she will not be up on her feet for a while. Give her time and be patient."

"Of course." He closed his silver eyes in unmasked relief. "But the mating—"

"Will have to wait." He raised a thinning eyebrow. "A month."

* * *

"Chihiro…Chihiro, wake up."

The gentle shaking stopped as soon as she opened an eyelid. The blurred face of a nineteen year old boy with a straight nose and a strong jaw slid into focus, then out of focus as she mumbled 'Gimme five more minutes.' She rolled away from the person to face the wall, feeling a hard bundle underneath her head. His ebony side bangs swung forward as he tapped the limp arm beneath her brunette locks.

"Revive."

"Yow!" Chihiro bolted up like a board in sitting position. Fiery pins and needles prickled up and down her right arm. She groaned, then glared at the dark-haired boy for an explanation.

"By sleeping on it for the whole night, you cut off the circulation from your arm. All I did was tamper the nerve endings with a bit of magic, jumpstarting the blood flow." He smiled in apology.

"You could have found a nicer way of doing it." Chihiro flexed her fingers. She was usually a morning person, but this morning just wasn't her type. Cobblestones were about as bad a sleeping surface could get.

"I could have, but we don't have much time. Ashumo requested to see you. I bought you a few extra minutes of sleep, but that means we'll just have to make up for lost time while you eat." Daichi sat down and patted his thigh. In response to Chihiro's look of confusion, he sighed and pulled her into his lap. He shook his head as her mouth dropped open. A steamed bun fell out of the air and he caught it with one hand while his other hand rested at the top of her head.

"Eat."

"Huh? Oh, thanks…" Meekly, she accepted the bun. Her stomach gave a growl, berating her for the lack of food. Chihiro flushed pink. It had been more than twenty-four hours since her last meal and she was thankful for anything. She almost choked on her first bite as her scalp tingled with magic.

"Try not to move. Your hair is a little tangled, and I don't want to pull out more than necessary." Daichi realized a second too late that he had said the wrong thing. She squeaked in alarm, twisting her torso around to see a hair burr the size of a large chestnut in his lap.

"I'm almost done. You have thick hair, it's not very easy, but on the bright side you can afford to loose a few strands." His fingers removed another wad of hopelessly knotted hair.

"I can tie it—"

"No, it's fine. Finish the bun, there's one last thing to do..." He spoke around the purple hair-tie held between his lips as he gathered a hasty ponytail and wrapped the elastic at the base. By then, Chihiro had managed to dryly swallow the remaining morsel. She wet her lips, from both nervousness and dehydration. A few nagging questions had formed in the back of her mind. These weren't exactly the best of circumstances to ask, but she couldn't expect them to get any better.

"Um, Daichi?"

"Mmhh?" He was searching for something in a small pouch he wore around his waist.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, why have you been…" She trailed off, her cheeks flaming as she nibbled on her bottom lip. _Nice to me? Helping me? Not acting like the regular ruthless guard? _

He pulled out a simple, but clean gray shirt from the pouch and handed it to her. Her gaze was intent on the ground that she did not see his amused smile, but she certainly heard the laughter behind his voice as he opened the iron door and ushered her outside, telling her to change and then knock to signify when she was ready.

"Have I not a reason to help you? I am just a humble Book Spirit called away from his library to become a puppet of a guard. I've never been trained in the area, so I would not know if I am playing the convincing part of a guard, if I have what it takes inside my blood. But you have done no harm to me, why should I not help you?" He left her in wonderment alone in the dark corridor.

For fleeting moment, Chihiro considered making a dash for it. She squashed the thought and stripped down to her undergarments. The air was clammy, raising goosebumps on her neck before she yanked the gray shirt over her head. A sash fell out of the folds as Chihiro tugged the shirt smooth; handy, since the garment was on the big side. She wound the ribbon around her waist three times and tied a knot, then rapped the door. Daichi walked out, nodded at her presentable appearance, and took the lead. They walked in silence, his articulated strides doubling hers. In the back of her mind, Chihiro wondered what had happened to his supply of quotes.

She counted the turns. Left, right, right.

Just in case...should she need to know them when the time came.

They stopped in front of the same iron door. Feeling the need to initiate a sound, a word, and sentence in the blatantly obnoxious silence, Chihiro cleared her throat. He beat her to it, however.

"Chihiro," Daichi paused. Feeling her eyes on his back, he waved his hand and the bolts clanked against the ground.

"…Good luck. When it's over, I'll be right here." He opened the door and gave her a reassuring smile. Chihiro took a deep breath, and walked into the light.

* * *

Chihiro POV:

"You, human." He stood with his back to me, the gray robes edged with black hanging off his wiry frame. The sides of the cavernous, dome-shaped throne room loomed inwards, sapphire from the streaked marble webbing reflections on the polished floor. It was cold, terribly cold. I didn't know how he could stand it, sitting by himself in such a space without going insane

Okay, so I was a little uneasy, big deal. Uneasiness is a normal emotion when you are with the one person who wants to see you dead the most. I counted to ten, but ten seconds gone and he had made no movement but to pull out his rather harmless whisk.

"It is all over the palace now. The human who threw soup into the face of the head guard, the human who caused my own daughter to fall into a state of Wuyi'de…" He voice dropped dangerously quiet, like the hiss of a dormant snake. Nudge the beast, and he would wake. Step on him, and be bitten. "The human loved by a dragon…the human who stands before me now, not bowing, not on her knees begging for mercy, no sense of honor or shame or humility_, _but standing there…I wonder." Degree by degree, he turned around. First, his ear. Then his cheekbone. Then the sharp profile of his nose. I sucked in a breath.

"I wonder if you expect me to bow before you, maybe be the one begging you."

Fear. What a useless, cowardly emotion threatening to betray me as his face paralleled with mine. The dozen or so yards between us did not diminish the intensity of the liquid mercury irises. I swallowed my fear, felt it crawling pitifully at the bottom of my stomach.

"After all, you are _special. _Quite special. Special enough that I've gone through the pains and ordeals of bringing you here." He rubbed his palms together. "Now, enough chitchat. I have a few things I want to settle with you today."

No killing? No torturing for information? No blue flames? I let more surprise show on my face than intended.

"Remember, the truth. Only the truth. I can kill you easier than I breathe," he reminded, for the sake of rubbing his position into my face.

_There's the death threat. _"I cannot guarantee." The muscles around his mouth tightened. I knew that the expected answer was a 'yes sir', but him being the cause of my misery the past two days meant that I wasn't going to be an obedient prisoner. But whatever I did, I had to stay alive, for the sake of my friends and especially Haku. So maybe I couldn't play it as difficult as I wanted, but goddamn, I wasn't going to make it easy on the Delta God.

"If I answer, then I expect my questions to be answered too." I crossed my arms. Blue sparks danced around his fingers.

"You aren't in the position to ask for that," he drawled.

"Oh, yes I am." I smiled. "I just heard from you that your daughter is under a—a disease—"

"Wuyi'de." He filled in, his swooping silver eyebrows lifting at the corners.

"Wuyi'de. Since I supposedly inflicted it upon her, I would be the only one to know how to fix it. If you do not answer my questions, I will not answer yours." I slipped a hand behind my back and crossed my fingers. I had no idea what Wuyi'de was, probably a spirit disease, and I had less of an idea of how to cure it. I hated doing this, bargaining with a person's health, but I didn't really have a choice.

And I had a legitimate reason for hating it. By doing so, I made Ashumo, oh powerful Delta God, age another few thousand years. With deliberate slowness, he said, "Wuyi'de has no cure."

"You can't do that to your daughter, give up hope before she does! There is no such thing as 'no cure'. If you will agree to my terms, then perhaps I will tell you if there is a way."

The tendons and veins on his wrists became more pronounced. I slipped another hand behind my back and crossed my index and middle finger.

"I cannot guarantee. But if I deem your questions appropriate, I may answer. You will have to answer mine then. A question for a question." There was a brief hesitation on my part as I weighed the fairness of the terms. At last, I nodded.

"Where is my sword?"

"In my office." My heart sank as I realized finding his office would be like finding a needle in a haystack. With one question wasted, I twisted my fingers around and around behind my back as he opened his mouth.

"What is taking your dragon so long?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"How would I know? The last time I checked I was locked in the dungeons with no means of communication. He might have better things to do." My brain heard those words come from my mouth and triggered the nerves around my heart to lurch. "When he does come, how will killing me do anything?"

His teeth were even and white. "Oh, it will accomplish many glorious things. Haku will be affected by Wuyi'de. He will have to find a new purpose if he wishes to exist, and that new purpose will be so close at hand that like it or not, he'll have to mate with Kyo." His smile was as bent as the curve of a crescent moon.

_So that's Wuyi'de: a loss of purpose. Fancy term for what happened to Jirou. Oh Spirits, what have I gotten myself into? If I couldn't save Jirou, then..._

"Why—"

"Ah-ah ah!" He waggled a finger bad and forth like a parent would to a naughty child, cold amusement drawn on his forehead. "It's my turn, or have you forgotten the rules already?"

Gluing a sharp retort to the roof of my mouth, I shook my head furiously.

"What did you do to Kyo to cause her to lose her purpose?" He stepped closer.

"Nothing." I leveled his glower with one of my own. "Nothing that I know of, or that I did intentionally."

A snake of blue headed towards my head. I jerked my neck to avoid it. Five more followed.

"Hey! I thought we were on some sort of truce here!" Anyone from faraway would think I was dancing on hot coals.

"I never said that." He blew out the flames from his fingers with two puffs. "Changed your answer yet?"

"Look, this is stupid." I gasped. "Even if I did say I did something, it's not going to help unless you ask your dear Kyo herself what's bothering her!"

My words earned me another round of dodge-the-lethal-flames.

"She's too sick to be asked."

"She's going to get worse if you don't ask her right now exactly what happened that made her lose her purpose!" I slumped against a pillar, the coolness of the marble seeping through my clothes. This was sad. I was gulping large mouthfuls of oxygen as if I had just run three miles. I figured it must have had something to do with breathing the same used air in a moldy little cell.

While I was catching my breath, Ashumo seemed unable to continue his attack. His hand froze in the air and I saw a flicker of doubt cross his face.

Doubt and fear.

"Why." Having gotten my pathetic wheezing under control, I kept my question short and clipped. "Why don't you ask?"

_To hell with the rules. _"Are you afraid? Are you afraid that she doesn't even want to mate Haku? Do you fear that she loves someone else? Do you doubt her loyalty to tradition? Did you consider she might be unhappy because of you?"

"_Enough." _His growl glanced off the curved walls and ceiling rebounded to the middle of room, but he had let his guard slip: I had pinpointed his weak spot.

He tried to patch up the opening. "Why are you so intent on staying in the Spirit World?"

"Because this is my home. Yes, I do not know the constellations in the sky, the geography of the land, the name of places and landmarks, but the people I care about most and who care for me are in this world. I would not be complete without them." I lost no time getting to the point. "Did you ever consider that the cause of Kyo's Wuyi'de might have something to do with your strict lifestyle based on tradition? The world is constantly changing, Ashumo. Changes happen with time. What will you do then?" Having gotten back on my toes, I was ready any moment now for the insane God to spit blue at me. I got quite a shock when I saw his tanned face drain of life and blood, pale blue veins visible on his forehead. "Did you ever consider that the cure to her Wuyi'de would be letting her mate with someone she loved?"

"My Kyo…my dear Kyo, she of all people…" His voice was no longer powerful and strong but a hoarse whisper, the dregs of lukewarm tea trickling from the spout. "She of all people _would know how important tradition is!"_

And he regained his strength with a roar. "Without tradition, there would be no you or I, no Spirit World no Human World, no war no peace. No friends or parents, those people that you _love _so dearly." The blue was coming faster now and more frequently. I narrowly missed getting hit full in the chest. "No order, no sense. Without tradition, the sun can rise in the west and set in the east. The moon can shine midday and the sun flame at midnight. Why do you think your dragon is without a river? Why do you think he became so pitifully weak that when the humans came, he could do nothing to prevent the theft of his home? Why do you think that the Khahani Delta has remained untouched by humans? Because only the strongest enforce tradition, and by natural selection only the strongest survive. Without tradition…" His brows furrowed as he calculated the distance between a panting me and a livid him. "_There is nothing. Void."_

The meticulous movement came, not an inch too low or an inch too high. It was a vein of deep-blue fire that shot at incredible speed to my knees, so fast I marveled I could even see it.

I did not step aside in time.

* * *

"Drink up, Haku." Kamaji leaned over and filled the brooding boy's cup to the brim and did same for Lin. "Nothing beats my secret ingredient." The brass kettle clunked as the spider raised the spout to his mustached mouth and took a long draught.

"Hey, old man, don't contaminate the tea!" Lin glared at him, or rather the Adam's apple that froze mid-bob as he sputtered indignantly. She picked up her cup and scrutinized the yellowish contents.

The seventeen-seeming boy shook his head as if shaking away thoughts, then glanced around as if realizing they were having a little tea gathering for the first time. It had been Lin's idea originally, her attempt to take the dragon's mind off Chihiro for a few hours. He picked up his cup and peered above the rim. Without a second thought, Haku downed the contents.

"It's not liquor, silly. Surely you know the etiquette of tea. One must savor and sip, letting the warmth from the brew reach all points of the body." Lin deliberately cupped both hands around her cup, fluttered her lashes shut, and sipped.

"GAH!" Kamaji, startled, stopped refilling for Haku to see Lin's sepia eyes bulge. She forgot that manners made up a large part of the tea etiquette handbook and spat the mouthful back into her cup.

"That's sake, Kamaji! Undiluted, 100%, every-single-drop sake!" She yelled, also forgetting that handbook outlined the importance of quiet.

The spider raised all eight arms in defense. "Are you saying that I can't tell the difference between sake and tea?" But he sniffed his cup all the same and scratched his chin.

"Exactly! You drink sake like water. Your taste buds have been numbed. Haku." Lin, though she would only grudgingly admit, trusted the judgment of the dragon more than anyone else, herself per say or even Yubaba. "Haku, _you _tell Kamaji that he's got a pot full sake and not tea."

His response was to stare at his cup with apparent lack of interest and empty it in one swallow. The faraway look in his eyes showed hat he hadn't heard a single word of the exchange.

"Er, Haku, that's not tea—"

His pale fingers pushed the empty vessel towards Kamaji, who mechanically filled it again.

And again.

And again.

Until, almost a dozen cupfuls later, Lin decided it was her responsibility to do something. She cuffed the spider across the ear, securing herself a string of complaints, and snatched the china out of his bone-white grip.

"That's enough Haku, before you get drunk and start revealing all you deep dark secrets to us." The only effect the sake seemed to have on the boy showed in the complexion of his face, which had evened out to a healthy skin tone. Lin chuckled and poked him in the chest. She poked air. He wasn't sitting between her and Kamaji anymore. Instead, he was up on his feet, smirking at weasel spirit's twitching eye.

"Dance with me."

* * *

I expected the world to end when my legs buckled.

My legs, my faithful legs that had carried me so many miles in all my little expeditions, had failed me. They were paralyzed beneath the knee, and I could hardly move my little toe without sweating profusely.

"Game over." Horsehair grazed my cheek. The silver orbs were glazed, gleaming with furious passion. The topic of tradition was, as I found out the hard way, very touchy.

"Last questions before I finish you off? It's no use." He said as he watched me try to stand. "Might as well stop right now and use the last minutes of your life to ask me something worth asking."

One would assume that I could think of a question that would win me some time, but no. Of all the questions in the universe, I asked:

"What is your relationship with Daichi?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "The only thing that bonds him as my nephew is the blood that runs through him. Other than that, he is just another servant in this palace." His mouth twisted into a thin line of distaste.

"Now, he's a lonely lad, always buried in those books of his. I was generous enough to consider depositing you in his hands once we'd gotten you out of the way of Haku's mating with Kyo. I'm sure you two would get along quite well. Now answer me this: What do _you_ think of Daichi?"

It was a shriek from a wounded animal, a caterwaul from a bristling cat. It definitely did not come from my mouth, except I felt my blood boil and my throat twinge from the sound.

"_You think that following tradition gives you the right to manipulate the life and love of others! _What do I think of Daichi?"

I had officially lost all common sense and control. How Ashumo thought he could make me happy by plopping me like a pawn on a chessboard next to someone he thought would get along with me made my head swim.

"_What do I think of Daichi?" _My voice rose. Miraculously, I found the ground father away and I forced every muscle in my body to stand against the odds. "Rather ask me what is my favorite flavor of sushi! If Haku is mated with Kyo, as long as he is not happy I will fight. And if Haku dies…"

My voice echoed in the room like a silver pin falling on stone. "Then I die."

The corner of his mouth pulled up. "Then die now."

* * *

"Dance with you? Wow, you really _are _drunk." Lin looked up at the glassy green orbs, appalled.

"Would you rather have me ask Kamaji?" He scoffed. All she could do was pull herself up with the offered hand, marveling at how smooth his palm was. Hers was calloused and hardened by hard work as a cleaning spirit.

Despite Lin's suspicions that Haku was intoxicated, he didn't dance like one intoxicated. Frankly, he danced like how Lin would imagine Haku dancing. Elegant, refined, no stepped-on toes or awkward movements. He danced up to his title, the God of a river. But his eyes held no trace of warmth or ice, his mouth not relaxed or tense, just a straight line. He didn't seem to be there. His spirit was elsewhere.

As for herself, Lin was no dancer. While she wasn't clumsy like Chihiro, she had not a graceful bone in her body. But without intending so, Haku guided her through the steps.

* * *

Blue—all was blue.

I squeezed my eyes shut, riffled through my memory one last time the images of the ones I loved, and waited for death. My thoughts were chaotic, but I remembered worrying if death was painful. I scolded myself for not being a religious person. Had I a deity to pray to, maybe I wouldn't panic as to where the spirit of a human went when they died in the Spirit world. And while I was thinking all this, bracing myself, the wait stretched unnaturally long. I risked opening my eyes to see gold ribbons engulf the blue, the magic blending and resulting green sparks rain to the ground.

Gold magic; like the flecks in his eyes.

"You've forgotten, Uncle, that now is not the time to kill her." I wanted to turn around, but my knee joints ground together as if there existed not a speck of cartilage between the bones. I looked down. No wonder I was feeling light headed. Knee up was blue fabric. Knee down was covered in blood.

"Daichi." The Delta God acknowledged the spirit's presence conversationally, tucking the whisk back into his sleeve. "Didn't I explicitly order you to mind your own business and _stay of out this_?"

"It seems to me had I minded my own business that your genius trap would have failed. Weren't you supposed to wait until her dragon came to kill her? _How poor are they who have not patience! What wound did ever heal but by degrees?_" He extinguished his own magic by placing a hand over the fingertips.

I watched Ashumo contemplate the logic behind Daichi's reasoning. It was pretty solid, for he shrugged, all traces of his previous rage gone.

"I got a carried away." He bared his teeth wolfishly. "But I'm still your uncle, boy. I would be careful. Don't think you can mock me with that intellect talk of yours." He swished around, one hand still in his sleeve. "Take the human away before she dies from blood-loss."

His footsteps echoed within the dome, gradually getting fainter; his voice got fainter, too. "Like you said, I have to keep her alive a little while longer."

* * *

Step. Turn. Twist. Bend. Repeat.

Lin watched his face; the line of his chin, his slight nose, the definition of his brows. There was no life. She focused too long on his features and forgot to move her feet. But Haku being Haku, no matter what state he was in, righted Lin without actually seeming to. He incorporated the stumble into the dance. His hands were cool. Not cold, just cool, like the hue of his eyes and the tone of his flesh and the manner he conducted himself. Only Chihiro hadseen the real Haku—the boy inside.

Kamaji hummed a raspy tune, but they didn't need a tune to dance to. They danced to a tune that they knew so well, whether in their past lives before the bathhouse or during their days working under the witch.

Melancholy.

* * *

"Chihiro."

His mellow voice sounded weary. My knees wobbled, creaking at the slight movement as I struggled to breathe and remain upright. He took a step forward, and I lifted my head enough to fix my gaze on his copper irises. Something in my eyes made him stop.

"It is not your duty to change the ways of a man who has already decided for himself. What you did," he sighed and walked a little closer, "was foolish. Something that has been part of one's life cannot be erased in a matter of years of days, Or in your case, minutes." He stretched out his hand as if to support me by the arm. "You could have died."

I narrowed my eyes and took a shaky step back. "It was not _your_ duty to save me."

Otherwise motionless, his eyes sparked. My voice sounded cold and scathing to my own ears. "It would have been the same, had I died now, or later."

"You really don't care about you life, do you?" The volume of his tone dropped a hair. For the first time, I saw the gold flecks flash and glow, reflecting his mystification.

"Life is about…the ones you cherish with your mind, body, and soul. My body would be an empty shell, death or no death, without…those people," I gasped out while shuffling backwards, beads of perspiration forming at my crown. "I thank you for doing saving me back there, but…" I gritted my teeth together to keep my weakness at bay. Step by step, I lurched to the door on the other side.

"But I am sickened…by the basis this palace runs on. I refuse to be a pawn, someone manipulated by tradition_. _So I will defy tradition, because I defied tradition when I crossed the gateway six years ago. Living with the buried past—is one thing I cannot accept. I am sorry." I whispered. "Since I do not know everything, I have no right to judge Ashumo's ways, yet, those ways are not the ways I will follow. And it is not the way _to _follow if it goes against your happiness. That is—" A muffled moan escaped my lips. "That is why I tried—I wanted…to…help…"

The line of his lips parted minutely. In an almost inaudible murmur, I finished what I had started. "To help her." I couldn't bear it, seeing his eyes widened in their stricken state, so I turned around.

"Stop me if you must. Try to kill me if you must, since you are my guard. But this," _Daichi, had we met another time, perhaps we could have been friends, _"this is when I tell you that I'm leaving."

* * *

He finished with a short bow and let go of her hand. Lin watched the white of his back walk halfway across the room before she realized he was heading for the door. His gait was stiff, like someone with arthritis.

"Haku, are you okay?"

He nodded, slid open the sliding doors.

"W-Where are you going?"

"To the bridge." The boy winced and placed a hand on his knee.

"Because…?"

"I'll be waiting for her." The door was low, and as he ducked his head, Lin caught a faint, grim smile on his lips. "Always."

Kamagi and Lin shared a glance. "Well," Kamaji raised the kettle and drank the last drops, "The lad's not drunk anymore."

* * *

**More of Daichi and Ashumo's pasts soon!**

**To my anonymous reviewers: Fanfic has something against links in reviews, so if you would like to get an email alert for each new chapter, PLEASE email me! My email is:: cynthiarox66 gmail . com Get rid of the spaces.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	30. Ch 29: Memories

***hides under desk* I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the wait! But no matter what happens, you can count on me to finish the story! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

That time before night turns into day is sacred in the Spirit World. It is the sun's task to judge the beings in this world for their deeds, the moon's task to grant them salvation. So when the world is caught in that sliver of predawn, anything can happen. Like the morning fog, all pasts, secrets and regrets vanish with the rising sun._

_ Then why, Father, is this time of day the most sacred, if people are free to do bad things?_

_ Even as Gods, we can make mistakes. By giving us predawn, the universe bestows its trust upon us. Nature trusts that we make the best decisions and judgment. When we are without the light of the sun and moon, we are in solitude. One day, Daughter, you will find that decisions are best to be made without the influence of others. _

She glided across the marble floor without a sound. She knew the office layout all too well. To the side was the desk, to the left was the chair.

Opportunities like these weren't meant to be wasted.

But even then, her hand shook as she grabbed the sword around the hilt. The steel, foreign and icy, exuded menace even through the wrapping.

"I'm sorry, Father."

* * *

The pain was a problem. Her legs were about as useless as wooden logs.

But it definitely did not top her list. As Chihiro limped in the only direction she knew, which was forward, she knew exactly what issue deserved its place at the top. She swiveled her head around to take in her fuzzy surroundings. She was long past the stage of disbelief, but it still felt nice to curse.

One day, she would track down the designer of this palace. She would give him or her a piece of her mind, maybe beat some sense into them. Did they have _any _imagination, whatsoever? Did they even have a _life? _Perhaps he or she had conveniently forgotten to make each room _unique_.

Twenty halls—_so far_.

Two-hundred pillars.

Twenty doors.

Zero windows.

She was lost, plainly.

The ideal plan would have been to retrieve her sword and find the nearest exit, battle any potential guards, find some nice dry land… If she made it that far, Chihiro calculated she could spare a few hours to recuperate.

_Blue magic is lethal if not healed immediately, _Haku had warned her. The fabric around her knees was torn and bloodied, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she got herself out of this palace, and soon.

She had hoped that she would be able to help Ashumo see the wrong in his ways but, as bitter as the truth was, Daichi was right. Changes like these took years. She had failed in that respect, but she would not fail in this one: getting back to the bathhouse.

Chihiro grabbed onto a pillar to support herself, breathing hard through her mouth. The sound of her respiration filled the silence in the empty hall.

"Halt."

It was only because she tripped and fell, banging her jaw against the marble, that she could not scream. Her jaw clicked and her brain rattled. Funny, how klutzy habits died hard.

She panted as she dragged herself into a somewhat standing state.

* * *

Apart from Jirou, Kyo had never seen a person that looked more of a mess than the human girl did. The human had literally left a trail of blood behind her. It was a marvel that she was still able to walk, or stand for that matter. She had stamina, Kyo had to give her that.

Well, it was no use anyways. Another hour, toss in two, and she would be an amorphous, stinking heap, blacked out from blood loss. Kyo weighed the sword behind her back, careful to keep her hand on the hilt.

The dragon was a decent forger. The blade, although strange, exhibited all the signs of great magic. She certainly did not want to touch it.

"Escaping so soon? I always knew that my third cousin was soft, but _this._" She crooned, watching the brown eyes quickly flick to the door at the end of the hall. "Barely two days and he's already lost his will."

"I'm leaving on by own say. Your cousin has not helped me escape. You should not jump to any conclusions."

A sense of empowerment heightened her glee as she laughed. Pathetic, even the human's voice had lost its usual luster from blood loss.

"Oh, believe me, he will help you soon. He can't _stand _seeing people die, it's an obsession of his to keep everyone he can alive." She smirked and tapped her temple. "There's something off in his mind. I pity him for trying to do the impossible." Her words sparked confusion in the human's face. "Well, I didn't come here to talk about Daichi."

"Then get to the point." She tsked through her teeth at the curt tone of the human.

"You can't win this battle. _Shut up_ and _listen_. I'm not toying with your confidence or mind like my father does, I'm stating a fact. It seems that even my father has forgotten that he didn't need to do this to ensure my mating. He's always so focused on the bigger picture that he misses the trivial details. As for your dragon, perhaps it crossed his mind, dragons are careful beasts, but I wouldn't put it past him to forget too. It has been a year, but such carelessness." She shook her head in disappointment.

"So what is this trivial detail you speak of?" Chihiro inwardly grimaced at the curiosity in her voice.

"The Blood Oath." There was a lull as Kyo reminded herself to accommodate for the human's slow mind, but when the girl refused to speak, her patience broke.

"When my Father first sought out the dragon, they agreed to fight with the Blood Oath. The terms were—"

"Mate with you if Haku lost, and if your father lost, he would stop hurting the people who Haku cared about. I know," Chihiro finished flatly.

"You're sharp…for a _human._" The brown-haired girl barely registered the jab at her entity. "You do know what that means, am I correct?"

"That Haku is forced to mate you. Look, I know you didn't come here just to tell this to me." Brown eyes locked with black ones. "Why did you really track me down?"

Kyo hissed, tightening the grip on the sword behind her back. It was degrading, to be read so easily by a human, but it saved her the time and breath.

She shifted her grasp on the hilt and threw the sword.

* * *

The last clear thing Chihiro saw was a flash of crystal blade. The sword somersaulted a few times through the air, the blur of guard, pommel, hilt, and edge making it hard to differentiate the parts exactly, but when she caught it, she caught it around the leather wrapped hilt. Her dumbstruck face reflected back at her through the mirror-like polish.

"I was hoping that you would at least grab it around the blade, maybe cost yourself a few fingers."

The sword rasped as she slid it into the scabbard around her waist in awe. "You threw it high." The weight settled by her side like a reunited companion. "Too high to inflict damage."

"You're an obvious one." Kyo narrowed her eyes and Chihiro frowned.

"I feel like I should thank you," Chihiro muttered, "but you have more to say, correct?"

"The only thing that cancels out a Blood Oath is another Blood Oath." Her chocolate eyes widened as she watched Kyo draw out a dagger from her sleeve. "Take one with me, Chihiro Ogino, human of the bathhouse." Kyo pulled the tip across her forearm, drawing beads with a thin cut. "I will let you go with your sword if you agree to meet with my father and I on the day after the new moon of the next month at predawn to a fight. Eastern side of the Bathhouse, Ocean of Desires. No magic, only swords. Terms are free to be settled by the last side to give up the battle. Do we have a deal?"

"—But why? You have nothing to gain from this."

"Oh, be quiet and don't push my generosity. Take the chance I am offering you before I change my mind." She tossed her dagger to the human who, after a moment's pause, drew the tip over the back of her hand. Following Kyo's lead, she held her bleeding hand so that six drops fell onto the white marble, mixing with that of the spirit's. Chihiro watched wordlessly as the princess closed her eyes and recited in a clear voice:

"_Wise is the one who keeps his word_

_To bonds of flesh and blood—unheard_

_To the ears of liar and traitor_

_Men of broken oaths shall meet Death later."_

The air became thick and heavy. Chihiro felt the spell consume her own source of spiritual energy. Suddenly, her feet felt twice as leaden. If she hadn't experienced dizziness before, she definitely did now. The four corners of the hall—North, South, East, West—transposed into a haze. The slashes on her knees, just beginning to clot, reopened. The sensation of warm blood trickling down her legs once more made her sinking eyelids snap open. She looked around for the black-eyed spirit.

Chihiro had noticed the wispy outline of the spirit's fingers when they first started speaking. Now, the pale arms of the spirit were also losing solidity, and she doubled over while grasping her heart. But as quick as it came, the spell left, and the atmosphere became cool and light, a temperature maintained by being underneath a Delta. Chihiro forced herself to limp towards a shaking Kyo, who snarled in warning.

"Go_." _Chihiro stopped in her tracks as a feeble ray of blue skidded against the ground.

"That magic had heavy costs, didn't it?" she asked quietly.

Kyo spat on the ground. _"Go. _You _better _make it back to the bathhouse alive."

* * *

With her eyes fixed on the ground, she could not see the human's face. What she did know was that it took a minute for the sound of footsteps to finally appear, and even then they were wavering, doubtful footsteps. Kyo smiled glumly.

_You asked me why. I would have to ask myself that. But I know it is not out of pity or compassion, that I know._

_I will kill you, Ogino, not because I enjoy seeing my sword stained with blood, not even because I want to mate with that dragon of yours. I want him to feel the pain that I feel. So I will kill you when he can see with his own two eyes and do nothing about it. I do not want to be alone in my suffering._

She was still weak, but she could feel the Wuyi'de dissipate as each moment passed. A newfound purpose was stronger than anything.

_

* * *

The battle had started all as he planned: they had cornered the enemy by the cliff side at the edge of the forest. He had three reinforcement groups to call upon if needed and the weather was in their favor. It was going to be an easy fight with only one outcome._

_ But at sunset, everything seemed to go wrong._

It had taken Daichi longer than he would have liked to finally snap out of a flashback. These were no times to be remembering events more than thousand years past. He checked the room, determining it safe, and ran to the next door. Although he had lived in the place his whole existence, Daichi kept on his guard. He could not—would not—allow himself to fall through a trap door or get attacked by other guards. Knowing Ashumo, one could expect to find a few booby traps in the God's own home, even though it was hardly likely that it would be invaded anytime or by anyone.

_ They ran blindly through numbing wind and knee-high snow. The howl of the winter gale erased all sounds from his ears. Yet somehow, he heard a bloodcurdling shriek come from the end of the line._

_ "Tajime-sama, we must stop!"_

_ "No." If anything, he picked up his speed and motioned for the ones around him to do the same. "We have to keep moving."_

_ He pulled the cloak up higher as if to fend off the wind, a futile attempt from all perspectives. But in reality, he did so to hide his grimace from the others who were relying on him as the leader. He knew that he had purposely left the helpless soul in the back to die. Those wounded in the trek would have no other fate, not in a storm like this, not with—_

All was quiet except for the slap that rang through the hall. He widened his stride to its fullest.

Never had déjà vu felt so alarmingly real. It had been nearly a thousand years already. Wasn't that long enough time to have lost those memories of the past?

_It was not your duty to save me. It would have been the same, had I died now, or later. Life is about…the ones you cherish with your mind, body, and soul. My body would be an empty shell, death or no death, without…those people._

From the moment he sensed her soul when he had entered the prison cell for the first time, Daichi detected a difference that separated Chihiro from the few other humans he had met. But he never thought one person could cleave all of his barriers with sheer philosophy.

The trail of red became more and more obvious, streaking the white marble in uneven smudged marks. Fleet and light-footed, he ran without an accompaniment of footsteps.

_When they finally made it to the Delta, he leaped onto the frozen surface without second thought. He tore into a thinner patch with bare hands. Frostbitten knuckles split open, oozing clear fluid. The jagged opening he had made was too small, and it enlarged agonizingly slow. The ice bled pretty shade of pink—a color rightfully belonging to spring palette and not winter. Now he knew why._

_ "Let us help—"_

_ He shook his head. "No. If anybody deserved to die this day, it would be me."_

_ For he had seen their red footprints, left during the journey._

Door thirty six—impossible. How—how could have she _possibly _lasted?

Saving his growing puzzlement for later, Daichi pushed the solid mass of wood open just enough so that he was able to slip through and close it quickly behind him. Despite the odds, he wondered if Chihiro would have made it to the fortieth door. That was the last one before the palace connected to the outside world through a portal.

He desperately hoped that she hadn't. Miracles only stretched so far before they too met their breaking points, their limits.

She would not be able to make it to the surface even in her full health.

So when he found her, pasty white and shivering against the ground, a parade of emotions waged war in his heart. Should he have been happy, or sad? Relieved, or worried? Thankful, or frightened?

_I am not too late, am I?_

He turned a blind eye to all the blood that pooled around her. Managed to not look at it as he checked her erratic pulse. Managed to stare at a pillar as he carefully arranged her body over his back so that her wrists dangled below his throat. And he managed to gaze at the last door and only the last door while locking his hands underneath her knees.

Just blood. Just blood. Just revisiting an old nightmare.

* * *

She needed to breathe. Her lungs hurt. Her head hurt. Her legs _really _hurt.

"Hurt" implying that someone had taken a dull knife and amputated her limbs one by one, gnawing through each nerve and muscle fiber and artery. Butcher her alive, like she cared. She wanted air.

In a matter of heartbeats, her little bubble changed from having no air to a full blast smack-dab into her face. The only explanation she had was that the Gods were in a bad mood.

* * *

In the first inhale, Chihiro drank more water than oxygen. She exhaled more water than carbon dioxide.

"D-Daichi?" She recognized the dark brown hair—_wet_ dark brown hair. Her gasp broke off into sputter as a small wave lapped at her nose.

"Do you feel awful?" His voice sounded uncharacteristically thick. She made an effort to move her legs, just to check that they were still attached, and realized that he was carrying her on his back.

How…? A sweep of the eyes told her everything she needed to know. The Delta was as grand as she had imagined it, fog obscuring the far away banks, banks that seemed only like illusions. The likelihood of swimming in circles was not appealing, the likelihood of never reaching land more so.

He…he had saved her. Again. And she had been the one trying to escape. Guilt rained down hard, drenching her sopping wet spirit.

He seemed to read her thoughts and added, "I'm fine, but I'm asking you."

"…A little." She coughed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, then just as quickly loosening her hold. "I—"

"Don't talk now, and don't worry about how you got here. Do one thing for me, Chihiro," he instructed calmly.

"Yes?" she croaked. Could she really…be in the Delta? That would mean...not only had he saved her…but he had helped her escape…

"Breathe_._"

* * *

_"We won't leave you, Tajime-sama!"_

_He told them that if they were to ever meet again, that they would call him Daichi-san, like they would call any other regular man. He was no longer their general. The -sama honorific was not for his surname._

_It was another way for saying goodbye. After hushing their protests, he told the second in command to make sure that everyone got back to the palace safely. He would hold off the enemy until the ice hole was sealed._

_The shouts of the black-clad spirits were not too far off.  
_

* * *

Ominous gray clouds veiled the sun from the sky. The water was silky black, only implying its never-ending depth through its almost solid color.

Depressing thoughts filled her aching head. What would it feel like to sink to the bottom? Or to be swallowed whole by the Delta God's wrath…

_Get a grip._

"Is it ok…to be afraid?" she whispered into his damp collar. What had happened to Chihiro, the brave girl who rescued the bathhouse from No-face, who traveled to Zeniba on behalf of Haku? Had she dissolved in the water, a sad little spirit lost in the world?

His breath hitched momentarily.

_"Is it ok…to be afraid?" Fearful, red-rimmed eyes turned to him. Snowflakes stuck to the bangs around his ears._

_ He assured the younger spirit that it was normal because, deep down inside, he was a little afraid, too._

"Yes." The shore's outline became more defined as the minutes crawled by. "To tell you the truth, I was afraid back there."

Her small murmur finally allowed him to relax. It was best for her to rest. She would need every ounce for strength to make the journey back to the bathhouse.

_Back there, I was scared that you had died on me._

* * *

The least she could do was haul herself onto the sandy bank. That in itself was a challenge. Her legs refused to cooperate and soon, she collapsed onto the rock-turned pebbles with a frustrated grunt. Baby waves retreated back to the heart of the river.

_We made it. We are out of Ashumo's territory._

As much as she wanted to lie still and go to sleep for the next twenty-four hours, Chihiro refrained from giving into her fatigue and watched the spirit wring out the bottom of his pants.

He was soaked. His hair had darkened to a black and contrasted with his tan skin. And like, Haku, he was thin. The drenched clothing restated that fact.

"I—I don't know what to say…" She was afraid to meet his eyes and blinked at the multicolored grains of sand beneath her fingers.

"What do you want to say?" His voice was distant and flat. He was looking out into the Delta.

"Thank you."

"And why do refrain from saying it?"

"Because…you had no obligation—it's not enough to put into words—I don't understand—"

Finally, he drew his eyes away from the water. "You don't need to understand."

He made his way over and squatted down next to her, casting a critical eye over the gashes that she had tried to hide by rearranging the tattered cloth over her knees.

"_It is the false shame of fools to try to conceal wounds that have not healed."_ The quote, in its nature, was harsh. But his voice was mild, the warm voice of Daichi that she had grown to know the past few days. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

"No stitches?" she mumbled without a hint of her old humor. Leaning back, Chihiro watched his lips quirk in small smile.

"No stitches."

* * *

**A few notes:**

**1. I'm ChihiroxHaku all the way. I'm sorry for putting Haku backstage! Daichi cares for Chihiro because she is...well she's "Chihiro", and also because of his haunting past. Chihiro sees him as a friend (although she still doesn't know why he opted to save her). Daichi's past will be revealed next ch.  
**

**2. Sorry if you don't like flashbacks, I know that there are lot, but they are important.**

**3. If Chihiro seemed OOC to you, then you are correct- she's wondering herself why she's scared all of a sudden. She can't always act strong...plus there was blood-loss, but she will recover next chapter. If Daichi also seemed OOC, he's having a tough time with those flashbacks**

**Thanks so much for patiently waiting and reading! Cookies to all my readers and reviewers!  
**


	31. Ch 30: Tale

**The wait wasn't too bad now, eh? haha, maybe not for me, but perhaps for you. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Damn his nephew to eternal Hell.

Ashumo had thought that Daichi Tajime, a spirit broken since the Iti-Ni War, would remain loyal to him. The god had presumed that he and him were equally aware of the lives the younger spirit owed to the palace. Now the Delta God knew that that wasn't enough to establish any sort of contract or bond between them. Any presumption was a risky wager.

"Guards! I want you all set out at once—"

"Wait." He hadn't seen his daughter creep up on him like that, but welcomed her presence eagerly, if not anxiously.

"Kyo, you are supposed to be resting," he chided. Giving him a blank stare, she held out her five fingers—solid fingers—for him to see.

"This—is a miracle!"

"No." She avoided his gaze. "Father, we will be meeting with Haku and Chihiro soon."

With that one sentence, he knew. Who had stolen the sword from his office, who had met with the human to set the terms of a blood oath, who hadn't _stopped _the human from escaping...he knew.

Ever since Man had killed his wife, father and daughter only had each other. Ashumo vowed he would never make the same mistake again. He would protect those close to him, and rule the neighboring areas with an iron fist. No human or spirit was going to get the best of him because he hadn't enforced the laws of territory.

Had he done something wrong? What had made his daughter, his blood daughter, who he would do anything for, uproot his trust? He could only ask one thing: "Why?"

He didn't care about the sword, or even the human. He wanted to know what had been lost over the past few years that would bring this around.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Chihiro queried as Daichi proclaimed that they could take a break. They were at least fifteen miles away from the bank. Aside from the occasional rustle, all was peaceful.

Daichi, who had been oddly quiet throughout the journey, laughed. "Are you always this worrisome?" He leaned against the trunk of a black pine.

"Sorry. I forgot that you probably know the situation best."

"I do," he conceded without a trace of conceit. "You met Kyo before fainting?" He nodded at the sheathed sword by her waist. "She'll hold Ashumo back. Whatever the reason she let you by without much difficulty, I will not pry, but if it was that important, I can trust my cousin to delay our pursuers."

His logic was always impeccably flawless, with hardly a loophole to be found.

"Are you and Kyo…close?" she ventured. She stumbled across the knotty crisscrossing of roots on the forest floor.

"We both know that the other exists." Daichi grinned, rueful. "I never got to see her much," he admitted. "I've always been in the palace's library."

He placed a hand on the spiky bark and scoured the area calmly. Misty water vapor hovering inches above the dense undergrowth made it hard for the girl to do the same.

"Please stay here for now. I want to set down some enchantments…" Seeing her brows raise, Daichi finished languidly to emphasize his point, "to ward off any beasts. _Worry often gives a small thing a big shadow. _Everything will be fine."

Chihiro blew her bangs away from her eyes and crossed her arms. "Okay! Okay! I give in to your philosophical preaching, Daichi-sama," she teased

Copper eyes filmed over. Suddenly, the spirit seemed to be in a great rush to cast the spells in spite of his previous reassurances. He quickly searched his pouch, pulled out a volume and handed it over to her without preamble.

Baffled, Chihiro found herself accepting the book with both hands as she replayed her previous words in her head, trying to pick out anything offensive.

"Try your best to scavenge around for some food."

"Wai—"

The mist swallowed up his rapidly retreating form. She sighed before glancing down at the parting gift.

"Poisonous Versus Edible Fungus."

* * *

Mushroom scrounging never crossed Chihiro's mind as a hobby she should pick up and she soon discovered that there was a great deal to know about mushrooms. How to pick fresh mushrooms, how to pick _edible _mushrooms, how to prepare mushrooms in a forest…why Daichi even carried a book about mushrooms with him was a quirk she excused because he _was _the Keeper of the Books.

As she collected fungus, Chihiro finally found herself with a moment to reflect upon the whirlwind of events that had occurred within the last twenty-four hours. She had waited long for this, but now she felt somewhat…reluctant.

So he saved her. That had been established. Then why take his time by making the journey with her back to the bathhouse? Daichi could have easily left her at the bank and gotten back to the palace before anyone found out about the escape…but wasn't he here now, casting enchantments and ordering her to search for truffles? Why save her in the first place? He didn't owe her anything; it was the other way around. They had only known each other for a few days.

And what would he do afterwards? Would Ashumo really allow him back to his original post as a librarian? If not, where would he stay?

She flattened the long grasses with her hands as she knelt by the bank of a nearby stream. Cold water gurgled past her fingers. As Chihiro put her heart and mind into washing out the mud from the little grooves beneath the fleshy caps, she shoved those thoughts into the back of her mind. Such a simple task, however, could only occupy her attention for so long before her hands learned the basic sequence and acted independently.

She grit her teeth, a distressed cry bubbling forth from her throat. Humans deserved to love and be loved, too! Why couldn't she love someone without getting meshed into the affairs of others?

Pent up frustration overwhelmed her sensible side in sticky tides of anger. She dropped her washed harvest on the mossy ground so it wouldn't become victim to unexplained fury. As an extra precaution, Chihiro wrapped her arms tightly around her middle with no signs of ever untangling them again. There was a sudden desire to punch something, really hard. Her head ached more than her body, and her arms ached from invisible astringents embedded in the flesh, holding tight under her stubborn administrations. If her ribs could make a sound, they would be groaning, just barely resisting the pressure from outside and the raw emotion from within.

* * *

Red embers glowed beneath the flat stones of different shapes and sizes that encircled the untamed flames. The wind tickled the twisting threads of yellow and orange this way and that, throwing long shadows across the earthen ground.

Chihiro poked a twig into the fire. She watched the tip ignite and smoke. As the wind changed direction, his face flashed in the light, half-shadows resembling the moon's umbra cutting a sharp, startling image. Lowered lids hid amber eyes.

"Daichi…" she started, discarding her charcoal-turned stick on the ground as she rotated her body around to the still spirit.

At hearing his name, he slowly lifted his chin. "Is there something wrong?"

She barely stopped herself from snorting. "No." Chihiro picked up another twig, scratching lines in the small patch of illuminated ground. "At least, not with me." Her voice softened as she waved the branch in his general location. "You. You look like a man who has seen a ghost in these woods."

"Don't waste your energy worrying about a spirit like me." He lighted a branch of his own; a wry smile was on his lips. "Maybe I have. Setting foot in this forest brings back memories."

His tone showed that he did not want to talk about it anymore, so she stared back at the fire. Her eyes began to water.

* * *

"Daichi?"

"Mhm?"

Brittle leaves and needles made _shu-shu _sounds as she rolled onto her stomach. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Soft movements came from her left.

She sighed. "I couldn't fall asleep."

He gave a small sigh of his own. Chihiro couldn't help but notice how much tire and wear his exhale contained. He had gotten about as much sleep as she had.

"Well, there's no point in lying around waiting for it," he said.

She nodded. "Right." Ignoring the protests of her sore body, Chihiro quickly curled upright and began patting the ground to get a sense of place. "We should probably get going." Her hand brushed over his arm in her search, and she tugged at it gently to let him know that she was ready. The bandages felt worn and soft under her fingertips. "The more the progress, the better."

Her ears perked at hearing a new disturbance, but it was only Daichi, shaking in silent laughter. "Nani, I didn't say that we should travel instead. Just because I'm a spirit doesn't mean I can see through pitch-blackness, and it wouldn't be wise to carry a torch in a forest." He pulled himself up with minimal noise. Chihiro threw a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the stark burst of rekindled flame. She pressed her lips together.

"Then what do you propose?" She inched her way next to him. It was then that it dawned upon her just how exhausted the spirit looked.

And she thought she looked bad.

Pronounced dark circles manifested beneath his lower lash line, and his eyes—were like matted old pennies. It was as if someone had siphoned away all those magnificent gold specks in his irises. Chihiro's heart contracted. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't be suffering like this.

She froze when Daichi caught her staring at him. For a few moments, he blinked, then smiled half-heartedly when he caught on. Squeezing his eyes shut, he inhaled before opening them again. Smidgeons of gold returned, and the black-blue circles vanished.

"Better? The periorbital area can usually take care of loose blood from the capillaries themselves, but every now and then some interference can't hurt—"

Chihiro placed a warm, but firm hand on his shoulder. She leaned forward a bit. "Tell me what's _actually _bothering y—"

She gasped, almost flinching as she quickly pulled back, her hand rising to her nose.

_That scent…_

"It's the first time you've noticed, Chihiro?" His voice was gentle, resigned. "It would have been impossible for you to tell back in the palace in your condition then, and the water masked up my scent even though I was carrying you."

She swallowed. "A-Are you hurt?"

His lack of response only confirmed her growing dread. Using every fiber in her body, she quieted the voice that said _Run!_

_I trust him. _

"I admire you if you so wisely decide to travel by yourself from now on. I can imprint a map into your memory and give cast a charm on you that grants your safe passage through this forest."

The haunted regret in his eyes made Chihiro's heart choose for itself before her reeling mind had quite recovered. To both their astonishment, she covered his hand with hers.

"Why, Daichi, do you smell of blood?" Her murmur was soft, but steady.

* * *

The bridge had gotten too crowded for the dragon's liking, so he moved to the bank of the river. It was better this way. In the morning, the water would drain and the meadow would surface once more. She would pass the field first before arriving at the bridge—that was, if she traveled by foot.

Haku raked a hand through his hair, trying to untangle his frustrations. This was bordering semi-ridiculous. Not once did Haku ever remember unraveling like this, and at such a rapid rate. His hand fell to his side.

Someone was approaching. At first, he assumed it was Lin, but as the spirit neared, the footsteps became distinctively heavier.

"Whatcha doing?"

He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "It's late."

The over-sized baby flopped onto the mossy bank. Haku peeked out from the corner of his right eye, half-expecting the bundle of deadweight to slither right off the edge. He was in no mood to be saving Yubaba's child today. Fortunately for him, Boh contented himself by sucking on his thumb.

It was just the river spirit and the baby, on the bank on a night like this. The black waters reflected no moon.

With a sickening slurp, Boh popped his finger out of his mouth and raised his voice so that the elder could not say that he hadn't heard the second time.

"I said, 'Whatcha doing?'"

Haku closed his eyes, suppressing the exhale he longed to let out. For five minutes, he just wanted to be alone. But out of respect that a proper co-owner of any business would show to those around him (yes, that included the baby), he phrased his response.

"Waiting."

The two fell back into silence.

"Chihiro likes you," said Boh, delicately nibbling on his pinky, "but I don't, not when you are all slant-eyed like this." He ceased his nibbling and put two fingers on the corner of each of each eye, pulling back the fat. Haku rubbed his nose wearily. The baby looked like a distorted snake spirit.

"But," Haku wondered if whatever Boh said next could be any worse, "I like the way you smile around her. Like this." He pulled his mouth open widely, showing pink gum and pearly round teeth. "So, I'll wait with you, because I want to see you smile again with Chihiro comes back."

Haku found his eyes softening. "You're confident in Chihiro, aren't you Boh?"

"Yup." Drool dripped from his pudgy fingers into the creases of his palms. "She's not afraid of anything, not even germs."

* * *

"Why, Daichi, do you smell of blood?"

He watched the fire lick at the dry wood. Then, when he spoke, she thought she had heard wrong.

"I'll tell you a story"

"But—"

He held up a finger, silencing her. Chihiro snapped her mouth shut. She placed her hands in her lap. "A bedtime story?"

_"Most glorious night/Thou wert not sent for slumber! _Not really." He tossed a branch into the hungry fire. "It's too unsettling to be classified as such."

"Alright, I'm up for it." Chihiro dropped onto her back, tapping his arm in hint that he should do the same. Once he was beside her, arms under his head, she waited for him to start.

"Don't fall asleep on me."

She stuck out her tongue even though he could not see. "I won't."

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a spirit who lived in the palace of a powerful god. When he was of a mature age, the god made him in charge of the palace's library. The young spirit memorized all the books the palace had to offer. When there were no more books to read, he traveled the whole Spirit Realm with the god's blessings. For three hundred years, he immersed himself in diverse experiences and places, learning everything there was to learn. By the time his travels came to an end, he was adept in almost everything.

It was around this time that Man started to settle by the banks of the god's home. The god lived by a delta that was rich with resources—tempting for any human. At first, new ones were meek. They built their huts at a respective distance from the shore. But as generations passed, the males of the clan began to expand their territory. Slowly and gradually, Man no longer feared the god's divine home.

The god ignored their dabbling at first, but it became obvious he would have to do something about it before it got out of control. The situation wasn't as simple as many would have liked to believe. There were many spirits who sided with the humans—spirits of family, farming, hunting, destruction, creation, and birth. Without humans, those spirits could not exist. A battle would need to take place before the god could deal with the humans themselves.

There was one issue: none of the guards, or even the god himself, had ever waged war. They didn't need to. For many years, the delta had known peace and only peace. Ancient as he was, the god was inexperienced. So he called the spirit home from his travels. He was the only one who knew anything about warfare and tactics, having read and analyzed them through written text. The god told the spirit that he required his help. Would the young spirit undertake the title of general, for the sake of his home?

There was only one expected answer, and it was the answer he would take even if he had another choice.

For exactly two years, he reread and dissected a classic called The Art of War. When he was confident in his abilities, he drew up battle plans, taking in account every single detail there was to note. By now, the humans had begun to pollute the river—animal carcasses, rotting food, broken bits of wood—they were disposed into the Delta. The spirit went to the god, and told him to ready about half the palace's fight force.

The night before the designated day, he dreamed how the war would unfold to his plans. Nothing, nothing could possibly go wrong. He knew strategy by heart.

It was the first time books had ever failed him. The foolish spirit realized too late that words could only come so close to actual battle. The air smelled of blood, blood, and more blood. Those backup plans all lined up and envisioned in his brain—they slipped through his fingers. He was unprepared at seeing spirits die because they were meant to die. He had forgotten that war would only ever be brute force, a last resort. And when the blood of the friend splattered onto his face at the enemy's sword, he froze. It was the first time he had seen a spirit fade.

Another spirit took a knife for the general, and died in a pool of her own blood as he remained frozen, unbelieving. He hardly knew her—she had no obligation to sacrifice her life for him, but she had.

When he finally came to his senses, all was chaos, and it was hard to think straight with the sounds of screaming and dying spirits in the air—whose side the screams came from he couldn't even be sure. As he ran toward the thickest throng of fighting, he stumbled over mutilated bodies, severed arms and legs, cracked skulls and other cruel, ghastly sights of spirits that once looked human that I shall refrain from describing.

The only option now was retreat. With the enemy spirits hot on their heels, he led his battered army through the pine forest in a line. It was a vulnerable formation, but that way they would make it to the delta in the shortest of time. Every now and then, the pursuers would ambush different sections of the line, but the general, how hardened against death, did not stop moving.

It began to snow. It was September and it began to snow a blizzard.

Needless to say, they eventually made it back to the delta. About three quarters of his army had perished during the battle or retreat, and a handful dying in the pine forest from their wounds.

October, the pine forest went up in flames, after the god's wife fell at the hands of an intoxicated village man. Human, spirit—they crumpled into ashes as their souls went up in smoke. It was the god releasing his anger…anger that should have been directed towards the very much alive general. But, because they were kin, the god could not bring himself to kill him. At that time, the spirit would have rather died than live on with the burden of those who had died indirectly at his hands scarring him for the rest of eternity. Those he knew, those he didn't, the friend, the enemy—they were unnecessary deaths. In the most critical moment, a learned spirit could not draw upon his knowledge.

It was worse for the god and his daughter, both anguished by the death of a wife and mother. Had the war, later named the Iti-Ni War, been resolved then, the humans would not have wandered too close to the palace, and none of this would have happened. The scent of spilled blood would always remain with him as a reminder of his idiocy.  
You have not fallen asleep on me, ne?

* * *

"You have not fallen asleep on me, ne?"

Chihiro didn't reply. She dared not to move and stared at the starless and moonless sky instead. She could just imagine where the tips of the black pines brushed the heavens, but she could not picture them green. They were black, and forever would be in her heart. She had not lived through the things that Daichi had, she probably never would. And so, she was afraid to speak. What could one possibly say? _I'm so sorry that you've been through hell?_

She started when he placed a solid, tangible, and humanly warm hand on her wrist, his touch so light that it barely registered. "Do you need a moment?"

"I'm fine." Chihiro openly winced at how loud her voice sounded compared to his. Lowering it to a hushed whisper, she asked, "What about you?"

Instead of continuing, he sat, prompting Chihiro to follow in suit, albeit her spine groaned. Fingers deft, he started unwrapping the bandages around one arm. The fire magically relit itself. Puzzlement grew within her. She squinted as the skin of his arm came into view, lean and finely muscled. At first, she could see nothing out of the ordinary. But as her eyes adjusted to the light, she ever so slightly shifted closer to get a better look.

Hundreds of thousand of little scars—_no—_at second glance, Chihiro's eyes widened.

Kanji. _Kanji, written in neat columns from elbow to wrist…_

_ "DAICHI!" _She squeaked. She grabbed his arm and yanked it closer to her eyes, causing the spirit to topple over with an undignified "oof." She was hallucinating…she had wondered how long she could hold out in the dark woods before she started seeing things. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry! What happened? How long have you been injured? I didn't mean to knock you over—" This trailed off into repeated mutterings of "I'm hallucinating, I'm hallucinating, I'm hallucinating."

* * *

He watched her in puzzlement. He had expected disgust or maybe fear, but _worry..._

"You are not hallucinating." Hoping that she would be okay, he righted himself and removed the bandages from his other arm. The lengths of linen dropped onto the earth. He gave her a few breaths to digest. "When Ashumo finally found the opportunity to punish me for my high-priced folly, he and I both agreed to this." He turned one limb so that the forearm faced the light. She traced out some of the miniscule characters. The scars were ivory-colored, no longer shiny as they had faded over the thousands of years.

"Did it hurt?" Her finger stopped at the character for "kill".

Her questions were queer, if not touching. "I can't remember." Her pretty face pulled down in scowl and provoked a sheepish grin from Daichi. "No. With seriousness from the bottom of my heart, I cannot remember. I do remember that it took an irking amount of time. Engraving six pages from the Art of War is a tedious task. Fitting, but less than what I deserve."

He found himself under a burning glare. "Don't say that! It wasn't your fault. You never wanted them to die!" Chihiro cried fervently, jabbing his side.

He calmly observed her. "Mistakes are never intentional. Not always are there second chances in life, even if you are immortal. One err is enough to change or steal the lives of others. I can only hope that my vow to never let the ones I can help fall into death's grasp will be redemption enough to allow my soul to rest after another 11,000 years."

The fire thinned out with an exceptionally strong gust. Comprehension suddenly struck Chihiro. She gasped. "I understand now…why you saved me."

Daichi snapped his fingers. A pile of ash rose and settled on top of the smoking charcoal. "That…and…" he hesitated.

"And…?"

"You asked me if I was okay after telling you my past. The truth is, I've never let it bother me before now. I was able to let time do its biding and live each day by my vow in seclusion with my books. That alone was good enough of a purpose for me."

The smile he now gave her was genuine, the gold in his eyes rivaling that of the many little sparks that nested in the natural hearth. "When you came, you made you me face my worst weakness—the helplessness I feel when others die. You spoke of death so easily that on some scale, you annoyed me. The will to live is a precious thing. I could not understand why a human, of all fragile species, would waste a God-given thing. It wasn't until you left that I realized I had misinterpreted you, and death itself. Fearing death is an empty thing, because death _is _empty. You didn't care about death, but life. You showed me that it is not the concept of departure that many fear, but the concept of being torn away from those living they hold dear in the chambers of their heart. I, for one, thank you."

He watched her awed eyes soften as she smiled, too. There was a moment of completely undisturbed silence—not even the swaying boughs interrupted the magic of human and spirit, at last on equal ground.

"And I thank _you,_" declared Chihiro with as much formality she could string into words, "for the many things that you did out of good heart, and not the least for letting me listen." She ruined the ambiance by bursting into a fit of giggles. Her attempt as formality only made her sound stuffy. "I'm glad that we're friends, Daichi."

* * *

**I have to thank Rurouni Kenshin for helping me with my Japanese culture :D. Glossary:**

**Sama- higest honorific, Nani- denial, Ne- interrogative word, Iti- one, Ni- day, so Iti-Ni War means one day war  
**

**So, how did you like Daichi's past? And Chihiro has recovered *does happy dance* AND Haku made his appearance :D With advice from my beta, I decided NOT to pull a Velf and focus on their journey back...the reunion will be next chapter, so brew up all the hardships you want in your head.**

**This fic will be forty chapters...I CANNOT believe that I'm almost at the end of my first fanfic *bawls* No WAY was this easy...I breifly considered giving up a few chapters ago, but I could never do that to my readers :D. Thank you to all my anonymous reviewers whom I cannot thank through PMs. Do not give me your email through the review, since it will NOT show up...fanfic does not like links. So, go on my profile and there you will find my email. Email me if you want alerts.  
**


	32. Ch 31: Farewell

**I have a BUNCH of artwork posted, or going to be posted within the next couple of days on deviantart! I've been in a drawing frenzy. So please, if you have the time, go to my profile and find the link to my DA account. You won't be sorry!  
**

* * *

Between the two, Chihiro couldn't be sure who got more sleep during the journey, herself or Daichi. Sometimes, she would wake up in the middle of the night and find him reading by the glowing ashes. Other times, he wasn't there, and she would immediately know that while she had been sleeping like dead wood, the spirit was scouting ahead, getting to know the route so that morning travels would go smoothly. At first cricket's chirp they would quickly hurry along their way, hoping to make another forty miles before sunset. Chihiro was glad that the years of running were finally paying off. She knew that Daichi could travel faster without her, but she realized she wasn't doing too badly for someone functioning off wild mushrooms and off three hours of sleep each night.

By the end of the second day, Chihiro had tripped over her own feet fifteen times, nearly managed to get bitten by a green tree snake, and stepped onto patch of quicksand. It was so small that Daichi, who always took the lead, hadn't noticed. The quicksand delayed them a precious hour. When Chihiro finally figured out the reason behind her cemented feet, the black substance was up to her thighs.

Thank spirits that Daichi was always calm. Haku was calm, too, but there was always a layer of tightness beneath his collected eyes; he lost his temper when pushed to the breaking point. On the contrary, Daichi didn't _have _a temper. He also had full confidence in Chihiro and her abilities to take care of herself. _He _hadn't insisted on carrying her after she skinned her knees yet again. Chihiro suspected that the spirit's morale was probably one of the few things keeping her sane.

But she loved Haku, and that would never change. His protectiveness, his constant concern for her, his exasperation when she refused to listen to advice—these made her dragon all the more endearing. She could never stop loving him. He would always be the one who had captured her ten-year old child's heart.

Her burning arms slammed her thoughts back to the real world. She should have been wiser than to daydream now of all times. The crag wasn't Himalaya material, but had the crumbliness of cold, leftover rice. She shifted her feet, trying to gauge the distance from the next foothold. A few rocks tumbled down the overhang.

"How are you doing?" Daichi called over his shoulder. The dragon scale sword shifted at his waist as he leaped and landed lightly on the flat, gray-slab crown.

It had been wise of her to entrust him with the weapon before she started climbing.

"Is badly an answer?" Chihiro called up to him, peeved that such a stunt was beyond her meager human entity. "I was never one for climbing!" And he had said he couldn't fly...jumping six feet into the air off a cliff without dying was flying the last time she checked.

Daichi leaned over the edge and grasped her hand. "Do you like surprises?" Feeling a little safer, Chihiro swung her leg upward. Her heel struck the rock first.

"When I'm on flat ground." She grunted. She used her free hand to grab onto a jutting rock. In agonizing, snail-like speed, she dragged more of her body onto the plateau.

When she was on her feet, Chihiro clasped her throat. "One moment." The air was dry. It felt slightly harder to breathe, though that could have been solely a side-effect of the climb. Finally catching her breath, Chihiro rubbed her shaking arms. "Okay, I lied. No, I don't like surprises." She accepted her sword and slung it through her sash.

Daichi raised his brow. "What if it was a pleasant sort of surprise?"

She scrutinized him skeptically. "Are you trying to convince me into something?"

He didn't answer, but began walking ahead. "Don't look now, but I think you'll find the view familiar."

The meaning behind his words hit home. With a torn little cry ripping from her chest, she sprinted past the spirit, not caring if the plateau contained any sharp drops or crevices. From her position now, she could only see a few yards ahead—the morning mist was thicker than it had been in the forest.

All of a sudden, the white vapor was behind her. Before her was an expanse of flat, green meadow, stretching as far as the horizon allowed…

Chihiro found herself laughing weakly. Dark specks dotted the rock. She touched her cheeks, confused to find them wet.

Daichi joined her side. "_More tears are shed over answered prayers than unanswered ones," _he said softly.

She cupped her face in her hands. Gratification...never had she understood the meaning of the word more than she did now. "Home. _Home._" _I've missed you._

* * *

The morning was chilly enough for the careless sleeper to catch a cold. Haku pulled a folded blanket from his shirt. The baby mumbled in his slumber when the blanket touched his shoulders. The dragon tucked in the edges.

_Three days..._

The mist was beginning to lift. The clouds were thick and imposing and boded future rains. Often, when it rained, the river spirit liked to survey the area in his dragon form. The fields looked more blue than green under dawn's light. Grass blades shimmered as the wind kissed their tips. Not a single person was out there. It was ghostly empty.

But then, when Haku looked again, he was positive that he saw two figures.

No…he must have dehydrated himself and was now seeing illusions. He groaned. These days, he hardly bothered contacting water. Nevertheless, he was intrigued. He watched the two figures a while longer.

One was taller than the other. For some time they had been approaching, but now they stopped. They were still far away. If Haku had lifted one hand, he would have blocked them out completely.

The taller nodded at something the shorter had said, and now seemed to be staying in place while the shorter started at approaching at a faster pace.

The person was running.

Boh snorted loudly as Haku squinted into the distance. His eyes were playing cruel pranks on him. Gently but urgently, he shook the baby awake.

"Boh." The baby yawned and obediently crawled to his feet to join the standing elder. "Tell me, who is that?"

Boh followed the direction Haku's words and stared at the running figure. His piggy little eyes widened a bit, and he rubbed them out with his fists. "Chihiro?" He rubbed his eyes some more. _"Chihiro!"_

So he hadn't been seeing things. Without warning, his heart performed an odd flip-flop. He swallowed. His throat felt raw and scratched. Swiftly, Haku moved out into the field. Boh insightfully stayed behind.

He could see her brown hair now, windswept and messy but still in the confinement of a ponytail. It whipped out behind her. She was crying.

Anger sparked in his eyes. From here, she didn't look hurt, but if anyone had laid a finger on Chihiro, he would make sure that they would pay.

All of a sudden he realized that she had been crying out of anger. She was bordering shrieking as she ran faster. "_What have you been doing? I told you not to do anything pigheaded! You look awful! You look as if you've been waiting for me a whole week without food!"_

The wind picked up, blowing his hair away from his face and pulling them closer together. It was like their first reunion all over again.

Except she didn't slap him this time. He could feel the dry sobs that racked through her small form as their bodies connected with a dull thump. Wretched, breathless, dry sobs. He could feel her hands form fists in the fabric between his shoulder blades as her chest trembled heavily against his.

He pulled her closer to him, his arms tight around her waist. It seemed to have gotten thinner. Frantically, he searched for wounds. There were none.

He had pictured this moment, but in the actual unfolding he was at lost for words. "I'm a fool—"

"Yes, yes, you are. Don't tell me what I already know—"

"—for not saving you."

She pulled back a bit to stare at him through glimmering brown eyes. Haku took the opportunity to drink hungrily of the sight of her face. He frowned. Where her rosy cheeks were now contained a certain hollowness, no less beautiful but painful for him to see. Scratches and mud smudges made themselves known against Chihiro's pale skin. The space between them vanished as she hugged him again. She was squeezing quite fiercely, but it hardly registered in his senses.

"No." He searched for context behind the word. "You're not a fool because of that. You have _no idea _how much I worried. I thought—I thought you might not listen to me and come after me anyway."

He shook his head. "Look at you." He breathed

"Lovely." She murmured into his shirt. "Now I know you're not the only one looking like hell froze over."

"No." Tenderly, he lifted her chin and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping dry her red-rimmed eyes. Deciding to ignore her derisory snort, he continued, "What I meant is that you shouldn't have gone through the things you've gone through alone. I should have been there." This time his throat was not only dry, but also but inflamed. Some moisture worked its way down on the second try.

She stiffened in his embrace. "You're a fool because you still can't trust me to take care of myself." He regretted his words, feeling ashamed as she glared at him. "But—oh!" Fresh tears sparked, much to his peaking worry. Hastily, Chihiro wiped them away. "I can go on and on about this, but I'm just glad to see you, Haku."

_And I'm relieved to see you. _Haku brushed away the few teardrops that had escaped her reach."You always seem so strong, Chihiro," he rasped.

"I was scared." She admitted finally in a small voice. "But I was never alone." She grasped the hand that lingered on her cheek. Her heart swelled like a bucket threatening to overflow as he adjusted his fingers so that he could cradle her smaller hand in his. "Haku, I would like you to meet a friend."

He had half a mind to pull her back as she suddenly ducked out of his arms and ran back towards the other figure, who had been silently observing the whole scene. His hand cried pitifully for the warmth that had been snatched away.

Haku's stomach dropped. The spirit was male, and moderately powerful. He clenched his jaw, tasting something bitter in his mouth. Boh quietly walked next to him.

"Are you jealous of Chihiro's new spirit friend?" So he was not the only one who noticed.

"Part of me is." He replied slowly, allowing each word to roll off his tongue. _The part of me that renders me an idiot. _"The other part…is immensely thankful that someone took care of her in my absence." _Because that's all that matters._

Boh nodded. It was a good, truthful answer. "You should go say 'thank you' to him now."

* * *

"Why? Why can't you stay for at least a day? I know you're tired, you can't hide it from me." Chihiro cried stubbornly. "I have so much to repay you for! I'm sure that Haku would like to get to know you—"

Daichi firmly cut in. "Chihiro, I have to travel back. I still owe Ashumo a price that I cannot run away from, the price of spirits' lives. He's probably waiting for my return this very minute. I would have loved to acquaint myself with Nushi-sama, but times are not so convenient. I'm sure that he would agree with me. You, meanwhile, should make it your priority to recover in the shortest amount of time possible. Whatever awaits you, I can only wish you the best of luck. The rest will play out at your own doing."

_Besides, _he mused to himself, _there's a very possessive dragon watching me right now. I can't say that I don't envy him at all, but their love has been rumored all over the spirit world. Best to keep my distance._

He glanced at her upset face and softened his tone. "Don't mistake my words, Chihiro. I'm sure that we will meet again someday when times are more peaceful."

"Are you promising me?" she murmured, looking down at her feet.

He smiled and shook his head. _"The best way to keep one's word is not to give it."_

"Napoleon." She bit her trembling lip, realizing for the first time that she didn't want to say goodbye to him. The days in the cell had been bleak and hopeless, the journey arduous and tiring, but all too soon the gods were expecting her to part with someone she had grown close to despite her harrowing experiences. "Please, Daichi." He heard the plea in her thin voice. "Please don't go."

"_Let's not unman each other - part at once_/_All farewells should be sudden, when forever/Else they make an eternity of moments/And clog the last sad sands of life with tears._

What he did next was unwise, but he did it anyway: He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Farewell, Chihiro."

Overcome with emotion, she did not hug him back. She bit back another dry sob. Faintly, underneath the scent of blood that would never leave, she thought she smelled dry leaves and sun.

She tried to memorize that scent. "Say one last one, from him."

And he smiled over her shoulder, knowing exactly what she was asking for.

_"Farewell, my sister, fare thee well._

_The elements be kind to thee, and make_

_Thy spirits all of comfort: fare thee well."_

Silent tears snaked down her cheeks as she pulled away.

* * *

**"Say one last one, from him."- implies Shakespeare, since Daichi revealed that he admired the human greatly during their first meeting. If you search all of his quotes, many of them are from Shakespeare :D**

**YES! Haku is back! And I'm going to be nice and give Daichi a few moments in the beginning of the next chapter. I'm not kicking him out yet ^.^**

**Thank you to my readers, my reviewers, my silent stalkers, and my beta! Please review and keep an eye out for artwork.  
**


	33. Ch 32: Reciprocated

**Before I go onto anything else, I am sorry if I didn't reply to your review, I have been busy writing this. I will reply to each and every one this time ^.^**

**However, for various reasons (spring break, beta in NH, me wanting to get this out there ASAP before other chapters start piling up) this chapter has NOT been reviewed by my beta, so please, bear with me. I tried my best, I don't think I edited too poorly (let's not forget I managed to survive all the way up to chapter 29 without a beta). So, please enjoy, and feel free to criticize in your reviews ^.^  
**

* * *

The wind playfully tugged at his hair as he watched her walk away without turning back once, completing the clean break.

_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven._

Somewhere deep inside, he felt at peace as he watched the dragon wrap an arm around her shoulders. They walked a little ways before he said something to the giant baby, who led Chihiro from there on.

Amusement stirred briefly within his eyes. The dragon had chosen to stay behind. Of course, it was only proper that the formalities were exchanged. That being said, Daichi decided that he would not have minded ignoring them. Flimsy titles, shallow bows, side-long glances and masked faces—he never attempted to unravel the pains that spirits went through for meaningless concessions.

For a while, it was a staring match. Amber bore into emerald, or rather emerald bore into amber and amber politely returned the eye contact. At last, the dragon dropped into a deep bow.

"I am in your debt."

Daichi waited for the spirit to straighten so he could deliver his greeting. "I've heard about you, Nushi-sama. From multiple sources come mostly good things." He gave the spirit a chance to see that his words held no hidden meaning. "Ogino-san speaks highly of you." He bowed, though not as deeply as the dragon. "Daichi, Daichi Tajime."

Green eyes widened. "Then I've heard about you, too, Tajime-san." Though young, the dragon showed evident skill at concealing his emotions. Only a shadow of grimness tainted the air.

What Daichi had braced himself for never came. Instead, the younger spirit smiled the smallest of all smiles. It didn't speak of happiness—underneath was an ice-thin sheet of cool calm, detachment, and unease—but a smile of coming into terms with something intangible.

And as the book spirit had found, many things of existence were intangible.

"I've heard from her that you are considered to be a friend." As the dragon spoke, a thin sliver of light broke through the fog and sliced through the heavens. "And…that you helped her when I wasn't there," he uttered quietly. Both turned to watch break in the gray mass enlarge.

Daichi smiled to himself. Introductions over with, it was time to go. Every man, human or spirit, had a place in this world. While he would be leaving a friendship behind, his duty was back at the Delta. Here, he would always be a threat.

He'd make the sacrifice.

* * *

"Are you _sure _you are okay?" Lin prodded for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Her hand hovered by Chihiro's elbow.

Chihiro _wanted _to glare at the weasel spirit, but a bloated-like-you're-dead feeling had snatched the smallest emotional endeavor from her grip. The overwhelming joy she had felt was unspeakable when she had reunited with all her bathhouse friends—Boh, Gunni, Toro, Lin, Kamaji, all the workers and Yunas, even Yubaba. Giddy happiness had flowed from their bodies, pouring into her tired spirit, but that had drained away with her strength as she warded off bombardment upon bombardment of pity.

Sunlight sashayed through familiar rice-paper doors, spilling across the polished floorboards that creaked, as if they were softly sighing _Welcome back, Chihiro. Welcome back. _The air smelled clean and fresh, with a hint of herbal baths. It was a complete contrast against her life the past few days, a life filled with caution and unrest, strange sounds and dark shapes lurking around every pine tree. Backtrack to her days in the dungeons and everything before her eyes now seemed too…_nice_.

"Where are we going?"

Lin snickered. "Where else are we going? Haku's room, of course."

Chihiro wrapped her fingers around the rock that still hung from her throat. During the journey back, she had temporarily pushed thoughts of Jirou into the recesses of her mind. Now, with the battle closer than ever, she gladly sought out anything solid to hold onto from the recent past.

Thinking about the recent past reincarnated the fading pang in her chest. Not only had he not given her a vow to hold onto, he also hadn't left a single thing she could remember him by. Had Daichi really assumed that her spirit could stand to watch a friend walk away into the bleak future without suffering? He had torn, _torn _the bond as easily as she could tear paper. When she walked, when she breathed, when she thought about tomorrow, she could feel the jagged edges of parting graze her heart.

Chihiro ducked her head. Luckily, her eyes seemed to be immune no matter how vulnerable her heart still was. Her stomach twisted into sour knots. He _had _assumed, and how cruel it was that he was right.

Lin's umber eyes were exquisite, Chihiro noticed for the first time, when shining in earnest worry. "Please take care of yourself, Chihiro." She grasped the girl's hands and gave them a squeeze. Lin's hands were calloused and warm, and Chihiro was grateful that no matter what happened, back in the bathhouse her friends would always be with her. "I never really understood why the Gods have to put you through so much each time and how you manage to cope with it all while smiling like you do." They had stopped in front of one of the large sliding doors at the end of the corridor.

Chihiro pressed the pads of her fingers to the corner of her mouth, feeling the slack muscles.

"Alright." The smile she gave Lin held the last of her reserved strength. "I will."

* * *

Haku exhaled through his nose before pushing the sliding door shut with the barest of scrapes. The dying ocher sun sent streams of honey light across the desk. The side of her face, too, had not escaped the sun's touch. Her cheeks were faintly pink, only noticeable because the rest of her skin so pale.

He padded toward the desk, the account books becoming legible as he did so. He eased a book from underneath the brown tresses, pressed the cover shut, did the same to another lying by her limp right hand, and picked up a stiff calligraphy brush, using magic to remove the congealed ink. Bamboo clinked against porcelain.

Her head lolled against his chest without resistance when he scooped her up. A start of panic pricked in the dragon's eyes, but he scolded himself and concentrated on the rise and fall of her chest. The low bed sank to conform to her weight. She sighed in her sleep when he pulled the blanket to her shoulders.

Haku knelt down by her head, letting his hands rest on his lap.

_Daichi, Daichi Tajime._

A rhythmic pounding infested in the back of his mind.

_Ogino-san speaks highly of you._

It grew in volume, reverberating in the confinement of his skull. Silent minutes sluggishly dragged by, but he was glad to be alone in his turmoil.

"It's a beautiful afternoon, isn't it?"

Startled, Haku raised his head to meet her half-cracked open eyes.

"Sorry," Chihiro rasped.

"What is there to apologize for?"

Chihiro flicked her eyes to the ceiling. "For everything." She peeked back at him "You know…"

Her voice became so very quiet that even with his superior hearing, Haku struggled to interpret her words. "…Sometimes I wonder if I am burden to you."

He bundled up the rest of his bizarre paranoia and let his undivided attention rest on her. "Now you're just being silly," he admonished lightly. Seeing her try to sit-up, he placed a hand on the small of her back and let his magic aid her. "How do you feel?"

"I am, aren't I?" Chihiro mumbled in reply to the previous statement.

A small murmur of surprise bubbled forth from her throat as he suddenly closed a hand around her wrist. Looking down at the connection, he let go just as suddenly. A shadowed flush burned on his face.

"Chihiro…" Sunlight crept deeper into the room, bathing the pale green walls in yellow hues.

"Yes?" she cocked her head to the side. The bed creaked as she shifted her weight forward. "What's wrong?"

He was afraid that if he looked up into those eyes he would do just that, blurt out exactly what was wrong. "Nothing."

She did not respond. The bedclothes rustled, creases drawn to where she had folded her legs in a pose of patient waiting, chin cupped in her palms.

Eventually, Haku relented. Some things he would have to face sooner or later.

"You said just now," he began, painfully forming each word deliberately, "that you fear you may be a burden to me." He held her gaze. "What if I reversed the question…"

She stared back solemnly.

"…And asked you..."

Chihiro moistened her lips, the only sign of nervousness that broke through her relaxed, but intentionally vacant face. "Just say it."

The second the words left his mouth, Haku knew that all his preamble had gone to waste.

"He cares for you."

"He…?" Could she really not guess? "You mean Daichi?"

His silence having affirmed her answer, Chihiro laughed weakly.

"Even though I could have never made it back without his help, we're just friends. Just friends, Haku, okay?" The anxiety weaving in and out of her voice made Haku doubt that he was doing the right thing. "Please don't feel this way."

Her upset eyes were enough to make him consider just pushing the whole matter into a black abyss and hold her tight in his arms, telling her that he was sorry to have ever felt this sort of envy. But instead, he brushed that thought away because he knew it was not something as shallow as jealousy that was making him feel obliged to present this option to her.

"Chihiro, would you be happier with him?"

Time seemed to slow. No sound issued from her mouth. At times like these, Haku doubted the blood-link's presence.

Chihiro pressed her lips into a paper-thin line. "Haku…"

Her opening made it possible for him to jump in smoothly. His words tumbled out softly, quickly, in explanation.

"Tajime-san is a well-known spirit in the realm. He has no arranged mating to fight past, unlike me. In these few days you've spent with him, he's protected you and cared for you, and I'm sure he would do the same in the future if you decided to follow him." _And plainly, you've accepted his past. How large your heart is, Little One._

An aching throb had slowly crept from the pit of the spirit's neck to the back of his mouth as word upon word left his lips. Using some saliva, Haku subdued the uncomfortable feeling that made it harder and harder for him to continue speaking.

"If you were to stay with me, you would become entangled in this complicated web. There's a blood-oath."

"Which I've already broken," Chihiro interrupted with an edge to her voice.

He was unfazed. He had always known that some way or another, she would find a way through the ancient oath. What little pride that bubbled in his chest sputtered mournfully as he found himself under neither a look of anger or sorrow. Her face was blank, a contradiction against the distress that swirled wildly in her aura.

"But I said I would fight alongside you." Chihiro whispered.

She felt as if her own hand had slapped her. Anger and betrayal crumbled into smithereens of rejection. He didn't want her. He didn't love her, never loved her. It had only been friendship all these years after all. Rejection was supposed to taste acidic, bittersweet.

What she tasted now was worse—nothing.

* * *

She hated his voice, his smell, the cool touch of his hand. All of it, everything she ever wanted to share with him, had been a lie. Suddenly, she had no argument to counter his words, no voice to yell and scream at the dragon, no will to find out if this was a product of a dense head or true motives finally emerging into the light.

"Chihiro?"

She realized she had squeezed her eyes shut to expel her thoughts. Opening them and the first thing she saw was emerald. She stopped listening to him—any blow, any blow but this one she could fend off with rational thought.

"Chihiro, I just want the best for you. Surely you understand my words."

It slipped past her lips without second thought because it was the only thing she could ask. "Why?"

~(***)~

_I've changed. Yubaba said so. And I know I have._

_I promised myself that I will not in a million chances stand by and watch you get mated to someone you do not care for. Do you expect me to sit in the aisles on the day of your ceremony?_

_I am selfish. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to fail—I'm pathetic, I can't even back into an ocean without falling—and if I fail—_

_ Don't leave me, Haku._

_You think that following tradition gives you the right to manipulate the life and love of others! What do I think of Daichi? Rather ask me what is my favorite flavor of sushi! If Haku is mated with Kyo, as long as he is not happy, I will fight. And if Haku dies…then I die._

It wasn't Haku's fault, she realized with a shock. She had been lying to herself all this time. She had fabricated his love for her._  
_

~(***)~

"It's your decision, Chihiro."

_Happiness is to hold flowers in both hands, but happiness itself is not understood by everyone, even if everyone deserves to be happy. You meant a lot to the person who gave this to you. Be assured._

A dreadful sound filled the afternoon air—laughter. Startled, Chihiro brought both hands to her mouth, wondering what in the world there was to laugh about.

_Daichi! _As she found her source of hysterical merriment, she couldn't hold it back anymore. He was wrong! She wanted to stand on the bed and jump up and down like a child again. How ironic! Chihiro doubled over, unbroken laughter heaving from her chest. She never imagined there would come a day that she could prove the book spirit wrong, but then again, she had never imagined there would come a day that Haku, of all people, would try to push her away. Ah, so now Daichi was no longer perfect. Her guts might just explode from the _humor _in all of this.

She hardly felt the instant shift in atmosphere as Haku abandoned his calm and grasped her by the shoulders.

"Chihiro!"

"Ah—so funny—" Laughter transformed into giggles. Her body could not hold out long in its fatigued state. Giggling was painful, but the giggles rose in volume as she glanced up at his face.

"Chihiro, please—" He tried to steady her trembling body, but she pushed him away. Her arms felt like gelatin.

_Hilarious._

"Chihiro, _please." _This time the dragon used more strength. He pulled the girl tightly against him, throwing his shoulder against the wall by the bed for added resistance. "Talk to me."

Anger once again flooded her five senses. "I'll talk to you, Kohaku. I'll _enlighten _you."

His breath glossed over her ear. "Will you think it over?"

That was it.

"Let go of me." She ordered flatly. When Haku refused to budge, she repeated herself in the steeliest voice she had ever attempted to use. "I said _let go of me."_

The expression in his eyes was not one she could forget. Her resolved tripped and faltered until she reminded herself what he had been trying to do.

Chihiro swung her legs over the bedside. The floor seemed miles away.

"Before you say anything, let me tell you this." Her voice cracked. "I've never cared for anyone else like the way I care for you, Haku." Bangs fell into eyes at exactly the right moment when she needed the cover. "I never doubted you. I would have always waited for you, no matter how long it took for the gateway to collapse. I trusted you."

Sniffing once, Chihiro looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Sounds pretty cheesy, huh? Well, that's all. I'm sorry to have ever intruded into your life."

The walk to the door felt like walking through a wasted lifetime. She forced her feet to move, one in front of the other. She was at the door, one hand on the pane, when his voice floated through the air, soft like the spring draft, rough like sandpaper.

"Love is selfish."

Chihiro stiffened. She willed her eyes to stay on the rice paper glued between the wooden framing. "Excuse me?"

For once, Haku seemed to be struggling with his words. "You asked me why, I now tell you why." She heard him take a breath. "You are bond to no one, Chihiro, nor is your destiny."

She whirled around in time to see his eyes, ever so intense, lift to hold hers. "But I had to remind myself of that," said Haku, "because…"

The line of his jaw hardened. "Because my love for you cannot guarantee anything."

* * *

Chihiro's first trip to an amusement park in Tokyo when she was thirteen turned out to be a collection of disasters.

Mr. Ogino spent the better half of that day in the men's bathroom located at the help center after eating an undercooked hot dog. Mrs. Ogino rode the ferris wheel exactly seventeen times until it broke down when she was at the circle's apex. Chihiro found out too late that roller coasters did not agree with her. With every plunge, her stomach flew up her throat, out her mouth, and into the bright sky. The ride jarred the sphere containing her world, and she sank to the ground after stumbling from the exit, severely shaken.

Now, Chihiro used every muscle in her face to keep her mouth from hanging ajar and her eyes from becoming over-large saucers. Somebody had just picked up her fragile world and given it a good shake. Her stomach rose to her throat, swollen and pressing against her lungs and heart. One minute, she had fallen out of the sky and landed on sharp rocks, the other—

_"What _did you say?" she hissed, whether from disbelief or daze she couldn't be quite sure.

He was up on his feet, a good distance away from her. She knew he was purposely giving her space.

"You…" she murmured. Behind the topmost layer of his moss green eyes were a plethora of emotions. The area around her knees suddenly went weak, and he immediately stepped forward, worry shielding what clouded emotion that threatened to conquer his irises. "I…"

Haku cleared his throat quietly. "I'm sorry. I meant to tell you in a more appropriate time. I apologize if I offended you in any way." A half-smile graced his lips. "You never intruded into my life, Chihiro, and no matter what, I treasure your friendship more than you—"

Weakly, Chihiro raised a hand. "Stop." She took two steps forward, crossing the distance between them.

He froze as slim fingers rose hesitantly to caress his cheek.

"Though you may not have know, you've always had more than my friendship, Haku." Her pulse quickened as her heart hammered in her chest. She looked away.

Yes, the counts were numbered, but now she would have no regrets if the heavens crumpled tomorrow.

"I've loved you ever since I was a child, Haku." She heard his sharp intake of breath. " Isn't that enough to tie my destiny to yours?"

* * *

**Do tell, how long have you been waiting for this? Ok, ok, I know Haku didn't explicitly say "I love you," but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, it would sound so OOC...especially in this chapter, which is sort of angsty. Yes, you have noticed? I have noticed too that my recent chapters have been dark and depressing. Next chapter should satisfy your fluff ^.^ I think I will throw in one last happy/fluff chapter before I get too caught up in the battle (no fluff there). You can see I made some references to earlier (happier) chapters when Chihiro was revisiting everything she had said.**

**Don't punch Haku! I wanted to too as I was writing this, but if you take a moment to think, I couldn't just make him brush off the Daichi thing. If you were confused, he says that the reason why he was letting Chihiro follow Daichi was because he loved her, and he never wanted any harm to come to her because obviously, he's got a nasty Delta god after his throat. He realized that Chihiro had to suffer through the things she did because of his arranged marriage.  
**

**Doesn't Daichi also have Ashumo after his throat? Guess what? I haven't gotten rid of him yet! Next chapter, Ashumo "welcomes" Daichi back home...**

**If you haven't seen already, I have new artwork for Trust on my deviantart. Link on my profile. Thank you for reading, and please review!  
**


	34. Ch 33: Repose

**I do believe this may have been the longest gap between my updates...more than a month! But remember that I did promise to finish the story ^.^ This is a pretty lax chapter. I warn my action/angst lovers that not much of that occurs, but I still hope you guys all enjoy it!  
**

* * *

He reminded himself that he did, in fact, still have blood running through his veins. That he was still alive and breathing. And as long as he was still alive, he could always start over. The hollowness, the frightening emptiness, diminished as he reigned in his composure.

Yes, he would start from scratch and rebuild. He would start from nothing and still rebuild.

"Welcome back, Nephew."

In his short absence he would have only partially imagined the extent of havoc, already appalling as it appeared in his mind's eye. But this…

Every single shelf had crashed to the ground, pitiful streams of scrolls and books pooling in heaping ruins. He bent down and picked up a volume, torn and missing half a cover.

"You've been keeping yourself busy, Uncle." In its prime days, it had been an encyclopedia, one of the hundreds that cried out to him for help. It was making his ears throb—the wretched moans, sobs, and pleas projecting from the mutilated books.

"I have." The god kicked a scroll out of his way, earning himself a rueful golden stare. "Your collection is lacking. It displeases me that I cannot find the one thing I need in your personal library."

Ashumo stroked his beard as Daichi began to orchestrate the mobilization of books. Old books, charred books, dog-eared books, shredded books—two main piles formed: the living and the dead.

"I vented some of my anger in your quarters."

"I can see that."

"You let go one of my most important prisoners." Ashumo raised a silver eyebrow. "Do you hate me?"

"No. On the contrary," said the younger spirit, "I think you hate me." A battered scroll rolled down from the top of the "living" pile and clattered onto the ground. "What were you looking for?"

"...A way to break the Blood Oath."

* * *

"Haku, can you…make things appear?" Chihiro asked on the second evening of her return. Haku, who had been signing papers, placed the brush on top of the holder. "Like," Chihiro paused, "out of thin air?" She found herself gesticulating with her hands and let them fall to her sides.

He smiled and blew lightly on the candle to revitalize the dying flame. "Not from thin air. I can summon objects, or make them from existing things." The chair slid back fluidly and the river spirit stood up.

"Sit." After some afterthought, he noted, "You look a little pale,"

Chihiro made a face, but did not argue as she sank into the offered seat. "I think you need a new candle." She wiggled her toes, stretching the sore tendons in her legs and feet.

Haku smirked. "That hardly makes any sense."

Chihiro picked up the brush and swirled it around a few times in the ink well. "That's why I have you."

_CRACK._

The brush slipped out of her grip; ink splattered the wood and accounting books. Horrified, Chihiro grabbed a blank piece of paper and tried her best to blot out the ink.

"What was _that?" _Her cleaning frenzy was interrupted as Haku closed the book and nudged it out of her reach. With a start, she saw a chair that hadn't been there before pulled up by her side. "You _enjoy _taking advantage of my ignorance of magic!"

He sat down on the summoned chair and grinned lazily. "Don't crouch over the accounts all the time." Haku rested one arm casually on the desk and the other on the back of her chair.

The space of soft fabric between his arm and torso begged to be leaned on. Chihiro used considerable willpower to quash the desire. "What should I crouch over all the time, then? You won't return my sword to me, _even_ though the battle is next month." She felt his intent gaze on her as she blew air through her mouth, counting all the misdeeds the dragon had committed since her return on her fingers. "You won't let me help out at the front desk, visit my friends, kill some demons, slay some monsters…"

He looked down at her hand in quiet amusement. "You've run out of fingers." He caught her hand in his. "Even I am a little repulsed, now that you've listed everything. Allow me to redeem myself?"

Although Chihiro saw him lean forward, a gasp still hitched in her throat as he quickly brushed his lips over her slightly parted mouth. She let her eyes slide shut. Before she could wrap an arm around his neck, he nimbly traveled down to her jaw, ghosting the skin in between. There, he pressed a small, chaste kiss on the slender bone. His breath was warm on her jaw when he spoke.

"The sword I am safe-keeping for you because what you need now is rest." She snorted to show that she was not impressed by his explanation. "Your job as the forewoman I forbid you to take up again, since every time your safety falls into jeopardy. You'll be the death of me!"

"You're exaggerating." Chihiro squirmed under his hard stare. It was her rotten luck that she seemed to be a magnet for calamities when at the front desk. "Alright," she muttered. "For the time being, I'll leave it to Gunni."

It was what the dragon wanted to hear, thought Chihiro rather sourly, for immediately he shed the grave demeanor and treated her to a stunning smile.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not." She lifted her chin.

"But you are. It's in the air." She felt his presence shift from her side to behind her chair. "At least, for this spirit's sake," Haku whispered.

Heart sinking, Chihiro pushed the chair back so that it rested precariously on its hind legs. Sometimes, she forgot that Haku often tired himself out more than she could ever understand over her wellbeing. Yet she was in no position to complain. While it itched her pride, Chihiro knew that fate had been gracious. She would not question why she, an insignificant human girl, received the undivided protection and love of the dragon.

Her mood having passed, Haku rested his forehead at the nape of her neck. The spirit was not yet done.

"Your friends can wait a little longer." All of a sudden she found herself in his arms. Her dangling feet showed that the chair was a good few feet below. "Once you eat a good number of substantial meals, you can see them. If it makes you happier, I'll eat with you." Chihiro raised a brow at this unique compromise. Haku caught himself and tweaked the perimeters. "No eggs."

"What's with you and eggs?" She rested the side of her cheek against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"They taste vile. I don't know how you manage to stomach them." The dragon grinned wickedly. "As for demons and monsters, give me the order and I'll hunt them down."

Chihiro wrinkled her nose in distaste. "And eat them? I think not. Eggs and monsters, I'd take eggs any day."

Haku deposited her on the bed and rearranged the pillows so they supported her lower back. "Now," he said when he was satisfied with the pillow and bedding layout. The spirit sat down. "What was it that you needed?"

Chihiro longed to bottle this content, lazy atmosphere and take a sip of it every now and then. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed a relaxing conversation with anybody, including Haku.

But now that she was reminded of her initial question, she could not seem to numb the need.

In her silence, Haku scanned her face. "Cloth?" he supplied mildly.

"No!" It was like a cork had been unplugged and let red pigment spread like wildfire all over her face. She pulled the sheets up to nose, hiding the blush. "Um, it's kind of hard to describe, but in the human world it's called Tylenol."

* * *

"_I'll take thy word for faith, not ask thine oath; Who shuns not to break on will sure crack both."_

"Foolish of me, not to burn Shakespeare while I had the chance."

"That wouldn't be feasible. I carry half my collection with me."

"Always thinking ahead, Daichi, ever since you were young." Ashumo stared at the spirit's passive face. "Would you know of an answer to my problem?"

"You know I do not believe in oaths."

"But that doesn't mean you don't know about them, you the _all-knowing_ spirit. Is there anything in this pathetic world that you know nothing of?"

"Then, in this case my knowledge goes as far as yours," said Daichi.

Pure shock sagged the god's face. He had changed. Where was the look of sorrow? Regret? Where was the submission that he willingly submitted himself to each time Ashumo reminded him of the past?

Daichi placed a hand on the taller shoulder before brushing pass.

"I understand."

Hearing those two words coming from his nephew mouth made his blood steam and hiss.

"Have you forgotten, Daichi?" Their backs to each other, Ashumo called out without raising his voice. "Have you forgotten her smile, the way she used to sing to you even though you were not her son?" The face contorted. "Have you forgotten?"

"No."

His pale colored eyes bulged from their cavities as he screamed into the empty space in front of him. _"Is "no" all you can say?" _Spittle flew and veins stiffened. "You are a slithering worm, a deceitful, low lying traitorous creature. You'll never be free from your past, not until the vultures of death pick your bones clean and dry!"

There was a lengthy gap where only the god's ragged breathing could be heard. "If she were alive…if she were alive she would hate you!"

"You don't think I hate my past, Uncle?" For the first time in his long life, Ashumo heard a touch of anger in Daichi's voice. "Well, I do. But even if I could, I would not change it, for the past has made me who I am. Would she hate me for this?" The anger faded—his voice was mellow and placid, warm and solid. "Maybe she would. She did not deserve to die. But she would hate you too because, above all, _she _treasured life in the present."

The door clicked. Clicked with such precision that Shakespeare himself would have applauded the perfect end to the final act.

* * *

His confused, lost face made him cute in a puppy-dog sort of way.

"Well, it's a pill, one of those roundish things about this big." She pinched her thumb and forefinger together, almost knowing she was not making it any better. "It contains a chemical called acetaminophen that acts as a pain reducer for a human…"

Two words rang a bell. "Pain reducer?"

_Oops. _"Er…"

Brilliant green eyes narrowed.

Chihiro fiddled with the blankets. "My legs…and my head."

_Uh-oh. There go the tell-tale signs of exasperation of not being informed earlier! Slimming pupils, extra pointy teeth (or were they always like that?)…_ "But-but-but," Chihiro swiftly assured the increasingly stern dragon with a hearty slap to the back and wide, ear-to-ear grin. "It's nothing! Really!" As if to prove her point, she made a wild launch at the spirit, knocking both him and herself off balance.

A ruffled Haku spat the covers from his mouth and propped himself up on his side with an elbow. "You're frightening, Chihiro."

"You didn't notice before?" Her giggles were cut sort as pillow materialized out of thin air and dropped precisely onto her face. Chihiro batted the offending object aside. It bounced off the wall. Chihiro held a hand above her head curiously and watched the little tea lights that she hadn't noticed before studding the ceiling of the room. Light bled through the edges of her fingers.

They were like stars. A dull dryness formed in her chest as her thoughts drifted randomly.

Haku watched her movements. "You miss it, don't you?"

Chihiro brought her hand down. By coincidence it fell on top of his. She felt his fingers turn to meet hers as she cocked her head in question. She met his gaze and saw that his eyes were soft and relaxed. There was no tension, no line between the brow, nothing hidden, nothing unsaid.

As if he knew she just wanted to listen, Haku spoke, voice silky as he brushed her bangs back. "The pills…help you connect with the place you left behind when you left behind for here. I could use my magic to ease your headache, but it would not be the same." His hand lifted from her head. She caught it before he could remove it completely and clasped it.

With her free hand, Chihiro rubbed her temple with a knuckle. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

The boy hesitated, then draped an arm across her shoulder and gently pulled her against him. The tip of her nose bumped into the slight bone that rose and fell in the middle of his throat.

"It's okay to miss the world you left behind."

Chihiro stiffened. A retort had formed on the tip of her tongue, ready to spring forth like a cornered animal. Exercising some self-control, the girl shrugged as best as she could while lying on her side.

"I guess…you're right."

"Stubborn." He rasped. The two fell into a content silence.

Gradually as the minutes went by, fuzzy little creatures nibbled at the sharp corners of her mind. Her breaths evened out, each rise and fall becoming slower and shallower. Without asking, she knew this was partially influenced by his magic.

"I'm not tired," Chihiro protested halfheartedly. She didn't give it too much effort since she _was _tired. She just wanted to…sleep.

Sleep… The urge to sleep was wired into her mind, imprinted upon her instincts. But no, she couldn't sleep now!

"Not…tired…"

"Rest a little, Chihiro." She found his stroking of her hair annoying, as it felt too comfortable and further dragged her deeper into sleep's clutches.

"Haku," Chihiro closed her eyes. "…Stay with me."

Haku smiled. Watching the remnants of stress, worry, and urgency fading from her face always made him smile because he was often reminded of how he had met her as a child—fragile, vulnerable, and dependent. The girl he held now would bristle if he voiced those thoughts out loud. She had grown into her own strong self, made her fate with her own two hands. And he wouldn't change her for anything.

"I will." He tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, the touch causing the girl to snuggle tighter into his arms.

"Haku…the lights." Slowly, Chihiro made the words form from her heavy mouth. "You know, when I was…afraid or…lonely…back in that world…after I left here, I would sneak out of the house…and lie in the…backyard...and watch the stars."

* * *

"Did you have a fun trip?" asked Kyo in way of greeting.

He had found her with a set daggers spread out on the ground before her. To anyone one else but the spirit, the scene would not have occurred to ring the word _inviting. _

"Sit, sit. Make yourself comfortable, Cousin."

"I'll take your word then with the presumption that you won't test a dagger on me while I am looking the other way," said Daichi, folding his legs underneath him.

"Oh?" The princess smirked. "How perceptive of you." She ran her finger over the row of polished blades. "Although you always are so laid back, I don't think you would allow me to put a dagger through you. Why the smile?"

"You recovered from Wuyi'de in record amount of time. Should I be wearing a grim face instead?"

Kyo threw her head back and laughed. "So, this is what you're here for. I didn't think you would stop by just to visit your _dear_ cousin, who you've missed _so_ much." She pulled her lips her teeth. "You want to know my new purpose? Well, I'm sorry Daichi. I have my secrets to keep." She leaned closer to him. "I know you sympathize with the human girl," Kyo quipped. "Every male I know does."

"But you don't know me well at all."

She instantly leaned back.

"You got two things wrong: my purpose of coming here and whom I sympathize with," Daichi corrected, taking five daggers from their animal skin pockets and placing them on the side. "Twelve is never a good number for a battle." He explained himself to clear her suspicions. "Rather, you should carry seven. An odd number is always better than an even, plus highly symbolic when it involves a battle with a human."

The whitening of her fingers around the hilt of a dagger did not go by unnoticed.

"Also, the one I sympathize with is you—"

"How do you know?" Kyo demanded harshly, but not harsh enough to cover the stammer infecting her voice. "How…"

"—Because a purpose like yours was made out of desperation and has no true grounding. I know because I am an outsider to all of this. The outsider often gets the best view." Daichi got up onto his feet.

Something held him back—she had grabbed the hem of his tunic before he could make a single step. "Aren't you going to beg me to spare her life?" Kyo asked.

He shook his head. "There's no need for that. In the end, the one who lies to herself will always fall by the wayside."

* * *

"...I thought maybe I...would be able to see you flying in the stars, but that was just a silly dream."

By now Chihiro wondered if she was speaking coherently and intelligently at all and not spouting gibberish. Her words had reduced to a slur. _This_ was genuine exhaustion playing culprit, not just the side-effect of magic.

"The stars in the yard were never...as...beautiful...as the stars here...air...pollution..." Her hand curled up loosely by her cheek, a habit that had stuck with her for as long as she could remember . "But you know...I realized that...I might...miss just those stars too...maybe."

She could feel the small smile on his lips when he kissed her goodnight on the forehead.

"Possibly...perhaps...just a little..."

* * *

**So, what happened in this chapter besides fluff? Important things!  
**

**Since the beginning, I decided to push parents to the side and focus on other things. But recently I realized that before I could wrap this up, I would need to address the fact that Chihiro _does _miss the human world and her parents. Acknowledging this is healthy-though she can't have both, she did grow up in the human world and call it home for quite some time.  
**

**Daichi sounds more confident. Telling Chihiro his past, seeing her accept him for who he was, and seeing her strength as a human really has helped him with his own problems. Go Daichi! Sadly, you probably won't see more of him from here on. You can always post you fan letters to me in PM form and I will send them to the amazing, best OC ever-Daichi Tajime!**

**Ashumo, poor Ashumo. The woman that Ashumo and Daichi were talking about was his wife, who I won't dig much into, but as I explained in the ch. Tales, the death of his wife is the cause of his tradition insanity.**

**And Kyo, perhaps the poorest of them all has made a purpose for herself (to kill Chihiro to make Haku feel her pain) that Daichi rapidly shoots down. What _should _her purpose be? **

**Thanks for reading and please, PLEASE review. I love you all!  
**


	35. Ch 34: Closer

**Here a present you with a new chapter! This is the LAST chapter of tying up the loose ends in characterization with Chihiro and Haku and their relationship. Next chapter...DUNDUNDUN!  
**

* * *

Chihiro's POV:

"I want you to fight me seriously."

Three weeks had passed.

Whatever time I had spent on recuperating, I tried my best to make up. Naturally, passed time was still passed time. Every now and then, the frustrations would rush back. I felt like I was wringing a dry towel for that one drop of moisture. But I got over it, like the many things that I had neither control or influence over. I contented myself starting the day by the sea and ending it by the sea, rising at dawn and training well into afternoon. For once, the pickings of my life settled into a pattern, and I cherished that luxury while it still lasted.

"I don't want you to hold back." Haku didn't know the full extent of my appreciation. I could never frame it in words. He revealed all the little kinks in my form while sparring at the same time. He never lost his patience, no matter how long it took for me to master a new technique. He was always there for me—if I fell, I fell into his arms rather than into the sand. If my human body started to betray me, he would modify his attacks to guide.

He was _too _good.

"I want you to forget that I am human. I want you to forget that I am _Chihiro." _ Sometimes after training, I would head back to the bathhouse and draw myself a bath. No fancy water, no Yunas, just one that I could die in for a while without being reminded of the big, bad battle that was looming over all my waking moments...and non-waking moments.

"Can you do that for me?"

I could no longer sleep straight through the night without a nightmare of some sort causing me to wake. In the process, I'd wake Haku, who never seemed to mind the disturbance. He selflessly constructed a routine: Comfort Chihiro then rock Chihiro back to sleep.

"Can you fight me as an equal?"

Haku passed a hand over his eyes. "That's not…wise."

"Please?" My plea hung the air between us, not budging even as the rising tide brought the breeze to the shore.

Finally, he sighed. "Chihiro, I'm not perfect. Even I can't guarantee I won't cross the line during a battle if I let go of control." In a blur of movement, his black katana whipped from his side. A _poof _of sand sprayed into the air, resembling a mushroom cloud after a nuclear explosion.

When the sand cleared, I could not find the sword.

He moved his hand over a spot on the sand, a white glow emitting from his palm. "Even the calmest spirit will lose rational thought when it comes to blood-spill."

_Like Daichi… _I watched silently as a mound began to rise. At last, the top of the hilt became visible against the speckled gray.

He was on an entirely different level.

"In a position like that, I won't be able to predict my actions, nor prevent the animal residing within me from breaking loose," he said, voice harsh. "We were built for battle, given the speed to shred and strangle our enemies before they can realize what is happening."

_We_...he meant dragons.

"In our long history of existence, we haven't been known as...the nicest of creatures." He held my eyes in his. "Do you understand?"

_Yes, yes, I do understand! But… _I nodded mutely, and he visibly relaxed. "But…" I took a deep breath, and his stature tensed again. "I'm willing to take the risk. Remember what we promised each other?" Realizing that my voice was beginning to rise, I ducked my head. "Ever since you brought me back here, it's been a game of trust." My words, if taken alone, sounded bitter. I rushed to amend myself. "It brings me all comfort I need—trusting you, I mean. I don't mind playing this game—"

"A dangerous game."

"A dangerous game of trust," I conceded. "But when hasn't trust been dangerous? It relies on the understanding and connection between two people, those links so frail that they can hardly be called reliable."

I could tell that he wanted to say something, but was holding himself back.

"But where would we be without it?" I challenged. "Everything good thing has a bad counterpart, every light a dark, every conscience a demon. Everything is double-sided. So what if I choose light over dark—that doesn't mean that seeing the dark emerge from time to time will weaken my will to trust."

Instead of being embarrassed by my speech, I felt new sort of boldness warm me from within. When he still didn't speak, I grasped hold of the opportunity.

"I'm not as breakable it might appear. And while, yes, I do value my safety, I also value our friendship—we will _always _be friends. I would like to be able to fight you as an equal. On that day, side by side, as an equal and a friend..."

His face was unreadable. At last, and grimly, he dragged his sword through the sand until it rose to meet his eyes.

"The words leave your mouth so kindly, Chihiro—they almost make me believe…" With a sharp rustle, the katana switched into place, the sharp side angled in preparation.

"…that one can reverse the consequences once they have fallen." I took it as my cue to take preparation stance, too.

Emerald eyes narrowed. "I'll keep my word. To trust your judgment." A breath left his lithe body. "But I warned you."

A blur, a flash, a deceivingly majestic display of sand.

And then it was too late to turn back.

* * *

Cold from the water seeped past the flesh and into the bone of my legs.

I yanked my body to the side, narrowly missing the forceful spray of foam, then yelped when I saw a flash of black steel that had appeared in the space of time. The sand beneath my feet give way as the tide pulled back. I brought my sword up to my brow with both hands, barely fending off a lighting fast blow.

A surge of irritation filled my senses. I was in a serious position of disadvantage and I could find no way out of it. I could not possibly expect to ward off both the water and the sword attacks without falling folly to one in the long run. I slashed my sword through the water with all the strenght I could summon. Forced by the sheer momentum, a curtain leapt from where my blade connected with the element. Having created a makeshift and insubstantial diversion, I risked turning my back and ran blindly towards the shore.

I hardly covered half a dozen yards when I sensed danger from behind. I whirled around, searching for stable footing while swinging my sword in a defensive one-eighty arc. Too late did I realize that I had fallen headfirst into a trap. He had been waiting for this move of mine, a chink in my armor that gaped even larger with that one swing.

A searing pain lanced through my stomach. I gasped, bending over like a blade of grass in the wind.

_It was perfect. He knew that if I swung, it would be impossible for me to change the direction. At the end of the swing, I could not defend myself. A combination of risk, confidence, and hard-wired skill. He only could have attacked in that split second of time. Lunge early, and I would have caught him mid-swing. Lunge late and I would have altered the course of the blade._

I realized that I had pressed my free hand against my stomach and removed it. A voice in my head shrieked to keep the hand in place or else I would die. It was a scratch, I told myself, and did not deserve to be personified into anything more than a scratch. But those words having been said, I tasted in mouth something else.

Blood. Sweet and coppery.

The shock was temporary, for an instant later we were back dancing to the notes of battle. Yet there was this troubled feeling I could not shake off, slithering in my gut. It overpowered the heat from my wound.

No matter how many times I got whacked by the katana, I had never suffered an injury that would cause blood from the mouth. Bruises, as plentiful as they were, never managed to inflict critical damage. Haku's magic had always been an impenetrable essence, like the structure of his very being. It kept the blade dull during training. A handy trick, otherwise I would have been sliced into ribbons long ago.

Something was wrong.

A sharp, squealing sound made me wince. It was coming from my sword—like a child on a slide, his katana flew down the edge of the dragon scale blade. Rainbow sparks ignited from the friction. We locked at the hilt.

How long we stayed like that, I don't know. I was far more concerned over the fact that I was rapidly exhausting. At this rate, I wouldn't able to make it out of the sea and onto dry land.

An idea came over my mind when I saw that we were standing quite close. Before either of us could react, I brought one leg up to my chest and kicked him in shoulder. How had I gotten reduced to hand-to-hand-combat? I never got to answer that question of mine. The burn in my lower torso, now ten times worse, nearly incapacitated me. Hope kept me going. The blow had efficiently offered no choice to Haku but to back off, and I clutched onto the moment, sucking in large mouthfuls of air like a deranged goldfish.

The nerves in my arms, pushed to the limit and crawling to catch up, screamed from hypersensitivity. Warmth ran down my wrist. I held it up to eye-level and ogled at the cut running down the entire length of my forearm. Clumsiness? Had I managed (God forbid) to hurt myself while executing that kick?

Dread oozed down my spine, registering slowly like a bad prank.

A white and black line zigzagging in my direction cut my thoughts short. The precious mouthfuls of oxygen were now something of the past as we sparred more furiously than before. I reached into my stamina reservoir that I usually saved for the last stretch of a race and drew out what I could with the energy I had left.

And that was when I saw it: The glinting, sharpened-to-perfection edge of his katana, not a trace of magical distortion present.

So, I wasn't to blame for the cut. He was fighting me seriously all right.

* * *

We stood in front of the elevator in silence.

I cast a side-long glance at Haku to see his face a mask of perfectly controlled emotions. "Is there something wrong?" I punched the "up" button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

He shook his head.

"Okay."

The doors opened with a small ping and I stepped into the red-papered compartment. After he followed in suit, I pulled down the lever. The hum of the pulleys began to fill the space.

I tried again. "Look, if there's that's bothering you, you should speak up."

His reply was curt. "Nothing's the matter."

"Yes there is." I felt childish in comparison as I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. When the doors opened on the top floor he immediately stepped out and began walking back to his office, gait brisk.

I ran a few steps to catch up "Haku—"

I felt myself lose balance and trip over my own two feet. Blood pounded thickly in my ears as the world pitched forward. I braced myself for the impact.

Instead, I heard his voice in my ear and felt his hands grab mine before I could salute ground. "Are you okay?"

Carefully, I stood up while holding onto his arm as little as I could for support. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

Haku regarded me for a second, an unnamed emotion pressed beneath a thin layer in his eyes.

I readied myself. He was going to do it again…he was going to place all the blame on himself and shoulder the whole load without anyone's help, beat himself up over something that wasn't all his fault.

_I lost control._

_You're hurt because of me._

_Your safety is all that matters._

I tried to think up various comebacks to all the things that he could say. The silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity.

At last, he got down on one knee.

"Didn't I promise you a piggy back ride before?" He arched a brow as I gaped.

"Oh—I don't think—you're wounded…" I bit my lip.

He rolled his eyes. "And you are not?"

After some mumbling, I gingerly placed my arms around his neck. He arranged my legs and made sure I had a secure holding. A spasm ripped through my stomach as he then stood up. I squeezed my eyes shut to repel the discomfort.

"Does it hurt?" His voice sounded so raw and…_sorrowful _that I had to smile while allowing myself to pat him on the shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"How about you answer my question."

"I asked first," I growled.

He growled more convincingly, the low sound humming against my wrists that hung by his throat. It put mine to shame.

* * *

Using healing potion to treat the wound went out the window.

The good thing? Well, the spell on his katana hadn't worn off at that point in the battle, so none of my entrails were hanging out. I wasn't even bleeding.

The bad thing? I decided I would _rather _be bleeding, bleeding a whole puddle on the ground. Blood…I had seen, gotten used to, be around enough to not freak out. Blood…at least I could see exactly what happened.

Internal bleeding…not so much.

I took one look at myself in the mirror and blanched. Utterly. All color in my cheeks leeched away as I tried to make myself to touch the bruise.

Bruise…I couldn't think of another way to put it. It was just one gargantuan bruise the color of aged wine spanning from rib to rib, spreading as I watched. The closer to the center, the darker that color became until it was a deep, rich mauve. A color Yubaba would have considered for her tapestry.

I needed to sit down. The soft ribbing of bamboo matting pressed into my legs like a comforting hand.

Alerted by my silence, Haku came over. "Let me have a look."

For once I didn't argue and allowed him view of injury. His jaw hardened the moment he saw. I tentatively poked the bruise with a finger, grimacing at the touch.

"Don't," he ordered, pinning my hand down on the ground.

Haku was all business. He immediately placed a cool hand on my stomach, channeling white magic. A strange, but not unpleasant sensation tingled across my skin and beneath. A few minutes later, all the pain vanished.

I could literally feel the relief flowing off him. "There." He smiled.

I didn't take the moment to rejoice my recovery. "You're out of breath!"

"It's nothing." He cradled the side of his head in his hand, long, pale fingers lacing over one eye. "I reckon I used more magic than necessary."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

He reached for my arm. "I have a limited understanding of human organs, and since you were internally bleeding, I was cautious with my approach."

I snatched my arm away. "Oh no you don't." I waved it in front of his face. "It's the same as a paper cut, see?"

He frowned. "You won't let me heal it."

A "hmmph" came from my throat. "Of course not. Why exhaust yourself over something that will heal on its own?" I held my hand out. As if reading my thoughts, Haku relented, reluctant. He reached into the fold of his shirt and brought out a strip of clean linen. I accepted it and started to wrap it around my arm. For some time, the only sound came from the dry linen shaping against my skin.

"Thank you." I held one end between my teeth so I could tie it tightly. "For sparring with me." I spoke around obstruction in my mouth.

He gave a little nod. I sighed, still feeling uneasy.

"Haku, I'm sorry if I said anything offensive. You can tell me if I did—" He covered my mouth loosely with a hand, shaking his head.

The smell of rainwater was intoxicating. I breathed through my mouth, even when he removed his hand, in fears of loosing my head to that scent. I watched dazedly, lost for words, as he took both ends of the cloth from my fumbling fingers and tied the knot for me. He worked efficiently and gracefully, looping the cloth in, out, in. A lock of charcoal-green hair swung out from behind his ear as he leaned forward to make sure that the wound was completely bound. Passing inspection, he tore the extra length off with his teeth.

I held out my hand expectantly.

Startled, or as close as those green eyes could look startled, Haku peered at me for a few seconds. I felt a blush from my ears burn dangerously close to my cheeks.

"Here." Feeling assertive, I reached over and took the cloth from his hold. "Let me do it."

The surprise left so quickly from his features that I couldn't have been sure that it was there in the first place. I silently urged my gratitude to be heard by Haku, who, as if without a care in the world, good-naturedly accepted my offer. I wasn't sure I could have persuaded him to let me if he had refused, since I was already feeling flustered as it was.

He untied all the necessary strings and shed his white gi. The dark blue undergarment constrasted against his pale complexion, bringing out the moss reflections in his hair.

I realized I was cutting off all the circulation in my right hand and loosened my deathgrip on the linen. I cleared my throat to open up the airways once more and leaned forward a bit.

I quickly found the one and only injury that had managed to squeeze itself through his defensive system by the five inch tear wrapping from the slope of the trapezius to the beginning of the clavicle. It wasn't too deep, the blood already beginning to cede. Some tiny amusement at the fact that his blood didn't _clot _tugged the corner of my lip up in a half smile. My hand felt the ground in search of the glass bottle.

"It's all right," Haku murmured.

I hesistated. Haku was a fast healer, so it was a silly idea in the first place. Eventually, I settled on just cleaning out the cut. I dabbed at it with linen, clearing away the last remains of blood.

My awareness of the room ebbed away. I tried my best to kept my hand gentle—I didn't want to turn out as more of a burden than of use if I reopened the cut, which was healing fine without my care. In my concentration, I bent my head closer. The fringe of the hairs too short to tie in a ponytail brushed his collar.

"There." I whispered when I fnished, using the same word that he had used after tending to me. "We're equals." I smiled.

Out of nowhere, an image flickered like a dying moving picture in my mind. It was my mother, squatting on the bathroom floor as she placed a band-aid on my knee over scrape number 101.

_There. All better!_ She then would kiss the "boo-boo", cap the disinfectant, and stand up, holding out a hand to me. Every time. For boo-boo 101, 201, 301…

Before the rational side of me could flip into panic mode, I lowered my head. Brushed a fleeting kiss over what remained of the cut.

I pretty sure it was then that I held my breath, doing nothing of benefit for the high flush on my face and flooding down my neck. He stiffened upon reflex.

Then, slowly, very slowly, I remembered that it was okay, and only natural, for me to breath. I kept on breathing, even when I suddenly felt his arms go around me.

So quiet were his words that I thought I had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't what I would call instinct, like a baby duck knowing that water was safe and meant for swimming. Nor was it intuition. Rather it was heart.

His fingers weaved through my hair. "I'm so sorry."

A matter of the heart that I knew in that moment I was there for Haku, to comfort Haku. I slowly raised my hands and began combing through those perfect locks, trying to untangle whatever frustrations that he might always keep from me, never let me know. A matter of the heart that I—perhaps for the first time—truly was coming to accept this fact. It no longer gnawed at me as much. I no longer wanted to know _why..._why Haku always wanted to shield me.

Perhaps, as I held him against me, I could feel by instinct. Because he had done the impossible, brought himself stop protecting me—and because I had used my own strenght to survive, the last gap was finally closing. I was one step closer.

Though Haku relaxed his embrace, he did not let go. "Sorry. And thank you."

A large portion of the weight evaporated from my shoulders. For the first time in weeks, I felt confident. The battle would come when it came, and Haku and I would fight side by side as equals.

* * *

**New fan art for Spirited Away! Link is on my profile, please check it out ^.^ Thank you for reading...it's really late and my brain isn't functioning, but thank you thank you thank you. Please review! 2-3 more chapters to go! Sorry if I missed typos!**


	36. Ch 35: Preamble

It was as simple as cause and effect. Lin barged into the room; Chihiro fell backwards in the tub. The elder rolled her eyes as Chihiro gasped and coughed. "You're sure one for greetings, drowning on me when I drop in to say hi."

"Lin—"

"Don't 'Lin' me. Where have you _been?" _She wrapped a towel around the girl for modesty's sake and began tugging her out of the room.

"I haven't heard a _single_ word from you since I've led you to Haku's room. Do you know how _worried _I've been?" The look on the weasel spirit's face was absolutely murderous when she wheeled around to shoot daggers at her hostage. "I thought he ate you! I thought you didn't recover from your journey! I thought you walked into a tree!" She spun her head to the front again.

When Chihiro found her voice, it sounded weak. "Walked into a tree?" Lin halted in front of the elevator.

"Yes! Isn't that what happened to you to bring you back into the spirit world?" She slammed the button. "It's beside the point. It's that _damn _lizard. You know what I did last night? I said to myself: Self, what are you supposed to do when your manager locks away your sister and forbids her see her friends?"

Lin broke off and took a deep breath. In a methodical voice, she began reciting the most frightening list of plotted-revenge Chihiro had ever heard.

"I figured I'll start by shoving prickly things up his ass, then dropping him in hot oil, then rolling him out with a rolling pin until he begs for mercy. Then I'm going to throw him off the tallest cliff I can find and let the buzzards graze off him, then roll him out again because by then he'll have forgotten the pain of that. I'm going to mince some pork and green onions and make some dumplings out of him and dish him up to the old hag for her dinner." She punched her fist into the air. "Your sister's gonna teach that dragon good, hell yeah!"

The doors opened, distracting the spirit from her rant. Once she ushered the human inside and the doors closed behind them, Lin picked up where she had left off. "And _you! _You never bothered to tell me!"

"What?" The word was out before Chihiro could restrain herself.

"The battle! The one that's tomorrow! My Spirits, if you weren't my sister I'd grill you like a newt, and I mean it!"

Chihiro scrambled for the words in her mouth. Finding none, she backtracked and combed her brain.

Holy Spirits… Nobody knew…except for herself, Haku, and maybe Yubaba, who just about poked her big nose everywhere. She hadn't told _any _of her friends, not even Lin.

She thought on her toes. A simple "sorry" wasn't going to make a difference. How could she have been so forgetful, so uncaring, so _stupid_? The answer appeared right at once—she had never found the extra time. Which, context aside, was a very, _very _lame excuse.

The spirit saved her from having to formulate an apology. "I've already clocked this." They arrived outside the boiler room. "I get to keep you for three hours. The old man gets two. So in all, you'll be spending five hours with us tonight. I expect you make up the rest of the hours after the battle, so you _better _keep your damn butt safe and return alive. Got it?"

It was perhaps the most sincere form of "good luck" the girl could hope for. "Thanks." Lin grunted and knelt down so she could open the door.

"Wait!" Chihiro blurted out.

"What?"

"How…who told you? About the battle?"

The atmosphere did a somersault. Suddenly, Lin was sheepish. She began twisting her apron around in her hands. "Promise you won't get angry?"

"Maybe." She crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

"I bribed Toro…" The weasel spirit avoided looking the human in the eye. "To spy on the dragon's room."

* * *

_The expanse upon which she walked was like a solidified void, hollow beneath the sheer layer that had frozen on the top to support her weight. As she walked, Chihiro tapped her heel against the surface. The material clicked through the sole of her shoe, its hardness reassuring. Although what lay beneath was beautiful—a misty swirl of black and blue universe—Chihiro hated to think of the consequences if the ice cracked._

_She kept on walking for a while before it became obvious that the flat, empty plane extended indefinitely. Resigning, and pondering, Chihiro sat down on the ground. She was content waiting for someone to appear. Usually, her dreams were not without purpose. She relaxed her posture.  
_

"…_Chihiro?"_

"_Jirou." It was the first word that popped out from her mouth, more readily than it would have in real life, as if she had been expecting him all along. His voice was familiar, as if she had been trained to pick it up anywhere. And she was not alarmed, even when the clammy cold infused into the air around her.  
_

_"You really are here, aren't you?" She turned her head in the direction of his voice; he remained invisible. _

"_Well…yes, I guess so."_

"_Listen." __He, on the other hand, sounded unsure._"You aren't supposed to be here…I don't know why—but since you are, I've been wanting to ask you of something."

_It was like the most normal thing she had ever done in her life, sitting on the ice, having a conversation with the voice of a spirit who no longer existed. _

"_It's…a favor." He uttered "favor" with reluctance._

"_That's all right. What is it?"_

"_You haven't really changed since the first time I met you…" he muttered to himself. Then, in a more audible voice, he asked, "Could you—could you—I can't ask you of this, I just can't…"A few minutes passed before she heard his voice again. _

"_Could you protect her for me?"_

_Then he was gone. The cold, the damp—all that vanished the instant the favor Jirou had asked of her hit her ears. _

* * *

Chihiro came to in Boh's bedroom on a twenty-foot tall stack of pillows. Thinking she was in a bed, she rolled over, falling from the tower.

It all happened too fast that she could not work up a good scream. The next thing she felt was his soft, round stomach, bouncing like a trampoline as she landed on her back.

Boh snorted, waking from his nap. "Ch-iiiiiiiiro…" He yawned as she scrambled off him.

"I'm so sorry, Boh!"

He ignored her apology. "Was it comfy up there?"

She blinked dumbly. With a burst of comprehension, she gasped, hands covering her mouth.

"_You _put me up there?" Chihiro gritted out, peeved. "Geez, Boh, I can't fly like Yubaba can." She pointed at the pillows. They were still intact. "That was nice of you to make me a bed, but please, not so _high."_

He giggled. "You're so clumsy. I never thought you would fall. Besides, you didn't get hurt; you landed on me."

"I've been told." Chihiro muttered. "And didn't that bother you?"

"No."

"Okay, fine, you win." She fell back onto her back, too worn out to argue. Night turned into morning as Boh snapped his fingers.

"Hey, do you want your book?" He crawled over to the human.

She cracked an eye open. "What book?" A thick, velvet covered volume the size of a dictionary fell into her face in response.

"_Ow!"_

It was Boh's turn to blunder. "S-sorry. I'm not very good with magic yet. I didn't mean for it to land on your face!

Chihiro lifted the book by the spine and massaged her nose. "No damage done." She studied the title. How embarrassing, Chihiro thought as she turned to the page she had marked before falling asleep. Her father had been one for random naps in front of the television, during work, and after dinner. It most likely accounted for his weight problem—it was never healthy to sleep right after eating. In the summer, her mother liked to take naps out on the porch. Naps, Chihiro had sulkily concluded then, were for adults. Naps were a sure sign that she was subtly, but no doubt, aging.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been much fun." Either that, or she was just a huge bore. Boh had sought her out to play, not to take a nap with him for the better part of the night. "You should have woken me."

"You looked tired. Sleep is good before a battle." Spurred by guilt, she had explained the her predicament to the baby the minute they were alone. To Chihiro's gratification, he had taken it quite well, a thousand times better than Lin. She wasn't positive he understood that there was a side of the story that involved her never returning. In any case, it was better that way. Chihiro felt determination swell inside of her. She _would _return, alive and well, and with Haku.

She assorted her jangled thoughts as Boh laughed, an impish streak weaving in and out of the happy sound. "You can just make it up to me now. This way, I get to have you longer. If you hadn't fallen asleep, then you would have returned to Haku sooner."

Chihiro froze. "You haven't been talking with Lin recently by any chance, have you?"

"No." The question threw the baby off track. He went on to explain. "She doesn't come here often. I think she's scared of Mama."

"Okay, just checking."

* * *

Chihiro left the nursery in good spirits. She hummed, book that Boh had lent her under one arm, while waiting for the elevator. It was full when the door opened on her floor. A frog inside offered to get out, but she declined graciously.

The climb to the top floor took less time than usual, and sooner than she had predicted, Chihiro stood in front of Haku's office. Though it felt silly, she knocked twice out of courtesy. After a few minutes of no one answering, she slid open the door and peeked into the room. She found the lights on but no Haku. Odd, Chihiro thought as she closed the door behind her and padded to the desk. Then again, not so odd—he would be that considerate, to leave the lights on for her so that she wouldn't trip over anything in the dark.

Chihiro sat down in the chair and opened the book, fidgeted, and changed her mind. She rose, not bothering to tuck in the chair, and collapsed eagle spread on the bed. Feeling the muscles in her body relax, she curled up against the headboard and opened the book again. Then she started to read.

She was glad that she had focused in her advanced Language class. When the teacher had introduced kanji, half the class then and there took one look at the complex symbols and gave up before the bell had rung. Now, Chihiro allowed her surroundings to fade into the background. It had been so long since she last picked up a book and read for leisure like this. The book istelf was fascinating-describing creatures of all shapes and sizes that inhabited the spirit world. She laughed out loud when she turned to a page that held an exaggerated drawing of a radish spirit. Whoever wrote the book wasn't very nice—he or she made the root vegetable twice as fat.

She fell asleep for the second time that day as clock struck twelve. Her head hit the page, her arms fell around the book, and the stone around her neck pressed into her chest had she been alert enough to notice.

* * *

_She was winning._

_She was winning and nothing in her life had prepared her for the exhilaration that flowed through her veins and arteries like a drug. It fueled her heart, making it pound faster and faster as she pressed closer and closer.  
_

_She stared into those black eyes, frightened and large, and found her brown ones reflected in them. A drop of ruby appeared between the pale skin of her enemy's neck and where she pressed the blade to that throat._

"_Could you protect her for me?"_

_She could not move—it was as if a cold hand had grabbed her own. Hair by hair, the sword moved farther from her goal. A spot on her chest was scorching hot, and like a magnet, the sword seemed point towards that spot. Her hand was moving, bringing the sword closer and closer to its own master, and she could not move a muscle._

"_Protect her for me."_

_Because a spot on her chest dictated so, she was going to die. She was going to die in the place of her enemy. The sword found the spot and kissed it, vivid red appearing where it touched._

_She didn't want to die. But no one was there to help. Even her enemy had vanished. She was alone, along with her sword at that glaring scarlet spot on her chest. He did not appear. He did not appear to save her. He, the one possessing half of her, in the end would not be able to thwart death._

_And then it was over._

* * *

_And then it was over. But not quite. You see, dragons have quite an attraction towards human blood. The one pictured here, though gravely wounded, was revived by the local fisherman's daughter when she stabbed herself in the chest. The blood flowing from her beating heart awakened the dragon, who, in his gratitude, ended the three year drought on the village._

The characters blurred and melted into one other, some magnified, some illegible. Chihiro blinked. The cheek that rested on the page was damp with sweat, along with the rest of her face. She struggled to pace her breathing as she detached her skin from the wrinkled paper.

Just a dream.

Her hands were shaking as she closed the book in her lap and yanked the hair tie out of her ponytail. Thick, brown tresses tumbled down her back. Feeling a little better, Chihiro peered down her shirt.

Sleeping against the rock had caused it leave a red imprint above her heart. She pulled the it away from her skin and fanned air against her skin. For a second, she contemplated slipping the loop over her head and leaving it on the bedside table. In the end, however, she left it on. She put the hair band on her wrist and sagged against the wall.

Sleep, it seemed, was the only escape for Chihiro's disturbed mental state. She was nodding off for the third time when she heard the door slide open. This time, the lights were off. The room was black. When Chihro's eyes began to focus, she saw a dark sharp moving in her direction. Her heartbeat quickened to a sprint. She snapped up straight and scrambled off the bed, a flurry of untangling sheets and limbs.

"H-Haku?" Her voice choked out an octave too high.

A snap, and then she could see him. He set a candle on the table. "Did I wake you?"

Chihiro shook her head. Haku checked himself, then sat down next to her on the bed. She reached for his hand. She didn't care if hers was gross—it probably was, sweaty and cold. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. In the dim light, he brought his fingers to her cheek and cupped it.

"I'm sorry. Had I expected that the errand would take so long, I would have told you." His voice was soft. Concern enlarged his eyes. "You have rested, correct?"

"I've napped." She choose her words evasively; she couldn't be sure if naps interrupted by nightmares could be considered sufficient rest. "What about you?"

Haku chuckled. "You do realize that you always ask me the same question?" Chihiro frowned. He was avoiding the question, too.

"You have shadows beneath your eyes."

"So I haven't rested." He huffed an exhale and fell back on the bed. The uncharacteristic lack of grace made Chihiro smile.

"What time is it?"

"Bedtime." He was stern as he said this, closing all further debate. "For both the human and the spirit." Then he smiled. "But mainly the human."

* * *

There was no better way, Chihiro thought bitterly, to start the day of the battle waking up from her third nightmare. As she glared at the ceiling above her head, she cursed out loud at whichever deities controlled the dream realm in the spirit world. For heavens sake, she wanted a _break_.

"Good morning." The soft lilt of the dragon's voice breezed through the room. The blinds tied themselves up and dawn light poured over the sill, drizzling onto the hardwood floor. Haku crossed the door joining the office and the bedroom.

She lifted her chin to meet his bemused eyes. They were a surreal shade of charcoal dust, and they were clear and sharp. "You've been up for a while," she accused.

"I'm an early riser." He laughed as Chihiro grunted in annoyance. Was she the only one who was feeling antsy this morning? She shuffled towards the wardrobe, riffled through the shirts and pants and picked a black ensemble. Black did not show blood. Chihiro shrugged into a yukata. Her motions were slow, heavy, her mind prickled but muted at the same time. Giving up on fixing her clothes—they would be ruined soon anyway—Chihiro moved on to taming her hair.

Haku seemed perfectly content watching her struggle with her hair. Sleep, as usual, only gave his hair a touseled feel that made him look…Chihiro sought for the correct word…looked what girls would call _hot. _She was glad that at the moment she was not facing him but towards the window. She finished knotting the yukata's belt rather haphazardly. Then, with nothing else to do, she gripped the sill to stop her fingers from twitching.

Nothing escaped Haku's attention. "Is there anything on your mind?" His voice held a gentle offer to listen. She appreciated that.

"I've been having dreams," Chihiro looked down at the her white-knuckled hands that clutched the bottom dip of window, then back outside. "Just nervous, that's all. It's a nice day," she added after some afterthought, though it was probably arbitrary.

It was, indeed, a nice day. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but the opaque, gray sky was clear with daylight. With a pang of realization, Chihiro widened her eyes. This was the same kind of weather…

"It hasn't been all that long, if you look at it." Something warm coddled in her fingertips. Chihiro looked down to find Haku molding her hands around a teacup. "Yet you've mastered everything that I've taught you." The steaming liquid was pretty shade of plum brown. "Red tea. It'll settle your nerves."

"My…nerves?"

He smirked, snapping his fingers to fold the messy blankets. "Your sentences don't flow very well whenever you're worried." The smirk widened into a grin. "You make even less sense than when you aren't worried."

She scowled but lifted the cup.

Like all tea, it was bitter at first taste, but the warmth prompted her to part her lips further. Bitterness turned into fragrance as the liquid swished down her scratchy throat. The temperature had been perfectly controlled, not too hot and not too tepid. Immediately, Chihiro felt much better.

"Hungry?"

She shook her head. She wasn't sure she would be able to stomach anything other than the tea. Haku seemed to understand and left the subject there.

"That day…" Chihiro's thoughts drifted as she pressed more weight onto the sill. "The weather was beautiful, too."

"It was a stressful day."

She rolled her eyes. "All because of you pig-headedness. You over thought everything and made everything worse…trying to lie to me. Lying doesn't suit you." Chihiro blushed. "When I was ten, I looked up to you as a harsh, but honest, indestructible force of nature."

Haku snorted. "Leave it to you to see honesty in Yubaba's henchman." But nonetheless, his eyes turned soft as he smiled. "That day, everything turned out all right in the end."

She couldn't reply to that.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Pale, leanly muscled…

She leaned back into his embrace.

"Believe in yourself, Chihiro. Everything will turn out fine. I would never encourage you to battle unprepared." She swore she could feel him grin as he used her own adage against her. "Trust me."

* * *

They waited by the shore, just out of reach from the tide. The long, gray cloaks that they wore matched the hues of the ocean and sky. Briefly, Chihiro wondered what sort of ocean Kyo and Ashumo saw. The one she saw was the same as ever, to her relief. Gray black speckled sand, colbat waves, white foam.

Unlike the first time Haku had shown her the western side of the bathhouse, she _knew _what she desired now. It struck her heart, sure and solid.

She wanted to protect everyone close to her. That was why…

"You're seeing it, right?" she whispered to Haku under her breath. They were stood a few yards away from the cloaked figures.

Even in the tension, he pulled off an effortless aura of comforting calm. "The same ocean." To Chihiro's astonishment, he winked, as if he had forgotten that they were just heartbeats away from the battle. "I'll protect you."

Sputtering, she hissed, "Likewise." Then, she schooled her features into that of a unreadable expression, something that was more of the dragon's forte, let go of his hand, and shut down the windows in her brain.

_Thank you Lin, for being the best friend and sister a girl could get. Thank you Daichi, for helping me during my most trying moments. Thank you Boh, for always reminding me what it feels like to be a child. Thank you Gunni, for teaching me to become a passable forewoman, and Toro, for helping me find the right path in the corridors. Thank you Yubaba, for staying helping Haku during the years when I was gone. Thank you Zeniba, for your tea, hugs, and comfort, and No-face, for the common language that we are able to share. Thank you Jirou, for entrusting me with something precious to you. Thank you Mom, and Dad, for it was your misdirection that would lead to the events today. And, most of all, thank you Haku, for allowing me to see into the heart that you shield from others._

It was all very depressing, like reading a will. But, she had done it. From this point on, no words or thoughts would do any good. Her actions, based on those words and thoughts, would decide the outcome of this test. It was this feel of acceptance, the kind one would feel in a dead end, that made Chihiro swallow whatever doubts she still nutured and return the hard stares of her opponents with a level one of her own.

Ashumo took the first step forward. "I'm glad to see that you two have exchanged your farewells."

His eyes were still the same—liquid silver—if not more worn when he let the hood of his cloak fall back. Kyo did the same, pulling long locks of hair out from underneath the collar of her tunic and brushing them behind her shoulder.

"I know that my daughter already set the terms of this oath beforehand with the human, but I have a few changes that I think will be necessary to enforce, if you would allow me to discuss with you, Kohaku," Ashumo said.

Haku inclined his head. "Explain."

"First, we need some borders. Stepping out of the restrictions will result in immediate surrender to the opponent." He pulled out his whisk. "That's fair, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's fair." Haku replied after a few moments.

"Excellent." Ashumo flicked his whisk and a ring of sapphire fire encircled nearly all of the shore along with a portion of the shallow waters. "Another change I propose: I understand that my Kyo intends to engage in battle with your human alone, and I would like to keep my interference to a minimum. However, I cannot guarantee, unless…" Ashumo licked his lips, "Well, Kohaku, I would be lying if I said I didn't crave for a more elaborate showdown. I'm sure that you would also to prefer to fight in your natural form? After all, you are willing to give _tooth _and _claw _to protect this girl_." _He chuckled at his own pun.

Haku ignored the little joke. "You're saying that you'll swear to fight me and only me if we battle as dragons."

"Sharp as ever, my boy! And, if you are sharper still, you'll agree to my little terms, eh?"

Chihiro, who had been listening to the exchange this whole time, felt her throat suddenly go dry. _Be careful, Haku...  
_

"I agree."

She kept a tight hold on her inner self. This was no time to fall into panic. She directed her attention on Kyo. "I'm glad to see you look better," she nodded her head in acknowledgement. It was true; Kyo's eyes were as black as black could be, her skin pale and solid like the whitest jade.

The spirit's lip curled. "I can't say the same for you. Thank my father while you still can for making this pact with the dragon." Then, as if reading her mind, Kyo snapped, "You should worry about yourself, human. Don't mock me. I'll have you dead in a matter of min-"

She was interrupted as Ashumo coughed loudly.

"Let the battle," the Delta god clapped his hands once, "begin."

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Two more chapters to go!**


	37. Ch 36: Battle

**Before you attack me, a few notes (and I question my sanity, why I am so calm?):**

**1. This chapter had actually been done for 1 month. You heard me, an entire month. It has been sitting on my desktop, waiting for its counterpart (because if you remember, and I don't blame you if you don't, I was only supposed to have 2 chapters left). Normally, I would make my own inspiration, but I figured, heck, its the grande finale, I need REAL inspiration, like the kind that makes me lock myself in my room for the whole weekend. **

** 2. Then I realized that at 5,000 something words, I was only halfway done this battle chapter. Since I figured that everyone would appreciate a rally nice, detailed, fleshed out climax, I sadly had to revise my outline and break it into two.**

**3. So, as you have figured, this is PART ONE of The Battle. No, PART TWO is not lying around on my desktop...it has yet to be written by a really slow, schoolwork bombarded kid who just wants to go to bed right now.**

**^^^Can't find the voice of your good ol' cynthiarox66 in the above? Okay, here I am:**

**GUYS, YOU ARE THE BEST, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME, THIS STORY, AND THE GAPS IN BETWEEN. I have no excuses, all I can say is that I fell into a rut. I love you, I love you, I really really do, and because of this, I would NEVER break my promise to finish this story. In the back of my mind all these months, I knew that I was going to come back and post another chapter, and another, and another until I am done ^.^**

**Now, read!**

* * *

Afterwards, Chihiro would not be able to remember who took the first step, unsheathed the first sword, pulled out the first dagger. It was all very surreal, unclear, as if time was blown up disproportionately under a looking glass. By the time she had honed down her five senses, Haku and Ashumo had both morphed into their dragon forms and were circling each other in the sky. Their bodies were long, muscular, yet breathtakingly graceful as the sinews and tendons writhed and pulled in motion. Their scales reflected these movements, flashing oblique disks when parallel to the light.

She saw this much before the first dagger whizzed past her ear.

Kyo, Chihiro soon discovered, proved to be excellent in her field of fighting. Armed with seven daggers tucked up her sleeves and a single kodachi for close combat, the spirit knew her art well. She made no extraneous gestures, no extra lunges. Her precision was as tight as the knot that she held Chihiro in, a knot woven from silken strings of incredible strength. The daggers flew by like birds set aflame, and returned to those pale hands just as fast. Rarely, the soft _whoosh _of air warned Chihiro of the short blade; more often, air fluttered soundless to the sand, broken wings of paper charms.

And so not only did Chihiro have to keep an eye out for the daggers, she also had to watch for the kodachi that clung to her shadow. Every lunge was matched, every sidestep mirrored. The right, the left, the left, the right, and all over again and again. If Kyo didn't want to stab her to death, then she plainly intended to chase her to death.

One time she wasn't able to miss the dagger's line. The blade grazed her shoulder, blood quick to fuse into black fabric.

Kyo did not bother to hide her contempt. "Giving up so soon?"

The only harm that came from a cut like that was an omni-present soreness, and although she did not say anything in return, Chihiro had to nerve to grin wryly. Somehow, she was still able to hear the seagulls calling from the other side and feel the wind sweep over her skin, and she felt a sliver of hope. She blamed this uncharacteristic calm, however temporary, on the white dragon. She had been around him far too much—his godly attitude of nonchalance was too airy to be substantial for a mortal. Nevertheless, Chihiro allowed the wind to soothe her and coexist with her sword. Hope brought pretty images and sweet scents, so she held it delicately between her teeth.

Meanwhile, she watched while dodging, watched while deflecting, watched ever slice, every follow through, every stance that Kyo had to offer. About a fourth of the way into what would become the most demanding physical and mention exertion in her entire life, the scales tipped. Not into her favor, no, her luck didn't stretch _that _far. But apparently, her patience did (in the aftermath Chihiro swore it was never the same again).

It was subtle; little flicks of the spirit's wrists that would send the deadliest of weapons bee-lining, complex footwork executed in place of her clumsy (but effective) ducking and dodging, turning the head to this side for one reason and the other side for another.

In the beginning, Chihiro dismissed them as aesthetic flourishes.

Compiled together, the pieces formed from clues.

Kyo fought to a melody. She danced to a tune, a incantation specifically selected to match the Chihiro's own rhythm. It was possible the spirit kept a gigantic file of melodies in her brain and matched each one to an opponent. Or perhaps she composed the songs herself. Or…no matter, the clockwork behind Kyo's style figured out, Chihiro set out to do one thing: destroy the tune.

But how? How indeed, Chihiro racked her brain as she knocked aside three daggers in a row with her sword. What could she do, belt the most horrific song she knew at the top of her lungs to distract Kyo? Her shoulder throbbing, her breathing starting to hitch in the corners—she didn't even have the wits to sing _any _song coherently. What an idiotic idea to begin with.

It turned out that the natural course of things contradicted. A foolish notion did not improve. It always, undoubtedly, gave way to grander, more foolish notions. For, when Chihiro finally found herself fighting Kyo neck to neck on a level playing board, she realized it was not _Kyo's _moves that she had managed to change, but her own. She had accidentally conformed her steps—_if _ "conform" was the right word—to counter the princess's blows.

She had thrown away all pattern—in other words, if her attacks had been ambiguous and sporadic before, now one had no relationship to the next. By no means was it a comfortable way to fight. Her body had alienated itself from her brain and was working against it. Her brain told her to dodge. She would cancel out the order with the most random of actions. Dive into the sand to get close in on the spirit's legs. Catch the dagger with bare hands and use it. Once, although Chihiro vowed to never try it again for the crushing blow of vulnerability made her quake, she threw her sword away to intercept the onslaught of all seven daggers at once. Even Kyo paused for a heartbeat to stare, downright incredulous, which bought her the time to sprint, leap, and snatch her sword out of the air before anything disastrous could happen. She discovered that the smallest part of her was _relieved _that Haku was not on the ground to see her antics. Why, logical-Chihiro lay good and dead somewhere in the mess that was called her brain.

Her antics paid off. Having found the foundation Kyo built her moves on, she only needed that edge of cunning to foil the tune. Anything that had a beginning and an end had some quality of predictability. Consistent key, time signature, and wave length frequencies made fighting to a song mostly fool-proof, but rigid. As long as she could cast away her static character and become a dynamic one during battle, Chihiro knew she would be free from being read like an open book.

With the risk of being killed greatly reduced, Chihiro considered her other motives of entering battle. She had some questions that she had saved for this moment.

This moment continued to unfold.

_Protect her for me._

And, well yes, she had one favor left to carry out.

* * *

Lin had tried her best to find a tan uniform to blend in with the sand, going so far as to borrow one of Gunni's.

The sizing was horrendously off.

Boh, fretful and nervous, hadn't even thought of camouflage. Both Lin and Kamagi collaborated to hide the bright red of the baby's bib with some mud and dirt.

Kamaji…he had given it his best, Lin knew he had, but the fruit of his effort was a molting spider with sand half falling off him in odd patches. The weasel spirit had tried to tease him about it, pointing out that the balding on his head had infected the rest of his body.

Her joke fell flat.

There was a crack in the foundation of the bathhouse that Yubaba had pretended to ignore, that Haku, caught up with the rest of the deteriorating facilities, had never gotten around to fixing. This was the crack that Lin had chosen as their hide out.

The space was small, and smaller it seemed for it was only meant for two, not three. Anxiety festered and grew, similar to the blue mold that scaled the rough stone walls.

"How does it look so far?" His croak irritated Lin's ears.

"Well, what do you think? You're eyes aren't as bad as your ears the last time I checked." Then, realizing that she was rubbing acid into her words, Lin muttered, "I don't know." She dragged her glare to the distant battle. "I don't understand this sword fighting dagger stuff."

She couldn't restrain herself; she started nibbling her nails, moving from the thumb to the pinky on her left hand. "But, looks like Chihiro is getting more attacks in." Lin strained her eyes, counting beneath her breath. "Yes, I think that they are evenly matched now."

A wrinkle appeared in between Kamaji's eyebrows. "The question is, how long will Chihiro be able to hold out?"

"Opptimism!" She remembered that they were supposed to remain hidden. "Optimism, old man!" she repeated in a fierce whisper.

"Kamaji is right." Silent until now, Boh mumbled as if confused with his own thoughts.

"You too, Boh, optimism!" Lin overcame her gawk. "Don't end up like the spider here. For Spirit's sake, you're not even a sixteenth of his age."

Kamagi rubbed his chin with one hand. "Lin, no matter how grim the truth is, you must face it." Beneath the greasy lens, his eyes were pensive. "And right now, none of us can change the fact that Chihiro is of human and the Delta princess is of spirit." Deep worry replaced pensive. "Chihiro falls short on the same energy that powers the Princess."

"No, both of you are wrong." Again, it was Boh who spoke up. "Chihiro's greatest weakness is that she thinks her human entity is stronger than her purpose." Backed by his conviction, his trembling voice grew steadier. "The bad dragon princess's purpose is evil, but Chihiro….Chihiro is good!

Lin gnawed on her pinky. "Yes…yes! Kudos to you Boh, you've really matured." Then, turning to the spider, Lin repeated slowly and clearly so he would be able to hear. "Boh is right. Because Chihiro believes that being human will stop her from finding the strength to win against Kyo, she has forgotten that a steadfast purpose is stronger than anything!"

It was one thing to gain knowledge, and another thing face it. The three figures stared at each other, the sharp scent of horror leaching from their bodies.

* * *

She had seen it in movies. The way heroes would start preaching to the antagonist during the climax, whether in a battle, a test, or a competition. The way the villain would finally understand the good guy's words. Some uplifting or epic music would play, and then the credits would roll in.

It was all a scam, Chihiro vowed, because cinema made it look so _feasible. _Nobody panted like a dog as they tried to enlighten the world with their ideology, or had to every so often wipe the sweat from her face.

"_Why—_" She gritted out, "_do you…want…to win?_"

"_Because he belongs to me!" _Black eyes flashed, bright, wild, cat-like as they slanted. Kyo spun five daggers around and around on the edge of the kodachi and with a swift fling, sent them whistling through the air.

One landed just an inch away from Chihiro's foot.

The other she deflected.

Another tore the sleeve of her yukata, missing her wrist.

"_Who does?" _Chihiro couldn't stop herself from yelling. Though it was stupid—a great method to waste energy—she had to admit that yelling felt satisfying. _"Haku? Or—" _With a running start, she closed in on the spirit. Kyo's eyes grew wide in disbelief as the first scissor-slash knocked aside her short sword. Then, whipping around in a full circle, Chihiro stabbed her sword through the thick fabric of the spirit's robe.

This was it. Small as the connection seemed, it was all that she needed. She wrenched her sword to the side. Would the fabric hold? Yes. With that, Chihiro threw her arms in wide and spun. A gasp, a curse, and a heavy _thump_. A cascade of ink hair flew up the as the spirit went down.

"Or, is it Jirou?" Without hesitation, she seized the kodachi that had fallen with its owner.

Kyo's eyes went blank for a moment, then crinkled in the corners, a disturbing mirth manipulating her features.

"Are you going to kill me, human?"

"No."

"Then, why are you holding my weapon?" she asked in a guise of innocence.

Against her will, Chihiro's gaze flickered to the kodachi gripped in her right hand. She never had never thought she would reach this stage—she had never thought of what she would _do_ if she came this far. She did not aim to kill, not today or tomorrow or a hundred years from now. But—a nauseating weight curdled inside of her—wasn't that part of battle? Blood? She had entered this battle, a battle of sharp, pointy objects, too-long-buried hatred and traditions—_somebody was bound to get hurt. _

No! She wanted to cry out, wanted clap her hands over her ears and stop listening to that insistent voice in her head. She would never be reduced to such tactics. She wanted to protect, not destroy. More than anything, she didn't want to lose herself to the primitive callings of violence in return for violence.

At the same time, she was not some peace-loving pacifist. A spreading emptiness chilled Chihiro's insides. Nor was she was a priestess—she was not here to convert Kyo, or to make her realize that there was still a small chance that Jirou would come back! Most of all, it didn't matter what _she _wanted.

If she died—because that end was highly realistic if she lost—then she would have failed many, many people in her life—

And then it was back, the feeling of having her insides sucked dry knocked the very wind out her lungs, except, this time it was for real. Coarse grains scraped the side of her face as it hit the sand. Quartz pebbles, acrimonious to the taste, filled her mouth, cutting her gasp short. A force above her head crudely twisted the ligaments in her arm, using it to hold her in place. So much sand…if only she could see, if only she could make out what was going on, how she had resulted in the wrangled position she was in. But everywhere, sand pervaded. She felt her tear ducts spring into action to wash out the itty bitty grains thatscored her eyelids.

"You're a good girl." Now, Chihiro could not be sure if tears of pain mixed with the fluid that streamed down her face. The too-cold-to-be-human breath scorched the cartilage of the ear that wasn't being held in the sand. "So _nice, _so _innocent, _so _kind…" _The voice simpered, syrupy and oozing with sympathy. "You're the _heroine _that everyone likes, everybody loves, everybody would want to protect. _Why, _you can't even _bring _yourself to press that knife you were just holding to my face, even though I am the enemy…_so morally aware, even in the end…_

"Tell me that I'm wrong." Chihiro didn't realize that it was a command until Kyo grabbed her hair and yanked her head up and off the ground until she could see herself reflected in those obsidian eyes.

Pupils, irises, she could distinguish nothing.

"Contradict me. I am right, am I not?"

She could not answer. At the angle Kyo held her head, her throat bent back against itself, closing her vocal cords.

"_Everyone _loves you, you little wrench." Kyo spat in her face. She shoved her back down into the sand and released her hold on her arm. For a brief second, the sliver fluttered like a wounded bird in Chihiro's chest, but then went crashing to the ground as Kyo speared her daggers through the sleeves of her yukata, using the same trick that Chihiro had used on her. Methodically, she pinned her down. Then, the spirit planted one knee on top of Chihiro's sword hand, the other on her chest.

Chihiro couldn't help but cry out as the bones in her right hand screamed against the weight. _D_oom walked on the tip of her tongue, metallic against the parched lining of her mouth. It was a matter of time before every single bone in her right hand cracked under the pressure, and then surely, everything would be finished. _She _would be finished. She would not be able to wield a sword, she would not be able to heal herself mid-battle. From above, she heard him. It made the ground tremble, that his roar did, but the frightening sound only overwhelmed Chihiro as her head spun in deflated circles.

_Don't worry about me! _Who was she kidding, Haku wouldn't be able to hear that! Yet, it was worth the try and so Chihiro tried again. _Just focus on your own battle—_

Her lungs collapsed. It took all the strength she had to keep respiring as Kyo ground her knee into her chest.

"I'm going to crush every bone in your hand, one by one, then all the ribs in your chest, because I long ago gave up such wide-eyed idealism. To me, it does not matter if I must resort to less-than-honorable methods to get my way. You know why?"

Somewhere in the midst of wincing and thinking _just five more seconds and I'll save you, hand_, Chihiro realized two things:

1. This was a golden opportunity to find out about Kyo's intentions.

2. She was going to lose.

Hearing the last fact, logical Chihiro reincarnated, hauling itself up from the ground.

_You agreed to this oath to save Haku. Nothing more. To do that, you can't lose, _it rubbed the words into her face. _Who do you owe? Haku, or Jirou? Haku of course! Who is Haku? The dragon who loves you, who'd be willing to cast away his life for you, and look at you now! Knee-deep in a quandary in the most crucial test! Who is Jirou? Some spirit who might as well be a stranger. YOU DON'T OWE HIM!_

_This isn't about owing anyone! _Chihiro tossed back. But, she weighed the words, her logical side was right, wasn't it? Her insides, shivering, burning, bursting, crushing, promptly wilted—if it was still possible to wilt in such rock-bottom circumstances.

_Oh you, shut up! _A new, derisive voice rang like a bronze bell. _Stop disparaging. It's not everyday that Chihiro holds so much power in her hands. For one so analytical, can't you see that this battle is her chance to fix things in one fell-swoop? Chihiro can do it! She can protect Haku, help Kyo, and keep her promise to Jirou all in one._

_One fell-swoop, oh there you go again, big words and big statements—_

_May I remind you that it was ME who helped her recognize that none of the pigs were her parents? Where were YOU then? Ha! You didn't even exist!_

_Um, EXCUSE ME but if I remember correctly I've kind of played a pretty important role these past six years—_

"_Silence!_" Chihiro shrieked at the two clashing sides. She could feel a migraine crouching on the bank. She couldn't think straight with clamor, like crashing pots and pans, banging in her head. "I'll listen to you both, just be _quiet!_"

They slinked away into the recesses of her mind, soundless; so was Kyo, who glared at the human as if she had sprouted a third eye. As if it was a lesser obeying her orders, an eerie quiet settled on the shore…

…Broken by yet another roar, _two _roars this time, sending the earth vibrating beneath the spirit who knelt in the sand and the human who struggled in the sand.

"Have you grown delusional with pain?" As if nothing had happened, Kyo's features sculpted into her usual sneer. Though not beautiful in the traditional sense, she could have been pretty, Chihiro realized, is she didn't wear that expression all the time. "Talking to yourself like a pitiful ant going in circles under the noon-day sun."

A decent simile, minus the sun.

"I'll put you out of your helplessness." A dagger appeared in her white hand. "See?"

Yes, Chihiro could see, very well in fact. The blinding glint of metal lowering to her cheek. Red lips curling back in smile.

"I mean well." Her mortal heart took off like a frenzied rabbit with no burrow to hide in as the tip of the dagger pricked her cheek. "I always do. But, would you believe it that a princess like me has had luck worse than yours?" Kyo's words hushed, hurried and excited as they poured forth from her lips. "I've tried and tried and tried, but I cannot escape fate. So what have I done?"

Chihiro wanted to close her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore. The animation in Kyo's face was worse to stomach than a scowl. The dagger fluttered down her cheekbone, licking a trail of fire and ice on her skin and biting into the flesh at the corner of her mouth. She couldn't close her eyes. They stayed open, boring into those black ones that were shining in sick light. What sort of expression was she wearing? One of fear? Of begging?

"I've rebelled fate!" If hushed before, now Kyo's voice was a mere hair. The princess was far away in a different dimension. Eyes round as saucers, she whispered, "What is there to gain from all the riches and status in the world? Nothing, for if there was something to be gained, then it has evaded me. It is better this way—I no longer have anything to lose—I can go forth without any regrets."

Chihiro froze. Those words, why did they seem so familiar?

_So I will defy tradition, because I defied tradition when I crossed the gateway six years ago, and now again._

Empathy trickled under Chihiro's skin, much like the way the bleeding sun would leak through one's closed eye-lids. All of a sudden, she understood Kyo, maybe just a little bit. At least, she understood feeling helpless under the judgment of the heavens, earth, and air. To a spirit, even those elements too vast contain in a single dimension may have seemed foreign, to a human, more so.

Helpless, as she was under the spirit's weapon.

"Where should I start?" A shadow of Kyo's old self ignited behind the glazed outer of her eyes. "Maybe…" The dagger slid to the very corner of Chihiro's lips "I'll carve up your pretty mouth first. A dumb human, how befitting!" She coughed a shrill laugh from her throat.

The empathy evaporated, but instead of panic, a foreign, robotic calm took the empty place left behind.

_Think._

So Chihiro thought.

* * *

Haku could not remember the last time he had engaged in battle in his Kami-form.

Was it four decades ago?

Or a century?

Certainly, that did not mean that he had resided in peace in the past century. But, as Haku dived, cutting through the clouds and mist, the revelation encompassed him as did the dark, violet-blue depths of the sea. Because of Chihiro, he had chosen to spend more and more of his existence in his alternative form. It did not inconvenience him—even if it had, he would have done the same—for there were no matters that strictly required for him to appear as the beast of the waters, winds, and heavens. He was still the same, his _soul _and _spirit _were still that of a young God, regardless of what guise he chose. And it was this guise that he did from the very start, the form of a human boy, for that bedraggled child who he had carried out of his hungry river.

He did not mind; if anything, Haku mused upon being able to coexist with other lesser-kami without scaring them out of their wits. That wasn't to say that he never took advantage of his true being to intimidate them, which happened solely for knotting the ends of business affairs and making sure orders were followed. Even the scaring occurred less often now, for that _not-so-bedraggled-child-turned-lady _had done what other workers, who respected and revered and worshipped him in ways that isolated the young dragon, could not, and that was finding the courage to stand with him as an _equal, _not a _subordinate _or an _assistant _or a mere _friend. _

Haku could not have asked for more—_for he knew that the task was difficult and the proud dragon slumbering inside of him would resist to having another being so close. _For the first time in a long time, and it was a _very _long time, he truly was not alone.

Under the water, as they lashed out at each other, Haku was, however, reminded of the things that he sometimes missed in his dragon form, like biting off the heads of people who annoyed him. And, although he would never admit to anybody, he knew he was _out of practice, _if there was anything as ridiculous as that.

There was, and there was not. The muscles that were suddenly present in a serpent-like body and not in that of a human's were stiff and cold from disuse that he received long scratches on his back from the massive silver beast. But such wounds were only surface wounds, and as the battle wore on Haku remembered what it felt like to breathe in the steam of bloodlust. This heat warmed his muscles until they flexed and extended to their full potential, warmed his senses until he could hear the wind slipping through the fine hairs of Ashumo's mane. It only took taste of war for Haku to relish what he used to do centuries back, when he was just bonded, hot-headed, and rash, and then it seemed he could not get enough. The rush of cold air glancing off his scales, his pulse pounding beneath, yearning to kill. The _cracks _and _pops _of diamond hard armor snapping as easily as brittle twigs beneath his teeth. The taste of blood, flowing thick from puncture wounds and making his head go giddy with empowerment. This wasn't to say that he escaped unscathed from his attacks. The elder was wise—what else could he be for all his age? They were equally matched, Ashumo for his experience and strength and Haku for his cunning and speed. So even the opponents that the battle was horrible to behold. Blood sprayed from dripping jaws and ruptured vessels by the gallon. The two would have continued in their vicious game of give and chase for days on end until one died of exhaustion and the clouds were stained red.

Haku's head was the first to clear. For a brief moment, he felt his brimming strength plummet sharply with his appetite, and he escaped the closing talons by the skin. Ashumo's eyes still glinted with wild fire. He was not yet awake.

That was right, thought Haku, he was the controller of his senses. His mind whetted until it was sharp and clear. He was reminded of his purpose, and although the spark of crazed bloodlust had been put out, this purpose burned in its place. It was a dragon's greatest honor to defend the ones he loved, and _that _was his intent. He would have no other—there _was no other. _He fought to protect.

When the silver dragon hurtled into close range, Haku snapped at its throat, teeth bared and head held high in a superiority that goaded the elder into lashing his own fangs closer. A second later, it was done; Haku raised his tail and slammed it down on the Delta god's skull. Silver eyes rolled back, showing whites, the pain throwing Ashumo off his pursuit. Haku used the chance to circle closer to the shore. His brilliant jade eyes scanned the sand.

It hit him. A growl rumbled within his chest, malicious and threatening, as the very scent that had pulled him out of his bloodlust assaulted his quivering pink nose. Fear. Chihiro's fear. Prickly, saccharine, stronger as he dipped closer to the ground.

He, on the other hand, did not feel fear, not even when he was able to see her brunette head in the sand and her black eyes gloating in victory. Instead, the white dragon emanated pure fury, fury that could have scared away minor spirits in a ten mile radius. Fury made him envision the blood that would soon splatter in his mouth when he bit off that black-eyed spirit's head.

Yes, Haku would have very much enjoyed ripping out Kyo's throat if _her_ voice hadn't penetrated the walls of his skull with abruptness that pulled his gravity off balance.

_Water._

He hissed. A word, how could she expect him to work with a single word…how could she expect him to _think _as a human in this kind of form where the easiest solution would have been to dismember the cruel figure hovering over her? It could all end in a blink, it could all end if she would allow him, it could…

And then something inside him burst. Colors, smells, sensation became more profound than they already were, and his mind, sharp already, whittled down to a needle fine point. At the same time, Ashumo recovered and those long silver talons raked over his tail, but the white dragon, nimble and quick, missed the pith of the blow and spiraled down to the sea.

He could work with _water. _

In all of Spirit history, there was never a dragon who could force Mortal mentality and Immortal mentality to coexist within vicinity of each other, with good reason too, since Dragons only ever looked through the immortal end of the scope. But now Haku could and _was. _

He was forcing them together.

At first, it was startling—as if he had been swimming in lukewarm water and now all around him was ice, but when the shock of the temperature change faded away, the results were rewarding. He realized what he had to do. He had entered this battle to protect not only her life, but his, for his life was as important as hers and hers his. It was not selfishness, but a negation of two things that must be both acquired, neither without the other. It was really a very confusing sequence of reasoning and thought, and later Haku would marvel at how in that moment of chaos he was able to work everything out as he had.

In his claws, he formed a perfect, quivering sphere of compressed, compacted, condensed water. He zipped out of the sea, droplets shaken violently out of his mane, and made the heavens weep tears of salt.

* * *

**I wrote this after reading a really good, WORDY book (The Good Earth by Pearl Buck, anyone?) I hope everyone was able to cope with the wordiness-this really is me at my worst and you will probably never read something as wordy as this from me ever again. Oh, and I am a little rusty :P**

**This chapter is really to set up PART TWO, which will be coming! (will be more dialogue ^.^)**

**Also, it's been so long that I don't know if you know that I have had a Spirited Away fanart (Chihiro and Haku fluff) posted on Deviantart for a while now. Link is on my profile.**

**Lastly, the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FIC WAS 8/8/11! Check out my profile for details concerning the GIFT TO YOU ALL!**

**Okay, I lied: lastly, I have to say this again: thank you thank you thank you, without you I could have never gotten this far!**

**Please review!  
**


	38. UPDATE-alive

Dear lovely, lovely readers-

I have been extremely sick the past year and cannot believe that so much time has gone by since the last update :( If there is any room for forgiveness in your heart-and if there isn't, if you cannot follow this story anymore because I've truly done something horrible (I for one know what it is like to be left hanging at the end of a cliffhanger for a month, but let alone more than a year!-then I completely understand)-I ask you to please understand that when I said I would finish this fic, I WOULD finish it. If you still decide to follow this story, I commend you and love you so much. All of you have honestly been the best supporters/friends/betas ever and I could not have asked for more than our mutual love of Spirited Away.

So, with that, I repeat again that I will update once I'm better (which is hopefully within the next month) and thank you thank you thank you for all your kind reviews and words of encouragement :)

Your writer/cat/drawer Spirited Away buddy forever-

cynthiarox66


End file.
